


The State We're In

by Cerdic519



Series: 50:50 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Beads, Angel Marriage, Angelic Grace, Baseball, Bathroom Sex, Bed & Breakfast, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Caning, Castiel's True Form, Castiel/Dean Winchester Pregnancy, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Chastity Device, Chocolate, Cock Rings, Collars, Coming Untouched, Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Hats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean in Panties, Dildos, Doctor Sexy M.D., Double Anal Penetration, Easter, Easter Eggs, Electricity, Exercising, Firefighter Castiel, Flying, From Here To Eternity (beach scene), Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Gambling, Game Shows, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Hormones, Impala Sex, Jealous Castiel, Knotting, Librarian Castiel, Loud Sex, M/M, Massage, Mating Flight, Megacock, Minnesota, Moobs, Mpreg, Mute Dean Winchester, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Old Faithful, Operas, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Pheromones, Pie, Plot Twists, Pregnant Dean, Priest Castiel, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Snow, Spooning, Suburbia, Tea, Tenderness, Texas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Gun - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Winged Dean, Zero-gravity sex, breast milk, grand canyon - Freeform, jacuzzi sex, sex on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 155
Words: 157,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One (chapters 1-50)<br/>Dean gets an opportunity to permanently seal off Earth from unwanted demonic and angelic visitations. Humans can still go up- (or down-)stairs, but Heaven and Hell will no longer be able to use Earth as a battleground. But there's a catch (when is there ever not, eh?). The ring used in the spell needs to be 'charged' by Dean spending a night sleeping in each of the Lower 48 states with the person who was with him when he found it, his One True Love. A certain scruffy trench-coated angel, who Dean absolutely, definitely does not have a thing for.<br/>Um......<br/>Part Two (chapters 51-101)<br/>Dean finds himself having to redo the entire road trip with his mate, because.... well, because some idiot of a moose forgot to read the friggin' small print! Of course now that Dean and Cas are mated, at least he has nothing else to worry about.<br/>Um.......<br/>Part Three (chapters 102-155)<br/>Set in late summer and early autumn, the first day of the actual trip coinciding with a certain wonderful human being's birthday on August 20th. Cas has to prove himself worthy of his mate, and does so through education. Of course Dean hates learning.<br/>Um.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

There were few things in life that Dean Winchester was afraid of, but that knowing smirk on his little brother's face was one of them. Sammy clearly knew something that he either found highly amusing, and/or something that his elder brother Would Not Like. At the head of the table Cas looked quizzically at them both and, as ever, tilted his head in apparent incomprehension. Something Dean most definitely did not find cute, in any way, shape or form.

Big river in Egypt, his conscience sniggered. He ignored it.

“Spit it out, sasquatch!” he snapped. “There's burgers to be makin'!”

Sam closed the book he was reading and gestured to the item in the middle of the table between the three of them. It was a large and frankly ugly ring, silver with a rectangular block of about fifty tiny stones, all different colors. Or possibly not; the ring was filthy, and needed a damn good clean. The younger Winchester leaned forward.

“How exactly did you two find this?” he asked.

Dean frowned.

“Just in a box of odds and ends, on the top shelf”, he said. “Why?”

“What were you doing immediately before?” Sam asked.

“Just poking around. Our resident angel had turned up for one of his showers, and you know what that's like!”

“The gymnasium shower has exceptional pressure”, Cas said defensively.

“Still doesn't give you the right to poof in and be naked in less than half a second!” Dean grumbled. Seeing what he couldn't have (in the biblical sense) around the bunker was bad enough, but a naked Cas was.... well, that was just rubbing it in.

Cas and rubbing. Not good thoughts to have near a mind-reading angel. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Ah”, Sam said. 

“What?” Dean snapped, almost grateful for the distraction.

“You know how the Men of Letters were all but wiped out by Abaddon in the fifties”, Sam began.

The other two nodded.

“Well”, Sam said, “it seems they planned for just such an eventuality. Abaddon may even have been after this when she destroyed them. Fortunately the way they created it kept it hidden, until you two came along.”

Dean looked at his brother warily.

“You mean Cas and I were destined to find it?” he asked.

Sam blushed.

“Properly charged, the ring closes the Gates of Heaven and Hell to all current incumbents”, he explained. “Humans can still get in, but angels and demons can't get out.”

“No wonder the Queen of Sheba wanted it!” Dean chuckled. “Too bad she's been iced now.”

“The ring could still work, Dean”, Sam said patiently. “If you can get it fully charged, we could give up hunting for good. No more supernatural beasties roaming around, just the two of us living normal lives.”

“Three of us, bitch”, Dean snapped. “Cas isn't welcome in Heaven remember?”

The angel smiled warmly at him, and Dean tried not to think how good that felt. Sam coughed pointedly.

“Uh...” he said again.

Dean was on his guard at once.

“What is it with all the 'ah's and 'uh's?” he demanded.

Sam took a deep breath.

“When they created the ring, the Men of Letters used the one power they knew that no demon could ever access”, he said. “The power of love.”

“So?” Dean said.

“The book says that only someone who has found their true love can find it. Or possibly, with their true love standing naked right behind them.” 

As he spoke, Sam subtly edged backwards out of kicking range. Dean looked puzzled for the briefest of moments before the penny dropped.

“No freakin' way, Sammy boy!”

“Uh, before you get really angry, there's more.”

“Please go on”, Cas said, far too calmly for Dean's liking. The elder Winchester glared at the Goliath across the table.

“Once the true loves have found the ring, they have to charge it”, he began.

“Sammy!”

“Look, Dean you must have had..... well, thoughts at least. Otherwise you'd never have found it.”

“Thoughts?” Dean snorted “What, you think I want to do the nasty with Cas?”

“You don't have to actually... you know”, and Sam made a complicated hand-gesture that made Dean's stomach turn. “Just sleep in the same bed. When they created the ring, the Men of Letters marked off one town in each state, and.....”

“Sleep together?” Dean was almost shrieking now. Of course he'd had fantasies about him and Cas in the same bed. They'd involved many things, quite a few of which stretched the laws of physics. Sleeping hadn't made the list.

“Calm down, Dean”, Cas said, reaching across to pat his arm. Dean didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream, so he just put his head in his hands. Seriously, this was his life?

“I am not sleeping with an angel!” he stated flatly.

“Anna”, muttered the bastard feather-ass across the table.

“Dean, you've killed countless nasties in your time”, Sam said bluntly. “And if this works, you'll save the world from the likes of Crowley, Lucifer and Metatron forever. Isn't it worth a little sacrifice?”

“You're not being asked to sleep with Trench-coat over there!” Dean snapped.

He regretted the words the minute they were out. Cas looked as if he'd been struck, and vanished. Dean groaned.

“All right, that was low”, he admitted. “Sorry, Cas.”

The chair at the end of the table remained stubbornly empty.

“Pretty please?” Dean ventured.

“You are not the only one making sacrifices, Dean Winchester!”

The angel was standing right behind him. Dean almost fell off his chair, and once he had recovered his wits, gave his laughing brother the finger.

“Look”, Sam said, “just spend a night together in each of the towns marked on the map, one in each state. It's easy.”

Dean went pale. 

“Does that mean I have to fly to Alaska? Or freakin' Hawaii?”

“Obviously not”, Cas said. Dean turned to him.

“Why not?” he demanded.

The angel looked at the ring.

There are only forty-eight stones, Dean”, he said patiently. “Abaddon's attack came in 1958, which was the year before Alaska and Hawaii became states.”

At least that was a relief, Dean thought. About the only one, though.

“Provided you're in the right town, the spell should charge”, Sam said. “Each spell is programmed to remain inactive until the True Loves – don't look at me like that, Dean – are inside the city limits. I'll go draw you up a road trip map, and you can shoot off into the sunset together.”

Dean looked around for something to throw at him.

“Where do we go first, Sam?” Cas asked. 

“The Kansas marker is in Junction City”, Sam said. “If it works, you should wake up the following morning to find one of the forty-eight stones brighter. If not, of course, you can come back here after your night of passion.”

He was out of the door before his brother could run over and commit justifiable fratricide.

+~+~+

It wasn't that Dean was unhappy about spending forty-eight nights in the same bed as an angel – heck, he should have been ecstatic. But how in blazes was he to keep it under control when faced with being right next to the man of his (usually X-rated) dreams? Thank whoever was up there now that Cas had promised not to read his mind, otherwise the angel would know all those lustful thoughts Dean kept having every night. And every morning. And in the shower. And when Cas was sat in the back of the Impala. Well, at least he was safe from that danger.

(It might be pointed out at this point that Cas had told Dean that, due to their profound bond, he could sense the hunter's thoughts provided they were close enough even without reading his mind. But considering Dean's current emotional state, that could only have been pointed out from a safe distance. By someone in a car with the engine running. And with good life insurance.)


	2. Day 01: Junction City KS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins. There is cuddl.... unplanned interspecies contact.

Perhaps it was a good thing that God was still AWOL, Dean thought as he packed for his road trip. He was sure that even lusting after an angel must be punishable by something pretty bad. And as for actually doing the deed.....

He packed another pair of sweatpants. Loose ones.

Sam had also insisted that Dean couldn't just drive alone to these places and get Cas to zap himself in once he was there because, he argued, the detection powers in the rings might not work unless Dean and his True Love were together (Dean was so ringing that clown hire number he had been keeping for times like this). Besides, Sam had argued, it would be mean to expect Cas to zap himself all over the place just to be at Dean's beck and call, even if it was for a good cause. Dean had gritted his teeth and agreed. though if that feather-ass touched the damn radio just once, even his angel sword wouldn't save him!

He was brooding, not sulking, Dean reminded himself.

“Stop sulking, came his brother's voice from the doorway. “I made you sandwiches, and Cas has brought pie.”

Dean perked up at that. Maybe being with the angel might not be a complete disaster after all.

+~+~+

Being with the angel was a complete disaster. Somehow Cas riding shotgun was totally different from Cas appearing unannounced in the back seat and looking his normal scruffy self. Dean couldn't figure out why, and it was annoying.

They only had a short trip today, two and half hours down to their first stop, so they had set out immediately after lunch. If this ring worked, then when they woke up tomorrow morning, one of the forty-eight stones on it should be sparkling with life. If it worked. If it wasn't, then all Dean had was a night in another crappy motel, courtesy of Mr. William J. Clinton's credit card.

“Time to find a place for the night, bud!” Dean drawled. “Somewhere we can see if this thing really does work.”

Cas had been silent for much of the journey, which Dean had been grateful for. He didn't appreciate just how grateful, of course, until Cas decided to talk.

“You are uncomfortable with this.”

“Well, yeah”, Dean said, pulling into the Happy Wanderer Motel's poorly-graveled car park. “I mean, no offence bud, but you're hardly my usual choice of sleeping partner.”

“Nor are you mine, Dean.”

Dean started, and the car swerved slightly before he regained control. He parked before speaking.

“What?” he ground out. “Since when do you have sleeping partners?”

“I spent many millennia in Heaven, resting in the same room as my brothers”, Cas said patiently. 

“I thought you guys don't sleep?” Dean said.

“We find a regular period of inactivity refreshing”, Cas explained. “It allows our Grace to recharge. After my efforts on your behalf of late , I am quite looking forward to such a process.”

Dean thought about that for a moment. He hadn't thought through to exactly what Cas would do during their nights together. Not together, together, just..... he shook his head as if to dislodge an unpleasant thought.

The angel was looking at him oddly.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. 

“So you're actually gonna sleep?” Dean asked.

“I shall be lying there in an inactive state”, Cas said, “so I suppose to all intents and purposes it will look to a human like sleep, yes.”

“Oh.”

He got out of the car, as did Cas. 

“What did you think I was going to do, Dean?” the angel asked.

The hunter snickered.

“I had this image of you just lying there in a trench-coat!” he grinned.

“Hardly”, Cas said, going round to the trunk to get their bags. He hoisted them out without effort. “The process requires allowing my Grace free rein in my body, so no clothing is allowed.”

He was several steps towards the motel before there was a startled snort from behind him.

“Hey, wait a freakin' minute....”

+~+~+

“In my list of things I regret in life, letting Sammy-boy teach you sarcasm is right up there!”

The angel was lying on their bed reading, clad in fluffy light blue pajama bottoms with white clouds, and a white tee. He looked over the book at Dean, and smiled.

“Sassed by an angel!”, Dean grunted, turning off the TV. “It's come to this!”

Fortunately they had arrived early enough to procure a king, so there was plenty of room in the bed. As Dean slipped off his pants, Cas put his book on the bedside table and turned off his light, before rolling himself up in the blanket like a burrito.

“Don't hog it all”, Dean grumbled, managing to grab an edge for himself. It didn't matter; he'd be up after his four hours, if he got that. Cas didn't reply save for a soft mumble. Dean punched his pillow a few times and laid back, wondering if this ring thing would still work after all these years, and if he'd ever get to sleep.

+~+~+

When consciousness returned, it brought several realizations to Dean Winchester. The first was that the room was cold, and the arm he had on top of the blankets was all but frozen, which was probably what had woken him up. The second was that the LED alarm was showing after six, which meant that he'd slept for at least eight hours. Weird.

The third thing was that he seemed to be in bed with a space heater. Whatever this 'recharge' thing Cas was doing, it was making him incredibly warm. So warm, in fact, that Dean seemed to have gravitated towards him overnight, and wrapped his long body around the smaller man's. Cas smelled like pine and that girly orange bodywash he liked. And Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to walk manfully around in a manly-like manner, was cuddling a man. 

No, he told himself, he was not cuddling. Definitely not. Absolutely, definitely not. It was just body warmth. Warmth he could just as easily get in the shower which, once he had extracted himself from this embarrassing situation. Yeah, he could esca.... leave any time he wanted. 

He managed to get away without Cas waking, and was halfway across the room when he remembered. Turning, he saw that the ring was still sat on the bedside table. A gemstone in the third row was notably shinier. Result!

Cas grunted and wrapped himself up even tighter in the blanket, and Dean suddenly realized how cold he was just standing there. He hurried into the bathroom and prayed that the shower might actually be quiet. Mercifully, it was.

And if anything happened in the shower that involved him thinking of Cas, well, that was entirely his business.


	3. Day 02: St. Charles MO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't always get what you want, but....

They breakfasted at a nearby Waffle House and left Junction City mid-morning. The second port of call was the town of St. Charles, Missouri, five and a half hours away down I-70. Of course, they would not know if the spell would work properly until they tried it with the ring fully-charged, but there was a more relaxed air in the car today, now they both knew that another part of the spell still worked. 

It lasted less than thirty seconds, until Dean cranked in a cassette and sat back to enjoy the music of Black Sabbath, only to hear a garbled noise coming from the deck.

“What the hell....?”

“It is functioning perfectly, Dean”, Cas said calmly. “I just wished for some of my own musical choices today.”

“What is that crap?”

The angel frowned at him.

“Tibetan throat-singing.”

Dean stared at him in silence.

“Are you going to start the car?” Cas asked.

“Baby 'aint goin' nowhere with that crap playing!” Dean said firmly.

Cas promptly reached into the bag by his feet and extracted a book, which he opened.

“We'll see, he muttered.

Dean glared at him, and folded his arms. Fine!”

+~+~+

Even though the little diner in Columbia, Missouri, did pie, it did little to improve Dean's mood.

“I hate you!” he muttered across the table.

Cas paused amid his fries, and seemed to think for a moment.

“I was going to let you have Plant for the rest of the journey”, he said, “but if you're going to be stroppy, I have access to Sam's whale music...”

“I love you, Cas!”

It came out louder than he had expected, and resounded around the Mid-Western diner. More than one person was staring at them with sudden interest. Dean briefly considered fleeing, but the pie here was really good. Besides, they'd soon lose interest.

Then Cas leaned across the table.

“Sorry, beloved”, he smiled, patting Dean's arm.

Five seconds later, the diner door banged shut.

+~+~+

Dean was beginning to wonder about the wisdom of traveling round all the states in winter. The Weather Channel was broadcasting a warning about a major system sweeping towards the north-west of the country, and it looked as if it would cross their path, especially as they were heading further east.

They reached St. Charles around four, and checked into a Super 8 that was offering discounted rooms. Though as a disgruntled Dean quickly found out, only to couples. He had to bring Cas in from the car, and the angel had the nerve to stand their looking smug whilst he signed in. Bastard!

The girl at the check-in desk was a cute redhead with 'Brandi' on her name-tag, and of course that reminded Dean of another of his bastard little brother's rules. Sam had been sure that, if Dean betrayed his True Love whilst charging the ring (the two clowns he'd hired were due at the library during Sam's shift there next Friday), its magic would fail, possibly forever. So Dean had to keep it in his pants for two months, despite the provocations. He smiled back at Brandi - then realized she was staring not at him, but the scruffy trench-coated figure behind him. 

Then to his horror, her eyes narrowed. Oh, he so knew that look. It meant 'I have just mentally undressed you and, whoa mama, I intend to do the real thing ASAP'. He coughed loudly to draw her attention away, plastered a false smile on his face, and all but dragged Cas away.

“Is something wrong, Dean?” the angel asked, oblivious as ever.

Dean scowled over his shoulder at Brandi, who was leaning over the desk to watch them go. A rack like that, and she was interested in Cas? Must be some sort of Columbo fetish.

“Just want to get settled in for the evening”, he lied. Cas looked at him uncertainly, but nodded. He'd gotten away with it.

+~+~+

After a late dinner from the nearby Denny's, Dean decided to take a shower before turning in. He came out wearing only boxers because, hey, he was Dean Winchester and that sort of thing was okay. 

What was not okay was to find Cas reading on the bed, also wearing just boxers. Jimmy Novak might be long gone, but Cas had repeatedly told him that he felt obliged to take care of the body now it was all his, and Cas/Jimmy looked.....

Dean surreptitiously lowered his bundle of dirty clothes a few inches.

“You ready to call it a night?” he asked, before coughing in an attempt to lower his unusually high voice. 

“Of course”, the angel smiled, closing his book and tucking himself under the bed's covers. At least it was another king, Dean thought, though that did not fill him with as much relief as it should have done. He grunted, put his phone and laptop on charge and lay down. Cas had as usual already wrapped himself in several layers of blankets, but there were two left over for Dean, which given the cold room was more than welcome.

+~+~+

The room was not actually that cold, he thought as consciousness returned. In fact, it was deliciously warm, all the way up.....

Fuck! He was cuddling the damn angel again!

“You are having a panic attack, aren't you, Dean?” Cas did not even turn round as he spoke.

“You said you weren't gonna read my mind”, Dean growled. He moved away from the living space-heater only to find his side of the bed was ice-cold, and instinctively moved back into contact before his brain could tell his body to stop. “Why're you so damned hot?”

“Our profound bond means that you put out certain thoughts so loudly that I cannot but hear them”, Cas explained. "And my Grace has to run through every part of my vessel whilst I am recharging, which makes me hotter than usual. Is this a problem?”

“Not really”, Dean admitted. “Pretty good given it's winter inside and out.”

“You do not seem averse to the heat.”

Dean was really grateful Cas could not see how red his face was just now. At least, until the damned angel went and turned round.

“I am sorry”, he said apologetically. “I am taking the opportunity to do a full recharge, and the heat is an inevitable by-product. I have no objection to your cuddling me in my sleep.”

“I do not 'cuddle'!” Dean almost spat out. 

Cas looked pointedly down to where Dean's legs had decided to get entangled with his own, then up to where their chests were barely an inch apart, and Dean's arm was wrapped across Cas. The hunter was torn, wanting to pull away to assert his manliness, but not wanting to experience the ice age a few inches behind him. In the end he just pulled Cas into him.

“If you tell Sam about this, I'm ending you with your own sword!” he grunted.

“Tell Sam about what, Dean?”

God damn, how had he ever thought angels could be innocent?


	4. Day 03: Pontiac IL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy Novak's hometown, and Dean experiences a Brief(s) Encounter

It had to be Fate or some deity souped-up on making a point about destiny, but Dean actually laughed when he saw the third stop on their list. Jimmy Novak's home town, Pontiac, Illinois. Then he saw the somber look on the angel's face, and pulled himself up.

“Sorry”, he said as they left the motel. “I guess that was kinda disrespectful?”

“'Kinda'” the angel said, again doing the air-quotes. “But there is little here from Jimmy's time, now. Amelia Novak and her daughter emigrated after the last time he went back, and are doing well in Australia. I keep an eye on them.”

“Guessed you would”, Dean grinned. “There's still the old house, though.”

“I may go back there this evening, once we are checked in”, Cas said. “Just for Jimmy. I owe him that much. Even if, strictly speaking, this is just a copy of his vessel.”

Dean nodded, and concentrated on the road. They were at the tail of the morning rush hour, but he still wanted to avoid St. Louis if he could, and that meant detouring around the back roads. But the Impala purred happily beneath him, the ring thing seemed genuine, and Cas had even decided to let him choose the music today. Life was good.

It was only an hour into their journey that it hit him. Cas had 'let him choose'? Since when did the feather-ass decide such things?

Cas looked at him warningly, and Dean blinked. Oh yeah. This guy could smite him a million ways from Thursday, probably without breaking a sweat. Good of the divine superpowerful being to 'let him choose'. 

The angel smiled a small smile, which Dean Winchester most definitely did not find cute. And if he told himself that often enough, it might come true.

His conscience was rolling around with laughter at this point, and the rolling headlines next to it were 'and the longest river in the world is...?'

+~+~+

They stopped in a small town called Louisiana on the Missouri-Illinois border, and Dean purchased a cheap necklace from the gas station. Cas raised his eyebrows when he saw it.

“For the ring”, Dean explained. “Now there's two stones glowing, it's a bit more conspicuous. At this rate, by the time it's ten or so, people'd start to notice. I'm gonna use the cord to hang it round my neck, and keep it under my shirt.”

“Good idea”, the angel said.

Dean took the cheap amulet off the black cord, and replaced it with the ring before hanging it round his neck, and tugging his shirt back to get it under. Cas stared at him curiously the whole time, but that was pretty much par for the course.

+~+~+

They had lunch at an Arby's in Springfield, and were in Pontiac by half-three, pulling into the Blue Ridge Hotel on the south side of town. To Dean's annoyance, the place was almost fully booked – some sort of conference in the town, apparently – and all he could get was a room with one queen bed. Still, better than having to share a single or try their luck elsewhere. 

Cas took off almost immediately for Jimmy Novak's old house, and to Dean's surprise was gone for most of the evening. The hunter was ready to turn in when the angel finally came back (through the door like he had been trained, thankfully, not suddenly appearing in a room where Dean might be doing who alone knew what in private. Dean had been unable to concentrate on his Busty Asian Beauties for over a week after that time in the Bunker!). 

“See the old place?” he asked conversationally. 

Cas nodded as he took off his trench-coat. Dean noticed that the blue tie had gone from around his neck. Somehow that was almost as bad as the angel being naked, which..... no, his thoughts were not gonna go there. 

The truth was, he felt rather bad about the way he had been treating Cas. Sammy often said that Dean could be one of the most annoying humans alive, and although Dean always slapped his brother upside the head every time he said it, he was man enough to admit it was at least partially (as in completely) true. Cas had pulled him out of Hell and done so much more for him, and Dean hadn't been exactly overflowing with gratitude. And now the dude was agreeing to sleep together with Dean every night for over a month and a half, even if they weren't together together..... hey, he knew what he meant.

Probably.

Cas' graveled growl cut into his thoughts.

“I went to the house, but the current owners were home, so I did not like to linger. I thought it would be respectful to take the vessel to all the places Jimmy liked, so I went to the church, the park and a small bar in town.”

“Jimmy went to a bar?” Dean was surprised.

“It was owned by a member of his church, and a quiet place”, Cas said. “I ordered his favorite drink. I am glad he is happy in Heaven.”

“You keepin' tabs on him?”

“Heaven is Heaven, Dean”, the angel said simply. “Jimmy can make it whatever he wants, and have whoever he wants with him, provided they too have passed and are willing. He deserves some happiness.”

Dean nodded.

“Weather Channel says that storm is heading into Canada”, he said, turning off the TV as he spoke. “We might catch the edge of it tomorrow, but no more.”

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, hoping against hope that he did not end up cuddling the angel by morning. Damned treacherous body. Cas had turned the lights off by the time he returned and was already wrapped up in his little haven, so Dean slipped in next to him. In seconds he was fast asleep.

+~+~+

Eight hours later, Dean Winchester discovered that he had been wrong. There was indeed something worse than cuddling a very male angel when you woke up. And that something was cuddling a very male angel when you woke up, whilst yourself sporting a spectacular (even by Dean Winchester standards) morning wood. Which was nestled at least partly between the angel's butt cheeks, and....

Hold on a minute.

There was barely any light in the room, and there was no way Dean was turning on his bedside lamp, but after a moment his eyes adjusted and he tentatively raised the blanket to look down and see if his suspicions were confirmed. And hot damn! Cas' standard white boxers of the day before had given way to a pair of slimline black briefs, with the emphasis definitely on the 'brief'. Damn thing was practically a thong, so no wonder Dean had been able to get in so close. This was not good.

Unfortunately, whatever brilliant and cunning plan of action Dean was about to come up with to extract himself from this horror was rendered moot when the angel sighed in his sleep, and shuffled himself backwards. Apart from the flimsy layer of his own boxers, Dean was all but humping an Angel of the Lord! He uttered up a silent prayer to the ceiling, and rolled back over so hard that he landed on the floor with a thump. This may have woken his sleeping partner, but Dean didn't wait around to check, racing to the bathroom with a speed that would probably have earned him a place on the 100-metre sprint team at the Olympics. Once inside, he locked the door and tried to stop hyperventilating.

+~+~+

The good news was that the ring now had three gently glowing stones. The bad news was that Dean used up all the hot water in a longer than expected shower, which did not amuse his partner. Cas mojo'ed himself off to another room, and Dean was left to think that he had forty-five more days of this torture to go.


	5. Day 04: Waterloo IA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers a possible alternative career for his angel

The weather people had been wrong it seemed, or at least the storm front had decided that Canada wasn't that much fun, and the Great Lakes would be a better bet. It was raining when they finally left Pontiac, and didn't stop as they headed back west.

Dean was still embarrassed about his actions the night before, and didn't even object when the angel chose the music. Nineties romantic crap, which wasn't actually that bad, though he'd die before admitting it. He wished there was a minor hunt or two to distract his mind, but Sammy had insisted that they couldn't risk anything happening to either of them until they found if the ring would work or not. Fair enough, Dean supposed.

It was a six-hour drive to the town of Waterloo, which lay in the northern part of Iowa, and with the miserable weather following them all the way there, it felt like it. The strong wind made driving difficult, and Dean was actually glad when they finally turned into the Three Bridges Motel car park. Though he was sure Cas could have rescued them both if anything untoward had happened.

Cas. The angel had been unusually quiet all day, not even reading during the drive, just staring out of the window at the passing scenery. They had lunched at a Mickey Dee's in Iowa City, and their only conversation had been when Dean had asked why Cas had started eating again. The angel had explained that the process of recharging his Grace left his vessel open to human needs, and it was easier to accommodate them. Dean's permanently horny brain had almost made him ask for a list of those 'needs', but he had stopped himself in time. Just.

+~+~+

The bed in their room was supposed to be a king, but if so, it must have been for one of the thinnest monarchs in history. Dean sighed when he saw it. At least he was getting a full eight hours of sleep a night, which was strange but welcoming. He just had to avoid cuddling the angel too much in his sleep. Damned traitorous body!

Cas read whilst the hunter watched TV for most of the evening, and everything was going fine until they decided to call it a night. Dean had just come out of the bathroom when an ominous clanking noise came from the heater by the window. The hunter swore, as he could feel the temperature beginning to plummet.

“They do have an emergency generator here”, came Cas' voice from under the covers. “It should begin operation directly, and the temperature should only fall a further five to ten degrees.”

“Only?” Dean spat out. Hell, the room was cold already. “Can't you use your mojo to fix things?”

“Not whilst I am recharging”, Cas said quietly. “It can only be used for life-or-death situations at such times.”

“I could freeze to death!”

“That is mathematically unlikely. However, you are welcome to sleep next to me. The heat that the recharging process generates should more than compensate for the drop in temperature.”

Dean grunted.

“All right”, he said, “but this time I want you facing me.”

Of course the angel had to ask. “Why, Dean?”

He wondered if the angel could see how red his face was in the dark room. Then he was tempted to slap himself upside the head for thinking such a thing. Of course he could.

“Just more comfortable”, he lied, getting into bed and sliding across to the mobile space heater. And by the gods, Cas was warm! It was like hugging a huge electric blanket on full power.

Of course, because he was Dean Winchester, the Universe had to decide that approximately eight seconds of warm joy was all he disturbed before he became aware of It. 

“Uh, Cas?”

The angel's eyes stayed shut.

“What, Dean?”

“Uh, you know, that.”

“No. What?”

“Little Cas. He seems kinda.... happy.”

Even in his sleep, the angel managed to frown before realization dawned.

“That is another consequence of recharging”, he muttered sleepily. “Sometimes Grace needs to be discharged through the extremities, and the center-most extremity is the usual egress.”

“Oh.” Dean could not help by lift the blanket and look down. Whoa, mama! If Cas ever Fell again, he could take up a career in porn. That would have women across America screaming.

Or men, his conscience supplied unhelpfully. He told it to shut up.

“I could always turn back around if it bothers you”, Cas muttered sleepily.

Yeah, but then chances are I'll wake up humping your butt, Dean thought. And you've got those damned black briefs on again!

“This is fine”, he grumbled. “Just never done it with a dude before.”

He wished he words unsaid the moment he said them.

“I was not aware the ring required us to 'do' anything, Dean.” 

Somehow the angel even managed to say the air-quotes. But as the cold was now trying to get into the narrow gap between them where Dean had pulled back, and it was either his own extremities or his dignity. Praying to the ceiling that Sam never got wind of this, he pulled the angel and his impressive erection close, doubting that he would get much sleep.

He was out in under a minute.

+~+~+

When Dean woke up, the good news was that Cas' recharge had obviously finished, and his erection had gone down. The bad news, however, was that Little Dean seemed intent on filling the gap left by Little (or Not So Little) Cas. And Dean was not just cuddling the angel, he had wrapped both arms around him and was gripping him like he was the last lifeboat on the Titanic. Cas lazily opened one eye and looked at him warily.

“You are up”, he observed.

In both senses, Dean thought guiltily. 

“We've got forty-four more nights together”, he said. “Might as well get used to each other, especially as this damned storm front looks like it'll be following us for today at least.”

“The hotel heating is functional again”, Cas said, “but it only came back on half an hour ago. You will have to wait some time for enough hot water if you desire a shower.”

Dean looked at him hopefully – he had little choice, seeing as the angel was still firmly in his arms, and the room was obviously not yet warm enough for him to let go. Cas sighed, and concentrated.

“There is sufficient hot water for ten minutes in our shower unit”, he said. “Five each. If you stay over the time, I shall change it to ice-cold.”

Dean frowned, but let the angel go and pulled himself up. Somehow he didn't feel worried any more about hugging the angel all night. It had been cold, and Cas had suggested it. No threat to Dean's manliness whatsoever.

Begins with 'den' and ends in 'ial', his conscience sniggered. He ignored it.


	6. Day 05: Norfolk NE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas discuss the intricacies of coitus (honest!).

Westwards, and that bloody storm front was indeed still with them. Cas seemed oddly quiet again today, and had let Dean pick the music. So what if Dean had tuned to another station with that Nineties romantic crap on it? He was just being considerate.

No, the odd thing about today had definitely been Cas' 'touchiness'. The Impala had a wide bench-seat at the front, but until now the angel had either just read or leaned his head against his own window, watching the passing scenery. Today, however, he had curled up for a nap shortly after they left the Three Bridges, and had ended with his wiry dark hair brushing against Dean's thigh. It was downright ador... weird. 

Then there was lunch, which they took at a pizza place just before Sioux City. (Dean had been tempted to bomb up the interstate and see if Bobby was in, but their South Dakota stop lay only a shot distance west of the old misery's house, so he had decided to wait). Cas had been so close to him when they had entered the place that they had both nearly tripped up, and once at the table, he had slid in next to rather than opposite Dean. Once they had both been to the buffet table and returned to their drinks, Dean spoke.

“What's with you today?” he demanded. “You're all over me!”

The angel blushed but, Dean noticed, did not move away. Their things were practically touching at this point.

“I just.... it's Jimmy”, the angel said ruefully.

“Dude, that isn't even Jimmy's body any more”, Dean pointed out, though he winced at his own tactlessness. “It's just a copy made by your dad before he high-tailed it out of town.”

“Have you not read that form describes function?” the angel said quietly. “I know Jimmy is gone and as you say, this is not his actual body, but it contains all his feelings and desires, even if he is safely in Heaven now. And after Pontiac, I am experiencing them more and more, especially with the recharging still not complete.”

Dean frowned, and bit into his pizza.

“You mean his desires for Amelia?” he ventured.

The angel went an even deeper shade of red.

“It is complicated”, he muttered.

“Try making it uncomplicated for me”, Dean said.

Cas sighed.

“Angels are not supposed to have feelings”, he said, toying with a bread-stick. “But because of everything I have gone through, I am left with certain strong emotions, which this body is now trying to make me follow. Jimmy always wanted me to be happy.”

Dean blinked.

“You mean you might be ready for another Chastity?” he asked.

Cas shook his head, and looked at Dean almost warily.

“These desires have only begun to manifest themselves over the past few nights”, he said quietly.

Dean stared at him in confusion for approximately 6.4 seconds before the penny dropped. Fortunately he had no pizza in his mouth at the time, otherwise he would surely have choked on it.

“Me?” he squeaked. Hell, he sounded like he'd been inhaling helium.

The angel nodded.

“I am sorry”, he said. “Jimmy was a happily married man, but this vessel, although it responds to his memories, is also reflective of my desires and needs. I did not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

Telling me this forty-four days into the future after we're done sleeping together might have been a better idea, then, Dean thought acidly. But the angel looked so miserable that he could not bring himself to say it. He sighed, and picked off another pepperoni. 

+~+~+

The rest of the drive was tense, and Dean was glad that it was barely an hour later that he saw the town of Norfolk through the rain ahead of them. There were three motels around their turn-off but the Traveler's Rest, normally the sort of place the Winchesters would pick, looked a bit too questionable even for his taste, and he pulled into the Super 8 opposite. 

Cas had kept to his side of the car all the way from the pizza place, and Dean really wished he hadn't have made a big deal out of his revelations, because the angel looked so miserable. It made Dean feel even more of a heel; he was getting a road trip around the States, day after day with Baby, and all the angel wanted was a bit of contact. Something Dean had unconsciously helped himself to every night so far. Sighing, he went round the car and wrapped his arm round a clearly surprised angel.

“Let's get inside so we can talk”, he said quietly. 

Cas looked like someone had told him all his Christmases were coming at once. And that was the moment Dean knew he was going to break. 

Sooner rather than later.

+~+~+

“You are uncomfortable with the idea of two men having coitus together”, Ca said.

“All right”, Dean said firmly. “First of all, we do not call it 'coitus'. It's sex.”

Although as he said it, he wondered if the angel hadn't been right, Calling it something else made it so much less... real.

“You know I would never ask you to do anything you are uncomfortable with”, Cas said. “But I know you do have feelings for me.”

Dean gasped.

“What? You been reading my mind after all?”

“The way you look at me when I go to the shower”, Cas said quietly. “And that receptionist the other day – I believe you call it 'marking your territory?”

Dean was sure his face was red enough to be seen from the International Space Station. 

“Alright”, he ground out. “I admit it. You're a fine piece of ass.”

Cas seemed to positively glow at the phrase.

“I think it is best if we just sleep together tonight”, the angel said. “No coi.... sex. And I promise that I will endeavor to find things we can do that you are comfortable with.” 

Dean nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. Yeah, so he was ready to actually do 'it' with another man (though did a genderless angel count as a male?). And the thought that he might be the one to deflower a millennia-old virgin – well, if anyone was up to the task, it was Dean Winchester. 

+~+~+

In bed that night, he had to admit that Cas' body was really something. Not just Little Cas (Big Cas during the recharge, he mentally corrected), but the guy had kept to his word to take care of Jimmy Mark Two. Dean knew he went running every day at the bunker, and that he enjoyed working out in the gym (though not as much as Dean had enjoyed watching him take showers there!). Added to which, the guy was that little bit shorter than Dean, which somehow meant they they slotted together perfectly. As he embraced Cas tightly (still not cuddling, although he suspected his manliness was digging out a white flag somewhere), he told himself that yeah, he deserved this. He just had to make it good for Cas.

On that altruistic note, he fell asleep with an angel in his arms.


	7. Day 06: Laramie WY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers the truth behind that saying about being careful what you wish for....

It was an eight-hour haul to their next stop, Laramie, and Dean had set the alarm so they could be off bright and early. Though when he opened his eyes, he immediately wished he hadn't. It wasn't the fact that the bed was empty – the sound of the shower running told him where the angel was. No, it was what was placed squarely on the small table in the room.

A small, black, lockable tin box, with one of the corners slightly pushed in. Dean recognized it. All too well.

“Oh fuck!” he muttered. 

+~+~+

It had been not long after his eighteenth birthday, and during one of their father's rare stopovers that had lasted more than a week. John had been called over to California for a major hunt, so Dean and Sam had actually enroled for a whole term at a state school, and Dean had found a girlfriend in a girl called Tessa, only for her to throw him over for a football jock named Aaron.

That would have been bad enough, but his first serious rejection was followed by his first (and so far only) gay crush. Aaron was gorgeous, a tall surfer dude with dirty blond hair and an attitude that stretched all the way to Hawaii. Dean had been smitten, and unbeknownst to either his father (who would have killed him) or his brother (who would have teased him to death), he had spent a happy few weeks composing a list of all the things he would like to do with the guy who had stolen his girl. He had locked that list in a box he had hidden under the floorboards of the cheap motel they were staying at at the time. And been caught off-guard when his father had decided to move on a week early, so he hadn't been able to retrieve his confessions. His Big Gay Crisis was left under a loose floorboard in California.

Until now.

He wondered if humans could indeed die of embarrassment. Slowly he got up, walked across and tried to open the box. 

It wasn't locked. But it was empty. Which meant.....

“Oh fuck!” he said again.

+~+~+

He wasn't sure whether it made it better or worse, but Cas said precisely nothing about his list. Not even a knowing smile; he curled up with his book in his seat, and let Dean choose the music as the West flew by outside. 

They stopped for lunch at a small independent diner somewhere between North Platte and Sidney. Dean had a vague recollection that at least one of his fantasies had involved food (hell, he was Dean Winchester!), but he couldn't for the life of him recall what it had been. And Cas licking his fingers clean of sauce didn't exactly help him concentrate. Dean grunted, and pushed a napkin across the table to him. 

Cas gave him a look of such unbridled gratitude that Dean could literally feel himself hardening under the table. He all but bolted for the toilets, and made his way back via the buffet table. 

The waitress was just coming back from refilling their drinks. She was just the sort of girl Dean would have flirted shamelessly with at any other time, but to his horror he realized he now felt precisely nothing. She looked at him almost pityingly.

“Dude, you are so whipped!” she whispered as she breezed by.

He hadn't thought he could be more embarrassed, but a niggling little memory was whispering that whips had featured somewhere on that list. Or had it been paddles? Fuck!

+~+~+

Roadworks held them up around Cheyenne, and it was almost six by the time they pulled into the Shady Pines Motel in Laramie. The place where Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to walk manly in a manly manner, would lose his gay virginity.

Where was a freakin' time machine when you needed one?

“You don't have to do this, Dean.”

He leaped clean into the air, and turned to see Cas had come out of the bathroom. Wearing only a towel, and with his chest glistening. A surprisingly muscled chest. Dean swallowed hard. He could do this. For Cas.

He ignored the not so small voice at the back of his mind that was sniggering at his 'altruism'.

“I want this”, he said firmly. “Uh, how do we..... you know?”

Cas came across to where he was sat on the bed, and slotted himself in between Dean's legs. His towel slumped to the floor, and Dean's eyes followed it like an iron filing in pursuit of a passing magnet. He had never seen Cas' cock in full light before, and it was magnificent. Cas was cut, and nicely proportioned. Of course Dean wasn't jealous. 

Much.

The angel began to slowly unbutton the hunter's plaid shirt, catching Dean's eye every now and again to seek reassurance that this was still okay. In fact the feel of those long hands pulling first his shirt and then his undershirt off was way more than okay, Dean thought. Then Cas gently placed a hand on Dean's belt, and he froze.

“Keep on!” the hunter hissed. “Don't start something you're not gonna finish!”

Cas gave him a grin, and gently eased Dean out of his pants, taking his socks off at the same time. The hunter was now clad only in his boxers, which were conspicuously tented at the front. Cas removed them too, and gradually eased him back into lying on the bed, then lay softly beside him. Dean was lying naked next to his equally naked angel, and he was surprisingly fine with it. He could do this.

Cas rolled over, and pulled Dean over too until they were face to face. His eyes seemed even bluer than usual, and Dean gasped when he felt their cocks rub together for the first time. Then he gasped again, as Cas' rough hand grasped them both and started slowly jacking the two of them off. It was both too much and not enough; Dean wanted to come, but he wanted to make this moment last. But he was too pent-up, and in barely a minute he had come between the two of them, the release both painful and euphoric. Cas followed him just seconds later, and they lay there together recovering, until the angel mojo'ed away all the come. Though not, Dean was pleased to note, the sweat. He felt strangely elated that he had evidence of his first time, and that it had been frankly awesome.

“So that's gay sex”, the hunter muttered. “Wow!”

“That is how you wanted to experience it before actual penetration, according to your list”, Castiel said seriously. 

Dean eyed him warily.

“Cas”, he said slowly, “uh, just how many things were on that list?”

The angel looked knowingly at him, and Dean wondered why on earth he had ever thought Cas to be innocent. 

“A fair number”, the angel said evasively.

“Uh-huh”, Dean said. “Enough to last the rest of the trip?”

“Alas, no”, Cas said with a sigh. “I shall just have to use my imagination for later on.”

He looked hungrily at Dean, and incredibly, after the most intense orgasm of his life, Dean felt his over-sensitive cock hardening again.

“Give me five minutes”, he muttered. Freakin' angel stamina!


	8. Day 07: Golden CO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do.

The Men of Letters had not chosen their forty-eight towns on the basis of equal spacing, Dean thought, which was why it was just a two-hour drive to their stop in Colorado. So purely in the interests of research Dean decided that Cas should repeat his first experience the following morning, just so he could be sure the night before hadn't been a one-off. And Cas duly repeated said experiment. Three times.

Dean had never been so sore when driving the Impala. But it was a good sore.

They lunched just north of Denver, at a small independent diner where Cas stole some of Dean's fries, and the hunter just grinned goofily at him. Life was good.

Of course, being Dean Winchester, it couldn't last.

+~+~+

“No! Freakin'! Way!”

Dean crossed his arms and glared across the bed at his angel. They had reached the town early, and checked into the Golden Brook Motel just off the interstate. An afternoon spent watching trashy TV and arguing about the merits of different shows had helped cover up Dean's mixture of nervousness and excitement as to what might happen that evening. Those orgasms had been mind-blowing! But when the angel suggested that they go all the way and that Dean should bottom, the hunter drew the line. 

Castiel frowned at him.

“But Dean”, he pointed out in his almost Sammy-esque reasonable voice, “that was what you requested on your list. To be dominated by someone stronger than yourself for your first penetration. I am clearly stronger than you, and I promise I would be rough.”

“Yeah, but.... wait a minute? Rough?”

“You said that you wished to be 'totally owned' by your partner”, Cas said, and Dean half-expected him to produce that damned list and start quoting it directly. “But as I said, if your wishes have changed over the years....”

Dean opened his mouth to say that damn right they have, only for his horny brain to choose that moment to supply an image of him being taken by Cas. His Cas. Who would never willingly hurt him.

And damn, the angel actually looked eager!

“Fine”, Dean said, almost wondering as he said it if the angel was using his mojo to get him to say yes. But then, he wouldn't do that. And if Dean was going to stroll down Queer Street, then better his first time be with someone who wouldn't hurt him.

+~+~+

Their room was typical Winchester no-chic; basic somewhere beyond the point of meanness. Two beds, a minuscule TV, a tired couch and a bathroom that was only en suite because the wall between it and the bedroom was, despite the laws of gravity, somehow still standing. However, the only thing in the room that was holding Dean's attention was the ceiling, and the fact that he was now very naked, whilst Cas was between his legs, a look of intense concentration on his face.

“Clothes, Cas?” he managed, surprised to find he could still speak. 

“Clothing denotes power, so I must remain clothed during your first time”, the angel said, sounding as if he was reciting from an instruction manual. And the intense look on his face suggested he was aiming for an A+ in Taking Dean Winchester's Gay Virginity. Though judging from the size of that thing between his legs, Dean doubted it would even fit.

“Oh, it'll fit!” Cas said with a dark chuckle, and Dean wondered why he had ever been stupid enough to think Cas innocent. Then he felt the distinctive feeling of a lubed finger pushing into his entrance, and his higher brain functions promptly disappeared out the door and started heading down to Mexico. 

“Cas!” he groaned.

The angel chuckled again, and added a second finger.

“If I tried pushing in without prep, you'd bleed”, he whispered. “I'm not going to open you up fully, but enough so you can take it.”

Suddenly one of Cas' fingers brushed over his prostate at the same time that his other hand closed firmly around the base of Dean's cock. Dean had never wanted to orgasm so badly in his whole life, yet the angel's grip was merciless, cutting off any relief. 

“Caaaas!” he moaned again, tears in his eyes.

“Almost there, o righteous man!”

And in an instant the fingers had been withdrawn and replaced with something much thicker and longer. Cas was inside him, sliding slowly and gracefully home. And further home. And further, until Dean would not have been surprised to find the angel's cock pushed right up against the inside of his stomach. Finally he felt Cas' balls nudging against his butt, and the guy was fully seated.

“Let me come!” Dean begged. “Lord have mercy!”

“Do not take my Father's name in vain, please”, Cas said almost primly, and Dean would have laughed if he hadn't been on the verge of crying out at the lack of release. He was completely at the angel's mercy, and God help him, he was loving every minute of it.

“Please!” Dean cried.

That was the moment when Cas suddenly pulled back and thrust in again, this time going straight for Dean's prostate. The bed shook, but somehow held together despite the pounding it was receiving. Either the neighbors or the management should be banging on the walls or door any minute now because of all the noise Dean was making, but he no longer cared. Everything in his world was focused on getting the angel to let him come, to stop his body from feeling like he was being electrocuted like in some old movie or cartoon. And to think Dean had been worried about this? Hell, he could forget everything else in his life if Cas would just repeat this every night. 

“Good boy”, Cas whispered. “You've taken my cock so well, Dean. Do you want to come? You have to ask, you know, or I can just keep holding you back all night.”

God, and the angel had the strength to do just that, Dean thought, tears forming in his eyes and his body sought for and was denied release. For an awful moment he thought Cas had fucked him so hard he couldn't speak, but he managed a garbled 'release?'. 

It was enough; Cas let go of his cock, and Dean erupted like the fuckin' Trevi fountain, so hard he wouldn't have been surprised if he had hit the ceiling. He kept on going for what felt like an eternity, until finally he stopped, his cock painfully sore and his balls shrunken down to almost nothing. Cas then gently eased him down to lie flat, mojo'ed them both clean and was himself naked when he lay down beside Dean, holding him in something that may or may not have possibly resembled a cuddle. Not that Dean cared right now; he gave a single grunt of satisfaction and promptly passed out.


	9. Day 08: Truth or Consequences NM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game-show night down (New) Mexico way!

They had one of their longer drives the next day, over eight hours down to the New Mexico town named after a long-forgotten game show. Not that Dean cared when he finally woke up; he was again cuddling the angel, and this time he didn't give a flying fuck. After last night's performance – geez, his cock was sore even at the memory of it – they had no secrets from each other. Cas lazily opened his impossibly blue eyes, and Dean decided his world couldn't get any better.

“Shower sex?” Cas muttered.

All right, Dean was wrong occasionally. So sue him.

+~+~+

Cas wasn't so 'touchy-feely' today, but there was a pleasant atmosphere in the Impala, and when the angel did occasionally touch him, Dean felt all warm inside. Though perhaps thankfully Cas had the decency to behave when they stopped at a diner between Las Vegas and Santa Fe for lunch. Except for sliding his foot against Dean's under the table, something which, incredibly, had Dean hard in seconds. Dean glared warningly at his angel, but Cas just smiled innocently at him.

He wondered what Cas had lined up for him that night. Damn, what else had he written on that bloody list?

+~+~+

Cas disappeared shortly after they arrived at the Hot Springs Plaza for the night, saying he had something to get. Dean wondered (hoped) it was something for the evening. He wasn't disappointed.

“I noted that you quite enjoyed having your orgasm delayed”, Cas said over dinner, in the same sort of tone he would have used to discuss the weather. Dean half-choked on his burger, but couldn't deny it.

“Yeah, well, it was hot”, he agreed. “Don't know why, but it was.”

“You spend your life being in control”, Cas pointed out, toying with his fries. “Surrendering yourself to someone else comes as a relief.”

“Wasn't much relief when you were squeezing Little Dean”, Dean muttered. 

“Your father expected you to always lead”, the angel said. “Tonight, you will submit yourself to me. It will bring you pleasure.”

Dean grinned.

“What d'ya have in mind, angel?” he smirked.

+~+~+

Twenty minutes later, he was regretting that remark. Cas had him trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, tied hands and feet to the bed. Worse, Cas had applied a cock ring before Dean could even mouth an objection, and then scissored Dean open before inserting a huge (and embarrassingly pink) dildo. Though bearing in mind his current situation, the color of the dildo was probably the least of his worries.

Cas loomed over him, smirking, and Dean got the distinct impression that his troubles were just beginning.

“In honor of our host town”, he grinned, “we are going to play our own version of Truth or Consequences. I am going to ask you certain questions, and you are going to answer. If you fail to tell the truth, there will be consequences. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yup!” Dean ground out. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

“First question”, the angel said. “Did you enjoy sleeping with Anna?”

“Not really”, Dean lied.

The moment he spoke, the dildo in his butt juddered into life. Damned angel must have bought one with a remote, or he was using his freaky angel mojo to do it. Dean's body shook and his cock swelled painfully, but the ring held firm.

“Cas!” he whined.

“I shall know if you really want to stop this”, Cas said airily. “Second question. Were you scared when I first appeared to you in that barn?”

“Course not!” Dean scoffed.

Wrong answer. The dildo ratcheted up two or possibly three settings, and this time caught Dean's prostate full-on. He physically shook for a few moments this time, but there was still no release. Cas trailed one hand lightly down his over-sensitive cock, but left the ring in place. Dean moaned, and he was sure there were tears in his eyes.

“Please!” he begged.

The angel smiled lazily.

“Third question”, he said, apparently unmoved by the hunter's sufferings. “Have you ever looked at those 'fan' websites that detail the various ways in which we get together?”

“No..... aarrgghh!” How many settings did that fuckin' dildo have? Dean's cock was impossibly sore now, craving for a release that was still being denied to it. He pulled at all four ropes, but Cas had bound him tightly. He was beginning to understand all that crap as to why pleasure and pain were often so close together. Though perhaps not at the best time.

“You're enjoying this!” the hunter managed. Cas grinned.

“I am”, he said. “Why deny it? Fourth and final question, Dean, and it's a simple one. Do you love me?”

Dean paused. 

“No”, he lied, gritting his teeth and waiting for the next assault.

It didn't come. He opened his eyes, and saw Cas looking totally dejected next to him. It was worse than Sam's hurt puppy look. He was about to retract the lie when Cas suddenly turned and glared at him.

“That was a lie!” the angel snarled. “Right!”

Suddenly the dildo seemed to jump about six settings at once, and Dean's prostate felt as if it was being used as a punch-bag. His whole body spasmed, and finally, finally, either the cock-ring broke or Cas mojo'ed it away. Whatever, Dean promptly erupted, his come shooting several feet into the air before splattering all over Cas, his chest and the bed. Finally the hunter stopped, still gasping as Cas untied him and removed the dildo. The angel mojo-ed them and the bed clean, and kissed him lightly in the lips.

“You did so well, my love”, he praised gently, “and now you deserve some rest.”

Dean nodded gratefully, his voice apparently one of the many bodily functions that had been temporarily rendered inoperative after such an intense orgasm. Cas lay next to him and turned to face him, and Dean managed to pull him close before passing out.


	10. Day 09: Flagstaff AZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hits cowboy country - amongst other things

They would have to turn back on themselves a little way today, before heading west into Arizona. Not that Dean minded; he had never felt better in his life. The ring now had eight gently glowing stones, and he couldn't wait to see what the angel had lined up for him that evening. Though it would have to be pretty amazing to top the game show experience.

It would be.

+~+~+

They went back all the way to Albuquerque – Dean would always think of Bugs Bunny when he saw that name, though he would die rather than admit to it – before turning west onto Route 66. The weather was fine, Cas was letting him choose the music, and the angel had a distinctly satisfied look all day. 

Dean tried to ignore the small persistent voice at the back of his mind that was telling him that good things never lasted for a Winchester. 

They stopped for lunch at a pizza place in Gallup, where a haughty waitress eyed their camaraderie with disapproval, and was notably slow in bringing them refills. Dean was in a good enough mood to ignore her, but he noticed with something approaching alarm how the angel's eyes narrowed at her attitude. When they paid the bill (minimum tip) and left, he felt relieved that there had been no trouble. Until just before he was about to restart the Impala, Cas spoke from the passenger seat.

“Her boyfriend will find out tonight that she's been cheating on him”, he said smugly. 

The hunter shook his head at him, but smiled. Cas leaned against his arm and sighed happily.

+~+~+

Dean was glad it was Flagstaff and not Tucson or Phoenix; he had done hunts in the south of the state before, and had found the heat stifling. Here, just a few hours from the Grand Canyon, things were much cooler. Dean had always wanted to see the canyon, but Sam had always been dismissive about it ('it's a hole in the ground Dean, so what?'), and the chance had never arisen. He wondered if they could swing by there tomorrow, as their next stop wasn't too far on.

Cas disappeared almost immediately after they had checked into another Super 8 and did not return for some hours, much to Dean's surprise, though he was glad when a burger meal (with pie!) materialized in the room for dinner. After a few hours watching mindless TV he was ready for bed, and still the angel hadn't showed. A little bit annoyed, he undressed, and went to turn off the bedside light.

“Hullo, Dean.”

He looked up.

“Hey, Cas.... whoa!”

Cas was stood at the end of the bed Dean was lying on, only partly visible in the dim light shone by the weak bedside lamp. But there was enough for Dean to see what he was wearing, Cowboy boots, chaps, a gun belt and holster, a stetson – and nothing else. And that chest – Dean was practically salivating.

Cowboy fantasy! Hell, Dean was going to die of angel-induced orgasm if this kept up! But what a way to go!

Cas chuckled darkly, and Dean suddenly found himself naked and tied to the bed again, his cock rising to attention in seconds. Cas sauntered over, his spurs jangling, and squatted down on the bed between Dean's pinned legs.

“This is another fantasy of yours, Dean”, he teased. “You've done this with several of your female partners, though never with the costume. And you always admired cowboys so.... let's slick 'em up!”

He raised himself slightly, and started opening himself up with lubed fingers, teasing in first one, then two and finally three fingers. Dean whimpered in anticipation. Cas smirked.

“Of course, the cruelest thing I could do now would be to fly off somewhere and leave you horny and desperate”, he grinned. Dean's eyes widened in horror at the idea. “The question is, would I be evil enough to do something like that to you, Dean? Or do you think you could fill me up better than my own fingers? Dean?”

“Cas, I'm begging you here! Don't leave me!”

(Here lie the mortal remains of Dean Winchester's manliness).

The hunter writhed desperately on the bed, straining at the bonds in an effort to reach the angel, but he could barely raise himself more than an inch, Cas had secured him so well. His cock was dripping pre-come, and the angel gently levered it up so he could slide down onto it. He paused with the head nestling against his entrance, and steadied himself with both hands on the hunter's shoulders. Dean grinned. 

“Ride 'em, cowboy!” he snickered. 

Cas scowled at him.

“That was just bad!” he said. “But as you wish.”

And in one swift movement, he impaled himself on Dean's cock, and the hunter let out something that a crueler person may have identified as a girly squeal. Not that Dean cared; this was even better than Cas taking him for the first time. It was like the time he had test-run one of those Fleshlights, and had been amazed how tight it was (so what if he'd purchased it afterwards?). But this – this was like sticking Little Dean into a Fleshlight that had been set to overdrive. Dean was half-sure Cas was trying to pull him inside him here!

“Breathe!” Cas commanded, strengthening his grip slightly on Dean's shoulders but still with a twinkle in his impossibly blue eyes. “Pardner!”

Dean managed to get at least some of his senses back, and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into his angel. Cas whipped his hat off and began to ride Dean like a bucking bronco, and all the hunter could do was to continue thrusting up into him. Then Cas changed his angle, and Dean was suddenly able to hit the angel's prostate for the first time.

It was like setting off a bomb. The angel erupted. If Dean had thought his own orgasms had been dramatic over the past couple of nights, he had had nothing on an angel being pleasured for the first time. Cas' come did, quite literally, hit the ceiling, and he continued to come for at least a minute whilst groaning his pleasure to the world, before finally stopping and collapsing into a heap on top of his hunter. Dean was secretly chuffed that he had done that to an angel, but he had more pressing concerns before Cas passed out completely.

“Uh, Cas?” he whispered. “Still tied up here?”

The angel let out a gentle snore. Hell, no! Dean was not going to stay trussed up all night just because he'd over-orgasmed an angel.

“Cas!” It was not a whine. No matter how much it sounded like one.

Suddenly the bonds disappeared and Dean was able to relax, pulling his limbs back in. He instinctively wrapped himself around the sleeping angel, pulling him close in to his side before he too fell fast asleep.


	11. Day 10: Beaver UT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to see the Grand Canyon, albeit from an unusual angle, whilst Cas plays to another of his fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: use of religious vestments which some may find offensive.

Dean was having the most glorious dream. He and Cas were flying down the Grand Canyon, the angel holding him in some sort of sling device as well as wrapping both arms firmly round the hunter. Dean had always thought he would be terrified of heights and could never take the flight through the Canyon, but Cas soared and swooped in the morning sun, brushing Dean against an overhanging tree at one point before coasting gently down to a point where Dean could almost feel the spray of the river.....

He woke with a start, and realized to his annoyance that he was alone in the bed, although the sound of a shower running told him where the angel was. He toyed between sleeping some more and a round of shower sex, and decided that that was no contest. He was about to get up when he felt something uncomfortable poking into his side in the bed. Throwing off the covers, he stared at the cause.

A long twig with leaves on it.

“Cas!” he yelled.

The shower stopped, and the angel padded out of the bathroom. 

“Yes?” he inquired.

Whatever Dean had been going to say was lost in the fact that Cas really needed to discover what hotel towels were for. Though as Dean's eyes dropped like a stone to where Little Cas was out and proud, maybe Cas didn't need to know just yet.

“Back in the shower!” the hunter ordered. “You owe me for that early morning flight!”

+~+~+

After Cas had properly 'paid' for taking Dean flying without asking – paid three times; Dean really wanted to drive the point home – they left the motel and breakfasted at the Denny's opposite before heading to their next stop. The day's drive was under six hours, so there was no need to hurry. As they approached the turning for the dead-end road that led to the Canyon's North Rim, Cas put his book down.

“You could always have a second flight, if you wanted”, he offered. “Especially seeing as you thought the first one was a dream.”

Dean pulled over onto the side of the road before answering. He turned to his angel and smiled.

“Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend ever?” he grinned. “And yeah. Let's fly!”

+~+~+

They stopped for a late lunch at a Subway in Kanab, just over the border. The weather had changed sharply since their flight just over an hour or so ago, and a driving rain soused them between the Impala and the restaurant.

“Hell, I'm glad we missed this for the flight”, Dean said. 

Cas looked at him, a slight smile creasing his dark features. Dean knew that look.

“What?” he demanded, before the penny dropped. “Wait a minute – you can control the weather?”

“Not greatly”, Cas said, “but I held up the cold front that brought this rain. I wanted you to enjoy the flight.”

They may have been in the Mormons' state, but Dean didn't care. He fondled Cas' cheek and whispered 'I love you!' before they reached the counter. They ordered and sat down together, whilst the rain beat against the door.

+~+~+

Dean thought it hi-fuckin'-larious that he managed to find a motel called 'Wing And A Prayer' on the south side of town, though judging from the angel's stony face, the hunter was alone in that opinion. Dean wondered what Cas had got lined up for him that night. It would have to be pretty amazing to even come close to what he'd had so far.

Cas disappeared right after dinner, and Dean immediately missed him. Not for long, though – he was barely sat down in front of the TV when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he dragged himself up and went across to open it. 

And immediately went from zero to horny so fast, his cock actually hurt. Cas was stood outside, dressed as a fuckin' priest. Not only that, the normal scruffy look had been replaced with a smart blue suit, and even the impossible hair had, by some mega-divine miracle, been forced into neatness. Cas looked up and smiled meekly. And the dog-collar - sheesh!

“Greetings, sir”, he said, his local accent clearly audible. “My superiors have told me I must covert one man to the path of righteousness, or face being thrown out of Church. I would do anything if you would be that man.”

There must have been a time, quite recently, when Dean Winchester could do coherent sentences, but that time had clearly passed. Finally he managed to grind out a reply.

“Anything?” he squeaked. 

Cas looked up at him from under those long lashes.

“Absolutely anything!” he confirmed.

Dean grabbed him by that damned blue tie, dragged him into the room and slammed the door shut before thrusting Cas up against it. It was an incredible turn-on that this being could probably smite him with his left pinkie, yet he was prepared to let the hunter have his way with him. Dean tore eagerly at Cas' clothes, ripping the jacket and sending shirt buttons flying everywhere. 

He paused briefly for breath, and saw that the angel had his eyes shut, his head raised slightly as if praying. Then he stopped and looked down.

“Are you converted to the Way yet, sir?” he said, and hell, somehow that gravelly voice had gotten even deeper. 

Dean answered by thrusting a hand into Cas' pants and grabbing hold of his erect cock. Cas threw his head back and moaned, and if that wasn't the hottest things Dean had ever seen, then he was no hunter. It took only a few pulls, and Cas was coming all over Dean's hand. The angel looked up at him, his eyes wide.

“Sir?”

Dean growled, and yanked off the angel's pants – and saints be praised, Cas had gone commando! Dean was already painfully hard, but he managed to drag Cas' legs free, and the angel hoisted himself up effortlessly, his legs wrapped around Dean's waist. The hunter registered dimly that Cas must somehow be supporting his own weight, but he was more concerned with getting his cock in between those butt cheeks and into Cas' hole. 

Then Cas somehow managed to shift himself up and across, and impaled himself in one swift movement, letting out a pained yelp. It was all Dean could do to hold on, but when Cas started sliding himself up and down, Dean lost it, coming like there was no tomorrow. The angel shuddered as he held on tight, until Dean had finally stopped and pulled out. The hunter somehow managed to totter over to the bed, where he virtually fell on top of Cas before rolling off him.

“Holy cow!” he gasped.

“Not that holy!” Cas quipped. “I trust that was satisfactory?”

Dean ran a hand down the angel's broad chest. 

“Cas”, he said, “that was way beyond satisfactory. That was... awesome!”

The angel beamed, and snuggled closer. And Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to walk manfully around in a manly-like manner, snuggled right back.


	12. Day 11: Reno NV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers the ups and downs of gambling.

A small part of Dean was a little bit miffed that he and Cas hadn't been sent to Vegas rather than Reno. Not, of course, that he wanted to marry the angel. Marriage probably meant something totally different to the featherhead. And Dean Winchester didn't do commitment. 

Cas slid into the Impala next to him, and have him a look of such overwhelming care and affection that Dean just melted. God, he loved this man and wanted to have his babies!

And Cas was an angel. It only slowly struck Dean that that particular feat might not be beyond him.

The day's drive was pretty much through open countryside, with towns few and far between. They stopped at a small independent diner in little Eureka, where the waitress gave them starchy looks but said nothing. And she kept the drinks coming, which was all Dean really cared about.

Plus, how on earth did Cas make eating a burger so sexy?

+~+~+

No-one ever quite figured out how or why the drinks machine exploded just before closing at a diner in the middle of nowhere, necessitating the staff having to stay behind and clean up the mess. Fortunately only one waitress was nearby when it happened. Unfortunately she was very nearby.

+~+~+

Route 50 took them nearly all the way to Reno, and after a short stint on I-95 they found themselves in the gambling mecca. Dean had tried to explain the joys of chunking coins into slot machines to the angel, only to be met with that eternal blank 'I do not understand humanity' look. 

They booked into one of the hotels with a casino attached, and after they had checked into their room, Dean took Cas down onto the gaming floor. The angel looked around curiously.

“All these people are losing money, yet they seem relatively content”, he observed. He turned to the hunter. “Do you take pleasure in gambling?”

It belatedly struck Dean that Cas could probably use his mojo to ensure that he, Dean, hit the jackpot first try. Or that the roulette wheel permanently hit whatever number he chose. His thoughts must have shown on his face, because the angel smiled and shook his head.

“Not for personal gain, Dean”, he said. 

He led the way across the floor, as if looking for someone. He eventually stopped not far from a gray-haired elderly lady, who looked a little sadder than most of the people here. Her coin cup was almost empty, and the machine she was on did not seem inclined to be paying out much.

Cas smiled knowingly, as she put her last coin into the machine.

The next minute, it was as if the place was under attack. A spotlight shone on the lady and the machine, which began beeping and spewing out coins like there was no tomorrow. The lady looked stunned, as two security guards moved in swiftly to make sure that she got all her winnings. Cas gestured quietly to the hunter, and led him away.

“What was all that about?” Dean demanded. 

Cas smiled.

“Her son died last month”, he explained. “He always took her here every year, and his last request was that she come here one last time and do the machines he loved. She was not exactly well provided for, so.... I took a little liberty with the machine operating mechanism.”

“A little liberty?” Dean scoffed. “Hell, the jackpot on those things is a million bucks!”

“She has great faith that he is happy in Heaven”, Cas said. “And now, she knows he is watching over her.”

Dean chuckled.

“Trust you to use gambling to make someone happy!” he snorted.

Cas looked at him strangely, but smiled.

+~+~+

There was a new addition to their room on their return, not one Dean could miss. It was a huge upright Wheel of Fortune, like something out of an old Western. Except that instead of numbers and different-coloured sections, it was simply split between alternating white and black sections.”

“What the....?”

“You said how much you liked gambling”, the angel said. “So I thought.... one spin of the wheel.”

“And?” Dean asked, curious.

“If it finishes in a white section, you get laid any way you like”, Cas smirked. “But if you get black – I'm keeping you on your side of the bed!”

Damn, that was hot! Dean took a deep breath, stepped up to the wheel, and spun it as hard as he could. It whirred round, a kaleidoscope of grey until it began to slow, ticking through white, black, white, black, white, black, white.....

Dean watched, holding his breath as the wheel slowed to a crawl in the white section. The pointer brushed against the nail before the next black section and began to move back, and Dean prayed fervently that it would fail to make it. The pointer hung on the nail for what seemed like an eternity.... and then gave way, falling into the black.

Fuck!

“It's warm in here”, Cas said dryly. “I think I'll sleep naked tonight. You don't mind, Dean?”

The fact that Cas was naked when he finished that sentence left Dean's mind whirring faster than the wheel had done. Six foot of gorgeous angel, and he couldn't have it. Life was a bitch.

Grumbling at the unfairness of it all, he shucked off everything except his boxers and got into bed, turning his back on the angel. He was not sulking. Dean Winchester did not sulk.

Often.


	13. Day 12: Eureka CA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gambles. Again. And loses. Again.
> 
> Surf's up!

“Cas?”

The angel grunted, but slept on. Dean groaned inwardly, and leaned over the bed. Last night had been terrible; he'd gotten little sleep, and rubbing one off in the shower just now hadn't helped much. Especially when he had to return to a bed with a naked angel in it.

“Cas?”

“What is it, Dean?”

“Can I spin the wheel again?”

Cas sighed, and turned round to face the hunter, opening those impossibly blue eyes that seemed to stare right into Dean's soul. Which they probably did.

“Fine!”, the angel huffed. “But if you get black again, then it's no sex tonight either.”

Dean weighed up that possibility, but decided better that than risking seven hours driving with a hard-on. After all, the odds were in his favor now, surely?

+~+~+

Driving with a stiffie was not easy, Dean decided. And the self-satisfied smirk on Cas' face was not helping. It was not as if he couldn't do without sex with the angel after all.

The Impala swerved slightly, and Cas looked at him in surprise, but Dean was concentrating on the road. Or trying to. Hell, maybe that was the plan! Dean Winchester's punishment for lusting after an Angel of the Lord could be to be shown what he could have, be driven to a point where sex with anyone else was not even worth considering and then have it all taken away from him. He tried to tell himself that even God or whoever-was-in-charge-upstairs-now couldn't be that cruel, but he knew that wasn't true.

Fuck!

+~+~+

They lunched in Redding, at a Mickey Dee's where Dean found sitting down on the plastic seats more uncomfortable than usual. And Cas doing his sexy burger eating wasn't exactly helping keep things down, either! Though when the angel inevitably got banana shake froth all over his upper lip, Dean couldn't help himself but to take a napkin and wipe it away for him. Then he saw the starstruck way the counter girls were all staring at the two of them, and cringed.

Farewell to manliness.

They were in the state where Dean had written out his gay dreams, but even so, the hunter was surprised when they reached their destination and the coast at Eureka for Cas to direct him into the Surfside Motel. It looked barely any classier than the standard Winchester hangout, but being right on the sea-front was a bit more expensive. Still, Mr. Ajuary Brown wasn't going to care much, not his credit card company. 

For once the angel did not immediately disappear on him, and Dean brought them dinner later on from a place that actually did real burgers. The motel may not have been classy, but at least each of the rooms had its own mini-balcony, and they dined to the sound of the Pacific surf. The only downside was that Dean knew he wasn't getting laid tonight, but there were still over thirty-five nights to go, and he wasn't risking gambling on even one of them. 

Cas pulled on his ubiquitous trenchcoat and said he was going out for a little while, leaving Dean to watch some TV. This turned out to be great because Doctor Sexy MD was on, and Dean was enjoying his second episode when he heard the angel return. 

“Sort everything?” he asked, his eyes on the screen. Then he scented the unmistakeable smell of sea-water, and turned to look.

And his jaw hit the floor. 

The trenchcoat was gone, and Cas was wearing – well, a set of long surfer shorts and a pair of Ray-Bans. And nothing else. Before he could stop himself, Dean moved towards him.

“Not tonight, remember”, the angel grinned. “You lost the gamble.”

Oh, now that was just unfair. Dean pouted.

“And pouting won't get me to change my mind”, Cas said, doffing his Ray-Bans and slipping under the covers. “Hmm, warm.”

Dean could smell the sea on him – damned angel must have gone for a swim – and he wanted it so badly. He felt tears prickling in his eyes.

“Cas!” he whined.

The angel sighed. 

“You may cuddle me”, he said generously. “But nothing else – or I'll extend the ban for two more days.”

If anyone had offered to 'cuddle' with Dean Winchester only a few days ago, they would have been told where to get off in no uncertain terms. But the new Dean Winchester didn't even hesitate, snapping off the TV and burrowing under the covers until he had two armfuls of salty-smelling angel. He sniffed Cas' neck, and licked it until the angel gave a warning growl and he backed off, then pulled the two of them together so they were touching in as many places as possible.

Still not cuddling, he thought defensively, trying to ignore the sound of his conscience sniggering away at the back of his mind. 

“Dean!” Cas said warningly.

“Little Dean has a mind of his own, Cas”, Dean muttered. “Sorry.”

“The famous 'lower brain' some humans have”, Cas said with a slight smirk. “I wonder if there is indeed a connection to the upper brain?”

And with that the sneaky bastard turned round and actually ran his hand up and down Dean's already painfully swollen cock. The hunter groaned.

“That's just mean!” he hissed.

Then Cas pulled him closer, and Dean found that under those surfer shorts, Little Cas was very much active. And the angel seemed determined to wrap himself all round the hunter, who groaned again.

It was then he realized that Cas had somehow dropped off to sleep whilst still holding him in an inescapable grip, their cocks still rubbing against each other. Fuck!


	14. Day 13: Seaside OR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are bubbles in places both high and low....

Dean woke to an empty bed, and dragged himself up to see that Cas was no longer wrapped around him like his life depended on it (bad), that the angel had fetched breakfast (good) but that the surfer shorts from last night had been replaced with a t-shirt and jeans (bad, but sexy, especially with the bare feet). Still, burgers. And pie!

The angel looked at him thoughtfully as he sat down.

“I can wear the surfer outfit tonight, you know”, he said with a slight smile.

And Dean went from zero to painfully hard in seconds. Now he had to face a seven-hour drive anticipating that! He was beginning to think his first theory had been right, and this was his punishment for deflowering an angel.

He bit down vengefully on his burger.

+~+~+

At least the drive itself was pleasant enough as their next stop was also on the coast, so they hugged the Pacific for most of the day. They stopped for lunch at a small diner in Florence, and made it to their destination in the aptly-named town of Seaside just before four o'clock. To Dean's surprise, Cas directed him to the Pacific View hotel, a concrete monstrosity that was clearly about eight levels above the normal Winchester pay grade. The hunter felt almost uneasy at checking into such a classy joint, but fortunately the receptionist didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps it was Cas using his mojo.

Their room was on the top floor, and clearly designed for people who didn't hunt supernatural beasties and live off bogus credit cards for a living. Not that Dean cared when he saw the super-comfortable beds – mints on the pillow, really? - and the huge windows looking out over the Pacific. The furniture looked so expensive that Dean was almost afraid to sit on the chairs. And the bathroom - wowser!

Dean took a quick power shower and came out of the bathroom to find the balcony door open, so he went outside.

“This place is brilliant, Cas”, he enthused. “I bet.....”

Whatever Dean bet would never be known, mostly because his jaw was somewhere on the floor. There was actually a jacuzzi on the balcony, with an awning to keep the afternoon sun off. And in the jacuzzi was one scruffy angel, looking adorably wet.

“I did promise there might be a surfer theme to this evening”, he purred, and Dean went from zero to hard again in no time. “Care to join me?”

The hunter almost fell over himself in his effort to shed his clothes – damned angel didn't help by mojo'ing them away this time – until he was completely naked. Cas was wearing just the surfer necklace and, Dean assumed, the shorts and anklet, as he slid into the jacuzzi next to him.

“This is great”, Dean said. “I wish all our stops could be like this.”

Cas looked at him darkly, then smiled. He did some sort of little shimmy, and then casually lifted his surfer shorts out of the water. Dean swallowed.

“That seat doesn't look very comfortable, Dean”, the angel said. “Wouldn't you rather be 'seated' over here?”

Hell, even the thought of Little Cas was causing Dean's insides to wince in anticipation. Then he realized that it wasn't the thought that was causing that feeling. Cas was actually using his Grace to open Dean up in preparation, the presumptuous bastard! 

Presumptuous but accurate, his conscience unhelpfully pointed out. He ignored it.

The hunter scooted slowly over to the angel, and sat back, feeling Cas' cock muzzling against his butt-cheeks.

“I think you're ready now”, Cas whispered softly in his ear, and Dean found himself being floated upwards and backwards before being gently placed on top of his angel. Cas paused before entering him, then quickly slid home, and at the same time turned the jacuzzi on full blast.

That did it. The sensations were too much for Dean, and he could feel his (upper) brain quickly hoisting a white flag before shutting down completely. His body writhed and twisted as he came time and again, Cas coming inside him whilst holding him in his strong arms. It was a strange mixture of ecstasy and a feeling of complete safety; Dean knew nothing could harm him whilst he had Cas. And even if the sex killed him, Cas could just bring him back to lfie again.

When he eventually came to, they were in the king- (or more accurately, emperor-)sized bed in the room, and Dean was spooned around his angel, who was wearing the surfer shorts again. The hunter gently licked the back of his neck, and smiled as he tasted the mixture of salt and Cas, the angel sighing and nuzzling back into his embrace. Once more, Dean felt that he had never been happier.

+~+~+

Once more, he really should have known.


	15. Day 14: Walla Walla WA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a bad mistake - and will spend the next three days paying for it!

Good things do happen eh? Well, for Dean Winchester, that may or may not have been true. What certainly was true, however, was that bad things most definitely did happen, and the next three days were to be a Hell which he most definitely did not deserve.

All right, probably did not deserve. 

Look, it had just been one long glance. And if that waitress at the breakfast place in Seaside had been wearing anything shorter, she might as well have put on a handkerchief for all it covered. It was just Dean's luck, of course, that the angel caught him looking, and when Dean looked back across the table, it was into narrowed blue eyes. He had the distinct feeling that he might just be in a small spot of trouble.

Just how not small, he was soon to find out.

+~+~+

“You were looking up her skirt.”

They were packing prior to leaving, and Dean was just zipping up his bag when the angel spoke. The hunter froze.

“Can't exactly call that a skirt”, he said jokingly. “At least she didn't try to bend over or anything.”

There was an ominous silence from across the room. Dean forced himself to turn round, and found himself facing a decidedly annoyed-looking angel.

“I think you need some lessons in self-control, Dean”, Cas said calmly. “There will be no sex until we get to Montana.”

Dean stared in horror. Three days without sex? He'd explode from sheer frustration. What could be worse?”

He felt a sudden tingling sensation from his butt, and the downright weird feeling of a butt-plug materializing inside his ass. The next moment, there was a familiar tightness around the base of his cock, and a cold metal sensation. Then the butt-plug juddered into life, and Dean's body spasmed as his prostate got the shock treatment. His cock ached for release, but there was none forthcoming. He stared at the angel pleadingly.

“Cas, I'm sorry”, he begged. “Please don't do this!”

Clearly he hadn't mastered his brother's hurt puppy look, as the angel's' face remained impassive. 

“Five and a half hours driving today, Dean”, he said flatly. “But not to worry – I won't activate it whilst we're in motion.”

He picked up his bag and led the way out of the room. Dean stared after him, then spasmed again as the plug shot back into life.He reached down to touch his cock, and yelped at the sudden sensitivity. Walking more than a little gingerly (and definitely not whimpering, no matter what it sounded like), he followed Cas to the Impala.

+~+~+

Dean should have know there'd be a catch. Of course when Cas had said he wouldn't fire up the plug whilst the car was moving, he hadn't included all those times they were at lights or stop signs, of which there seemed to be a copious number on the freeway between Seaside and Portland. It was somehow worse that Cas didn't hit him on every single one; even the anticipation was driving Dean mad. Hell, one look at a waitress got him this? If he'd tried to take it further....

He shuddered at the thought of what a really annoyed Cas could do to him. Dean had always secretly gotten off in allowing his sexual partners to physically dominate him, but there had never been any real power behind that. Cas, however – that was another matter entirely. 

The light ahead turned red, and he groaned in anticipation as he slowed down. The angel smirked knowingly.

Ten seconds later, Dean yelped.

+~+~+

Of course Dean had forgotten that, although it was interstate from Portland to their destination for the night at Walla Walla, they would be stopping for lunch at The Dalles. Damned angel shot him four times between the car and the KFC's door, and Dean was so getting takeout. Except Cas went ahead and ordered eat-in, then went and sat very firmly at a table slap-bang in the middle of the diner. Bastard!

It was the traffic lights all over again. Cas didn't shock him once in the diner, but the thought of him screaming out his failure to release in the middle of a crowded restaurant was, in some ways, even worse. But Cas waited until they had left, then did him just as he was sitting back in the driver's seat, causing him to hit his head on the roof.

+~+~+

“You'll have to let me piss, you know.”

They had checked into a small motel in Walla Walla, and Dean had stripped off his pants at once, his dick being so incredibly sore. The angel smiled at him.

“All bodily functions taken care of”, he said dryly, and Dean yelped as the plug shocked his prostate for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. “I will allow you your required sleep, Dean, but I am sure you know exactly what sort of early morning alarm call you are going to get tomorrow. After all, I haven't used the higher settings yet.”

And with that threat the angel was naked, standing there for far too long. And yes, erections could hurt like hell, Dean found. Cas smiled, and slipped under the sheets.

“Come to bed when you're ready”, he said. “We've still a long way to go, Dean. Tomorrow's journey may be quite..... hard!”

He snuggled under the covers and was silent. Dean glared at him.

They probably heard the ensuing cry several doors down.


	16. Day 15: Twin Falls ID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are few messes so bad that a word from Dean Winchester can't make even worse.

“Aaarrgghhh!”

Dean shot back into wakefulness as the plug juddered into life, causing his cock to swell painfully if to no end. Fucking angel, still sleeping peacefully next to him, must be using his mojo to strengthen the fucking cock-ring, otherwise Dean was sure the pressure he'd been building up behind it would have broken any normal metal. And he still had two full days of this torture to go. At least they would hit Montana tomorrow. Unless....

The awful thought didn't just cross Dean's mind; it took a front-row seat and started eating popcorn. What if Cas changed their route and took them down south to Texas tomorrow – a long haul, but doable if they started early enough. That would mean Montana would be right at the end of the trip, over a month from now. Surely Cas wouldn't be that cruel, just because Dean had eyed up a buxom waitress.

“I would”, the angel muttered, and Dean risked a glare at him. Then he yelped again, as the plug ratcheted up to an even higher level.

“Don't glare at me”, the angel muttered, still not turning round. “Just cuddle me, Dean.”

And before Dean could pull what remained of his wits together, Cas had scooted back across the bed, and Dean's cock was wedged firmly between his butt-cheeks. With precisely zero chance of release. Cas squirmed a little before sighing happily, and pulling the arms of a grumpy hunter around him.

Dean hated his life!

+~+~+

It was basically a 'rinse and repeat' of Washington, or in Dean's case, Cas waiting until he knew Dean was relaxing again before activating the plug. And he definitely seemed to be favoring the higher settings today; how Dean didn't break the cock-ring - mojo or not - when Cas zapped him at their dinner-stop in Boise, he did not know. Dean had real tears in his eyes when they left the diner, and that was despite Cas allowing him a slice of pie.

They reached their destination of Twin Falls around four, and Dean was debating whether to risk going out for dinner and risking (further) public humiliation when Cas spoke.

“I think you've suffered enough with the plug”, he said thoughtfully. “But I don't know that I trust you completely when we're out.”

Dean huffed a laugh.

“Cas”, he said, “after this, do you think I'd ever look at another woman? Or another man, for that matter? Hell, I can't wait for tomorrow, and the chance to show you how grateful I will be when this torture is finally over!”

The angel looked at him for a moment, then smiled. Dean felt a sudden emptiness behind him, and a blissful moment of relief – before he realized he was now wearing something else. He dropped his pants and gasped in horror.

+~+~+

“A fuckin' chastity belt!”

Cas smiled at him across their McDonald's meals.

“Just in case you do get tempted, Dean”, he said primly. “And I left the cock-ring on, so there will be no release yet.”

Dean groaned, and a couple of the other diners looked at him curiously. He blushed. 

“I feel like everyone can see”, he groused.

Cas grinned.

“They don't need to”, he said.

“Huh?”

“That top you put on before coming out”, the angel said. “I added some writing to the back.”

Dean felt a cold chill run down his spine.

“Saying what?” he asked edgily.

“'Pure and chaste'”, Cas quoted. “'The Chastity Belt Corporation of America – Model Number 17'”.

Dean was certain that he was going to die of embarrassment. The only reason he didn't try to run from the diner was that he was sure Cas would keep him here. To make sure he was completely humiliated.

“You could at least have made me Model Number 1”, he pouted. “How would you like to have cold leather rubbing against your bits all evening?”

Too late he realized that one of the serving staff had brought over their desserts, and was standing slightly behind him. Fortunately the young girl looked about as mortified as he felt, and having almost thrown their desserts onto the table, she all but sprinted back to behind the counter, where she immediately began talking to her co-workers.

Dean wanted to die.

+~+~+

“I quite like you like this”, Cas observed as they got ready for bed later that evening. “After all, there's no way you can do anything with anyone else, and I can unlock the front and back of the belt as and when I want to have sex with you.”

“So that makes me your sex slave?” Dean said grumpily.

He realized a moment too late just what he had said. The angel's eyes lit up.

“A sex slave”, he said slowly. “Now that gives me a whole new set of ideas!”

Dean stared at him in horror.

“Cas....” he began pleadingly.

“Goodnight, Dean”, the angel said, turning away to sleep. “Pleasant dreams.”

It took Dean some time to get to sleep. Why hadn't he kept his big mouth shut for once? And just what was Cas going to do with him?

His cock swelled painfully against the ring, and the leather chafed against his stomach. Dean moaned. His life sucked!


	17. Day 16: Billings MT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on the third day... the angel was butt naked!

Hell, Dean really should have known. Waking up next to a naked Cas, and thinking that the worst of his troubles were over. A long drive today, true, but at the end – a merciful release!

The first sign something was wrong came when he came out of the shower to find Cas was still naked, although packed and ready to go. He would have ebjoyed the view, but his instinctive reaction led to the predictable agony around the base of his cock. He managed not to glare, but it was close.

“Don't you think you should be getting some clothes on?” he quipped.

Cas looked at him for a moment, then grinned.

“I have”, he said. “Except I thought I'd add an extra temptation for your last day. Today and today only, every time you look at me, you'll see me naked!”

Dean's jaw was somewhere on the floor at this point. He gaped. 

“N...n...n...naked?” he blubbered. Over eight hours with that next to that in the Impala? Hell, he'd explode from sheer sexual frustration!

Cas stretched, and Dean's eyes dropped about three feet before the pain in his own cock made him wince.

“Very naked!” Cas whispered, before hefting his own bag and heading out to the Impala.

Eight hours, Dean thought. I can do this. I can. 

He ignored the small voice at the back of his head which was murmuring 'oh no you can't!'.

+~+~+

They had gotten up early (to the hunter's chagrin, Little Cas remained 'up' all that day), and Dean hoped to make their destination in Billings in mid-afternoon. It was getting near lunch when the still-naked (and still-erect) angel suddenly spoke up from his book.

“Turn right here”, he said.

“Why?” Dean asked, indicating.

“Because I want to see Yellowstone”, the angel said. “This route is only about forty minutes longer than the interstate, because that goes all the way round. And we're not in any hurry.”

Speak for yourself, Dean groused silently. Though he was sure Cas heard him. At least it was winter, which meant the roads were pretty much empty, so there was no danger of their being stuck behind an RV.

They were toiling up Mount Washburn when Cas gestured to him to pull over. Dean sighed in a put-upon way, but did so.

“There's no diners anywhere near here”, he said. “And I know you don't get hungry, but I'm starving!”

“Which is why I had our breakfast place put us together a picnic”, Cas said, smiling. 

Dean risked a quick glare at him, then groaned at the impossibly broad chest and sexy hip-bones. How the hell hadn't Jimmy Novak made a career as an underwear model?

Or porn star, his sex-starved brain supplied unhelpfully. He tried to ignore it.

+~+~+

The food was good – hell, there was even pie! - but Dean's now-permanent erection prevented him from enjoying either it or the crisp mountain air. He half-suspected Cas was behind the unusually warm weather on the mountain, and those suspicions increased when they ran into a thick fog bank coming down the other side, which slowed their progress to a crawl as they continued east and north. Dean was almost crying for release by this time, and he was wondering if he could get up enough sexual frustration to bust through even a mojo-reinforced cock-ring. He had never been so relieved to see first civilization in the form of the small town of Laurel, then a road-sign which announced they could rejoin I-90. Even better was the one after which stated Billings was less than twenty miles away. So close.

He caught Cas' naked form in the mirror, and realized he was indeed close. To exploding from sexual frustration.

Dean had never checked into a room faster than at the C'mon Inn (honestly?) in Billings, especially after the angel had vetoed the first batch of hotels as being outside the city limits. He all but sprinted to their room and threw himself onto the bed, waiting for the angel to join him.

“I'm going out for a walk”, Cas said airily, dropping his bag.

And that was it. Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to walk around manfully in a manly-like manner, burst into tears.

“Cas!” he wailed. “Please!”

The angel sighed heavily, then walked over to Dean. In an instant, all the hunter's clothes had vanished, as had the damned cock-ring. And the still-naked (to Dean at least) angel was standing right in front of him, quirking an eyebrow.

Dean exploded, his cock pulsing so hard that his come did, to his amazement, actually hit the ceiling. He screamed at the sudden release, continuing to pulse for what seemed like an age before finally subsiding, tears flowing down his cheeks. Cas pulled him gently into an embrace, and the two of them under the covers, Dean still panting from his exertions.

“I trust you won't be looking at any more waitresses in future, Dean?” Cas whispered, spooning around the hunter, his cock nuzzling in between Dean's butt-cheeks.

The hunter whimpered in response. The angel smiled, and used his mojo to ensure Dean got at least two hours' sleep. After all, he would need it.

Cas had promised him actual sex. And Dean would need to be up for rounds two through ten later that evening.....


	18. Day 17: Minot ND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ends up milking the situation......

Dean froze as he opened the door to the Impala, then glared across at the angel, who looked as innocent as Dean knew full well – ten times over, after last night – that he most definitely was not. The hunter huffed, but carefully got in and sat down on the rubber ring Cas had so thoughtfully provided. 

Yeah, he did need it. So what?

Last night had been pure (maybe not that pure) unadulterated sex, and Dean had never felt so completely and utterly wrecked as a result. After the release from his three days of (yeah, he was man enough to admit it, at least partially self-inflicted) torture, Cas had let him sleep for a couple of hours before waking him up for Round Two. Of course a Winchester never said no to more sex, but after he had come for the sixth time – the angel must have been replacing the sperm in his balls by this point, because there was no way even Dean could manage five times in under an hour – he had been almost painfully sore, but Cas had insisted on carrying on. By number eight his brain was losing its connection to the rest of his body, and when it was finally over, he had yelped when the sheet brushed against his over-sensitized cock. And then he had slept deeper and longer than ever before, waking to find the angel wrapped around him possessively.

It probably should have bothered Dean that he seemed to have ended up as an angel's sex toy, but as his insides gradually sank back to their minus-Cas'-cock normal state, he felt totally blissed out. And even if Cas killed him through sex, he could just bring him back to life and start all over again.

Life was good.

+~+~+

They left the interstate after a few hours and struck across country towards their eventual destination of Minot. Shortly after entering North Dakota, they stopped for lunch at a Mickey Dee's in the small town of Williston, where Cas' devouring of a burger led Dean to the discovery that yes, hard-ons were still painful. And embarrassing when Cas looked at him knowingly. Fucking angel could probably smell the erection on him.

He winced, as that thought made his erection even worse. Cas smiled knowingly, and snaffled some of Dean's fries. The hunter didn't even try to stop him, though when he saw one of the wait staff looking all gooey-eyed, he wished he had. Instead he moved the ketchup bottle over to the angel's side of the table.

+~+~+

They reached Minot in good time, and were able to secure a king room at a Quality Inn. Dinner was pizza, and Dean realized to his alarm that all this fast food was causing that small area of skin beneath his belly-button to reappear (he refused to call it a paunch). He would have to go out running every morning from now on.

Or evenings, he thought. Mornings he might be kinda sore.

Cas, the sneaky bastard, had shucked his top and, the pizza finished, was lying on the bed. At least there might be sex tonight; the pizza delivery guy had been similar in appearance to Cas and had obviously been eying Dean up, but when the hunter had found a phone number in the bag of garlic bread, he had immediately thrown it away, earning himself an approving look from the angel. Dean shucked his own top off and slid up to run his hand over the angel's muscular chest. He tweaked one of Cas' nipples, then jerked back when a drop of milky liquid flowed out of it. The angel frowned at him.

“Don't do that unless you're serious about us, Dean”, he ordered.

Dean stared at him in shock.

“But that's breast milk!” he managed eventually. “I mean, only women have that!”

“As I have told you on any occasions, I am genderless”, Cas said patiently. “My vessel is male, but as an angel I am capable of mating and raising offspring. All angels can do this, whether in a male or female vessel.”

“Cool!” Dean reached towards the nipple again, only for an iron grip to seize his wrist.

“But you should know”, and that was unfair, because Cas' sex-line voice always made Dean go rock-hard in seconds, “that an angel will only suckle either a child or their true mate.” His blue eyes seemed to bore into Dean's green ones. “If you truly are serious about us, Dean, then remember, once you have done this, we will be bonded. And as recent days have, I hope, taught you, angels do not share!”

Dean shuddered at the command in the voice, but eased himself back up and gently teased the nipple with his tongue, before sucking at it. Cas groaned, and suddenly Dean could taste his milk. It was like.... well, it was like nothing Dean had ever tasted before, but if it had been possible to make a liquid from the outdoorsy and fresh ocean spray smell of Cas, then this was it. The angel continued to groan beneath him, but when Dean tried to pull away, Cas held him in.

“Keep going”, he said. “You have to.”

He didn't explain why, but the hunter frankly didn't care. He just kept sucking away, blissed out that his angel loved him enough to let him do this.

+~+~+

Dean woke some time later, and the room was dark. Cas was facing him in the bed, and both were naked. The hunter pulled the angel in closer and smiled happily. Then he remembered something.

“What did you mean, 'I have to'?” he asked.

Cas nuzzled into his neck.

“An angel's milk doesn't normally affect an angelic mate”, he said, “but as you're human, it will you.”

Dean froze.

“I'm not going to grow boobs, am I?” he asked nervously.

Cas chuckled.

“No more than you already have!” he teased.

“Hey!”

“The milk changes your body so you too can breast-feed”, Cas explained. “It takes a little time, but tomorrow evening, I should be able to return the favour.”

Dean smiled at that. The thought of Cas sucking at his nipple, milking him, loving him......

Then he remembered. This was North Dakota. Which meant tomorrow was South Dakota. Which meant...... Bobby!

Fuck!


	19. Day 18: Mitchell SD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas returns a favor, and Dean is blissfully happy. For now....

“Do you want milk in that, hon?”

The waitress looked expectantly at Dean, who tried to ignore the barely-stifled snort coming from opposite him. He sent Cas a mental glare, and was rewarded with a leg rubbing against his under the table.

“No thanks”, he said stiffly, wondering what Cas' milk would taste like in coffee.

Or his own, his mine unhelpfully added. His hand went instinctively to his nipple.

“It takes twenty-four hours, remember”, Cas said, seeing the gesture and smiling. 

Dean smiled back, and tried to imagine that impossible bedhead resting in his chest, sucking away at his....

That was just so chick-flick.

+~+~+

They stopped after a couple of hours so Dean could phone Bobby, and ask if it was okay to drop by. The ornery old critter (Dean was still amazed that Sam had somehow persuaded him to join the twenty-first century and get a mobile) was away collecting some artifact or other from someone in the north of the state, but he would be back late that night, so they arranged to drop by the following morning, as Sioux Falls lay at least an hour beyond their planned stop for that night in the town of Mitchell. Dean wondered what his reaction would be to learn that his effectively adopted son was now shacked up with an Angel of the Lord. 

“Provided you don't go into details, I am sure he won't mind”, Cas said airily.

“Can you cut the freaky mind-reading?” Dean groused, getting out his keys to start the car. “I'd at least like the privacy of my own mind for five seconds!”

Cas ran a hand down the hunter's thigh.

“A beautiful mind, but I love the wrapping that comes with it”, he growled. “Can't wait to unwrap it tonight!”

Then he pulled back and got his book out, apparently unaffected by the way he'd left Dean horny and unsatisfied.

“Cas!” Dean whined (it was a whine this time, even he had to admit that).

The angel sighed, then with a speed that caught the hunter totally off guard, mojo'ed Dean's pants and underwear away and reached back to grab his cock, jerking him off hard and fast. The only thought to cross what remained of Dean's mind was thankfulness that he had pulled off the road in the middle of nowhere to make the call, so there was no-one to hear his screams as he came all over his chest.

“There”, Cas smiled, mojoing away the come. “Satisfied?”

“I will be when I get my breath back”, Dean panted. “And my clothes.”

The angel sighed mischievously.

“I like seeing the goods”, he grinned. “There's a nice diner a couple of hours ahead in Aberdeen. Meanwhile – fresh air will do you good.”

Thus it was that Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, drove into the town of Aberdeen well within the speed limit. He couldn't trust Cas not to leave him like that if they were pulled over. And that possessive low growling coming from the angel was not helping!

+~+~+

Fortunately for what little remained of Dean's modesty, Cas returned his clothes as they pulled into the diner car-park, and the rest of the day passed without incident. They reached the Mitchell Town Inn just after four, and Dean found himself tentatively fingering his nipple as if he expected it to start gushing any minute.

“I'll know when you are ready”, Cas said. “Not for a few hours yet. Why don't you go out for a run first, and we can order from the pizza place at the end of town when you get back? After some shower sex, of course.”

“Of course”, Dean said, dropping his bags. He changed quickly into some shorts, grinning as he felt the angel's hungry eyes on him, then left the room.

+~+~+

Cas had of course been right; the pizza was delicious (though not a patch on the shower sex!) and there was even a slice of decent-quality pie to go with it. When he had finished, Dean shucked his top and lay back on the bed, sighing happily. The angel eased himself down next to him, and Dean was only slowly aware that Cas was naked. And very hard.

Cas gently fingered Dean's left nipple, and the hunter yelped at the unexpected tenderness.

“Sorry”, Cas said. “They're always tender the first time.”

“'M'okay”, Dean grunted, settling back down. “You just caught me unawares. I wasn't expecting.....”

The angel suddenly leaned down and sucked hard on the nipple, causing Dean's eyes to roll back in his head. It felt.... amazing! Then he became aware that the room seemed suddenly and strangely dark. For a moment he thought Cas had transported them somewhere else, but then he realized that the angel's night-black wings had come out, and were puffed up in a display of sheer, unbridled possession. 

This was it, Dean realized. No turning back now. In that instant, he knew not only that he and Cas were mates for life, but that the angel would kill to protect him. It was awesome and, at the same time, terrifying.

I've got you, beloved. 

The thought echoed through Dean's head, and he realized only slowly that Cas was communicating with him in this way because his mouth still seemed intent on sucking Dean's innards out through his nipple. Yet he really didn't care. He had never felt so protected, so cherished, so loved in his entire life. The world could go to Hell in a hand-basket, and Dean Winchester frankly would not care as long as he had his angel by his side.

Finally the pressure eased, and Cas scooted up to lie next to him, kissing him gently. Dean could taste his own milk on the angel's lips, and it tasted weirdly just like he had expected – leather, gunpowder and sweat, the signs of an honest working man. Then he felt Cas' wings wrapped round his now-naked body and sighed contentedly, letting sleep claim him.


	20. Day 19. Duluth MN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers division, and that two can go into one.

Bobby, to Dean's immense relief, took his new relationship well. Suspiciously well, although there was clearly something bugging him about it. Dean only found out what when they were leaving, and the old man handed him an envelope. 

“For Sammy”, he muttered. “It's a hundred bucks.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Because he bet me you would get your head out of your ass before the end of the year, and do the dirty with Trench-coat here”, Bobby said glumly. “Trust you to prove me wrong!”

Dean was offended that two of the people closest to him had been betting on him, and matters were not helped by an un-angelic snigger from behind him. Of course when he turned round, Cas was all wide-eyed and innocent.

“Besides”, Bobby went on, and he was grinning knowingly, “you'll be reaping what you sow soon enough. Keep in touch, boy.”

And before Dean could ask him what he meant by that, he had cuffed the hunter on the shoulder and gone indoors. 

+~+~+

They hadn't even made it out of the yard before Dean buckled.

“All right”, he said, “what did Bobby mean exactly by that reaping thing?”

“You might want to stop when I tell you”, Cas said. 

Dean looked at him nervously, but pulled up at the yard entrance.

“What?” he demanded nervously.

“Bobby was referring to the rigors of an angelic pregnancy”, Cas explained. 

“But why would he....?” Dean began, before the penny dropped. “No!”

Cas stared back at him, unblinking.

“You did know pregnancy sometimes results from sex, Dean”, he said dryly, and the hunter felt as if he was back in Sex Ed class (okay, he had never actually gone, but that was beside the point). 

“Well, yeah”, he said sarcastically, “but you're an Angel of the Lord and I'm human. I mean, I'm not likely to give birth to an angel, am I?”

“Of course not”, Cas said.

“Well then.”

“You give birth to eggs, which hatch six months later”, Cas said calmly.

Dean was speechless.

“Eggs?” he managed at last.

“I must admit that I am not sure exactly what will hatch from them”, Cas said, looking as if this was his prime concern, not his hunter mate pushing out – hell, how big would the things be? Dean winced at the thought. Cas put a comforting hand on his arm.

“It is a lot for you to take in, I know”, he said calmingly. “Or push out, as the case may be” (Dean scowled at that). “I will help you think of other things instead.”

Dean huffed a laugh.

“It would have to be a hell of a thing to take my mind off of that, Cas!” he scoffed.

The angel looked at him thoughtfully.

“Tonight I will fulfill one of your favorite fantasies”, he said calmly.

Okay, that worked. Dean's interest was piqued.

“Which one?” he demanded.

“You'll find out when we reach Duluth”, Cas smiled.

+~+~+

They were actually caught speeding twice, but the first time the cop's car died when he tried to set off in pursuit and the in-car camera mysteriously melted into a pile of goo, and the second time a local sheriff was more than a little surprised when his speed camera caught fire in his hands and his car somehow acquired four flat tires from nowhere.

+~+~+

The sex was good in the Days Inn motel room, but nothing out of the usual, Dean thought, although Cas' iron-hard cock inside him was truly fulfilling (in every sense). They were facing each other when Cas concentrated hard for a moment, and Dean's vision swam. When it returned, Cas was still lying in front of him. 

And standing naked by the bed.

“I believe you call this 'being the meat in the sandwich'”, Cas-1 said with a smile. “Though in this case, the meat will definitely be in you.”

Cas-2 walked round the bed and slipped in behind Dean, and he was wrapped in four muscular arms. Then he felt the angel's grace working into his hole, expanding him even more than usual, and he finally realized.

“Cas, I can't....” he began.

Then he felt Cas-2's cock pushing into him alongside Cas-1's, and he duly lost any chance of coherent thought. Or speech. Or anything. The two cocks seemed to be warring as to which would hit Dean's prostate harder, and he came with a hoarse scream, his cock rubbing against Cas-1's chest. The feeling of being filled more than he had ever thought possible, plus that of being surrounded by his lover, was too much for him, and he passed out.

+~+~+

When he came to, there was just one Cas in bed, and he had been mojo'ed clean.

“That was a little too much for you?” the angel asked, clearly concerned. “I feared your heart would stop beating at one point.”

Dean hugged him closer.

“That. Was. Unforgettable!” he sighed. “Thank you so much, Cas. But perhaps we'd better reserve that for special occasions.”

To his surprise, the angel's face fell.

“Oh”, he said. “Well, it is your birthday tomorrow. But I dare say I can come up with something special for that, too.”

And with that he nuzzled into the hunter's chest and fell asleep, whilst Dean lay there wondering – what the hell could beat that?

And would he survive finding out?


	21. Day 20: Madison WI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the hunter's birthday, Cas gives Dean an English lesson.

Dean woke to a dream of being taken by two Cas'es at once – no wait; that had actually happened. And there was a delicious smell in the air, not the usual sea-spray and purity of his angel boyfriend.

Purity. Hah!

He thought the angel had gone somewhere, but when he pulled himself up he saw that Cas was sat at the table, on which there was a breakfast spread awaiting him. And in the center, a gently steaming apple-pie, with a solitary candle sticking up from the center. 

When did Dean get so lucky?

+~+~+

The only thing making Dean ever so slightly apprehensive today was that Cas had promised something even more awesome that last night's 'double feature', and Dean could not think of anything on his huge bucket list that even came close to that. Well, one or two things close, maybe – hell, he was Dean Winchester! - but nothing to surpass that.

He really wished he could remember what was on that damned list!

He badly wanted to ask Cas what he had got lined up, but the angel seemed intent on making Dean's day as great as possible, and the hunter soon decided to just go with the flow. If Cas didn't want to tell him, then he just wouldn't. Besides, Cas let him choose the music, then directed him to a great pizzeria in Tomah where he didn't even raise an eyebrow when Dean ordered just about everything on a single pizza, and hell, the place even had pie (although Dean had to take his to go). Even so, the six hour drive to their destination in Wisconsin seemed longer than usual, and he almost whooped for joy when he pulled into the car-park of the Comfort Inn in Madison. 

He definitely didn't run into reception. He just walked very quickly.

They secured a king double for the night, and Dean hurried down the overlong corridor – why had that bastard receptionist given them the furthest room in the hotel? - before finally finding room 325. Once inside, Dean threw himself onto the bed and asked (i.e demanded),

“Where'smypresentthen?”

Cas smiled at him indulgently.

“Are you sure you'd not rather wait till later?” he asked. “You may be just a little tired afterwards.”

“Hey I survived two of you”, Dean pouted, ignoring his conscience sniggering 'barely' at the back of his mind. “Go for it, partner!”

His next thought was that he really had to teach Cas the joys of seduction as opposed to mojoing them both naked with a thought, though perhaps tonight that was okay. It meant Dean would get his birthday treat that much sooner. Cas hoisted Dean's legs up onto his broad shoulders as he began to prep him, and to the hunter's surprise he didn't feel the usual ache from the position. The angel finished quickly, and Dean felt him ready to enter. Then Cas placed both hands on his shoulders, and to Dean's delight his great black wings came out, arched protectively above them both. 

This time Cas was pushing in more slowly than usual, and for some reason concentrating hard. Dean wondered why before he spoke.

“Do you know what the word 'seraph' means, Dean?”

Great, an English lesson at a time like this. Fortunately Dean knew the answer to that one.

“Yeah”, he panted. “'Burning one', I think.”

“True”, Cas said, his eyes seemingly bluer than usual, “but it is also a synonym for serpent.”

“A syno-what?”

“A word meaning much the same, Dean”, Cas said, pushing in still further. Dean silently thanked whoever had created Cas for such a well-hung boyfriend. “In my true form, I am a six-winged serpent, though you would more probably use the word 'dragon' for my appearance.”

With that, Cas' cock hit Dean's prostate, and the hunter groaned in pleasure. Until he realized that the angel wasn't just hitting his prostate as usual, but that his cock was somehow caressing it, making first soft and then rough contact with it. For some reason Dean was reminded of those old cartoons when someone got hit with electricity and vibrated with all their limbs outstretched. He wanted to come so badly, but Cas must have been using his mojo to hold him back.

“Cas!” he whined. “Please!”

Incredibly, that cock was now sliding ever deeper into him, giving his prostate repeated nudges and rubs as it passed. Dean would not have been surprised to feel it reach his stomach; it must have been so long now. Most of his senses seemed to have just switched off and gone home.

“Some Earthlings call this 'la petite morte'”, Castiel mused. “Literally 'the small death'. I want this orgasm to be the best of your life, Dean. After tonight, you will never look at another being, human or angel. You will be mine!”

“Yours”, Dean moaned. “Just let me come!”

“Not yet”, Cas said, and Dean could feel his own cock swelling to way more than its usual size, as his body fought uselessly for release. The angel's cock inside him must have been way over a foot long now, and was writhing about like a live thing. Cas' wings arched high, then one swept down to brush lightly against Dean's hair. 

“Mine!”, he growled. “My precious hunter, my beloved....”

“Your ex-hunter if I die from sex!” Dean moaned. “I'm begging you.....”

“Come!”

And Dean's cock exploded, his come flying up onto both their chests and even (he was later a bit ashamed to admit how delighted he was at that bit) Cas' wings. The angel must have somehow been recharging him, for it went on for at least a full minute before finally stopping, and Cas pulled him close into what could have been mistaken by some for a hug, wrapping come-stained wings around him.

“I love you”, Dean moaned. “God, how much I love you. My angel.”

“My glorious hunter”, Cas smiled down at him. “My one and only Dean. Sleep, beloved. You body will need some rest before Round Two.”

Dean gulped. Round Two?


	22. Day 21: Mackinaw City MI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a System. Dean is okay with it.

Dean woke the following morning to find he had two armfuls of angel, and was pleasantly warm. And that the room was unpleasantly cold.

“What the Hell, Cas?” he muttered into the permanently impossible dark hair.

“A storm blew in overnight”, the angel told him. “It's right over Lake Michigan.”

“Can't you use your mojo to bat it away?” the hunter grumbled.

“”I am making sure the authorities prioritize keeping the roads between here and our destination snow-free”, the angel said. “I hardly think you would want people to start inquiring why there is no snow over one particular hotel.”

“But Cas....”

Dean was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, and he he felt Cas' grace scissoring him open in short order before the angel's cock pounded into him. And that was an end to his complaints.

He needed to complain more often.

+~+~+

The hunter shifted uncomfortably in the seat, not helped by Cas' smug smirk across the Impala. 

“Stop looking so pleased with yourself”, he grumbled. 

“I'm sorry”, the angel grinned. “Would you like us to have a longer stop for gas?”

Dean glanced at the fuel gauge, and knew they would have to fill up in a couple of hours' time. 

“Don't know why you just can't use your mojo to fill her up”, he groused.

“Too busy using it to fill other things up”, Cas quipped back. 

Dean risked a glare at him. How could someone so angelic be so.... well, so like Dean?

+~+~+

The gas stop in Green Bay took longer than expected – damned angel insisted on taking him right then and there outside the back of the station – and their lunch stop at Marinette was also prolonged, thanks mainly to Cas catching Dean in the bathroom and blowing him hard and fast. What made it worse was that the angel then sauntered out from the bathroom looking totally unaffected, whilst Dean was sure he might as well have had a huge neon sign above his head saying 'I just got blown in your bathrooms!'. Okay, it was awesome, but for possibly the first time in his life Dean Winchester knew what embarrassment felt like. He would be glad when they reached their destination.

The first sign that something was wrong came when they reached the bridge over the lake. The light was only just beginning to fade, but the town opposite looked suspiciously dark, and the usual neon signs outside the various restaurants and motels they passed were all unlit. 

“Complete power outage”, Cas said calmly. “The whole system is down.”

“Great!” Dean muttered. “A cold motel bed. Just what I need.”

Cas smiled knowingly, and leaned across as Dean turned the Impala into the Lake View Motel. 

“You'll be luckier than most, Dean”, he whispered. “You have a hot angel to keep you warm.”

Dean nearly crashed the car.

+~+~+

Surprisingly even the Lake View Motel had an emergency generator, though it was only enough to move the rooms from Ice Age to bloody cold. The shower was freezing, so Dean decided to dive straight into bed, only for Cas to put a restraining hand on his arm.

“Not just yet”, he whispered.

The angel seemed to concentrate briefly, and two things happened almost simultaneously. First both men's clothes disappeared, but before the cold could begin to seep into Dean's exposed body, Cas protruded his great black wings, and wrapped them tightly around the hunter. Even though he was slightly shorter than Dean, the giant appendages covered the man completely. Then Cas gently pulled him, and they were both under the covers, Dean still totally wrapped up in angel wings, and with six foot of hot angel..... hot angel?

“My recharge is complete, but I am just putting out the heat I've been collecting all day”, the angel whispered. “To keep my true love warm.”

That heat seemed to seep into Dean's tired muscles, and the gentle rub of feathers against his back made him feel like he was getting the best massage ever. Hell, given the circumstances this was better than sex.

“Sex later”, Cas said. “Sleep for a few hours, then dinner, then sex, then more sleep. Then tomorrow it's sex, breakfast, shower sex and we are on our way!”

Yeah, Dean could live with that.


	23. Day 22: Indianapolis IN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean manages to say exactly the wrong thing, and learns a painful lesson. All day.

Dean was overjoyed to wake the next morning and find himself still wrapped in those glorious black wings. Of course it may have helped that he woke to Cas jerking him off. It was certainly a damn sight better than an alarm clock.

“I think I am beginning to understand the human fondness for what you refer to as 'coming'”, Cas said calmly, as he ran his hand over Dean's panting chest. The hunter's dick gave a feeble twitch in response, but no way. Not after that sort of wake-up call. 

“Yeah, it's one of the things that make us mud-monkeys what we are”, Dean quipped, sighing happily as Cas toyed with one of his nipples. “There's nothing like it.”

Cas quirked an eyebrow at Dean, and the hunter was reminded of the past three nights of... well, basically heaven. He blushed.

“I must obviously work harder, then”, the angel smiled mischievously. “As a mate, it is my job to ensure you get everything that makes you happy.”

Dean looked at him uncertainly. His hunter instincts told him he might have just walked into a trap, but he didn't see how.

+~+~+

It took fifteen minutes for him to figure it out. It was the start of breakfast at the Denny's adjoining the motel. Watching Cas devour a burger was always an experience – no-one should be able to eat sexily – but as he watched those perfect teeth bite into that bun, he suddenly came without warning. Cas quirked an eyebrow at him, but mojo'ed him clean almost instantly.

Dean thought then that that was just a one-off, but when Cas sipped his drink, he promptly came again, much to his embarrassment as the waitress was standing by their table taking Cas' request for dessert. Then Cas deliberately and maliciously pulled his collar more open, and Dean exploded for the third time. He stared plaintively at the angel, and once the waitress had left, whispered “What the fuck?” across the table.

“You said you wanted to come more often”, Cas said calmly. 

“Yeah, in the privacy of a motel room”, Dean groused. “Not in public.”

“Oh.”

Dean risked a glare.

“What do you mean, 'oh'?”

“Well, you might find yourself coming a little more frequently today”, Cas said. Dean felt a brief buzz as the angel mojo'ed him clean for a second time, though he then took a fry and seductively bit half of it off, making Dean erupt again. The hunter moaned.

“Cas, make it stop!” he pleaded. 

“It will run out by the end of today”, the angel said, cleaning him up again. “But you did ask to come more often, Dean. I could always put the cock-ring back on and lock it so you do not come?”

Dean was horrified at that thought. God, four times in under ten minutes. If he kept that up all day, he'd be screaming for release way before lunch. The waitress brought their desserts and smiled at them before leaving, only for Cas to finish his burger and fork off a piece of pie, licking his lips in anticipation.

Five times.

+~+~+

Dean had one of the worst days of his life (including his time in Hell and Purgatory). Cas seemed to be going out of his way to be even more seductive than usual, and the hunter was sure the angel had to use his mojo to keep the Impala on the road on more than one occasion. Lunch in Fort Wayne was excruciating; despite getting the most out-of-the-way table he could, Dean was sure the whole diner knew he went off seven times. By the time they pulled into the Welcome Inn car-park in Indianapolis, he must have been some way into triple digits. He all but ran to their room and immediately shucked off his clothes, letting the fresh air surround his way too tender private parts. Cas, typically, mojo'ed his own clothes away as soon as the door was shut, then went and deliberately bent over the TV, giving Dean a perfect view of his butt.

The hunter yelped.

“How do I stop this?” he begged. “Please, Cas!”

“Sex”, the angel said bluntly. “As soon as you have sex with your mate, it will wear off.”

Dean did glare at him that time.

“Why didn't you tell me?” he demanded.

“You never asked”, the angel said simply.

“Get your ass on this bed now!” Dean snorted.

Cas quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at him, and Dean did actually cry as he came again.

“Please, o great and mighty angel with the huge sword”, he begged. “Have sex with me! Like yesterday!”

Cas actually tutted, but strode over and gestured for Dean to lie on his side. 

“No prep”, Dean said firmly. “I can't wait. Use your mojo, but get that thing in me, Cas. Please!”

His head swam as Cas opened him up, but in seconds he could feel the blissfully welcome sensation of Cas' cock nuzzling against his entrance.

“Are you sure, Dean?” the angel whispered.

Dean did actually cry at that. Cas wrapped his arms around him, and thrust in, and the hunter let out a huge groan in both pain and relief. He came immediately, tears falling at the tenderness in his cock until his body finally gave him rest, and he felt Cas pulling him even closer.

“I love you”, the angel whispered. “I love you so much, Dean Winchester.”

“Mwah.”


	24. Day 23: Zanesville OH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only words....

After the nightmare of yesterday, Dean woke up in Indiana relieved to find his cock was still attached and feeling normal. And apparently keen to get back into action, if its response to Cas' sleepy rubbing up against his butt was anything to go by. He nestled back into the angel's muscled body.

“Hell, I learned my lesson yesterday”, he chuckled. “No more saying dumb things without thinking. That is a guarantee!”

Cas leaned in and nuzzled Dean's neck.

“Really?” he whispered.

“Really”, Dean confirmed. “And you're to stop me from saying anything dumb from now on, okay?”

The hunter was suddenly heaved over onto his back, and Cas hoisted his legs up as he prepared to fuck him.

“As you wish, Dean”, he smiled. “As you wish.”

+~+~+

Dean came out of the shower half an hour later still sore to find Cas had gone, but a note on the table said he had to call in on another angel, and would meet the hunter at the diner adjoining the motel. Dean grinned, then packed and left, still walking a little gingerly. He hoped the diner seats were soft.

It wasn't until he sat down opposite the angel that he got the first sign of the new batch of trouble he'd landed himself in. He'd screamed himself hoarse during their recent session, but when he opened his mouth to greet the angel, nothing came out except a faint croak. He stared in surprise.

“I did what you asked”, Cas said, looking at the menu rather than at Dean. “You wished to avoid saying anything that would land you in trouble. As that is almost everything you say, I, as the saying goes, 'fucked you hoarse' this morning.”

Dean's protestations were cut short by the arrival of the waitress, an elderly lady who beamed at them both. Dean looked plaintively at Cas.

“I'll have the Full English Special”, the angel said, “and my friend will have the Healthy Light Pancakes, no syrup. Coffee for me, fruit juice for him, and I'll have the chocolate triple cake for dessert. I'm afraid he is under medication for a painful throat condition, and his doctor has advised that he speak as little as possible.

“Poor dear”, she sympathized. “I'll bring him a straw.”

“Thank you”, Cas smiled beatifically. Dean glared at him, and pointed to the Full English option on the menu, and then to him. The angel shook his head.

“We need to work off a few of those extra pounds all this good living has given you”, he said firmly. “Today you will have the healthy option for all your meals.”

Dean would have blubbered, but no sound came out. Instead he again tried the hurt puppy look that he knew worked so well for Sammy.

“If you need the restroom, it's over there”, the angel said.

But apparently not for him.

+~+~+

Great idea, Dean. Say nothing, so you can't get into any trouble. 

Hah!

Lunch in Columbus was excruciating, as Cas insisted on ordering him a salad. And no dessert. Dean sulked into something green and horrible, and wasn't even allowed a soda to wash down the few tiny pieces of grilled chicken he managed to fork out of it. He was hungry again almost before they had left the diner, although at least they had little more than an hour to go until they reached their destination for the night.

Zanesville turned out to be as small and uninteresting as it had looked on the map. There were only two motels, both independent chains, and Dean chose to pull into the Rocky Road Inn as it looked slightly less sketchy than the Caribou Motel across the road from it. Very slightly.

Once in their room, Cas added to his sufferings by saying he had to attend to business for a couple of hours, and zapped himself away before Dean could write down what he wanted to say to him (or at least a repeatable version of it). The angel didn't come back until nearly six, by which time Dean's stomach was rumbling loudly. The hunter looked up – and gulped.

Cas had a Meat Feast Pizza on the table. Extra large.

“Do you know, Dean”, he said conversationally, “it is one of the signs of a successful angel bonding that the submissive partner is regularly 'fucked hoarse'. Sometimes for days on end.”

Dean swallowed hard, but passed his first note to the angel. It read, 'Please let me talk, Cas. I love you.' The angel raised an eyebrow at him.

“Surprisingly for a town this size, there is a good salad bar on the road out to the east”, he said, opening the pizza box. A wave of meaty wholesomeness wafted over to the hunter, whose eyes watered. He passed Cas the second note.

'I'll do anything, just let me speak'. Cas looked uncertainly at him.

“I should perhaps mention that an angel bonding involves certain rituals at both seven and fourteen days”, he said. “You would be all right with those, whatever I ask of you?”

Dean nodded frantically. Cas smiled, and Dean felt a sudden pulse of energy in his throat.

“I can talk!” he said delightedly. He looked beseechingly at the angel. “Er, no chance of a slice of that, I suppose?”

“I did bring it especially for you”, Cas smiled. “And thank you for your promise. I shall hold you to it very soon.”

Dean was too busy chomping down on the delicious pizza to worry about that. For now, at least.....


	25. Day 24: Chambersburg PA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire!

The half-way mark today, was Dean's first thought when he woke that morning. After their stop in Pennsylvania, it would be twenty-four states down and twenty-four to go. 

His second thought was to remember that he had promised to do whatever Cas asked for in whatever weird bonding rituals were due tomorrow and a week from tomorrow. 

His third thought sniggered at him for being so easy, but then he snuggled closer to his angel and told that thought to fuck off. He wondered idly what Sammy would say when he returned to the bunker angel-married, but now, with Cas gently rutting against him in his sleep, he didn't care.

Ten minutes later, he really didn't care.

+~+~+

A fire truck shot by them as they walked to the diner across the road, sirens blazing and lights flashing. Dean stared after it.

“Did you ever want to be a fireman as a child?” Cas asked curiously. Dean nodded.

“I think all kids go through that sort of thing”, he said ruefully. “I had a fireman phase, a soldier phase – hell, I even had thoughts of being an athlete in the Olympics at one time! And I still have my doctor phase with good ole Doctor Sexy!”

Cas looked at him quizzically, his head tilted to one side as ever. Dean came up to him and wrapped an arm around him.

“But now I have my angel phase”, he grinned. “And I wouldn't swap it for the whole world.”

“Not even for Doctor Sexy?” Cas asked, amused.

Dean pretended to think about it, until he saw the warning look on the angel's face.

“Not even for Doctor Sexy!” he said hurriedly.

+~+~+

Now they were entering the eastern states the trips were getting shorter, and it was only five hours to their destination, the town of Chambersburg. Which, as it turned out, was a good thing, as the first two motels they tried were both full. Apparently there was some sort of conference in town, and everywhere was fully booked. However, at the third motel there was one room, due to a guy having to check out to return home for a family emergency. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the angel, who said nothing until they were in their room.

“His wife may have found out about the affair he was having with his secretary”, he admitted. “I'm going to take a shower.”

Dean dropped his bag onto one of the beds and took off his shirt, socks and pants, leaving only his undershirt and boxers. The room was very warm, and after a few moments he took off his top as well. He wondered what Cas had planned for tonight. He was about to flick on the TV when he heard his friend come out of the bathroom, and turned to speak to him.

And his jaw dropped. Cas was dressed as a fireman, in full kit.

“Hullo”. That familiar voice growled. “Someone said there's a raging fire of passion burning in this room. I've come to attend to it.”

“Wha....” Dean's upstairs brain seemed to have given up, although his downstairs one was definitely doing its best to make up for it. Cas knelt on the bed between his legs, and promptly ripped his boxers off.

“My, that is hot!” he growled. “I think I'll need the extra-long hose to attend to that one.”

“Ex.... extra-long?” Dean squeaked.

Cas grabbed him and hoisted him up, and Dean groaned as he was impaled on the angelic cock, whilst being held close to Cas' chest. Then, incredibly, Cas scooted back and stood up, still inside the hunter, and started carrying him around the room. Dean came almost at once, but Cas remained inside of him, his cock nuzzling against Dean's prostate until he came a second time barely a minute after the first. That finally seemed to trigger something in the angel and he somehow began to thrust even deeper, finally coming himself with a guttural growl. Amazingly, Dean somehow came a third time along with him, grabbing onto Cas' body for dear life.

“Has that put the fire out?” the angel growled. 

Dean was vaguely aware he had at some recent time in his life been capable of coherent sentences, but that seemed a distant memory now. 

“Yeah”, he managed eventually. “But you.... you'd better stay around, man. These fires – they flare up again any time, you know.”

Cas pulled him even closer, and Dean whined as that huge cock rubbed against his now over-sensitive prostate.

“I'd better”, the angel growled. “In fact, I'll stay on the case all night.”

He thrust a few more times into the hunter, causing Dean to groan in pleasure, before carrying him back to the bed and laying him gently down, somehow staying inside him as he turned his lover like a pig on a spit-roast. That evinced another groan of pleasure from Dean, until Cas was sleeping right on top of him, obviously using his angel mojo to prevent Dean from feeling his full weight. 

Dean Winchester was well and truly owned, and goddam, he was loving every minute of it!


	26. Day 25: Waterloo NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Part One of the pre-bonding ritual, and Dean does not hit the roof.

Dean woke that morning as usual, with the octopus-angel wrapped possessively around him, and enjoyed approximately two seconds of bliss before he remembered – he'd promised to do whatever Cas asked that night as part of the pre-mating ritual. He could only hope it involved copious amounts of sex. He was good at that.

Then again, practice made perfect. He cuddled closer.

+~+~+

The ring was now glowing well, with half the stones lit up. It was a bitterly cold day, making Dean realize they'd been relatively lucky with the weather thus far. And they were heading all the way up to Maine, even further north, before working their way down the east coast. He wondered if angels felt the cold, because Cas had on one of those sweaters with about twelve colours too many in it.

“I do not”, the angel said, reading his thoughts as usual, “but this vessel does. And even though it is not exactly Jimmy, it behoves me to take care of it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. They were breakfasting in a Mickey Dee's, the diner next to their most recent stopover having looked too sketchy even for a Winchester. 

“What do you mean, 'not exactly Jimmy'?” he asked.

“Jimmy Novak is safely in heaven, but because this body was created in his image, it has many of the memories attached to it”, Cas explained. 

“Less reincarnation, more Xerox”, Dean quipped.

“If it had not been for his saying yes, we would never have met”, Cas said simply. “Finding a body capable of hosting a seraph was a difficult process.” He looked quizzically at the hunter. “You, presumably, would have preferred a hot, leggy brunette?”

Dean Winchester, graduated First with Honors in Putting Foot In Mouth At Almost Every Opportunity, still somehow managed to sometimes say just the right thing. Mercifully this was one of those times.

“'S'what I got”, he grinned.

The angel blushed.

+~+~+

It was cross-country driving on minor roads for most of the day, and they rolled into their destination of Waterloo in the early afternoon. To Dean's surprise, Cas insisted on choosing the hotel, the Best Western, and also checked in for them both, requesting a room on the top floor.

“You know I don't like heights”, he reminded the angel as they entered the room.

“Exactly”, Cas said.

Dean suddenly felt cold, and looked upwards. That was the precise moment when he realized just what was about to befall him.

“Er, Cas”, he said, trying for casual rather than terrified, “where's the ceiling?”

He felt a familiar rush of air, and looking back down, saw Cas had his huge black wings out. And suddenly the angel was standing right behind him, his mouth barely an inch from Dean's right ear.

“The first part of the pre-bonding is all about trust”, Cas said in that graveled tone that went straight to Dean's traitorous lower brain, along with most of his blood. “And fear.”

“Fear?” Dean squeaked.

“Fear”, Cas said calmly. “An angel's bonded mate must be able to trust him with his life, and that means overcoming his greatest fear to prove how much he trusts him.”

Dean felt two strong arms wrap around him, and no, that river in Egypt just wasn't going to work this time. And then the two of them were shooting straight up, the hunter's only support being those arms holding him tight and raising him from room 426. Dean did not scream, but there was a noise which might fairly have been described as a whimper. He kept his eyes tightly shut and prayed to the man holding him.

“I've got you”, Cas whispered. “I'd never let you fall.”

Dean suddenly felt very small. All the times he'd failed Cas, yet the angel had always tried to do what was right by the hunter, even if that often (mostly) involved having to sort out the ensuing mess afterwards. Cas loved him, and he wanted Dean to be his. And he would never let him down.

“I love you, you feather-ass”, the hunter grunted. “Uh, how long do we fly for?”

“Open your eyes, Dean.”

The hunter squinted open one eye cautiously, then sighed in relief as he realized they were hovering back in the hotel room. And the ceiling was exactly where it should have been. Phew!

+~+~+

“So that's the ritual”, Dean said.

They had finished dinner and were sat with the TV on mute in the background. Cas smiled.

“That's the first ritual”, he corrected. “The second part takes place in a week's time.”

“More flying?” Dean hazarded.

“Not exactly”, Cas said, as his wings disappeared. Dean was sorry to see them go, despite the terror they had just put him through. “But to make up for the first part, we can cuddle all night, if you like.”

“I do not 'cuddle'”, Dean pouted. Cas raised an eyebrow at him.

“In that case, we'll sleep normally then”, the angel said, slipping into bed and turning his back to the hunter, who was lying next to him. Dean stared, then slipped under the covers himself, and sidled up to Cas.

“This is manly holding, not cuddling”, he muttered.

“As you wish, Dean.”

And Dean manfully held his angel all night.


	27. Day 26: Rutland VT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Vermont, so there has to be a bed and breakfast - but things are not as they might appear....

The manly holding – it was not cuddling, no matter what it looked like – continued into the following morning. There was no reason to rush to leave as it was only four hours to their next stop, so Dean took full advantage, cudd... manfully holding his angel even when Cas was awake and eying him knowingly. 

Still not cuddling. And Dean was highly practiced in ignoring the sound of his own conscience sniggering at him.

+~+~+

Cas seemed tired after his flight the day before, and spent much of their journey resting in the car, his impossible bedhead of hair nuzzling against the hunter's thigh. Dean reached down from time to time and ruffled that hair (it could hardly look any messier), earning himself contented sighs from the angel. The hunter was so out of it, he almost left his pie unfinished when they stopped for lunch in Saratoga Springs. 

Almost. There were limits, after all.

Cas only seemed to perk up when they reached their destination, the town of Rutland. To Dean's surprise, the angel directed him past the cheap motels on the approach to town, and right into the town center itself before instructing him to stop outside a blue clapper-board house with a white roof. Dean looked at the sign on the post outside and chuckled.

“A bed and breakfast in Vermont”, he smiled. “That's what I get for being angel-married to someone who never forgets!”

Cas smiled, and they retrieved their bags before walking up the path. Despite the fact they were in the more liberal north-east of the country, Dean wondered just how the owners would react to a gay couple checking in, but to his surprise they seemed fine. Mrs. Hastings showed them up to their room, which seemed large for such an establishment, and even winked knowingly at Dean before leaving them.

“What was all that about?” the hunter asked, puzzled. Cas blushed.

“I may have told them we were a recently-married couple, on a road-trip honeymoon”, he said. “The lady seemed to think it very romantic.”

Dean grinned, and swaggered over to his angel.

“Well, we'd better not disappoint them, then”, he said. “We should put on a show for tonight.”

Cas turned and gave him a look that was so feral, Dean froze.

“Oh I intend to!” he growled.

Dean was so fucked. Or he soon would be.

+~+~+

Thirteen hours later, Dean tottered very gingerly down the stairs, wincing as certain body parts made their displeasure very forcibly known to him. Huh, and to think he'd once thought Cas was innocent? Who'd have thunk he knew what a reverse pile-driver was? Or that he could do it so.... thoroughly? Dean's cock twitched at the memory.

He limped into the breakfast room, where Mrs. Hastings was setting out the last of the tables. She smiled knowingly at him.

“Sleep well, dearie?” she asked.

“Not much”, Dean admitted. “First fruits of love and all that jazz.”

“Oh, we heard”, she grinned. “Mr. Novak is quite vocal, isn't he?”

Dean wondered if it was possible to sink beneath the floorboards in mortification, but at that moment Cas appeared, and seemed unusually chipper for a morning. Mrs. Hastings smiled at him, and he sauntered over to the table, apparently unaffected by their night together. Dean stared down at the tablecloth, then winced as that movement alone caused another ache.

There was a small folded card on the cloth, with a picture of a bride and groom on it. Dean stared at it in confusion, a horrible idea banging on the door of his consciousness.

“Cas”, he said slowly, gesturing to the card. The angel looked, and smiled.

“The Hastings are a little conservative, Dean”, he explained. “I thought it best to make one of us appear female, at least in their eyes.”

“Oh, I see.”

It took approximately twenty-four seconds for the connection to ping in Dean's brain. Except it was less of a ping and more of an atomic bomb going off.

“Wait a minute – she called you Mister Novak”, he said, finally putting two and two together. “You mean to say....”

“Eat your breakfast, Deanna.”

Dean glared at him. 

“Now, now”, Cas said calmingly. “I did have a feeling you might take against the idea just a little...”

“Ya think?” Dean hissed, trying to keep his voice down. 

“So I got you a little present for the day”, Cas finished. “It can be opened tonight, once we're in New Hampshire.”

Normally Dean wasn't so easily distracted, but bearing in mind how inventive the angel had proven thus far, he immediately began to run through all the possibilities.

“Whats is it?” he asked excitedly.

“Once we finish breakfast, you can have it before we pack”, Cas said. “It is something you always wanted, by the way. I was quite surprised to see it on your list, but it was your choice.”

“Cas!”

“Eat your breakfast, Deanna.”

Dean pouted, but did so. He didn't hurry, because he knew Cas would make him wait, but finally the angel had finished, and the hunter bounded upstairs before him, bursting into the room and.....

Oh fuck!


	28. Day 27: Lancaster NH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's panty time!

“Oh fuck!”

For a brief, horrible moment, Dean wasn't sure which was worse; the red and black silken lace panties waiting for him on the bed, or the fact that their hosts had tidied the room during breakfast and had left their receipt right next to it. He was mortified.

“Pants off”, Castiel commanded. 

“But Cas...”

Suddenly the angel was close behind him, and of course, the hunter's pants and underwear were folded neatly next to the panties. The angel picked up the panties and placed them on the floor, gesturing for Dean to step into them. Hell, he hadn't done this since Rhonda Hurley, from whom he'd snaffled a pair and worn them covertly for many years afterwards until all that diner living had made them just too uncomfortable. Cas gently eased the silken garment up and over Dean's already hard cock, and kissed the back of his neck.

“I'm gonna to be thinking of these when I look at you all day”, he growled in his sex-voice, and somehow Dean became even harder, moaning in pain. “I'm gonna be thinking of being the one who undresses you tonight, the one who unwraps this pretty little package.”

“Not that little”, Dean protested. “Cas....”

“And you are not allowed to come today”, Cas went on. “No cock-ring, no mojo, just your self-control, Dean. Can you do that for me? Can you hold back all day, with that silk rubbing against your skin, knowing what I'm going to do to you tonight?”

Dean fought down an orgasm, screwing up his eyes with effort.

“Good boy”, Cas praised. “Get your pants on, then let's go and say goodbye to our dear hosts and be on our way.”

Somehow Dean managed to get dressed again, but he was sure he had turned bright red when saying his farewells. The knowing looks he got did not help.

+~+~+

It was only two and a half hours to their next stop, which was a great relief to Dean. They could get lunch there, find a motel that allowed early check-in, and Cas could put an end to this torture.

Of course, he'd reckoned without his angel. Cas wanted to do the whole tourist shopping thing at every town on their route – South Royalton, Montpelier, St. Johnsbury – and Dean was sure that when they did eventually do lunch in the latter town, Cas was behind the radio announcement that Route 2 East was blocked, which meant a further detour south. And all day, he had to cope with not only that silken sensation constantly rubbing against his cock, not only Cas' insistent choice of romantic music on the radio, but also with the angel's hungry looks every time Dean he caught Dean looking at him, as if Cas could not wait to devour him. 

They stopped again in the town of Bethlehem, and Cas refused to let him take a cut-off minor road that would have saved time, forcing him to drive round via the town of Twin Mountain (which Cas also wanted to see). The hunter almost cried tears of gay joy when they hit the junction in that town and he saw a sign telling him that their destination, Lancaster, was only twenty-three miles away. Relief!

Those twenty-three miles passed without any further demands for detours or stops from the angel, though once they finally crossed the city limits, Cas decided to be fussy about their motel, eventually directing Dean to a Super-8 which seemed like the fortieth damned place they had passed. The hunter was almost panting as they skidded to a halt in the car park, and did actually run to the reception desk. The olive-skinned man behind it clucked at him.

“Sorry, sir, we're full.”

Dean turned to the angel who had materialized behind him, and the hunter actually had tears in his eyes. He stared pleadingly at him, sure he would not make it to another motel. That finally seemed to do something to Cas, who quirked a tiny smile.

“Oh wait, we do have room 311”, the clerk said. “Odd, I didn't think they'd finished with the redecorating....”

“We'll take it!” Dean said, fumbling for his credit card. Of course the clerk took ages to process the payment, and his obvious amusement at Dean's over-eagerness didn't help. Cas took one of the room cards and sauntered towards the elevator, and Dean had to finish paying before he could run after him. 

He was just in time to see the elevator doors close.

The hunter groaned, and jabbed fruitlessly at the lift button. With that damned silk tormenting his cock every time he moved, the stairs weren't even an option. It seemed to take an eternity for the lift to return, but finally Dean was upstairs and shuffling awkwardly towards 311, to the clear puzzlement of one of the cleaning staff. He bolted into the room and....

Cas wasn't there.

Dean locked the door and stripped quickly down to his panties, then threw himself down on his back onto the bed, silently praying for the angel to come before he lost what little self-control remained to him. He felt like a soda that someone had shaken up, and he needed to release all that pressure like eight hours ago.

Cas suddenly appeared right next to him, fully clothed of course, and smiled at him. Then he slipped his hand down inside the panties, grasped Dean's throbbing cock and uttered a single “Come!”

Dean erupted. His arms and legs actually juddered half-upwards like someone being electrified in those old cartoons he never watched, as the blessed release throbbed through his entire body. He was only dimly aware of Cas continuing to jerk him off, until finally his body found rest, and he fell back, exhausted. A now-naked Cas eased him into his side and slipped them both under the covers, placing Dean's head on his chest.

“Suckle”, he commanded. “An angel's milk has recharging properties, especially after all you've been through today.”

And Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to walk manfully in a manly-like manner, suckled, feeling his body slowly returning to normal. Well, normal except for the feel of soft silk against his tender cock.

“Maybe next time we should try for three days”, Cas mused.

Dean didn't stop suckling, but he managed to send a glare the angel's way. Cas chuckled, and ruffled his hair.


	29. Day 28: Bucksport ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on the crest of a wave....

Dean woke to find himself panty-less, and wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or sad. Then the angel-octopus that was firmly wrapped around him growled in his sleep, and the hunter realized that Cas was rutting against his butt in his sleep. 

Huh. That was way better than any alarm-clock.

“Mine!” Cas growled, reaching round and rubbing Dean's cock, which (of course) had gotten hard in anticipation. The hunter leaned back and groaned, and the angel took the opportunity to bite a hickey onto his neck. Then another, and then a third, before he almost casually jerked Dean off, the man coming with a cry of mixed pain and joy. And then Cas was inside him, and incredibly the hunter was coming again, his balls drawn up almost painfully with the effort.

+~+~+

It was only later that he realized that their showering together (which took longer than it should have done) might have been Cas' way of distracting him. The waitress at the diner down the road looked at him in surprise, then grinned knowingly. And when Dean went to get some extra sugar for Cas' coffee, he got strange looks from some of the other occupants of the place. 

It was only later, when he was using the restroom, that he saw it. Those three hickeys were in the forms of the letters 'C', 'A' and 'S' – and Cas had made a point of using his abbreviated form of his name when ordering his coffee. Hell, he might as well have put a flashing neon sign above the hunter's head stating 'owned by his angel'. 

Dean stared at the hickeys for some time before he suddenly reached a decision. He actually wasn't fussed. He was Cas', and everyone could live with it, or fuck off. He sauntered from the restroom, and smiled lovingly at his angel when he sat back down.

+~+~+

“So what we got planned for tonight?” he asked, once they were back in the Impala.

Cas shrugged.

“I thought a quiet night at the hotel, just resting”, he said, much to Dean's surprise. “Your body has been physically stretched by the events of the past few days. A prolonged sleep would be of great benefit to it.”

That was probably true. Dean ached in places he hadn't even been aware could ache, but he was still slightly disappointed. 

It was only four hours to their destination of Bucksport, and the day passed quietly. It was surprisingly warm for the start of February, especially considering they were still so far north. They stopped for lunch at Augusta, and hit the coast at Belfast, just a few miles short of their destination. The road to Bucksport crossed the Penobscot River twice before entering the town, entering and leaving Verona Island in quick succession. 

They checked into the Penobscot Hotel, a decent enough looking establishment, and ordered pizza from one of the menus in the room. Later, full and happy, Dean decided he might turn in for the night.

Cas, apparently, had other ideas.

“We need to go for a drive”, he announced. Dean looked up, surprised.

“Where to?” he asked.

“Only a few miles”, Cas grinned. “I promise you'll like it.”

+~+~+

Cas' destination turned out to be a small beach on the east side of the island they had passed earlier. It was dark and deserted when they got there, and Dean wondered as to why they had had to come. Cas led him down onto the beach and close to the tide-line before turning to him, pulling the hunter close.

“I know you don't like other people to know about your romantic side”, the angel whispered, “but I know you've always had a thing for that beach scene in the film From Here To Eternity, with the couple rolling over in the surf.”

Dean was suddenly aware that both of them were wearing swimming trunks, and that the tide was now lapping at their bare feet. He bit back a gulp at the angel's thoughtfulness, then eased Cas down and lay there with him. Then he gently rolled onto his back and pulled the smaller man on top of him. The tide rushed in further this time, wetting him right up to his shoulders as he kissed his beautiful angel, but he didn't care.

“You are one sneaky bastard!” he grinned between kisses. “I thought when you said we'd just sleep tonight, that would be it.”

Cas looked offended, but Dean knew it was just for show.

“I spoke the truth”, the angel huffed. “When we get back to the hotel, I will be ensuring your body gets all the rest it needs. However, that does mean I have to tire you out first.”

He rolled the two of them over so that Dean was on top, their cocks rutting against each other, as the moonlit waters of the Atlantic Ocean rushed past them.

+~+~+

Cas must have mojo'ed them and the Impala back to the hotel, because Dean couldn't remember driving back – not that he was in much of state to drive. Or walk. Or stand. The angel laid him out gently in bed, still wearing his trunks, and slipped in beside him, Dean's last thoughts being that perhaps, just perhaps, good things might be happening to him for once in his life. He just hoped that there would be nothing coming along any time soon to ruin it.

It was a nice thought.


	30. Day 29: Barnstable MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dontopedia, courtesy of Dean Winchester.

The waitress had been the first one.

It couldn't have been a set-up by Cas, because the angel had actually offered him a choice of the sketchy-looking diner opposite the hotel, or driving south to Belfast, where there was a Denny's. Dean, being hungry, had made the fateful choice to stay put, a decision he would spend the rest of the day ruing. 

The waitress in question was barely twenty, and had a dress that was somewhere between 'low-cut' and 'indecent'. Probably closer to the latter Dean quite literally got an eyeful when she leaned over the table, and he blushed fiercely. He showed no interest – he had learned that lesson the hard way - but he still saw the angel's eyes narrow dangerously, and he wondered if something nasty might befall the girl before the day was out. 

“I didn't respond”, he had said defensively. “Honest!”

It hadn't been fear that had moved him to speak so quickly, but it was probably been stupididty that had kept his mouth rambling on whilst his brain had slipped into neutral.

“Besides, with a face like mine, who can resist?” he had joked.

Cas had looked at him, then smiled. Not a real Cas-smile, but the sort that said 'Dean-Winchester-you-are-in-such-shit' smile. 

“I see”, the angel had intoned. 

And Dean had known he was for it. He just hadn't figured on how much.

+~+~+

They stopped for gas in Belfast after only a few miles, and that was when it really started. Dean had finished pumping and came into the shop to find Cas looking at the candy, and a gorgeous brunette a few steps away eying him up hungrily. The hunter coughed pointedly, but apparently that was not enough to distract the brunette, who was making her way towards the angel with clearly only one thing on her mind (Dean knew that look). He swept in and grabbed Cas by the arm, almost dragging him to the checkout. The angel looked at him in surprise, but had said nothing.

The checkout was manned by a young blond guy, surprisingly good-looking for a dump like this, Dean thought. Except this guy too was looking sharply at the angel, with another of Dean's own expressions, this time the 'undressing with the eyes' look. Dean stepped pointedly in front of the angel and had all but waved his card in the guy's face, only to belatedly realize that the brunette from the aisle was now in the queue behind them, and far too close to his angel. He felt a brief wave of panic before he could steer Cas away from the store.

The day went downhill from there. They stopped for lunch just north of Boston in a tacky-looking Waffle House rip-off, where Dean might have assumed he'd be safe. No such luck. Their waitress, who was fifty if she was a day, almost ignored Dean completely, zeroing in on Cas like a lust-seeking missile. She must have offered him refills for his coffee at least a dozen times, but the angel mostly declined with a smile. Then she went and chatted with the coven of women at the other end of the counter where they were sat, and they were all looking at his angel like they were planning a foursome!

They had to do some grocery shopping at a Wal-Mart across the road, and that was even worse for Dean. He got momentarily distracted by the Pop Tarts, and even though he'd taken his eye off of the angel for less than a minute, Cas had attracted the attention of two female shoppers, who were chatting happily with him with the sort of looks on their faces that made Dean feel sick. He almost growled at the checkout lady when she smiled at the angel, and she was over sixty!

It was at Plymouth that Dean finally snapped. Cas had wanted to call in at the historic town, which was on their way to their destination of Barnstable, so Dean had agreed when asked the day before. Today, however, walking along the waterfront was a complete nightmare. Dean wasn't normally one for hand-holding or any PDA, but he grabbed Cas' hand very firmly and almost dragged the clearly surprised angel along. 

They had seen the Mayflower II, and were walking back to the car when it happened. Two buxom blonde girls, possibly twins from their appearance, were coming towards them down the sidewalk, and both were clearly eying the angel up. Dean looked frantically around, and uttered a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was in charge upstairs when he saw the shop ahead of them. The angel almost fell over his feet as Dean dragged him through the door, the man inside clearly surprised at their sudden entrance. 

“Wedding-rings!” Dean demanded.

Cas beamed at him.

+~+~+

“I know its my culture and not yours”, Dean said as they lay on the bed in their hotel room later, “but I hated today. All those people hitting on you, and you're mine!”

They had decided to go for two titanium rings; Dean's ring would have CN and a sapphire, whilst Cas' would have DW and an emerald. They would divert back via the town the following morning and pick them up. Cas smiled goofily up at him, sated after three rounds of sex. 

“I should activate my pheromones more often”, he sighed.

Dean looked across at him.

“What?” he said sharply.

“Angels cannot make people love”, Cas explained, “but getting someone to lust after you is easy. Besides”, he added, seeing Dean looked set to protest, “now you know how I feel when people hit on you all the time.”

The hunter opened and shut his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. His mouth had landed him in more than enough trouble of late.

“You're a sneaky little shit!” he grinned. “It's a good thing I love you anyway!”

Cas cuddled up against him, and Dean sighed happily.

“So you can just make people want to jump your bones, then?” he asked. 

“Not to the point they actually would”, Cas said. “After all, I am an angel, Dean. And I would never do it to my own bonded mate.”

“Probably wouldn't affect me anyway”, Dean grunted.

+~+~+

The hunter got little sleep that night, as Cas activated his pheromones every hour, on the hour.


	31. Day 30: Pawtucket RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

Dean eventually awoke a few minutes shy of midday, wondering why he ached all over. Then he remembered, and turned to glare at his angel. 

Two things. First, Cas was sat at the table with a full cooked breakfast steaming in front of him, clearly ready for his hunter. And second, even that slight movement caused Dean's body to scream in protest. He was totally sexed out.

+~+~+

It was only when they finally checked out of the place shortly before one that Dean realized there might just be a problem. Cas had fed him breakfast in bed, which had been great, but when Dean tried to actually sit down for the first time that day, his ass muscles told his brain that no, that wasn't gonna be an option any time soon. He looked pitifully at the angel.

“I'll drive for today”, Cas smiled. “It's only an hour and a half, even with stopping for the rings.”

Dean grunted – even his voice was barely functioning – and opened the back door, only to find that Cas had set up the back seat for him. There were pillows, two blankets and even some large foam thing in the well to stop him rolling forward. He took the angel's hand and stared into those impossibly blue eyes. Cas smiled.

“I love you too”, he said, as if answering Dean's unspoken question. 

+~+~+

Dean's only regret about being totally sexed out was, amazingly, not being barred from driving his beloved Baby. He knew he could trust Cas with his life, so his car was no big deal (though he would have admitted, if pressed, that such a change in attitude did indeed show how totally whipped he was). No, it was the fact that he knew he couldn't get it up for love nor money, so tonight might well be a wash-out. Of course he could have asked Cas to set all his body muscles back to normal, and the angel would have done so in an instant, but there was something wonderful about lying in the back of his own car, staring at the mess that was Cas' hair. His Cas. His angel. 

That reminded him; they hadn't done it in Baby yet. He moaned slightly as his dick twitched, and another spasm of pain shot brainwards.

He nuzzled further into his pillow, and fell asleep.

+~+~+

There was a definite smell of salt in the air when he woke, and Cas was leaning over the front seat to look at him.

“We're in Plymouth to pick up the rings”, he said quietly. “I thought you'd need to be awake for that. And we can have a late lunch here too.”

Dean's stomach put in a timely rumble.

“Hell yeah!” he croaked. 

+~+~+

Cas must have used his mojo on him, because Dean fell asleep almost immediately after returning to Baby, the walk through the colonial town having exhausted him despite Cas parking as close as he could to the jeweler's. This time Cas was holding a room-key in his hand.

“I booked us into the Sea View Motel”, he said. “We're here, and I didn't crash your baby once!”

Dean nodded, and by the time he had managed to pull himself upright, Cas was holding the door open for him. Dean staggered out and looked around. They were on a small hill by the Seekonk River, the town of Pawtucket beneath them and Providence looming out of the afternoon mist to the south. The hunter wondered how he was supposed to make it to their room, but Cas merely pressed two fingers to his forehead, and a split second later they were in another dingy motel room, Dean immediately collapsing on the bed. Though Cas managed to get him naked before he actually hit it.

“Cas!” he whined. “I'm too tired!”

The angel chuckled darkly.

“Not for what I've got planned for you, Dean Winchester”, he said. 

Dean was about to ask what that was when he felt the bed creak, and Cas' hands pressing gently into his left butt-cheek. He must have been using some sort of oil, and it was several seconds before what remained of Dean's brain managed to put two and two together.

“Cas”, he grunted, “you giving me a massage?”

“Uh-huh.”

Oh, but that felt good! Cas had long, slender fingers, and they were massaging Dean's butt before working their way down his left leg, easing out the tiredness and reducing the hunter to a pile of goo. If a horde of demons had burst into the room right about now, Dean wouldn't have even had the energy to shoot them a dirty look. And right about now, he didn't care. This was bliss!

Cas massaged both his feet before working his way back up Dean's right leg, and amazingly Dean had not gotten hard, which was just as well because Cas by-passed Little Dean to work his fingers into the small of the hunter's back. He seemed able to generate some sort of heat which felt amazing. Dean's first thought when Cas' fingers began to play up his spine was how unmanly this all was, but fortunately his second thought quickly came along and slapped the first thought silly.

Now the angel was massaging Dean's neck, and had sprawled his own naked body the length of Dean's, though keeping most of the vessel's weight off of him. The angel pressed kisses into his lover's neck, then gently turned the hunter round, pulling him into an embrace. It was only then that Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, realized that he had been crying. No-one had ever been this tender with him, and he felt awed and vulnerable at one and the same time.

“Between us and us alone”, Cas whispered, as if knowing his fears. “I love you, my hunter. My one and only, my reason for existence. My Dean.”

The last things Dean remembered before he slipped under were the sensation of their rings rubbing together as Cas held him tight, and a feeling of complete happiness that, by some strange quirk of fate, was all his.


	32. Day 31: New London CT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another item off the list. Car sex!

Dean frowned slightly when he threw his bag into the Impala's trunk. Cas' set-up for his horizontal journey the day before was still in the back of Baby, blankets and all. It wasn't like the angel to be so forgetful. Then again, he could forgive Cas anything. He was so whipped.

He suddenly wondered... whips? 

+~+~+

Today was their shortest run of all; according to Sam's calculations, they could reach their destination - the town of New London, Connecticut - in under an hour if they pushed it. But since there was no need, Dean agreed to the angel's request to go via the back-roads, especially as Cas wanted to see Mystic Harbor, the place that had inspired one of his favorite pieces of music.

“You could just mojo yourself here anytime, though”, he pointed out, although he had to admit the place was rather scenic. The sort of place that would appeal to someone way more girly than Dean Winchester.

Cas sent him a sharp look which somehow reminded him how much he was the girl in their relationship, though fortunately for the remaining tattered shreds of Dean's masculinity, he didn't put it into words. Though was he did say was even worse.

“I could have”, he said pensively, “but I wanted to see it with the man I love.”

The shreds blew away in the spring breeze.

+~+~+

Despite their leaving Pawtucket just before lunch and their slow route, it was still early afternoon when they arrived in New London. Cas directed him to a small hotel close by the River Thames, a long low building that had little fake British guardsmen on each room door. The Olde English Inne And Taverne was five degrees beyond corny, but Dean would do anything for his angel.

“Am I actually gonna get a decent night's sleep?” Dean teased as they checked into the room.

Cas sent him a hot, sultry look, and Dean wondered why he had ever considered the angel innocent. Damned angel could probably give succubi lessons in seduction. 

“Indeed you are”, he growled.

Dean would spend the next few hours wondering why he felt that there was a catch in there somewhere.

+~+~+

They drove down to a waterfront restaurant that actually had a queue outside. Dean was surprised at the angel's choice, although he had to admit, the pie was great, if priced at about ten times what he'd usually pay for one. Cas was unusually silent on the drive back, until they stopped in the parking bay directly outside their first-floor room. 

“Dean?” Cas said silkily.

The hunter knew he was in for it. He just didn't know what form 'it' was going to take.

“Yeah?” he said cautiously. He hoped he'd be able to move the next day.

Cas turned those baby blue eyes on him, and the look on his face was positively feral.

“Back seat!” the angel ordered. “Now!”

It could be said that Dean Winchester did not whimper like a teenage girl about to go all the way for the first time, nor did he almost injure himself scrambling into the back seat. Both those things could be said, and both would be complete lies. Dean somehow got himself onto his back, and saw that Cas was, incredibly, balancing himself on the back of the front seat. Then again, damned angel could probably float in mid-air....

“Yahtzee!” Cas screamed, and falling on top of the hunter, began to rip his clothes off. There was no finesse, no romance, no tender touches, just Cas reducing Dean's clothing to something shredded rather more than his manliness. Cas actually ripped his boxers off in a single movement, waving them above his head before hoisting Dean's legs into the air and positioning himself at the hunter's entrance. No prepping, no warning; the angel slid straight home, and Dean's eyes watered before Cas unerringly found his prostate. That was the moment Dean's upstairs brain put up the 'closed' sign and ceased functioning, his body just existing for Cas. And sex. 

Dean had thought that he had lost all sense of.... well, everything, until he felt Cas' rough hand on his cock. He tried to reach round and draw Cas into a hug, but his arms just hung loose at his sides, as his body focused on being assaulted fore and aft, and enjoying every minute of it. This was beyond pleasure; this was Cas, taking him on Baby's back seat, making him his own. True, they'd probably both be hellishly cramped in the morning, but this was worth it. This was worth any price.

+~+~+

When Dean awoke the following morning, he realized that Cas must have transported them back to the room after he'd fallen asleep (or passed out). He was grateful for that; the few times he had slept in Baby had always resulted in a backache that, annoyingly, tended to get worse as he got older. There was a steaming coffee by the bed with a post-it attached, presumably from Cas:

'Will collect you for breakfast in half an hour, after you've showered and dressed. Am outside repairing the suspension, which is damaged for some reason.'

Dean blushed bright red before reading on:

“Don't forget, you promised. Tonight it's two weeks.'

And Dean's heart dropped. Was it a week already since their flight? And what on earth did Cas have lined up for him this time?


	33. Day 32: Ventnor City NJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somber day

Although it was four hours to their next stop, they left New London not long after nine. The reason, of course, was the amorphous blob that lay directly athwart their path south, a blob called New York City.

“I hate these huge bridges!” Dean moaned as they crawled across the George Washington into New Jersey. “They're all tolls, junctions way too close together and not a bloody field in sight!”

Cas was unusually silent, and had been ever since they'd hit the city. 

“Something wrong?” Dean asked, concerned.

The angel sighed.

“I was wondering”, he said slowly. “If my Father had still been around... would he have still let it happen?”

He was looking down the Hudson towards the city itself. Dean kept silent; he knew full well as to what the angel was referring. 

+~+~+

Traffic, even in mid-morning, slowed them down considerably, and they pulled off the New Jersey Turnpike sooner than planned to have lunch at a White Castle. Dean hoped that might cheer the angel up, as it was one of his favorite diners.

“So any hint as to what you've got planned for me tonight?” he asked, hoping to further distract Cas from his recent unhappy thoughts.”

“Perhaps it is only fair for you to be prepared”, Cas said thoughtfully. “You have to groom my wings.”

“That doesn't sound too difficult”, Dean said. The angel just looked at him, but said nothing.

+~+~+

When they returned to the car, Cas told him that there was a major accident ahead of them near Philadelphia and the road would be blocked for some hours, so Dean diverted onto the slower coast road. It was therefore after five when they reached their destination, the city of Ventnor, just south of Atlantic City. Fortunately that closeness made for a decent choice of hotels and motels, and Dean chose the Bide-A-Wee Inn, on the grounds it had to be better than its name.

It wasn't.

“Tartan wallpaper?” Dean said with a snort. “That should be banned on taste grounds alone.”

Cas was still very quiet, and had been all afternoon. Dean pulled him slowly into a hug.

“This is something big, this grooming, isn't it?” he asked gently.

Cas nodded, and suddenly a huge pair of black wings was spread out behind him. Dean gaped. They were magnificent. 

“Do you see two gray feathers, one on each wing?” the angel asked.

Dean had to look for a bit, but he eventually spotted them both.

“Yeah”, he said. “What are they?”

“Each of those feathers holds a tiny amount of my Grace”, the angel explained slowly. “Once you have finished grooming, you must pull them both out at the same time. It will hurt me, but it is necessary.”

“I can't hurt you, Cas!” Dean protested.

“You must”, the angel said. “Taking those feathers is part of becoming a seraph's mate. It will mean that when you become pregnant, you will be able to use a strength greater than even that of an archangel to defend our Nest. It also means that, in the hours after you remove them, I will be helpless. That is an angelic mating, Dean; I have to prove that I trust you with my life. Which I do.”

Dean gulped.

“Dinner first”, he said. “And I need a beer!”

+~+~+

The actual grooming, once Dean got into it, was fairly easy. Cas had small oil-glands in his wings, and as his mate, Dean was allowed to 'milk' them, then rub the golden oil that emerged over the angel's wings. Though it would have been easier had Cas not found the whole thing so pleasurable, moaning in ecstasy as the hunter's hands moved through his dark feathers. Dean was achingly hard himself, but he kept himself in check, remembering what was to come. 

Finally the feathers were all cleaned, and Cas steered him gently round to the front, instructing him to grab one of the key feathers in each hand and only pull when instructed. Dean winced inwardly, but did as he was told.

'I am setting up a sound-proof area around me'. Dean heard Cas' voice inside his head rather than his voice, and looked at him, puzzled. 'When you do it I will scream in agony, and I shall almost certainly be unable to refrain from using my true voice. I have also switched your hearing off, in order to further protect you.'

The angel sighed, and seemed to brace himself.

'I am ready, Dean. Pull hard now!'

Dean braced himself and yanked at both feathers. For a moment he was afraid they might stay in, but they came away with only a little resistance. He grinned at Cas in triumph, only to see tears running down the angel's face as he collapsed onto the floor. Dean immediately hoisted him effortlessly into his arms and carried him over to the bed, laying the angel's smaller form down before sliding in to wrap himself protectively around him, grasping the two feather firmly, one in each hand. Then he kissed the back of the angel's neck, holding him tight and praying for Cas' anguish to end quickly.

And prayed for anyone dumb enough to try anything in the next hour. Dean would make sure they regretted any such attack, if briefly!


	34. Day 33: Lewes DE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean says the wrong thing (again), and this time, the consequences are massive.....

The annoying thing about today, Dean thought as he woke up, was that their next stop, the town of Lewes, was only some seventy miles or so south of where they were, yet it would take them three hours to get there, as the Cape May ferry didn't run in winter. On the upside, the good thing about today was that Dean woke up embraced in Cas' wings, with a very naked Cas right up against him. That was several light-years beyond what could be described as a 'compensation'. And it only got better when Cas proved able to to somehow fit those huge appendages in the shower, which gave Dean the best shower experience he had ever had in his entire life. 

It was, perhaps, typical of the Standard Dean Winchester Luck™ that, during that day, he'd do something that he'd end up regretting. Or rather that his end would end up regretting.

+~+~+

They had just crossed the Delaware River and stopped off at a local diner south of Wilmington for lunch when it happened. They pulled into the car-park, and Dean came round to the angel's side of the car and kissed him hard, loving the way their bodies molded together against the Impala. And that was the moment when Dean's mouth decided to rumble off into drive whilst his brain was still in park.

“Do you know what I love about this?” he grinned, wondering whether he might have time to plant a quick hickey before they made the diner.

“Tell me”, Cas growled.

“That you're an all-powerful Angel of the Lord who could smite me just like that”, Dean grinned, “yet I still get to wrap myself around you like this because I'm taller than you!”

He knew at once that he'd said the wrong thing. Cas tensed beneath him, then gently eased him off and started towards the diner without saying a word. And Dean's conscience opened up the popcorn, sat back in its comfy chair and sniggered, 'you're really in for it now, boy!'

He hurried after the angel, hoping he'd be able to repair whatever damage he'd just gone and done. Maybe he should become one of those monk fellows and take a vow of silence? No; he'd still find a way to do something stupid.

+~+~+

The first hint of just how much trouble Dean was in didn't appear until they reached their destination, and Cas directed him to an old-style hotel in the heart of the town. That in itself wasn't too odd; Dean kind of presumed that the hotels actually down on the Atlantic road might not count as 'Lewes'. The room itself was all right, a little old-fashioned and with one of those absurdly high ceilings, but clean and comfortable.

Cas had been quiet ever since the diner, and Dean could sense that something was brewing from that height comment. He'd tried apologizing in the Impala, but Cas had merely nodded and smiled, leaving the hunter with the impression that he was not out of the woods yet. Though when they went to dinner at a diner across the street and the angel ordered him pie, he felt things might be looking up.

In light of what happened soon after, maybe 'looking up' wasn't the best phrase he could have considered.

+~+~+

Dean showered and cleaned his teeth, wondering what Cas had planned for that night. Wearing only his dressing gown, he padded back into the room – and stopped dead in his tracks. Cas was standing in the center of the room totally naked, smiling knowingly at him, his erection already out and proud. Which in itself would have been no bad thing, except....

Cas was at least twelve foot tall! And that erection must have been close on two foot long! Dean whimpered in terror.

“I think I am the taller one tonight, Dean”, the angel's voice boomed around the room. Then he reached forward, and effortlessly hoisted Dean out of his dressing-gown, turning him until that two-foot-long monster was nuzzling against the hunter's entrance.

No. Freakin'. Way!

Except that the angel was using his Grace to ease Dean open, and the hunter quickly realized that he had absolutely no control over his body any more. He was nothing more than a large Fleshlight for Cas to use at his pleasure, and judging from the growling sounds coming out of the angel, he was mighty pleasured. 

Cas had opened him up so well that Dean barely felt the giant cock enter him and start to work its way in. Somehow the angel avoided his prostate, sliding in further and further until the hunter wouldn't have been surprised to feel the cock coming out of his mouth. And finally Cas was seated inside Dean, who echoed the groans from behind him in his own rising ecstasy.

And then Cas found his lover's prostate, and what the hell, he was somehow managing to massage it with the side of his huge cock! That was too much, and Dean came, his own painful erection erupting as he coated his own stomach with come. And again, and again; it must have been about twenty times before he felt his balls shriveling up, totally spent.

“Dean?” Cas whispered from above him.

The hunter couldn't even speak to answer.

“I'm coming now.”

Dean felt he should have passed out by the time, but Cas must have somehow been keeping him conscious, for he experienced a fucking like he had never had before, not even with double Cas or the prehensile cock. His limbs hung down, and he wondered briefly if that was what being a blow-up doll felt like, totally unable to move a muscle except for the involuntary dry orgasm from his cock. He was only dimly aware that Cas had eased them over to the bed and that Cas must have reduced himself to normal size when he fitted in behind him and wrapped his arms around him, but he was too blissed out to think or do anything.

“Still think I am 'little'?” the angel said teasingly.

When Dean eventually got his voice back – and any feeling in his body – he'd answer that. Probably some time tomorrow. In the meantime, he let Cas hold him, silently praying that he refrain in future from saying anything stupid. 

Huh. More likely that he'd stop eating pie!


	35. Day 34: Cumberland MD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now remember, theft is a crime. And Dean is a repeat offender, so.....

Dean awoke the next morning to a fabulous dream, in which a giant Cas was walking around with Dean stuck on his cock, reaching down to pat the hunter on the head once in a while, then spasming his cock and causing the human to scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Then he remembered.....

When he got home, first thing he was doing was to throw away that Fleshlight in his bedside drawer!

+~+~+

Dean tried, he really did. He was doubly careful all day, choosing his words with such forethought that Cas was looking at him in concern. But the hunter was determined that he could get through the next two weeks or so without landing himself in further trouble. 

He had that particular thought just before they stopped for lunch west of Baltimore. As it happened, he wasn't destined to get through the next two hours.

The diner they stopped at was a Burger King, and it had one of the new self-service drinks bars that seemed to be springing up of late. Dean paid for their meals and took the tray to the table, whilst Cas went to get their sodas – Dr. Pepper for Dean and Sprite for himself – before returning to the table. He had barely sat down before he eyed Dean curiously.

“Dean”, he said slowly, “did you take some of my fries?”

“Nope”, the hunter said cheerfully. The angel just nodded and that, it seemed, was that.

Dean really should have known better.

+~+~+

The arrived in Cumberland just after three, and found a Best Western that looked okay for the night. Surprisingly Cas said he would shoot off and get their dinner, and he had barely arrived back with it when he said he had to check something out in town for a minute. A bit odd, Dean thought, but hey, more fries for him.

He was lying on the bed watching TV when the picture suddenly went off. He looked around for the remote, and saw Cas had appeared in the corner of the room, sitting on the single large armchair. Except this was Cas wearing a suit and tie for some reason, looking completely professional. And goddam sexy.

“Uh”, Dean managed.

“Dean”, the angel said sharply, “did you take any of my fries earlier today?”

Dean shook his head, adding a scornful “Course not!” The angel frowned.

“Did you eat any of the fries from my meal this evening?” Cas pressed.

“No!” Dean lied.

Cas sighed.

“Come here!” he demanded. 

Dean found himself standing up and sidling towards the angel, wondering just how much trouble he had landed himself in this time.

“I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean Winchester”, Cas said firmly. “And you have lied to me twice now. For that, there must be punishment. Drop your pants.”

“What?” Dean squeaked. “No!”

Too late. His pants and underwear were suddenly bunched around his ankles. Cas gestured to his knees, and to his eternal mortification Dean found himself bending over them.

“We cannot start our relationship with dishonesty”, Cas said gravely, and hell, that tone was making Dean's cock harden already, poking as it was between Cas' legs. "I love you too much to allow that to happen. So I must chastise you.”

Dean winced, expecting the smack of Cas' – Jimmy Novak's? - long hand on his butt. Instead he heard the angel's voice.

“Your choice, Dean”, he said flatly. “You are my bonded mate, and I would never do anything against your will. You know you deserve to be punished, but if you wish, we can do something else.”

And that made Dean's eyes water. He knew Cas had every right to be annoyed, and he knew – he was man enough to admit it to himself - that he had always fantasized about this, even though he had never been comfortable with anyone for long enough to try it.

“Go ahead”, he grunted.

He expected Cas' hand, but the angel Cas had apparently fetched some sort of paddle, and he smacked Dean hard with it. To the hunter's mortification, his cock immediately got hard, hanging uselessly between Cas' knees.

“More!” he grunted.

Cas didn't need further encouragement, striking Dean five more times until the hunter's ass was red and sore. 

“I assure you, Dean, this hurts me as much as it does you”, Cas growled, and Dean just about had the sense not to vocalize a 'yeah, right!' thought. “That was six of the best for your theft this afternoon. Now I must chastise you for this evening's actions.”

Tears were running down the hunter's face, and it was only made worse by the fact that the whole damned experience was making him impossibly hard, his cock aching as it hung uncared for between the angel's legs. He was even unaware that Cas had finally stopped, until he heard the gentle voice above him.

“I can either heal you completely, Dean”, he said quietly, “or partly. If the former, you will have no aches and pains at all; if the latter, you will be sore all day tomorrow. What do you wish?”

And incredibly, that made it worse. Hell, Dean had just been totally humiliated, yet he wanted to remember it all. 

“The second one”, he gasped out. “Just, please, Cas, I'm begging you.... let me get off!”

Cas suddenly mojo'ed them to the bed – mercifully he was underneath, sparing the hunter what would certainly have been untold agonies – and Dean realized they were now both naked, and that Cas was laid out before him. Six foot of hunky celestial goodness.

“Take me” , the angel whispered. “Take me, my beautiful, impossible lover.”

Dean didn't hesitate and thrust straight into Cas, his cock shooting home so fast, he was surprised he didn't get friction burn. And the release came just seconds later as Dean came inside his lover, falling heavily into him and almost totally oblivious of the remaining pain in his own butt. Cas eased him down from his high, speaking quiet words of comfort to him until Dean either fell asleep or just passed out from exhaustion. The angel continued to fondle him gently through the night, and made sure that his lover got a full night's sleep.

He kept the paddle, though.


	36. Day 35: Abingdon VA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes Dean's breath away.

Sore. That was Dean's first thought on waking up, until he remembered what had happened the day before. Cas had actually used a paddle on him. And hot damn, the hunter had gotten hard as a result, and then the angel had let Dean fuck him afterwards. 

Even in sleep, Cas had somehow used his mojo to prevent Dean from ending up on his back and rubbing the partly-healed welts against the sheets. Instead, they were lying diagonally in the bed, Dean's head on Cas' broad chest. Dean stared at the nearest nipple, and wondered if Cas would mind....

“Go ahead”, the angel muttered without opening his eyes.

So Dean did.

+~+~+

Even with Cas' partial healing job, Dean was more than grateful to find a rubber ring on the Impala's driving-seat. They were striking further west into Virginia today, before turning north into West Virginia, taking out Kentucky, then heading into the Deep South. Cas had been all unspoken concern before they had left, causing Dean to admit (very, very quietly) that they might try that again some day. The hunter could hardly believe that this was the angel who had once bolted when faced with a prostitute grinding into his lap. Then again, now he had Dean, so that would be enough for any man.

Cas smirked at him, and Dean remembered, too late, about the mind-reading. Fortunately the angel didn't remark on his thoughts. Unfortunately, he said something else instead.

“Tonight I'm going to make another of your favorite fantasies come true”, he growled, before opening his book and reading just a few feet across the car as if he hadn't just made Dean go hard in seconds. The hunter let out something which was almost certainly a whimper, but started the car, thinking mournfully that he had at least five hours ahead of him before he would find out what Cas had in mind.

+~+~+

Abingdon was one of those small towns along I-81, sitting in the valley below the Appalachians on its own small hill. Dean chose a Super-8 just off the interstate that looked okay for the night. The room even had a small balcony looking out over the valley ('great view of the freeway', Dean thought wryly.). He might have enjoyed it, but he found himself unable to watch the TV as he was too busy wondering what his angel had lined up for him. So he was surprised when the TV suddenly turned on, and he heard the unmistakable opening bars of Take My Breath Away. 

His eyes widened. Hell, no!

“Hello, Dean.”

The hunter span round so quickly that he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. Cas was standing in the doorway, dressed in that white uniform Dean knew from the movie, except Cas' shirt was open down to.....

Dean was dimly aware that he was slavering, but he just didn't care. Cas looked hotter than hot as he sauntered into the room, moving gracefully round to the end of the bed before running his hands along Dean's shoulders.

The hunter moaned.

Cas ran his hands down to Dean's shirt buttons, and slowly began to undo each one, whilst his own hips swayed in time to the music. Dean dimly remembered a time when he had thought he'd have to show Cas that a slow seduction was better than just mojo'ing all their clothes away. Hell, that was one lesson Cas was now proving he didn't need. And then some.

Cas popped the last button, but instead of removing the shirt, slid his hands underneath it and, the sneaky fucker, he had mojo'ed Dean's undershirt away, because those hands were running over Dean's chest like he was trying to make him orgasm by touch alone. Hell, Cas probably could do that if he set his mind to it. Dean arched his back, and Cas took advantage to slowly slide the shirt off, before his hands wound their bay back over Dean's chest and....

Oh. My. God! Cas was sliding open his belt, and easing his pants open as if he was unwrapping a present on Christnas morning. Dean's cock had already burst the bounds of his underwear, and was leaking pre-come in anticipation. Cas gave Dean a thoroughly filthy look, then proceeded to go down on that cock, sucking and massaging it so that Dean had no choice but to come.

Except he didn't. Cas must have been using his mojo to hold him back, because despite feeling like a bottle of champagne that had been shaken for several hours, there was no release, just a rising pressure that made Dean's vision go blurry. He realized that he was now physically shaking, his whole body juddering as it fought uselessly for rest. And just like last night, Cas was making the suffering so damned good! But if he didn't relax his grip soon, Dean was going to explode!

And suddenly, the hold was gone. Dean's body hung motionless for a moment, seemingly unable to believe it could go ahead, then he erupted in what had to be a contender for the greatest orgasm in his entire life. This time there were no spasms; his repressed body let out a continuous flow of come as if it was afraid Cas might suddenly change his mind and apply the brakes again. Not that Dean thought even Cas could stop this sort of eruption. If he tried, he'd probably have to bring Dean back from death again as a result.

When the hunter finally stopped, he had to lie there for several minutes before his vision and other senses returned, and he looked up into his suited angel. Except that perfect dress suit was covered in come. His come.

“Cas!” he gasped. “Hell! You did it.”

“Did what?” the angel asked, tilting his head in curiosity. 

“You took my breath away!” Dean panted. “Wow, I doubt I could get it up again even if you paid me!”

“Oh”, Cas said. “That is a pity, Dean.”

Dean stared at him, puzzled.

“Why?” he ventured.

“Well”, Cas said, pulling himself upright, “I was going to see what happened when you undressed me. But if you don't feel up to it.....”

Dean shot out a hand and grabbed Cas by his jacket.

“Give me ten minutes!” he growled. “I'm not missing this for all the ghosts in the Continental United States!”

Cas smirked.


	37. Day 36: Huntington WV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snow never hurt anyone, right?

Dean awoke the following morning to find two things. First, the room seemed too cold, and second, he had six foot of wonderfully warm angel wrapped around him.

“A snowstorm blew in overnight”, Cas whispered, “and the heating is on emergency power only.”

“Don't wanna get up”, Dean grunted, even though he knew they had at least a four-hour drive to their next stop. “Wanna stay here with you. Forever.”

Cas shifted round until he was facing the hunter.

“There's enough power for one hot shower, if we share”, he whispered.

Somehow Dean made it to the shower cubicle whilst keeping Cas draped around him, and even though the water was lukewarm, having an Angel of the Lord blow him in the shower – twice – meant that Dean didn't care. It was only after they had left the room that he realized the sneaky bastard could easily have mojo'ed them up enough hot water for separate showers. Cas had tricked him!

He kinda hoped he'd do it again. Soon.

+~+~+

The snow continued to fall all day, and they had to change their route a couple of times to avoid blocked roads. Dante, McClure, Haysi, Elkhorn City – Dean would probably never see these places again in his life, but the rapidly whitening countryside was strangely calming, and he had Cas and Baby. What more could a man need?

+~+~+

They stopped for lunch at a small diner in Pikeville, and rolled into their destination of Huntington just as it was getting dark. The town was a fair-sized place with a good choice of motels, and Dean was surprised when Cas directed him to another place at the top of a hill – did he think he was nearer to heaven or something? The Whispering Pines Hotel was a series of about twenty small, separate log-built lodges, which seemed appropriate given that the snow now lay thick on the ground. It looked positively Christmas-y.

“I'm gonna walk down to the Wal-Mart and get some stuff”, Dean said after they had settled into what, he had to admit, was rather a decent little place. “Wanna come with me?”

“Would you nor rather me just send you there and fetch you back when you're done?” the angel asked.

“I can handle a little snow, Cas!” Dean grinned. “Catch ya later!”

+~+~+

Famous last words, Dean thought bitterly as he trudged back up the hill to the lodge. The walk down had been fine, but the weather had turned feral whilst he had been in the store, and the two carrier bags weighed a ton as he dragged his frozen form back up the steep hill. He should've let Cas mojo him there and back after all.

Hell no, Dean thought. I am a manly man, and I can cope with a few fuckin' snowflakes.

I'm also fuckin' freezing!

He was actually shivering when he finally made it to Lodge Eight, and found he couldn't even manage to operate his hands to reach the room key. Fortunately he must have made a noise, because Cas pulled the door open, and looked at him in alarm. Then he dragged the hunter inside, closed the door and took the bags from him, before taking him over to the fireplace.

“You are freezing”, Cas said sharply. “We need to warm you up at once.”

Dean expected him to just stoke up the fire, but instead Cas pulled the mattress off the bed, sheets and all, and dragged it over to the hearth. Then he mojo'ed Dean's wet clothes away, and eased him down onto the mattress.

“Can't you just, you know, make me warm?” Dean managed through chattering teeth.

“Not without damaging tour body”, Cas said. “Heating you up too fast would do you almost as much harm as leaving you cold, Dean. You need to be warmed gently.”

With that he dragged the covers over the two of them – damn, he'd gotten himself naked too, and Dean was too out of it to take advantage! - then pulled the hunter into his embrace, wrapping himself around his lover. Dean's dim consciousness only slowly registered that Cas was using his body heat to warm him back up, and he must have been doing the recharge thing because he was way hotter than usual.

“Hot”, he muttered. “My own, hot angel.”

“I'm generating as much heat as your body can take”, Cas said, visibly concentrating. He chuckled. “I had planned for a night in with lots of sex, but we need to get you back to normal first.”

“I'm holding you to that”, Dean muttered sleepily. “I wanna hold you forever. This is bliss!”

He was only dimly aware that Cas was somehow edging over him, before realizing that Cas had turned him round so that the fire was now warming his front whilst six foot of hunky angel was working on his back. Cas' arms wrapped around his chest, their legs entwined again, and Dean felt he had never been happier.

+~+~+

Later, Cas proved him wrong when he woke him up for pizza with pie. And the following morning they showered together again, despite the water-heater being perfectly fine.


	38. Day 37: Bowling Green KY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds that exercising can be a real pain in the butt....

Dean awoke to find the bed unusually cold, which after his nightmarish experience of the day before ('your own fault, jerk!' his conscience sniggered in its annoying Sammy-esque voice) was not good. But then Cas came through the door bearing breakfast, his face ruddy with the morning cold which, mercifully, he somehow kept outside. To Dean's surprise the angel was wearing a blue track-suit.

“You went jogging in this weather?” the hunter asked incredulously. “It's fuckin' freezing out there!”

“I told you, I have to take care of this vessel”, Castiel said reasonably. “And to answer your next question, I cannot simply 'mojo' the vessel fit. That would just wear it out.”

“S'pose”, Dean muttered. Though when Cas ignored their breakfast to get down onto the floor and do some press-ups, he sniggered. “You do remember the guy who invented jogging died out jogging?”

Cas merely smiled, and effortlessly did about twenty press-ups before joining Dean at the table.

“You should try this form of exercise, Dean”, he said, in between munching away at his burger. The hunter eyed him lasciviously.

“Hey, I get plenty of exercise with you around”, he leered. “Horizontally, at least!”

Cas looked at him curiously, and Dean had that horribly familiar feeling that he'd just opened his mouth and gotten his foot stuck right in it. Again. But the angel said nothing, so he thought he'd gotten away with it.

Yeah, right!

+~+~+

It was back to the main roads that day, and they made good time to their destination, the town of Bowling Green, Kentucky. The Derby state, Dean thought as they pulled into a decent-looking Red Roof Inn. He wondered if that meant Cas would ride him to victory tonight....

Unfortunately the angel seemed more determined than ever to keep his vessel in shape, and after a pizza dinner and some TV, Dean came out of the bathroom to find a note telling him Cas had gone out running. He grunted in disapproval; it was pitch black out there, and anyone who saw Cas in that get-up jogging through the dark would think he was a real weirdo!

Though they'd be partly right, he thought with a snigger. And if anyone was dumb enough to try anything, it'd probably be the last mistake they ever made!

An hour later, Cas still hadn't returned, and Dean presumed he'd been sidetracked with some angel business or other. He decided to turn in for the night, shucking off even his boxers – the room was pleasantly warm – and stretching out naked on his chest in the bed. Always the chance Cas would come in and.....

He felt the ropes a fraction of a second too late. He pulled hard, but he was very firmly anchored by all four limbs. He looked around in horror, but relaxed when he saw Cas standing next to the bed. His second thought was that he hoped no-one had seen the angel out in that, because Cas had ditched the shapeless track-suit for a loose-hanging vest and some long shorts. He looked fine. 

The first thought was that Cas' cock was out and at full-mast. In any dictionary, what came out of Dean's mouth was most definitely a whimper.

“You seem to find my exercising regimen amusing”, the angel said in his graveled tone (Dean was sure he was lowering it another octave just for the effect it had on the hunter, who was now rock-hard himself). “So I am going to do my twenty press-ups, then turn in for the night.”

“Oh”, Dean said, disappointed. At least until Cas clambered over the back of him and positioned his cock at Dean's entrance – and thrust straight in.

Dean screamed. Cas had zeroed in on his prostate, and his own cock promptly blew without warning, coming whilst trapped against the sheet. Then Cas hoisted his body up and his cock withdrew until only the head was left inside the hunter. The angel leaned forward and whispered in his ear:

“One!”

Dean suddenly knew where this was going. Fuck! Cas thrust in again, and again straight on target. Dean came a second time, and his cock was sore already, whilst his butt muscles ached.

“Two!” Cas grunted.

By five, what remained of Dean's upper brain had worked out that Cas must be replacing the sperm in his testicles, because there was no way even Dean Winchester could come that many times in quick succession. By nine, it was having trouble remembering his own name. By fourteen, he had abandoned any attempt at thought, especially as Cas seemed to be somehow working in at a slightly different angle with each thrust whilst still hitting his prostate every time. By seventeen there were tears in his eyes, yet he desperately wanted Cas to continue the assault.

“Twenty!” the angel said at last, and the ropes holding Dean's arms and legs in place vanished. Cas had removed all the come after each thrust, so Dean could just lie there recovering. “Still think exercise is worth poking fun at, Dean?”

“Never!” Dean managed. “But hell, that was hot.” He turned slowly round to face the angel still holding himself over him. “Just one question, Cas?”

“Of course”, the angel said. “What is it?”

“Can I help you with your push-ups again? Say tomorrow morning?”

The angel beamed.

“It would be a pleasure”, he said. "But I was thinking.... I need to up it to fifty."

Dean gulped.


	39. Day 38: Chattanooga TN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choo choo!

Cas was driving again the next day. After his morning press-ups, Dean retreated to the comfort of the back seat, his butt muscles aching like anything, but feeling wonderfully sated. If this was what being an angel's sex-toy was like, then bring it on! 

They had an easy drive that day, just a few hours down past Nashville and onto their destination of Chattanooga. They stopped for lunch in the country music capital, and Dean actually whined when Cas suggested another round of sex in the back of the Impala. So the angel temporarily mojo'ed his soreness away, and put it back again once they'd finished, and Dean could retreat to the back seat.

(Dean's manliness was last seen extending its stay in Acapulco, booked into the room next to his dignity. Not that he missed either of them). 

+~+~+

Dean's cock twitched when Cas told him he'd chosen their hotel for the night, as that could mean all sorts of good things. He was surprised, however, when they ended up parking almost right next to the old railroad station. He looked at his angel in confusion.

“It's a hotel set up in a rake of old sleeping cars”, Cas explained. “Obviously we can't sleep on a moving train because of the ring, but I thought this was the next best thing.”

“Hey, no being shaken from side to side, then”, Dean grinned.

Cas was suddenly half an inch away from his ear.

“Oh, you're gonna' be shaken all right, Dean Winchester!”

Mercifully there was no-one around to hear one of the greatest hunters in the United States whine pitifully.

+~+~+

The train had everything, from the steam locomotive at the front via the dining car to the caboose at the rear. Dean might have felt a little guilty that Cas used their fraudulent credit card to secure them a first-class berth, but he was sure that Miss Justine Bieber wouldn't mind. 

He still had to get past their meal in the dining-car, however, where they had the small first-class section to themselves. Dean might have enjoyed it, but Cas had a way of eating that just made the hunter think of what might be to come (almost certainly him, his conscience sniggered). And the way Cas bit savagely into his bread roll actually made the hunter want to cross his legs!

He had been surprised that their compartment included a double-bed, but he supposed that that was what you got for a first-class ticket. It was ornately-furnished, with lots of little touches that just screamed 'classy'. Though no matter how loudly they screamed, Dean was unlikely to hear them, as the minute he got through the door, Cas was all over him.

“My beautiful, impossibly sexy, gorgeous hunter!” he growled. “Mine! All mine!”

He seemed to be intent on sucking a hickey the size of Tennessee into Dean's neck, and the hunter could only moan and let him have at it. There was no slow seduction tonight; Cas was just going for it, and he mojo'ed all their clothes away with a wave of his hand. The next second Dean was lying flat on the bed – no restraints this time, he was almost sorry to note – and the naked angel was rutting against him, his rock-hard cock pushing against Dean's own.

“It gets better”, Cas whispered.

Dean stared at him in confusion before he realized – shit, the bed was actually moving beneath them!

“Huh?” he managed.

“First-class passengers have the option of activating their beds to simulate the experience of being on a moving train”, Cas growled, sliding his cock up and down against Dean's, causing the hunter to moan in ecstasy. “Though I have increased the level of vibrations somewhat . Is this good?”

Hell, it was! Sex with Cas when he was in his aggressive mood was great enough, but to have Cas' thrusts interspersed and sometimes reinforced by the movement of the bed beneath them – that was taking it to another level. And suddenly the bed's movements became ever sharper, and Dean moaned again.

“The points at the station entrance”, Cas panted. “Come, Dean!

And he did, so hard it hurt. Cas eased him through it, and immediately cleaned them both up afterwards before sliding down to rest his head on Dean's chest. It was at least five minutes before Dean's vocal chords managed to sort themselves out enough to let him speak.

“Getting down to the milk bar, Cas?” he grinned, ruffling the angel's hair. He knew the angel could physically restore him immediately after sex, but he liked the wrecked feeling. 

The angel turned those blue eyes on him, and looked knowingly upwards. The he scooted down, and Dean felt Cas' tongue running up the shaft of his still partly-erect cock, before he gently took it into his mouth.

Impossibly for a man in his thirties, Dean was getting hard again, and Cas was using his tongue to literally caress Dean's cock. Shit, he had a boyfriend with no gag reflex!

No. Gag. Reflex. 

He had no idea how long he lay there, moaning in pleasure, but at some point he felt Cas's hands running over his chest. He must have been completely out of it, because without warning those hands zeroed in on Dean's nipples and squeezed them both at the same time, and before his mind could process what was happening, he was coming right down the angel's throat. He would have muttered an apology, but his voice had gone again. Besides, seconds later Cas had scooted back up to lie next to him, and he looked supremely happy with himself.

“Can't wait for Round Three”, he muttered, before cuddling into his hunter. He had to lift Dean's arms and wrap them around him and then tangle their legs together, because Dean's body had apparently ceased to function. Totally sexed out by his angel.

Hell, he was the luckiest guy in the world!


	40. Day 39: Asheville NC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Doctor Sexy!

In the years to come, Sam Winchester would wonder why his brother would always smile every time he saw a train pass by. Though being a smart guy, he would correctly guess that a) it had something to do with Cas, and b) he was better off not knowing the exact details. In which he was right and very, very right.

+~+~+

They had a four-hour drive through the mountains today, so left the railroad station mid-morning, breakfasting at a nearby diner. The only sad note, for Dean at least, was that they had just ten more stops after tonight, which meant a measly eleven more nights of passion. 

But on the bright side, there was always the Bunker. They could 'christen' every one of its many rooms.

“Even the laundry room”, Cas said, cutting in on his thoughts as they were sat in the diner car-park. “When the machines are on spin cycle.”

Dean glared at him.

“Stop doing that!” he snapped. “And have you any idea of how difficult it is to drive when you keep making me hard?”

“Probably about as difficult as it is for me to keep my hands off you all day, so we don't crash”, Cas said, and reached his hand into his pants to adjust himself.

They made it out of the car-park half an hour later.

+~+~+

The drive through the Smoky Mountains was a lot less distance than going round on the freeway, although the twisty roads meant it took slightly longer. But Dean enjoyed being away from it all, and having the road to himself at least some of the time. Well, himself and six foot of hunky blue-eyed angel next to him. 

They reached their destination of Asheville around four and checked into the Liberty Inn, which looked decent enough. Best of all (for Dean) it was on the same lot as a Cracker Barrel, one of his favorite places to eat, although he rarely got to eat there as there were few of the places in the Midwest. 

“You like this place”, Castiel observed. “The 'cowboy' style appeals to you.”

“I've always had thing for cowboy boots, Cas”, Dean grinned. “You know how I feel about Doctor Sexy M.D. And you, the time you rode me!”

“Indeed”, the angel said dryly. “Perhaps one day the doctors in that hospital might actually discover the cure for a complete lack of plot-line.”

“Hey!” Dean swatted at the angel, but of course missed. 

“I love it when you pout!" Cas said from behind him.

+~+~+

It was dark when they walked the short distance back to their hotel, and Cas told Dean he wanted to get something from the car and for him to go ahead. Dean opened the door to their room – and froze. What the hell?

The double bed was still there, but everything else in the room seemed to have been changed to make it look like a hospital room. And before he had time to take it all in, Dean was suddenly lying on the bed, naked except for a hospital gown that covered next to nothing.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.”

He looked up to see Cas standing next to the bed. Except Cas was wearing a doctor's uniform and.... cowboy boots?

That was when Dean became aware of the cock-ring. Cas walked up to him, and Dean noticed that he was wearing surgical gloves.

“Time for your prostate examination, Mr. Winchester”, the angel growled. “Now remember, this will probably hurt me more than it hurts you.”

Dean's response was cut off when he felt Cas' long fingers pushing into his entrance, and he moaned, his cock jerking valiantly against the ring. 

“I'm sure it's in here somewhere”, the angel grunted. “Is that it?”

Hell, it was. Dean's cock was going to explode if it didn't get some release soon. 

“I don't think I have the correct tool to examine your prostate thoroughly”, Cas said with a heavy sigh. “I shall have to bring in the heavy equipment.”

And with that he slowly started unbuckling his white coat. Dean had seen countless strippers in his time, but now his vision was fading in and out as the pressure in his balls was probably enough to launch that mission to Mars. Or at least the Moon.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Cas was naked except for the cowboy boots. He walked round to the side of the bed and hoisted Dean's right leg up to where he could tie it to a strap that was hanging down from the ceiling, then did the same to the other leg. And all the time, Dean had to see those sexy boots and that very impressive angelic erection. Then Cas placed himself at Dean's entrance, and without warning thrust straight in.

Dean screamed, because hot damn, the angel had found his prostate all right this time. Not just found it, but he was using it as a punchbag, and every single muscle in Dean's body was taut as the pressure built up, and up, and up....

“You may come now”, Cas said calmly, and grabbed Dean's over-sensitive cock. 

“Aaarrgghhhh!”

The cock-ring vanished, and Dean came like it was his last night on earth, whilst Cas gently milked him, encouraging every last drop out of his wrecked body. It seemed to go on forever, and when he finally stopped, he fell backwards, exhausted. Cas must have released his legs from their holds, because he was now lying flat on his back, unable to move. He gestured weakly at the angel, who frowned.

“I do not think it would be appropriate for a doctor to get into bed with one of his patients”, he said. 

Dean glared at him. After what Cas had just done to him, now the angel decided to acquire scruples? Cas chuckled.

“Very well”, he said. “If it helps the healing process, I suppose I could.”

And in an instant he was lying next to Dean, cowboy boots and all. Dean would have said something about the whole experience, but once again he found his voice had given in, so he just cuddled the angel. And yes, it was most definitely a cuddle, and no, Dean did not give a shit. He could cuddle his angel if he wanted to, so there!


	41. Day 40: Charleston SC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean manages to say the wrong thing. Again.

This time, it was definitely the waitress' fault. 

Waking up with his very own Doctor Sexy – well, Dean's life was pretty much perfect just now, which given his past history meant a nagging fear as to just when the other shoe was going to drop. Good things did happen, but in Dean's experience, bad things just queued up and waited their turn to get at him. Though after Cas had spent much of the morning giving him another (extremely thorough) prostate examination, he felt so blissed out that he didn't really care.

And then there was the waitress. 

She was, Dean only later realized, pretty much a fusion of his ideal woman and Cas; a tall brunette with legs that never seemed to stop, blue eyes and a look that just screamed sex. And when she deliberately leaned over the table to refill his coffee, he quite literally got an eyeful. 

The angel was watching him carefully, and Dean knew that one wrong move here would land him in a whole new heap of trouble. So he stilled his reactions and waited for her to flounce away, clearly disappointed at his lack of reaction. Phew! He was in the clear.

“Very good, Dean”, Cas praised. “You handled that extremely well.”

Dean preened.

“Though I wonder how good you really are at resisting temptation”, the angel went on.

“As the song goes, I got you babe”, Dean quipped. “I can resist anything!”

About half a second later, he realized his conscience was sat there, sighing heavily and looking at him in a 'what have you just gone and done now?' way.

+~+~+

They were headed back to the coast today, their destination being the town of Charleston, South Carolina. That meant at least fours hours of uninteresting freeway driving.

It did not prove uninteresting.

They hadn't even left Asheville before it started. Dean felt a faint pressure on his cock, and fidgeted in an attempt to adjust himself, before he realized it wasn't his boxers causing the friction. He shot a warning glance across to the passenger seat.

“Cas!”

“You said you could resist temptation”, the angel said dryly. “So we're going to have a little experiment. If I can make you come today without physically touching you, I get to plow you into the mattress tonight. But if you manage to resist... you get to plow me.”

That thought alone made Dean hard, but the thought of being allowed to take his angel – yeah, he could resist anything if that was the prize.

+~+~+

Of course, what with Cas being an angel, he fought dirty. Dean had to endure Cas' grace fondling his cock all day, and just when he thought he was coping with that, Cas' grace found his entrance and started massaging his prostate at the same time. How Dean got through lunch at the Waffle House near Clinton, he did not know; no-one moaned that much in pleasure at their food, no matter how good it was. The walk from and to the car was physically painful.

And then Cas decided that his body was too hot, and stripped his top off. One hunky bare-chested angel, his grace all over and inside Dean, and still hours away from his goal. Hell, Cas could have given Alistair lessons in torture!

Finally they made it to the port city, although clearly someone upstairs wanted to prolong Dean's sufferings, as roadworks slowed their progress to a crawl. And Cas directed him right through the city, past seventeen perfectly adequate hotels (well, they were still standing, which in Dean's eyes was the same thing) before deciding on a fugly Holiday Inn by the river. Dean had never been so glad for a trip in the Impala to be over!

Cas obligingly checked them in – at least Dean had thought he was being obliging, until he returned with the room-cards.

“We're in 1211, on the twelfth floor”, the angel said airily. “Oh, and the elevators aren't working, so we'll have to take the stairs.”

There was no way Dean would even manage one flights of stairs in his present state. He stared at Cas pleadingly, even putting his hands together in prayer. 

“All right, I was kidding”, the angel grinned. “The elevators are fine.”

He walked over to the elevators. Dean would have run after him, but nope, not gonna happen. He was panting as he dragged his bag into the elevator, and sudden jerk as they started upwards nearly set him off. He barely saw the corridor leading up to their room, until Cas closed the door behind him.

“Would you like to order dinner?” the angel asked, idly picking up a menu from the bedside table. “Pizza, perhaps?”

Dean was panting by now, but he managed to gesture first to Cas, and then to the bed. The angel sighed in a put-upon manner. Dean was about to try to say something, but suddenly they were both naked, and Cas was lying on the bed, his legs hoisted up ready. The hunter didn't hesitate but almost ran onto the bed, burying his cock straight into his lover. There was the briefest of moments before Dean screamed and came, his body shuddering out of control. Finally he collapsed heavily onto the angel, who gently turned him round so they were lying next to each other.

“That was fun!” Cas said brightly. “Perhaps next time we can see if you can hold out for two days? Or maybe even three?”

Dean gave him a dirty look.


	42. Day 41: Savannah GA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwww!

Dean Winchester didn't do romance. Everyone knew that. So he could be forgiven when, on phoning his brother that morning to finalize certain arrangements for their next stop, he expected a whole load of teasing. Instead he came off the call with the distinct and uneasy impression that Sammy was keeping something from him, though in little more than a week they'd both be back at the bunker.

That thought depressed him so much, he went back into the bedroom and woke up his lover with Round Four of their last night's activities. And that totally cheered Dean up.

+~+~+

Of course, this being modern America, expecting to escape from Valentine's Day would have entailed entombing yourself for twenty-four hours in a timer-locked room with no TV or Net access. And even though it was only two hours to their next stop, Dean felt he had already had his fill after the diner they chose for breakfast put heart-shaped marshmallows on the dish next to his coffee. Cas placed an understanding hand on his.

“I know how you feel about this particular strange human custom”, he said reassuringly. 

That was not difficult. Dean spent every February the fourteenth (and the days leading up to it) sounding off about the sheer ridiculousness of the whole shebang. If you truly loved someone, you told them all year, not just on one day. Yes, everyone knew exactly how Dean Winchester felt on such things. 

Yet although his brother often called him 'emotionally constipated', Dean was not blind. He had seen the wistful looks Cas had had on his face when shopping in a store bedecked in red hearts, and how his little face always lit up when they had encountered anything like those dumb marshmallows that morning. Hunters tended to be either keen observers or dead, and even if Cas hummed in agreement every time his lover sounded off, Dean knew his real feelings. So he had spent the last few weeks arranging a little something.....

+~+~+

Cas was clearly surprised when they checked into a room at a riverside hotel that looked some way above their normal pay grade. 

“I spoke to Sammy this morning”, Dean explained. “He said there'd been a report of supernatural activity here, and would we check it out for him? He also said he'd go ballistic if we found anything and tried to sort it ourselves.”

“I sense nothing unusual here”, the angel said, frowning.

“Must've been a hoax, then”, Dean said casually, toeing off his shoes and throwing himself onto the bed. “Perils of the job. Come on, let's enjoy the place while we're here and watch some crappy TV together.”

Cas smiled, took off his coat and joined Dean on the bed, and they spent a comfortable few hours ignoring the widescreen on the wall.

+~+~+

Dean suggested going out to eat, but when he pressed the up rather than the down button in the elevator, Cas looked at him curiously.

“Place had its own diner”, Dean shrugged. “Thought we might as well, as it's so close.”

“Oh”, Cas said.

The doors opened and they stepped out – and Cas' jaw dropped. The dining area had been transformed into a number of small tables, divided off from each other by a small rose trellis. Each small bay opened out onto a large glass window looking out over the harbor, and the tables had candles and a vase with two roses. 

“Dean....”

“It's okay”, the hunter reassured him. “That's why I chose this place. The owner is okay with two guys dating, as are the staff. And besides.... it's Valentine's Day. A day for showing those you love just how much you love them.”

Cas looked up at him, his eyes teary.

“This is for me?” he asked, so tentatively that something inside Dean broke.

“All for you”, he said. “My perfect angel.”

He gently steered Cas to the table and seated him before going round to his own side. The waiter brought a plate of heart-shaped biscuit appetizers and their drinks before moving away.

“They cook anything you ask for this special day”, the hunter said, looking nervous. “I hope you like what I chose.”

The angel just looked lovingly at him, and Dean felt blissfully happy. He had made Cas look like that. Then the waiter brought their meals, and the angel's eyes opened wide.

“I know how much you love those cheap burgers from White Castle”, Dean explained, gesturing to a plate laden with the things. “They don't have any diners this far south, but Sammy helped me arrange for them to get some from the same place the diners get theirs.”

Cas just looked at him in awe.

“I love you, Dean Winchester”, he said at last. “I love you so much!”

Dean thought his angel had never looked happier, and that may have been true – until they returned to their rooms later, and he gave Cas the card, flowers and chocolates he had had placed there. That was when the angel broke, crying tears of gratitude into the hunter's shirt. They didn't even have sex that night, Dean more than content to lie there holding his blissed-out angel in his arms.

Maybe, just maybe, this time good things might continue to happen.


	43. Day 42: Cape Canaveral FL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ends up feeling totally spaced out.

It was a long drive down the coastal freeway today, which meant that Dean got to zip along in Baby with the man (angel) he loved at his side, the windows down, the sun shining, and everything hunky-dory. The only very small dark cloud on the horizon was that they had only seven stops including tonight, after which they would be taking the charged ring back to the bunker. If it worked, they'd only have small-scale mopping-up to do for a few years. Hell, they could even retire and leave that to the other hunters! But the thought of something coming to an end saddened Dean just a little.

“Don't forget that we have to christen every room back home”, Cas muttered from the passenger seat. “And the Bunker is huge!”

Dean felt better at once. He wondered what Cas would get up to that night.

+~+~+

In retrospect, the term 'up' was quite appropriate.

+~+~+

They lunched just outside Jacksonville, and made Cape Canaveral just after four. To Dean's surprise, Cas told him to park on the waterfront.

“After your grand gesture yesterday, I've booked somewhere a bit special for tonight”, the angel told him, “but they don't let you check in until eight.”

“How special?” Dean asked at once.

Cas looked at him.

“One of your top ten fantasies”, he said blithely, before walking away. Dean would have run after him, but suddenly movement was a bit difficult...

+~+~+

The mystery only deepened when Cas insisted on driving them from the waterfront to the place he had chosen, blindfolding Dean before they set off. Apart from being aware that Cas had changed the hunter's clothes – role-play, perhaps? - Dean hadn't a clue. The angel then told him to wait in the car, and he would bring him inside after checking them both in. The hunter was getting more and more on edge, but finally he was standing in some sort of room, and he felt Cas telling him inside his head to remove the blindfold, which he did.

“Holy fuck!”

Dean stared around him in amazement. He was in a room that someone must have spent months, if not years, converting into a replica of the Millennium Falcon's bridge. The room's position overlooking the ocean meant that the night sky looked eerily like space. He was also wearing some sort of space cadet uniform, which was both light and comfortable. 

Dean moved to the command seat, but before he could sit down, he heard a meaningful cough from behind him. He spun round to see..... 

“Holy fuck!”

It was Cas. Cas dressed as Han Solo. Dean practically slobbered.

“Cadet”, Cas purred, “you think you belong in the command chair?”

There was, almost certainly a time in the not too distant past when Dean Winchester could manage those tricky things called words. That time had gone. The angel swaggered over to the command chair, sat down in it, and whipped out his cock as if it was perfectly normal.

“Come on, cadet”, he growled. “Let's see if you can handle this seat.”

Dean blubbered (still no words) and managed to pull off his pants to find Cas had decided this particular cadet went commando. Fine. It meant Dean got to straddle his angel a few seconds sooner, Cas holding him easily poised above that huge cock.

“I think it's time you experienced my own personal light-saber, cadet”, he growled, gently easing Dean slowly down. The hunter groaned in ecstacy and tried to move to pull Cas in further, but the angel held him steady, easing him down as and when he chose. And when he started milking one of Dean's nipples, the hunter came without warning, so hard it hurt. That seemed to set Cas off, and Dean's second orgasm was dry but still painful as he responded to the angel painting his insides. 

“Seems I fucked you speechless”, Cas quipped, and hot damn, hearing the angel swear was making Dean hard yet again. “But you need some recovery time.”

Hell, that was true. Dean wasn't a teenager anymore, and his body couldn't be expected to cope with that sort of experience time and again.

“Besides”, Cas whispered, “later on we'll turn off the gravity and I'll fuck you in freefall.

And here lies the body of Dean Winchester. Cause of death? Repeated angel-induced orgasms.

+~+~+

Waking up floating several feet off the ground was an experience Dean was never going to forget, second only to waking up because Cas was fucking him several feet off the ground. He wrapped his arms round his angel, glad his voice had finally decided to reappear.

“That was awesome!” he grinned. They had come back to earth (literally) and were sat in the Impala, ready to leave. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Save the lives of countless people, few of whom thanked you”, Cas said. “But I am glad you liked it. I even got you a souvenir.”

“Really?” Dean asked. “Where is it?”

“Well”, Cas said, “perhaps it's for both of us. Though you'll be the one using it.”

He produced a bag from somewhere, and extracted a large butt-plug. It wasn't the fact that it was over a foot long that fazed Dean. No, it was the fact that it was shaped like a light-saber. That and the fact that, as he was staring at it, it suddenly made an authentic whooshing sound before vibrating sharply.

“I've set it up so you will hear the sound a few seconds before it actually goes off”, Cas said with an evil grin. “I thought the next time you go to one of those conventions you like so much, I could go with you, and you could see if you can wear it all day without coming. And if you can, there will be a big reward!”

Dean stared at the angel in amazement.

“You are gonna kill me one of these days!” he grunted, easing the car out onto the road.

“Yes”, Cas grinned, “but what a way to go!”


	44. Day 43: Montgomery AL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some (eventually) regrettable homophobia, and Dean compares himself to cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mess-up; pressure of work finally got to me, and I skipped a state. Back on course now.

That small irritating voice at the back of Dean's mind had always been there (although sex with his angel tended to drown it out rather), telling him constantly that sooner or later, something was going to happen to mar his current state of rapture. 

And of course, something did happen. Although the consequences were far from what Dean could have expected.

+~+~+

Rather than head back the way they had entered the peninsula, Dean drove them across to Orlando and up I-75, planning to then cut across country to their destination of Montgomery, Alabama. It was a long drive today after the short trips they had had recently, so when they stopped for lunch at a diner just north of Valdosta, Dean agreed with Cas' suggestion that he should zap himself ahead and secure a room in the town just in case, especially as they had been late leaving Cape Canaveral.

For horizontal, vertical and diagonal reasons. But at least Dean had had his question about sex in zero gravity well and truly answered.

Fortunately the angel remembered to re-enter the diner via the door this time (Dean would never forget that poor waitress in Kansas City, who had bent down to pick up a spon and stood up to find Cas had appeared next to the hunter). But that was where Dean's luck ended. The guy who was clearly the manager was stood behind the counter, glaring disapprovingly at the two men, and their waitress was also bordering on surly. As they prepared to leave, the manager guy came out.

“Passing through?” he asked sharply.

“We are”, Cas said. “To Montgomery.”

“Good”, the man said. “We don't want your sort round here.”

He stepped back quickly when Dean advanced on him, only to find himself pinned by a table.

“It's a good thing for you that my boyfriend here doesn't like violence”, the hunter growled, “otherwise your staff would be cleaning you up off the fuckin' floor!”

He grabbed Cas' arm (and the tip) and steered the angel out, still simmering with rage. They got into the Impala, and only slowly did Dean calm down. The angel looked at him gratefully. 

“That sort of place makes me want to puke!” Dean growled. “Any chance of it having some sort of accident later today?”

“Of course not”, the angel said. When he saw Dean's surprise, he continued, “the two ladies who work in the kitchen are both much more broad-minded, and it would be unfair to deprive them of employment. But they will find other jobs very soon.”

“And then?” Dean asked.

“Indeed”, the angel grinned. “And thank you for standing up for me, Dean. You are really an excellent boyfriend. And tonight you shall have a reward. It will feature pie.”

Dean beamed.

+~+~+

Cas had chosen a pretty standard Quality Inn, which was okay for Dean. It was dark by the time they got to the town, and they ordered Chinese as soon as they were in the room. Dean enjoyed it, but he noticed; no pie.

“So do I get dessert?” he asked as he headed into the bathroom. 

“In a few minutes”, Cas said, laying back on the bed. Dean nodded, and went to do his business before emerging back into the room and..... 

There was pie all right. Apple by the sight of it, a large one from which Cas had cut a generous slice. Except that slice was currently resting with a fork on Cas' naked chest, just a few inches clear of the top of his impressive cock.

“Another test”, the angel grinned. “You eat two slices of pie without touching me, and you get to do what you like. But if you fail, then I get to do what I like!”

Dean moaned. Sex or pie? That was mean!

He clambered up onto the bed and carefully forked a piece off. It tasted great, and there was the faint scent of Cas in there too. 

Goddam, he was eating off of his angel! There had to be a special Hell for this sort fo thing. Then again, considering what he and Cas had done in the past month or so, eating was probably a lesser misdemeanor in comparison. Dean forked off another slice of heaven.

He might have been okay had Cas not started moaning every time he took a bite, which was dirty pool. And by the time he had finished the first slice, he knew there was no earthly way he was going to make it through the second.

“You win!” he grunted. “But can I at least have the pie?”

“So I get to do exactly what I want?” the angel teased.

“Yeah, yeah, get on with it.”

“Then I want you to finish your pie, touching me as and when you like. And tonight I want to cuddle you with me as the big spoon.”

Dean stared at him accusingly.

“You read my mind!” he growled.

“You would have been too embarrassed to ask”, Cas said with a shrug. “Come on. And besides, if you had held out any longer, you might want to see what I was planning to do with the whipped cream!”

+~+~+

Dean got his pie (and cream), Cas got his cuddles, and the following morning Cas fed Dean off the hunter's chest before they left. Dean thought wryly that it wasn't only the cream that was totally whipped.


	45. Day 44: Biloxi MS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic interlude.

After their brief sojourn inland, it was back to the coast with a three-hour drive down to Biloxi, with the hunter still buzzing from the Pie Incidents (Dean had decided they both deserved capitals). He hadn't thought it possible for him to love that dessert any more, but he'd been wrong. Eating pie off of his angel, and his angel feeding him pie off his own chest – hell, diner pie would always be second best now!

The second Pie Incident had delayed their departure until close to lunch, and they had only driven for an hour before pulling off I-65 to a Waffle House just outside Evergreen. They made Biloxi not long after three, but as they entered the city, the angel seemed to come to attention as if he was listening for something.

“Angel radio?” Dean asked. “You need to pop off somewhere?”

“Not exactly”, Cas said mysteriously. “There's a Super 8 on the waterfront. Can we stop there?”

The hunter was surprised, since such a place would be more expensive than their usual sort of hangout, but he figured Cas must have a reason for asking, so he nodded and headed towards the waterfront.

+~+~+

The only diner within walking distance of the hotel was, predictably, another Waffle House.

“We can go somewhere else later”, Cas said after they had checked in, “but I would like to go to that diner now, if you don't mind. You do not have to come....”

“Cas, you're my boyfriend-stroke-fiancé-stroke-bonded-mate”, Dean said firmly. “I'd follow you to Heaven, Hell and beyond if necessary. I think I can make it a couple of hundred yards to a Waffle House!”

The angel smiled, and they left the room together.

+~+~+

The diner was quiet, which was not surprising as it was still mid-afternoon. The only other people in it were a man in marine uniform and a woman, sat opposite each other in a booth, talking quietly. Cas and Dean ordered at the counter, and the angel leaned over to the hunter.

“I am going to go over to that couple”, he said, “but the staff will think I am using the restrooms. Only you and they will be able to see me, so don't worry.”

Dean nodded, trusting his angel. Cas walked towards the couple and stopped by their table, and the hunter grinned when he saw the angel's wings come out. They both jumped, which was hardly surprising, Dean thought. Most people would if a dark-winged angel appeared slap bang next to them in the middle of a Waffle House.

“Hullo Jim, Ellen”, Cas said, unfolding a piece of paper in his hands. “I bring you a message from Bill.”

The couple were still clearly stunned, although the woman managed to find her voice.

“Bill is in heaven?” she whispered.

“He is”, Cas confirmed, “and he is happy. He deserves his rest. His only concern is the two of you, and he sends you both a message.”

The angel squinted at the paper in his hand.

“To my old partner Jim”, he intoned. “We had ten of the best years of my life in the army together, and I always knew I could trust you. I want you to know that I would never have blamed you for that bomb. Those terrorist scumbags killed me, and up here they even told me they know what's happening to them downstairs. Safe to say, I didn't view pitchforks quite like that! But as Ellen is there with you, I won't go into too much detail.”

Cas paused.

“I asked you to do something for me when we knew we were going out there if the worst came to the worst, and so far you haven't done it. You know what I wanted, Jim. Man up, for heaven's sake!”

Dean chuckled to himself. Cas had the intonation perfect, and he could almost imagine the dead soldier berating his former colleague. Cas turned to the woman.

“And to the woman who made me the happiest man alive for seven years, I'm only sorry I left you with a five-year-old to bring up on your own. But it needn't be that way, Ellen. I know there's someone you always had feelings for, even if I know neither you nor he would ever have acted on them. Now I'm gone, I want you to walk right up to the guy and tell him.”

The man gasped.

“You.... you're seeing someone?” he asked.

Cas coughed. 

“I hadn't finished”, he said severely, looking a little put-out.

“Sorry”, the man said, blushing.

“Only a few more words, and they're for you”, Cas said turning back to the man. “I mean you, doofus!”

The couple stared into each others' eyes, and neither noticed as Cas melted away, reappearing sans wings next to Dean at the counter.

“That was awesome”, Dean said quietly. “Did you speak to the guy yourself?”

Cas shook his head.

“He prayed from his spot in Heaven, and such prayers are accessible to any angel who might be in a position to answer them”, he explained. “I picked it up a few days ago, but only accepted it once I realized no other angel had got round to it yet.”

The couple had finished their meal by this time, and were leaving the restaurant. The man held the door open for the woman, who smiled and passed through. He happened to glance back, and caught sight of Dean and Cas. For a moment he looked at the angel as if trying to recall something, but then decided to hurry after the woman rather than linger.

“True love”, Cas said with a sigh. “It is a rare thing for it to strike twice.”

Dean gently took his hand. 

“I think we should just sleep together tonight, don't you?” he said quietly.

The angel looked at him shrewdly.

“You want to be the big spoon, don't you?” he said.

Dean blushed, and nodded.

“Fine”, the angel said resignedly. “Honestly, the things I do for love!”


	46. Day 45: Pine Bluff AR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a slight revision to his opinion of libraries.

Dean Winchester had to be one of the luckiest men alive. He had a partner who could pound him into the mattress and fulfill his wildest sexual fantasies, yet who would also just hold and cuddle him close all night– and yes, he was man enough to use the C-word. And Dean loved him whatever he was doing. 

Though on this particular evening in a library in Arkansas, he was almost one hundred per cent certain that Cas was trying to kill him!

+~+~+

The Men of Letters had chosen a scattered set of places to stop in the Old South, with the result that today they faced a six-hour drive inland to the Arkansas town of Pine Bluff. The day passed uneventfully, except for a totally uncalled for comment from an elderly waitress at the diner in Yazoo City who told Dean that he shouldn't drool over his food when looking at Cas. Dean Winchester did not drool!

Much.

They reached their destination safely, but to Dean's disappointment Cas zapped off as soon as they had had dinner in their motel, saying he had something important to see to. Rather oddly, he left behind a book with instructions for Dean to take it to the library and see if they had anything similar. The hunter was fairly sure that the building would be closed by now, but he decided Cas must know what he was up to, so set off.

The library, an ugly concrete building, was indeed closed judging from the opening hours on the door, but that door was slightly ajar, and Dean could make out a light from one of the desks. He sauntered boldly up to it, but when the librarian sat there looked up, Dean's bravado took one look, then promptly lay on its back with its legs in the air.

It was Cas. Cas in a waistcoat and tie, as a librarian. Cas as a librarian.

Dean moaned.

Cas held out his hand for the book, and Dean dumbly handed it over. Cas opened the book and frowned.

“This was due back two weeks ago, Mr. Winchester!” he said exasperatedly. “We really cannot tolerate this sort of tardiness.”

Dean was going to have to invest in some flashcards, judging by the number of times Cas was leaving him speechless of late. He nodded dumbly.

“Take off all your clothes”, Cas said bluntly. 

Dean hesitated only briefly, then slowly removed his clothes, making it as much of a striptease as he could. Judging from the positively feral look in the angel-librarian's eyes, he was fairly successful. Finally he was done.

“Come over here.”

Dean moved round behind the counter. That was the moment that he discovered that Cas' librarian get-up, and for that matter all his clothes, reached down only as far as his waist. And Little Cas was up and ready.

There was a kneeling pad next to the chair that the angel was sat on. Dean knelt down carefully, and looked up at his angel.

“This chapter will take me about half an hour to finish”, Cas said flatly. “I am going to put my cock in your mouth, and you will attempt to suck me off. Should you succeed, then we can return to your hotel and discuss a suitable reward. Should you fail, there will be...... Consequences.”

Dean could hear the capital in that last word, and nodded once before carefully taking Cas' cock into his mouth. It tasted of pure Cas, salty and ozone-laden, with a hint of the sea. The hunter set to work, tonguing and sucking away as if his life depended on it, though he wondered – did he really want to avoid those 'Consequences'?

“I rather think you do”, came a gravelly voice from above him. “I'm not that far form the end of my book, Mr. Winchester. Is that really the best you can do?”

Dean growled deep in his throat and went to town, withdrawing until he had only the tip of Cas' cock in his mouth before gently licking his way back down to the base. He knew Cas could use his mojo to make sure he could resist for ever, but he trusted his mate not to cheat like that. Especially as he could hear his lover's heavy breathing as he fought not to come. He tried nibbling gently with his teeth, and Cas moaned.

“No biting!” the angel ground out.

Dean pouted, and decided to try something else. He tried to send a mental image to Cas of how happy he would be if Cas came for him, how it would leave Dean utterly ecstatic. He knew Cas didn't read his mind all the time, but that the profound bond they shared meant that strong thoughts could make it across. 

Please, Cas, he thought desperately. My life, my love, my angel. Come for me.

And Cas did, erupting with a force that would have surely thrown Dean backwards had the angel's grace not instinctively grasped and held him, whilst Cas gushed like Old Faithful, his come filling his lover's mouth. Dean made to get up and his joints creaked, but even blissed-out as he was Cas healed him immediately, the aches vanishing as if they had never been.

“So”. Dean said with as much sauce as he could muster when naked and covered in his boyfriend's come. “No fine for me, then?”

Cas quirked an eyebrow at him, the suddenly knelt down himself and took the hunter's cock in his mouth. Before Dean could object he was sucking and nibbling Dean's cock like his life depended on it, and all the hunter could do was to hang onto that dark hair for the ride. Cas had him coming in under a minute, and the damned angel was sucking so hard that Dean felt he was trying to suck him dry. 

“Gwaah”, he managed.

Cas, of course, looked almost unruffled, apart from the fact he was naked from the waist down and still sporting a full erection, which stuck out in front of him as he walked down an aisle.

“Not going to help me sort out the 'hard'-backs?” the angel asked over his shoulder. 

Dean scrambled after him, trying (and failing) to avoid panting in his eagerness. Cas waited until he had caught up, then suddenly turned round and grabbed both their cocks in one hand.

“Remember”, he growled, “the Bunker has a library too!”

+~+~+

Back at the hotel later that night, Dean packed away all Cas' librarian's clothes except the waistcoat, which he insisted he wear to bed. And to think Dean had once thought libraries boring!


	47. Day 46: Monroe LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dean! When WILL you learn?

Only three more stops before heading for home, Dean thought as he lay in bed the following morning with a blissed out waistcoat-wearing angel holding onto him. And the last one in Okey, that was when he and Cas would do the angel marriage thing. Hell, he'd have sex with the angel all day if he had the stamina.

He wondered idly if being angel-married would give him enough stamina to make that a possibility. Interesting.....

+~+~+

As the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for.....

+~+~+

When Dean emerged from the bathroom ready to leave, the angel was stood there with their bags, looking just a little too pleased with himself.

“I went ahead and booked us into a hotel at our next stop”, he said. “I thought in light of events, we might be a little late arriving.”

“But it's only two and a half hours”, Dean said, puzzled. “And what events?”

“Your expressed wish this morning”, the angel said, smiling.

For approximately three point seven seconds Dean was confused, before two things happened almost simultaneously. First his memory kindly reminded him exactly what he had indeed wished for. And secondly he felt the Urge.

“Cas”, he said, suddenly wide-eyed, “I need to fuck you now!”

“But Dean, hadn't we better....”

Dean ran at him and pushed him onto the bed, then literally tore his pants off in his eagerness to be inside him. He was shaking so much that he could hardly get his own cock out, but once he had managed it he ripped Cas' boxers away and thrust straight into his angel, prep forgotten. Cas grunted, but Dean didn't care. This was what he truly needed, and within seconds he was coming inside his angel.

“What was that?” he managed once he had calmed down a little. 

“You wanted to see if being with me gave you the stamina to have sex all day”, Cas said, as if he was explaining something completely ordinary. “It does, up to a point. That is why our journey today may take a bit longer than usual.”

Oh fuck!

+~+~+

Their journey lasted as far as the Impala, where Dean threw Cas over onto the back seat (praise be for angelic instant clothes repairing!) and fucked him for the second time in ten minutes. Again, the hunter felt an incredible pain until the minute he was inside the angel, when it all faded away. Bliss!

Until he had to pull off the freeway ten minutes later and repeat the process. After that, Cas drove.

+~+~+

Their progress southwards was slow, punctuated by frequent stopovers and Dean increasingly feeling that a certain part of his anatomy was in danger of wearing out before the day's end. It wasn't until their fifth stop that he realized that Cas must be recharging him, as he had managed to come every single time.

“If you didn't come, we'd have to stop every two minutes”, the angel explained as Dean pounded into him, coming before collapsing heavily onto the smaller man. 

The hunter winced at that thought. Every two minutes? That would surely kill him!

At Star City, the local sheriff saw a large black car parked next to the road with steamed-up windows as he swept by and made to turn and investigate, only to find that his steering and accelerator pedal had both locked. By the time he regained control of his car, he had forgotten all about the vehicle.

Somewhere north of Monticello, a particularly potent burst of sex-drive caught Dean so hard that he couldn't hoist himself over onto the back seat in time. It was fortunate that his angel boyfriend was so flexible, and could impale himself on Dean's cock. To the hunter's knowledge, it was the first time he had ever done that on the front seat of his Baby. Hopefully not the last, though.

Lunch in Monticello itself was – well, interesting, as Cas had to wait for Dean's next attack and then go to the diner to collect their meals. Unfortunately there was a queue, so even though he mojo'ed himself back to the Impala in an attempt to save time, he found one Dean Winchester who was not that interested in the food he had brought. Even the pie.

+~+~+

Dean actually cheered when they entered Louisiana, only to find that any sudden emotion brought on the Urge prematurely, and he had to fuck Cas like yesterday before they could continue. And the fact Cas always repaired his clothes then proceeded to sit there as calm as a cucumber only served to ruffle Dean even more.....

He barked at the angel to pull over. Again.

They got stuck behind a slow-moving truck north of Bastrup, which they caught up three times before Cas tired of Dean's whining and transported the truck and driver an hour further on into their own journey. Finally they crossed the Monroe City Limits, although there were two more stops before they pulled into the Blanks Street Motel car park, where Dean sighed in relief.

That brought on the third time. Total so far that day, thirty-two.

“Cas”, Dean moaned as they trudged into their room, “can't you stop it? I think my dick's about to fall off!”

The angel quirked an eyebrow at him, and damn if that didn't make Dean throw him onto the bed and fuck him for number thirty-three.

“Are you telling me”, the angel said blithely as Dean lay inside him, panting, “that the great Dean Winchester wants not to have sex?”

“Please!” Dean moaned. “I'll do anything!”

The minute the words were out, he knew it was a mistake. Of course Cas had the power to make him do anything, but Dean knew he never would without permission. The sort of permission he'd just given him. Fuck!

“All right”, Cas smiled, waving a hand. And suddenly not only were their clothes repaired (again), but Dean suddenly felt that pressure had.... gone.

Now there was just the worry. What exactly would Cas ask him to do?


	48. Day 47: Stephenville TX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets knotted, and there is an 'Act of God'.

“I'll do anything!”

Fuck, what had Dean been thinking? Oh yeah, he'd been backing out of one mess caused by an unwise thought, and probably charged straight into the next one in so doing. Story of his life, really.

He and Cas made love slowly that morning, Cas coming inside him after what seemed like an age, then leading him to the shower where they merely washed each other down. But all the time, Dean's conscience was sniggering away at the back of his mind, eating popcorn and muttering 'you're really gonna regret saying that'.

He did.

+~+~+

They breakfasted early on, and Dean's attention was drawn by an article on the rolling news screen on the diner's small TV. It showed what looked like the remains of a building, smoking gently. Dean looked at Cas.

“'Near Valdosta, Florida'”, he quoted. “That looks awfully like the diner where the manager tried it on with us.”

“It looks like the remains of a diner”, Cas said with a smile, nibbling at a piece of Dean's bacon. “A meteorite strike, apparently. What your earth insurers call rather whimsically 'An Act of God'.”

Dean looked curiously at Cas, who looked back unblinking.

“Well”, Dean muttered, “what are the odds of that?”

“For that diner?” Cas said with a smile. “Rather good, I'd say!”

+~+~+

Their route today was all westbound, and they soon crossed into the Lone Star State. They lunched at a diner near Tyler, and made good progress to their destination despite some slow traffic around Dallas, rolling into Stephenville around four. They checked into the Belle Vue Motel, directly opposite a western-themed bar, and Dean was surprised when they entered the room to see a quality bed.

“Memory foam?” he said, puzzled. “In a dump like this?”

“I switched the bed with one in a local showroom”, Cas explained. “I thought you might need it, with what I have planned for tonight.”

And damn it, Dean was hard again!

“Don't do that!” he pouted. 

The angel chuckled.

+~+~+

Dean wanted to order pizza, but to his surprise Cas refused.

“I don't think that's a good idea just now”, he said evasively. “I'll fetch you some food later.”

“What've you got planned?” Dean asked nervously.

“Remember those fanfiction sites you said you never went on?” the angel said.

“Yeah”, Dean said cautiously. This line of conversation offered far too many pitfalls.

“Well, I noticed that you seem to have a thing for the alpha/omega stories, and in particular what they term 'knotting'.”

“Course”, Dean said. “Hey, I am an alpha male, after all.”

It was when Cas shook his head that he had the first inkling of just how much trouble he was in.

“Angels don't hold with the human custom that those getting married should be virgins on their wedding night”, the angel said, quickly shucking off his clothes.

“Wh... why?” Dean spluttered. It should not have been possible to make a fast strip sexy, but Cas could manage it, judging from how hard Dean was getting, and.....

Huh?

Dean was leaking! Some odd leathery-smelling goo was leaking from his butt. In a split second Cas had him naked, and was hoisting his legs into the air.

“It is important for the dominant partner to make sure the submissive is his, and his alone”, he said, lining himself up with Dean's entrance. He ran a finger into Dean's slick, and licked it off, a pleased look on his face. “My perfect omega.”

“You.... you're gonna knot me?” Dean gasped. 

And Cas was inside him, sliding effortlessly home thanks to Dean's slick, wrapping his strong arms around the hunter. Except this time he seemed to be concentrating more than usual, and Dean could feel the base of Cas' cock, just inside his entrance, slowly swelling up. His own cock was leaking pre-come, but Cas had grasped it firmly, preventing his release. 

“Not until we're fully tied together, beloved”, he grunted, and hell, his cock base swelled even more. Dean was wondering if he could actually be split apart by this, until suddenly Cas let go of his cock and they both came simultaneously, Cas painting Dean's insides and the hunter splattering an ugly framed picture hanging over the bed. Cas pulled him even tighter, then sat back looking satisfied, his knot firmly embedded inside his lover.

“Hell, I feel like a pig on a spit-roast!” Dean managed once he had got his voice back. “You'll be turning me through three-sixty on that thing before long.”

“I have never heard of that being tried”, Cas said dryly. “But there is a first time for everything. Since the knot will not go down for at least twelve hours, we can try it tomorrow morning, perhaps. In the meantime, we can have dinner.”

A large pizza box and two drinks appeared next to the bed, and Dean tried to reach across only to find that his limbs weren't functioning.

“An omega's body does not respond to commands from the brain whilst he is being knotted”, Cas said airily. “I shall have to feed you.”

Dean would have pouted, but the tender way Cas made him drink some water through a straw before letting him have some soda, then fed him neatly-cut pieces of a meat supreme pizza made him think that there were worse things in life. 

Few better, though.

+~+~+

The following morning, Dean discovered that a) Cas was indeed strong enough to rotate him a full three-sixty whilst keeping him on his still enlarged knot, and b) that it had the side-effect of exciting Dean's prostate such that he erupted like a geyser, spraying the room whilst Cas rotated him. It was agonizingly beautiful, and they were definitely doing it again - hopefully back at the Bunker, where they could totally freak Sammy out.


	49. Day 48: Elk City OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the angel marriage.

North, north, north. Tomorrow evening they would be back at the Bunker again, ready to perform the ritual that should make the world a better place. Dean was beginning to understand that old cliché that there was nothing like completing a task to make your life suddenly feel very empty. 

He glanced across the bed, and smiled at the disheveled mess that was his lover's bed-hair. His life wasn't empty, and never would be as long as he had Cas. His very own guardian angel.

“Who will smite you if you don't let him have another half an hour's sleep”, came a grouchy voice. 

Dean chuckled, but wisely kept his distance.

+~+~+

It was minor roads again today, crossing the country on single-lane freeways to reach their destination in the forty-eighth and last of their target states. Even when they got stuck behind a slow-moving van or car, Dean didn't mind, taking the opportunity to reach across and rub a hand up against his lover, who would eye him with the sort of gaze that made Dean want to pull over and wipe that look off his face right now.

Dean was good. He only pulled over twice. Before lunch.

They lunched in Wichita Falls, and easily made Elk City (after two more unscheduled stops) by just after three, rolling into the car park at the unoriginally-named Elk City Motel. The hunter had wondered if Cas would have preferred somewhere classier, though he suspected the angel could ship them off to anywhere he liked if he had wanted to.

Dean also wondered just what an angelic wedding service actually involved. He hoped there wouldn't have to be witnesses or anything like that; he just wanted something simple.

He had no idea just how much he was about to get his wish.

+~+~+

After dinner, Cas cleaned everything away before pulling Dean to the center of the room. Dean wondered if he should have changed his clothes or anything, as he was wearing his jeans and the inevitable plaid shirt, whilst Cas was wearing almost the same, now his second-favorite outfit after the trench-coat and skew-whiff tie. 

“This first part will hurt just a little bit”, the angel warned. “I need you to take off your ring.”

Dean didn't object as Cas was also taking off his own ring. The hunter held his hand out flat with the ring in it, and Cas placed his own rings next to it, not touching. Then he hovered his own hand over the two rings, and paused.

“One more thing”, he said quietly.

There was a rush of wind, and Cas' wings had appeared, flapping once before gently stretching forwards to almost but not quite engulf the hunter. Dean was so intent on watching them that what happened next caught him totally off guard.

“Ow!”

Cas' hand had gently touched down on the two rings, and there was a sudden sharp pain from deep inside the hunter. It lasted for barely a second, but it was intense. Clearly the angel had felt something too, for he blinked several times before removing his hand and reclaiming his ring.

“What was that?” Dean asked, putting his own ring back on.

“That was union”, Cas explained. “When we touched, a piece of your soul became embedded in my ring, and a piece of my grace became embedded in yours. We are now one.”

Dean stared in awe at the simple ring on his finger. 

“Can you, you know?” he asked. The angel stared at him in confusion.

“Can I what?” he asked.

“If you ever lost your mojo again, whoever's-up-there-now forbid, could you use this to, I dunno, recharge yourself?”

“I could”, the angel agreed, “and if anything happened to you, my rings could be used to help save you. And there is the added advantage that neither ring can be used for evil purposes. Well, someone could try, but the effect would be to blow themselves into a million pieces.”

“That's great!” Dean smiled. “But I still think I should be taking you somewhere on our honeymoon.”

“You are.”

“Eh?”

Cas grinned. 

“Remember our plan to christen every room in the Bunker?”

“Why wait?” Dean asked. “It's our wedding night!”

To his surprise, Cas shook his head.

“Obviously you are unacquainted with that aspect of angelic weddings”, he intoned. “In order to prove their respect and love for each other, a newly-married couple must refrain from sex for a set period of time after the ceremony.”

Dean's heart sank. “How long?” he managed.

“Seven weeks.”

“Seven friggin' weeks?” Dean almost screamed. 

“But only the other day, you were saying you were having too much sex”, Cas pointed out, far too reasonably for Dean's liking. “So this will give you a chance to practice abstinence. Practice makes perfect.”

“The only thing it'll make me is horny!” Dean grunted. “Seven weeks without sex? That's like a whole second road trip!”

His shoulders slumped, and Cas would his wings comfortingly around his back. Dean shivered.

“You do that and I'm not gonna last seven minutes!” he growled.

“Then it's a good thing I made that bit up.”

Dean's protests were cut off by Cas kissing him and enfolding him even further in his feathers, and after a very short time, Dean decided he didn't really need to protest that much after all.


	50. The Ending - Or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a plot twist....

Three hundred and fifty miles, and six hours of driving separated the new couple from their home. Though on this particular morning, that was the least of their problems.

“I don't get it”, Dean said, frowning. Until yesterday every new stone that had lit up on the ring had had a gentle glow, but now that the forty-eighth and last stone had joined them, it's light was clearly much brighter. “Isn't it working right?”

“That last stone is over three times as bright as any of the others”, the angel observed. “I spoke to Sam whilst you were in the shower, and he seemed to have no idea what was wrong.”

Dean caught on immediately to the choice of words.

“'Seemed', Cas?” he asked. “Is Sammy hiding something from us?”

“He was a little evasive”, Cas said with a frown of his own. “I think we should get to the Bunker and talk to him in person.”

+~+~+

It was a bitterly cold day after the relatively mild days of the past week, and Dean was not inclined to dawdle. After a brief stop for lunch at Kinsley, they made good progress and pulled up outside the Bunker shortly after three. There was no sign of Sam, which Dean found odd.

“None of the wards around the Bunker have been tripped except by us”, Cas said, “so he must know we are coming. He appears to be in one of the underground rooms.”

“Is he all right?” Dean asked anxiously.

“I cannot tell”, the angel frowned. “He appears to be inside some sort of magical area that is hampering my abilities to fully detect him. But I can sense no other beings anywhere in the area. The nearest supernatural occurrence is 54.72 miles away, on a bearing of 43.804 degrees.”

Dean smiled at the angel's exactness, and steered his new mate into the Bunker.

+~+~+

They found Sam as Cas had said, deep down in one of the lowest rooms there was. Judging from the food and water around him, he seemed to be preparing for some sort of siege.

“Are you all right?” Dean asked anxiously.

His brother blushed. 

“I'm fine”, he said. “So, er, congratulations and all that jazz. You two finally tied the knot.”

“A most accurate turn of phrase, bearing in mind what Dean and I did.....”

“TMI, Cas!” Sam barked. “It's good to have you home, anyway. You said there was, um, a problem with the ring?”

Cas' eyes narrowed, and he looked around the room suspiciously. Dean watched him, himself becoming increasingly worried. At last the angel turned back to his younger brother. 

“Sam”, he said, and his voice was dangerously calm now, “what do you know?”

The younger Winchester seemed to curl up into himself, despite his height.

“Um, I may have slightly mistranslated one of the words out of the ring's guidebook before I sent you two off”, he said quickly. “Just one word.”

Dean could see from the expression on his mate's face that there was the likelihood of some severe smiting in this room before too long, and that a certain long-haired Winchester would most likely be on the receiving end. 

“Sammy, you'd better 'fess up before Cas gets annoyed”, he said. “What did you get wrong?”

“Er, when I said that you needed to sleep together in each of the stops, it kinda turned out that you actually needed to be, you know.....”

He stopped, waving his arms in the air as if it was obvious. 

“To be what?” Dean snapped. He would be the one to start smiting soon if Sammy didn't get a move on.

“Together, together”, Sam moaned. “You had to be a married couple, under either human or angelic law, at every stop. Otherwise the ring won't charge enough to use for the incantation!”

Dean tried to process that, but Cas was quicker.

“So you sent me and your brother all the way round the country because you could not be bothered to check one simple word?” he said coldly.

Sam nodded and looked down, clearly wondering if the wards he had drawn would keep out an angry angel. And, for that matter, an angry brother.

“But at least you and Dean finally got together!” Sam said defensively. “That's gotta count for something, right?”

Dean was suddenly getting the impression that he might not be the only Winchester to say something he would come to regret. Cas' smile was downright evil!

“Very well”, the angel said lightly.

Sam looked amazed.

“You're not angry?” he asked incredulously.

“Oh, I'm furious”, Cas said calmly. “Because we're going to have to do the whole trip again, which means I have to find forty-eight news ways of having hot, passionate sex with your brother.”

Sam moaned at that, and Dean's cocked twitched in anticipation. Forty-eight, huh? Awesome!

“But I am glad that you approve of our relationship”, the angel continued. “It makes all this so much easier.”

Sam edged backwards. “All what?” he asked tremulously.

Cas took Dean's hand and pulled him forward.

“Your brother and I are going to have our honeymoon here”, the angel told Sam. “We intend to christen every room in the Bunker with loud, obnoxious sex. And because you thought to avoid facing up to us and preferred to hide in your own little safe-house down here, then here you will stay. Oh, and I shall make sure that you hear us wherever we are, in stereo and surround-sound. Every pant, every grunt, every moan and every climax.”

Sam took a step forwards, only to bounce off his own wards.

“I strengthened them to keep you in rather than us out”, Cas said. “Come on, Dean. I thought we'd start with your brother's bedroom.”

There was a wail of agony behind them as they left the room.


	51. Off Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hit the road again - but back at the Bunker, there's news....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again! Final editing is ongoing, but soon there will be the adventures of Dean and Cas on their second road-trip to charge that ring and seal off Heaven and Hell. What could possibly go wrong?  
> Well.............

“And to think we nearly missed the cupboard under the stairs!” Dean chuckled, as they loaded up Baby. “You don't think we've got time for another go in the laundry room, do you?”

“You are insatiable!” Cas laughed. “And no, not if we want to be in Junction City before it gets dark. At least we should get better weather this time round.”

Dean shut the trunk and turned, only to see Cas in the driving-seat.

“Do I get to pick the music at least?” he ventured.

Cas just looked at him. Dean sighed.

“Hoist by my own petard!” he grunted. “I know, I know. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!”

“You may choose the music”, Cas said with a smile. “Is Sam not seeing us off?”

“Bearing in mind you only let him out last week, I guess not”, Dean grinned. “And definitely not after he found us going at it in the linen closet yesterday afternoon. Sore loser, I suppose.”

“Not as sore as you'll be after tonight”, Cas said as he started the engine. Dean turned quickly.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” he demanded.

Cas chuckled darkly, driving them away from the Bunker and back onto the open road.

+~+~+

Two hours later, Sam emerged from his room and glared at the headphones on the side-table; damned angel had kept his word, and not even they had been able to keep out the sound of his brother and his angel doing the do all over the Bunker. He was sure Cas had arranged for Sam to 'find' them naked and at it more than once since his release, especially as when he had tried to leave the Bunker, he had found he could not. His life sucked!

At least the place was silent (and naked-brother-and-angel-free) now, he thought. His brother had always been loud during sex, but Cas had taken that volume to a new level....

He stopped dead. There was a familiar and decidedly unwelcome figure sitting at the kitchen table, eating a large ice-cream sundae. Yeah, he'd been wrong. His day could get worse.

“Gabriel!” he said sourly. “What do you want?”

The archangel looked up, and for once did not smirk. For some reason that immediately made Sam worried.

“Where's Cassiopeia?” he asked.

“On a road-trip with Dean”, Sam hedged. “Why?”

Gabriel waved his spoon at him, splattering ice-cream across the table. The same table Sam had found his brother lying on four days ago, Cas thrusting into him and grunting hard. Obviously the archangel was reading his thoughts, because Gabriel went pale.

“Ew!!” he said. “They finally got it together. My little brother finally de-virginized after all these eons. Hot damn!”

“Thanks for reminding me!” Sam snipped. “Why are you here?”

“Because Cassie may be about to go into his rut, Sammikins, that's why”, the archangel said. “And whilst him and that lummocks of a brother of yours shacking up is one thing, that's one complication we don't need right now.”

Sam scrunched up his forehead.

“You're not saying Cas could get pregnant, are you?” he ventured. 

To his relief Gabriel laughed.

“Of course not, idiot!”

Sam relaxed.

“It's the angel's mate who gets pregnant”, Gabriel went on, as if he was not turning Sam's world upside-down. "It's all fairly straightforward.....”

“Wait a minute”, Sam cut in. “Are you saying my brother – Dean Winchester – is going to give birth to a baby angel?”

Gabriel looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Not as such” he grinned. “Angels are winged creatures, after all. If he catches Cas during his rut, Deano will give birth to a number of eggs – probably three to six – and then they'll hatch soon after. Father alone knows what will come out; human-angel couplings aren't exactly common, you know.”

Sam's head spun.

“Does Cas know about this?” he asked.

Gabriel shrugged.

“In angel terms, Cas is pretty young”, he said blithely. “I expect he knows the mechanics and all that, but once he goes into his rut, well, his mind will be on just one thing. Anyways, to business. I see he got back here on the twenty-second of last month, so that was when they tied the knot, was it?”

Sam scowled at him.

“They 'tied the knot', as you call it, the night before in Oklahoma”, he said bitterly. “Then they repeatedly retied it all the time after they got here....”

He stopped. Gabriel had gone a deathly shade of white.

“So it's a full thirty days since that great event”, he said heavily.

“Yeah”, Sam said cautiously. “Why? Is that important?”

Gabriel sighed heavily. 

“It means I'm too late”, he said. “Angels go into a rut thirty days after mating, to encourage them to propagate the species.”

“But they've not long left”, Sam objected. “You could reach them before they reach Junction City, can't you?”

Gabriel shook his head.

“Archangels may be the most powerful angel in normal circumstances” he said gravely, “but there are two occasions when we face a greater power. One of those is a mated angel about to rut.”

“And the other?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel's smirk returned.

“Oh, you're about to find out!” he grinned, and vanished, along with the half-eaten sundae.

Sam picked up his phone and dialed frantically, only to immediately hear Gabriel's annoying voice.

“And don't think about interrupting them, Sammikins”, he said. “Remember, Cassie can fly back and smite you in an instant, and if you interrupt him mid-coitus, not even being his mate's brother will save you. But don't worry. I'll keep you fully informed. Press hash to hear that you're fresh out of options. Thank you!”

The phone went dead, and Sam stared at it hopelessly. Fuck!


	52. Rut 0: Junction City KS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to deal with a hornier-than-usual angel. Considerably so.....

Dean shifted in his seat as they drove into the car park of the Happy Wanderer once more. The angel had been unusually quiet all the way from the Bunker, and it was unnerving the hunter.

“Something wrong?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head.

“Not exactly”, he said. “Let's get dinner, and we'll talk.”

All right, now Dean was worried. 

+~+~+

Serene. That was one of the words (all right, he had learned it from Sammy, so what?) that Dean Winchester thought described his mate. 

Except now. Sat on the other bed in their hotel room, Cas looked decidedly red-faced, as if he'd just run a marathon. Or three. 

“What's with your face?” the hunter asked. “You look like you're overheating?”

“The reason I brought it up at this somewhat inopportune moment is that I appear to be entering my rut”, Cas said, breathing deeply in an apparent attempt to control his temperature. “All angels go through this, but mine has seemingly chosen now to commence. If you do not want this, Dean, then I will have to leave for seven days and wait this out. I cannot be responsible for what I might do to you if I stay.”

“Hey, I survived sex in forty-odd states”, Dean quipped. “How bad could it be?”

Cas turned to look at him fully, and Dean blanched. The angel looked positively feral.

“Dean”, he growled, “if I stay – if – then you can help me with my rut up to a point. But beyond that.....”

He stopped, seemingly having difficulty talking. Dean made one of those decisions which, at the time, seemed perfectly rational. He laid back and opened a button or two on his shirt.

“Do your worst!” he smirked. 

Cas stood in one swift movement, and his clothes vanished a split second before two huge great black wings came out, filling the room. For one horrible brief moment Dean considered the prospect that the angel was somehow possessed. Very brief, for Cas strode swiftly across to his bed, gazed down at him with almost black eyes, then proceeded to tear his clothes off. Dean didn't object, not just because he knew there was no point, but because Cas liked it and anyway, he always repaired them the next day.

The hunter had only a brief glimpse of Cas' fully erect cock before most of his muscles suddenly went dead. He grinned; they had found this the easiest way of Cas getting in as quick as possible, rather than using his fingers or even his grace to open Dean up. Sure enough, Cas breached him and thrust all the way in in one swift movement, his wings arching possessively over the hunter's inert body before he began to thrust hard. If Dean had ever wondered what an inflatable doll might feel like, this was it. And it was good!

Far too soon Cas was coming, almost forcing Dean off of him with the violence of his eruption. The angel had his hands either side of Dean's body, but moved one of them to wrap around Dean's own hard cock and jerk him off, which he did so effectively that Dean came with a grunt less than a minute later. The hunter sighed happily, waiting for Cas to ease himself out and snuggle up next to him. Not of course that a mighty hunter like Dean Winchester needed someone to cuddle him. He only did it because his mate enjoyed it....

His eyes blinked open when he realized Cas was still inside him and still fully erect. The angel was poised over him, hands either side of Dean's body and wings still arched, and seemed to be gathering his strength. And then he was thrusting back and forth a second time, this time hitting Dean's prostate full-on. And when he leaned down and began to suckle at Dean's left nipple, the hunter lost it and came a second time, the angel following him over the edge almost at once.

+~+~+

Dean awoke the following morning to a glorious feeling of complete and utter exhaustion, and the rapid realization that Cas had inserted a butt-plug into him. Oh well.

He turned and eyed the sleeping form next to him. Angels did not sleep, of course, but Cas enjoyed lying next to his mate and recharging his grace, or whatever. And after last night – seven times before the angel had slumped to the bed next to him – he probably needed it.

“I did”, Cas muttered sleepily. “And I seem to recall a certain person saying that someone watching them sleeping was 'creepy'?”

Dean chuckled, and rolled fully onto his side, even that simple movement evincing an ache of protest from his abused muscles.

“You're going to have to drive Baby today”, he said. “Just for today, mind.”

The angel smiled.

“Dean, the average angel first rut lasts for seven whole days”, he said calmly. “I did mention that.”

The hunter swallowed. Seven days? Of this?

“And the plug?” he ventured.

“Sealed with my grace”, Cas explained. “It's to stop any other angel trying to claim you, though I'd kill anyone who tried.”

Dean gulped. Cas reached behind him and showed him the ring, which now had a second strongly-glowing stone amidst the gentle glow of the other stones. 

“It's working”, the angel said with a smile. “And we have only two things to do before we leave.”

“What?” Dean asked. Cas ran a hand up his chest and tweaked lightly on a nipple. Dean moaned.

“Second, a breakfast fit for a champion”, the angel said. “First... shower sex!”

Dean moaned in anticipation, and Cas chuckled darkly.


	53. Rut 1: St. Charles MO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scents and Sensibilities (sorry!), and Dean gets collared

Dean needed a lie-down after the shower, and only came to slowly later that morning, his limbs still aching at their overuse the night before. His angel was staring at him thoughtfully, and Dean was torn between wanting more sex and not being sure his body could take it.

“Oh, it can take it!” Cas smirked.

“Cut it with the mind-reading, will ya?” Dean groused, trying to persuade his limbs that movement was a possibility. “Hell, seven days of this and I'll be a nervous wreck.”

To his surprise the angel looked a little uncertain, and Dean sensed at once he was hiding something. Exactly what he did not have to wait to find out, because Cas pulled round am ornate silver collar, etched in what were presumably Enochian runes. 

“No way!” the hunter said firmly. Though even as he said it, he knew he could not stop Cas putting it on him. The angel sighed.

“Dean, my desire to mate with you is strong anyway, and during my rut it is nearly constant”, he said. “This contains suppressor runes that reduce that urge, otherwise we are going to stop every ten minutes so I can take you. Unless you would actually prefer that?”

For possibly the first time in his life, the prospect of sex alarmed the hunter. Not that he didn't want it – hey, he was Dean Winchester! - but seven days of what had happened last night, and Cas would have to start bringing him back from the dead again. His body just wouldn't survive it.

Much as he'd enjoy testing that theory out.

He sighed reluctantly and pulled himself upright on the bed, wincing as his muscles protested their displeasure. Cas gently placed the collar around his neck, and clipped it shut.

“This won't make me detectable by other angels, will it?” Dean frowned, running a finger around it. Actually it did not feel too bad, and he quite liked the idea of being owned by Cas. Though he'd have killed anyone who remarked on it.

“It just neutralizes an angelic mate's aroma, so no”, Cas said. “And I will have to remove it when we reach our next destination. It can only work for a few hours on an angel in rut, and I may be quite.... eager as a result.”

With that he stood up and took his perfect body back to the bathroom, leaving his mate hard and more than a little nervous. Just how eager?

+~+~+

They breakfasted at the same Waffle House they had done the last time they had been there, and walked (or in Dean's case, limped) back to the Impala where Cas had stored their bags. Dean was more than a little relieved to see that the angel had set the back seat up as a bed, even including a pillow. He kissed him in gratitude, only for Cas to push him against the car and kiss him back long and hard. Which left Dean long and hard when he crawled into the back seat.

The hunter supposed he should have been nervous about Cas driving Baby, but before he started off, the angel switched on the cassette player, and the soothing thrum of AC/DC echoed through the car. Dean smiled happily, and ignoring the gentle rub of the plug inside of him, lay back to enjoy the ride. 

“Tonight, you will”, Cas said as he drove out of the car-park.

“Will what?” Dean said drowsily.

“Enjoy the ride!” the angel said cheekily. Dean pouted and prodded him through the bench-seat, but he was both warm and comfortably full, and before long he had dozed off. 

+~+~+

The hunter woke to realize that the car was no longer moving. He yawned and pulled himself up, squinting around to see where they were.

“Columbia again”, Cas said from his book. “You liked the pie last time we came here, and today they're doing strawberry rhubarb, one of your favourites.”

Dean grinned, then felt his stomach. 

“I'm not that hungry”, he said, surprised, “but I can always make room for pie.”

“An angel's rut-come is quite potent”, Cas explained, and Dean winced at the word. “You could survive on that alone over the next week. However, I know there are certain places you like, like the Waffle House this morning, and foods you enjoy, so I enable your body to be hungry enough to want them. Besides”, he added with a grin, “I quite liked the pie here too! And it takes my mind off what I want to do with you right now!”

“I thought the collar was supposed to stop that?” Dean said.

“It only delays the inevitable”, Cas reminded him. “But I could always get the pie to go, and then eat it off your naked chest.”

Dean gulped.

+~+~+

It was over an hour later that the huge black car rolled out of the car park, its windows mysteriously steamed up. The driving was also somewhat erratic....

+~+~+

When they reached St. Charles, Cas pulled into a Red Roof Inn that looked tolerable when Dean sat up and squinted out of the window. He had been wondering whether he could live solely off pie and..... Cas for the next six days, but the pizza place nearby looked decent, so after checking in they went there. It always amused Dean that an angel who could smite him six ways from Sunday always managed to get sauce on his face every time he had pizza.

It was only when they returned to their room that Dean discovered another side-effect of Cas' rut, and it was rather an odd one. They showered together of course, and the angel kindly allowed the hunter to give him a blow-job under the hot spray, before dragging him up and jerking them both off together. So what if Dean had to have a helping hand back to the bed after such an awesome experience? He wasn't sixteen any more, dammit!

He must have dozed off, because when he woke Cas seemed to be clambering all over him. Whilst having six foot of naked hot angel wasn't exactly a bad thing (Little Dean was clearly voting for 'good'!), Cas seemed intent on rubbing himself all over every part of the hunter's body, from his head down to his feet. Dean said nothing for a while, but when Cas paused he gently eased him up to lie on top of him.

“What gives?” he asked curiously.

The angel blushed, which only made Dean even more curious.

“I cannot help it”, he said defensively. “Even though there are no other angels around, it is my instinct to scent you, so they would all know you are mine.”

Dean was surprised, but chuckled.

“Cas, your 'rut-come' as you call it – and you really have to think of a better name, by the way – is inside me, kept there by that plug. I'm wearing your ring, and I have a collar made by you. Anyone who doesn't know I'm taken deserves whatever the hell you would do to them!”

“I know”, the angel said, sounding put-out. “I just can't help it, Dean.”

The hunter sighed, and ruffled the impossible bed-hair.

“Fine”, he said. “Have at it. But before you do, is there anything else about this rut I should know about? Any more surprises you're keeping up your trench-coated sleeve?”

“I don't know”, Cas said, sounding almost helpless. “I mean, it's never happened before, and it's not as if I ever had anyone to ask. Would you have asked your parents about.....”

“Cas”, Dean interrupted.

“Yes?”

“Get back to scenting me”, Dean ordered. “And never mentioned my mother or father when we're naked, okay?”

“As you wish”, Cas said, sliding back down and taking Dean's cock in his mouth.

Less than a minute later, Dean came with a mighty shout.


	54. Rut 2: Pontiac IL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ends up feeling used – and rather liking it!

Dean woke feeling surprisingly good, considering what he had put his muscles through the night before. Cas had, predictably, burrito'ed himself in the blankets, so the hunter decided a shower would be good before breakfast. He was lathering himself down when he realized. He stopped, and looked suspiciously at the raspberry and passion fruit (definitely Cas') shower gel, and sniffed tentatively at the bottle.

No fruit there. He shrugged, and finished off before drying himself and returning to the bedroom, where Cas was still wrapped in his little cocoon of warmth. Dean wrapped his arms around the whole thing and pulled the blue-eyed angel close to him, eliciting a happy sigh.

“Cas?”

“Hmph!” The angel was never really coherent until after at least one coffee.

“Did you do something to the shower gel?”

Cas blearily opened one eye and squinted at him.

“May have replaced it with my own scent”, he muttered. “Want you smelling of me, Dean, not the fruit section of Wal-Mart.”

Dean chuckled, and peeled away the blankets to get at the angel inside. Cas immediately wrapped himself around the hunter and growled contentedly. Dean grinned. There were worse fates, after all.

+~+~+

The first sign of the next side-effect of Cas' rut emerged at breakfast, in a diner across from the hotel. The waitress, who appeared to have worn a handkerchief rather than a skirt, eyed Dean lasciviously, but fortunately he knew well enough by now not to respond. When she bent across the table and virtually shoved her cleavage on his face however, Dean heard a distinctive growl from three feet away, followed by a faint twang. The waitress stood up very quickly, and all but ran back to the counter. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at the angel, who blushed.

“I may have caused the elastic in her underwear to snap”, he admitted. “I do not like other people looking at you, Dean.”

The hunter reached across the table and took the angel's hand.

“Cas, you know I'm only ever gonna be yours, don't you?” he said reassuringly. “Besides, after some of the things you put me through on the last trip, I'd be a complete moron to even look at anyone else. And I'd never want to, as long as I have you.”

The angel's blush deepened.

+~+~+

It wasn't just breakfast. Cas seemed to take offense if someone even stood remotely close to his mate, and a pump attendant at the gas station they stopped at just before lunch in the town of Louisiana was more than a little surprised when the nozzle slipped out of his hands and doused him with gas, the safety not working for some reason. Lunch was also interesting, as two girls eyed Dean across the pizza buffet table, only to fall into a heated argument over who was sleeping with who's boyfriend. Cas just shrugged – a movement he seemed built for, Dean always thought – and went on trying to eat his pizza without getting tomato sauce all over himself. 

Unsuccessfully.

+~+~+

They reached Pontiac early afternoon, and once more checked into the Blue Ridge Hotel on the south side of town. Since they were back in Jimmy Novak's home town, Dean assumed Cas would want to go and pay homage to the guy or whatever, but Cas insisted on their going straight to their room first. Dean only briefly wondered why, as he had barely shut the door behind him when they were both naked.

Ah. That was wh.....

Cas was on him like he hadn't had sex for a decade, and was trying to make up for lost time. Normally he exercised his kink of tearing Dean's clothes off of him (most times repairing them later, thankfully), but this time it was straight down to action. Dean found himself hoisted unceremoniously into the air and his muscles went dead as Cas swiped the plug out, positioned himself at his mate's entrance and began to push in. The hunter's arms wrapped instinctively around the angel's muscled body and Cas kissed him once before beginning to thrust inside of him, turning Dean like a pig on a spit-roast. And then he was hitting the hunter's prostate, and Dean felt the pressure building up inside of him....

Damned sneaky angel! Cas had fitted a cock-ring whilst he had been distracted with all that sex. Dean whined as the angel came inside him with a satisfied snarl, then carried him over to the bed and lowered him onto it.

“Cas?”

The angel grinned down from his position towering over him.

“I am going to visit some of Jimmy's old haunts”, he smiled. “After each one I will return and fuck you again, Dean. And if you are very, very good, I may allow you to come at the end of it. Oh, and I swapped the plug for a vibrator, which will be switched on during my absence just to keep you 'up'!”

Dean felt the familiar rubbery friction of his vibrator inside him as the angel spoke, and it was already on one of the higher settings. He whined again, and looked piteously at the angel, who sighed in a put-upon way.

“Very well”, he said magnanimously. “If you manage this, I may bring you pie when I finally get done.”

He was gone before Dean could complain. The hunter could only hope he'd remembered to lock the door. And that it was cherry.

+~+~+

As last time, Cas visited Jimmy Novak's house, his church, the local park and the bar he had frequented. And between each each one he returned to Dean and fucked him long and hard, then replaced the vibrator and, the hunter was sure, increased the settings each time. When Cas came back from the bar, the greatest hunter in the United States was a quivering wreck, so much so that he didn't even notice when Cas removed the cock-ring. Fortunately his cock apparently did, because it erupted in a Fourth of July display that had Dean crying at the release. He was sure Cas must have done something to his body to enable him to cope with so much rapture, for which what little remained of his mind was truly grateful. 

Cas cleaned him (and the room) up afterwards, and helped him up to the pillows. Dean moaned in happiness when he saw a steaming full-sized strawberry rhubarb pie on the side, but to his horror his limbs simply refused to co-operate. Cas smiled, and cut him a large slice with cream, the gently fed it to him. And Dean managed three-quarters of it before he was full, and smiled in thanks at his angel.

“I shall save the other piece for breakfast tomorrow”, Cas said, snuggling them both under the covers. “Hopefully you might be able to lift a spoon by then?”

Dean would have scowled, but he didn't have the energy, so he opted instead for passing out.


	55. Rut 3: Waterloo IA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean undergoes some distance-learning.....

Dean woke the following morning, and wondered if he was always going to feel this way.

“Not always”, Cas said, reading his mind as usual. “As I said, first rut lasts for seven days. This is Day Three.”

“You gonna keep growling at anyone who so much as looks at me?” the hunter inquired. “Not that I mind it much. It's kinda hot.”

Cas gave him a searing look, and eased him gently upright in the bed. 

“Pie first”, he said evasively. “And do not underestimate me, Dean Winchester. An angel in first rut can destroy even an archangel if their mate is threatened in any way. But I shall keep the growling down so only you can hear it.”

“I like it”, Dean grinned, wincing as even that small muscular effort proved a strain. “Er, any chance of you helping your mate get his pie?”

Cas picked up the dish with the remaining slice on it, added some cream and forked off a piece. Then ate it. 

“Cas!” Dean whined.

The angel kissed him, and Dean could taste the pie on his lips. Oh. That was... acceptable.

+~+~+

Somehow Cas managed to use his mojo to make Dean's limbs operational again, at least as far as the shower, where he bit a very large love-bite into his neck and proceeded to wash him down with his own scented gel. It briefly crossed the hunter's mind that a past Dean would have had all sorts of hang-ups about this, but the taller man just gave his unsure self the metaphorical finger and went along for the ride. 

It was a very nice ride. Much better than the vibrator.

+~+~+

It wasn't until they left the room that a problem emerged. Although Cas' mojo was powerful enough to enable Dean to function as a walking, talking human being, it apparently only worked when Cas was close to him. When Dean ambled off towards the reception desk to hand the key in whilst Cas locked the door to their room, the hunter nealry collapsed.

“What the fuck?”

Cas was with him in an instant, and Dean felt better at once, if confused. And just a little bit worried from the guilty look on the angel's face.

“The plug I am using to seal you has my grace in it”, Cas reminded him. “It seems your body is beginning to accept it, and the transition process is making you weaker. I shall have to stay near you for a while until we can have grace sex.”

“What the fuck is grace sex?” Dean asked, grabbing onto the angel hard.

“It is when I have enough power to fuse my grace with your soul permanently”, Cas explained. “It normally happens five days into the rut, so not for another two days, I'm afraid.”

“So I need to stay close to you until we reach friggin' Wyoming?” Dean asked.

The angel nodded. The hunter thought about it, and signed resignedly. There were worse fates.

+~+~+

The practicalities of Dean's new problem soon made themselves manifest. A stop for gas at Peru proved embarrassing when Dean went to pay, only to nearly collapse on the station forecourt. The attendant raised an eyebrow as Cas helped him through the door, and stood way too far inside his personal space whilst he paid, but mercifully said nothing. Some testing a little way down the road showed that one yard was about as far as Dean could get before he became a pile of jelly, and he wondered briefly what the attendant had made of the two of them. Then he decided that he really didn't care. 

Lunch was just over the border at a Mickey Dee's in Davenport. Dean was bored by this time; lying on the Impala's backseat whilst Cas drove was dull, even if the angel allowed him his choice of music again. He somehow forgot again about the effect, and wandered off to the self-service drinks bar, but fortunately Cas remembered and came after him before he stumbled and covered himself in Doctor Pepper. Though when Cas suggested Dean use a stick so people would think Cas had a reason to stay close to him, he managed a scowl. He was not an old man!

Once they reached Waterloo, Cas directed him to a Howard Johnson on the south side of town, a slightly better place than their usual type of haunt. 

“I thought you would need a good night's rest”, the angel explained. “You may not be getting much in the future.”

Dean eyed him nervously, but decided not to ask. Especially as there was a hot apple-pie in the room with cream, which may just have got his attention a little bit more. 

Cas said he had to go and get something, and Dean gladly turned his attentions to the pie. Since Cas had temporarily charged his limbs to function normally, he managed three-quarters of it before he felt comfortably full, and was contemplating forcing the last piece in when the angel returned. 

Stark naked. Dean nearly coughed up the last piece of pie!

“I went to Heaven to borrow one of their spells”, he explained, as if he was not standing fully-erect in front of a slobbering hunter. “It should enable me to retain influence over your body at a greater distance over the next few days, so you do not collapse.”

“I don't mind us being close, Cas”, Dean said, looking almost nervously at Cas' impressive cock. “Hell, right now I'd like us to be a lot closer!”

Cas gave him a look, and Dean did not even think before scooting down to lie flat on his back. Somewhere at the back of his mind the shattered remains of his manhood and pride tried to raise a protest, but he ignored them. Sex was more important, after all. His muscles went dead the minute he was horizontal, and he waited impatiently for Cas to remove the plug and get on with it.

Except Cas did not remove the plug, and Dean's eyes widened as he felt Cas working him open even wider. Hell, Cas could probably insert his arm up there right now, and Dean could not have objected. Then he felt Cas begin to push in alongside the plug, and all coherent thought stopped, replaced by sex, now and yes please.

Dean had thought his body was totally blissed out – until Cas not only started thrusting, but also turned the plug – vibrator? - on at one and the same time. The double assault on his limp body caused Dean to arch up, even with his muscles dead, and his cock was leaking furiously on his chest. Then Cas, the sneaky bastard, began to gently run his hand along it with the lightest of touches, and Dean cried in ecstasy, wanting release but at the same time wanting this to last forever. Of course it could not, and soon he was crashing through one almighty orgasm, not even noticing when Cas came inside of him.

“Wow!” he managed some time later. “Just... wow!”

He was dimly aware of Cas nuzzling at his neck, but his body was overloaded with sensations, and he passed out with a goofy grin on his face.


	56. Rut 4: Norfolk NE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas exhibits some jealousy, and there is spooning.

Good things do happen, the saying goes. And Dean Winchester believed in that saying. He also believed that the powers upstairs (or downstairs) kept a ledger on him, so that for every good thing that did happen, at least two bad things were lined up to trot along behind it. So when he woke up totally wrecked the following morning to find Cas sucking his cock and seemingly determined to go to town on him, a small part of him wondered what was going to come along and wreck all of this.

He was just days from getting his answer.

+~+~+

They breakfasted in a small independent diner across from the hotel, and Dean was pleased to find that whatever trick Cas had pulled from Heaven's locker was working, and he could now get some distance away before collapsing to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Not that he wanted to get far away from his mate, of course, and when they sat opposite each other at the diner, Dean stared into those blue eyes in a way that would have made his teenage self puke if he had been watching.

And then the waitress came along. Normally waitresses tried to flirt with Dean as a matter of course, but this one, even though she was young and attractive, all but ignored him. The hunter was puzzled, but said nothing, though he did note the slight smirk on the angel's face. 

The answer came when he went to wash his hands in the restroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. Cas hadn't just nuzzled his neck the previous night; the guy had left a love-bite the size of Texas! In fact, he had even gone and done it in the shape of a halo, damn him!

Dean stared for some time before reaching a conclusion, and walked quietly back to the table. Cas looked at him curiously.

“Just so's you know”, Dean said very quietly, “I wanna leave one on you one of these days.”

“You did last night”, Cas reminded him. “When you woke up around three and wanted another round, remember?”

Dean blinked, then looked at Cas' unblemished neck. He didn't remember....

His blush could probably have been seen from across the car-park. The angel grinned.

“Yes, Dean”, he said with a smirk. “You left it there!”

Dean wanted to die! But not before he'd checked it to make sure he'd done a good job!

+~+~+

Of course, the hunter knew (or would have done, had he the wits to think coherently) that Cas could either make his mark on Dean invisible and/or make it last indefinitely. But when he did think about it, he rather liked the idea of Cas owning him. The angel could smite him six ways from Sunday without breaking a sweat, yet he had taken Dean as his mate and sworn to protect him. 

Just not to protect his butt muscles, his brain added unhelpfully. Dean shifted on the makeshift backseat bed and smiled to himself, the plug (thankfully not the vibrator) shifting inside him.

“Oh, I protect those as well”, Cas said airily from up ahead. “I'm very fond of those!”

Dean pouted. 

“And you're even cuter when you pout.”

“I am not cute!” Dean grumbled. “I am a manly man, and manly men are not cute.”

He really should have expected what would happen next.

+~+~+

They lunched at a diner just outside Rockwell City, where Dean managed to get ketchup on his top. He sighed, and looked across hopefully at the angel, who blinked back at him. Dean felt a slight coldness, then he was wearing a different top, a plain black one he had not seen before. He grinned, and carried on with his meal. 

It didn't even faze him that the front of the top stated that he had been 'Touched by an Angel'.

They reached Norfolk early afternoon, and near the centre of town they found a Super 8 that looked ugly (as ever) but functional. Dean felt a rising sense of anticipation as they reached their room, and all but threw himself onto one of the two decently-sized double beds.

“There is a Doctor Sexy marathon just starting”, Cas said. 

That was unfair, Dean thought. His favorite TV show, or his favorite sexy angel. Cas smirked.

“I have some business to attend to in Heaven”, he said with a smile, “so you can enjoy the good doctor. Just be ready when I come back.”

Dean nodded enthusiastically, and reached for the remote.

+~+~+

Cas returned with dinner some hours later, and seemingly did not bring anything down from upstairs. Dean didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. 

“I didn't need anything for tonight”, the angel explained. “Tonight we just cuddle.”

Another time or place, and a different Dean would have been disappointed at that. But now......

“Do I get to be the big spoon?” he asked hopefully.

“You have to be.”

Dean looked at him inquiringly.

“Tomorrow night I shall infuse you fully with my grace”, Cas explained. “However, the human soul is a powerful thing, and even thought your body has accepted my grace thus far, this is a big step. I have warded the bed from the rest of the room, and tonight I shall just be laying my grace next to your soul, preparing it for tomorrow.”

“Human souls don't have magic”, Dean objected. Cas smiled.

“Dean, an angered soul could destroy an angel who tried to force it into accepting it”, he said. “Your soul accepts me, but I do not want to go straight into placing my grace alongside it. It would be like you trying to accelerate the Impala from zero to eighty off a graveled car-park.”

Dean shuddered at the analogy, then again when he realized they were both naked and Cas was climbing into bed with him. Instinctively he wrapped himself around the smaller man, and sighed contentedly as he felt Cas' grace surrounding him. Here he was safe from whatever the world could throw at him. Everything was wonderful.


	57. Rut 5: Laramie WY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU WHAT?”

Dean Winchester had never claimed to be even remotely psychic, but he supposed, if he thought about it (and if he had enough brain cells left to think about it) that his profound bond with his mate meant that he could read him better with each passing day. And although he knew Cas was going to infuse him with his grace that evening, he had from waking up gotten the distinct impression that there was more to this 'first rut' thing than Cas had let on so far.

He just hadn't thought it was that much more.

+~+~+

He had woke feeling unusually light, and still wrapped around his gloriously hunky angel. Unfortunately his gloriously hunky angel was as bad at mornings as ever, and Dean had very wisely gone to the coffee-maker and got Cas a cup of joe, which led the bleary-eyed sex god to sit up in bed and sip it noisily, all the time looking at the hunter so intensely that Dean blushed. 

Dean felt wonderful, as if he could run a marathon. Or two. Without collapsing at the end like that character Sam was always going on about, Fidopedes, did. 

“Careful”, Cas muttered. “Your soul is growing stronger as if anticipates a full merger with my grace.”

“I can cope”, Dean grinned. “And I know how it feels. I can't wait, either.”

In retrospect, Cas' silence should well have been a warning, but Dean was too happy to care.

+~+~+

The day passed uneventfully enough, an eight-hour drive through two heavy storms. The few drivers of the vehicles that passed them may have wondered why the rain didn't see, to be reaching the huge black car whilst hitting their own, but they all soon forgot about it. Dean just assumed – wrongly, as it turned out – that it was Cas' doing. Yes, it was a quiet day.

Apart from the gas station, where the credit card reader burst into flames after processing Dean's fake card. 

And the restaurant in Sidney, where Cas had to replace the restroom door after Dean had ripped it off when it stuck.

Uneventfully enough.

+~+~+

“YOU WHAT?”

Cas looked nervous, as well he might be. When Dean had signed up to be an angel's mate, he supposed that this was likely somewhere down the line. He just didn't think it would be one of the first stops. 

“Pregnant?” Dean said, unable to believe he was saying the word. “Me? Hell, Cas, I think your anatomy lessons went a bit off somewhere. I 'aint no chick!”

The angel sighed in a put-upon way.

“In angel matings, the birther incubates the eggs in their body until they are approximately three inches in diameter”, he said. “A normal clutch is between three and six eggs. Forty days after conception, they are delivered.”

He sounded impossibly calm considering that he was describing Dean pushing out six baseballs some time in the future. Some time....

Math was never his strong-point, but of course this time it all came together wonderfully quickly.

“You...... do me at the end of your rut, two days from now”, Dean said slowly. “And forty days after that.... that's when we'll be driving back to the Bunker. What if I go into labor early?”

Cas just stared at him, apparently shocked. Dean stared back. Several minutes passed.

“What?” the hunter snapped.

“You would do this?” Cas said in a small voice. “For me? For us?”

Dean glared at him.

“Cas, you've set me up so my body is starving for this grace sex or whatever, and then you look as if you're not gonna go through with it”, Dean said, a little acidly. “Hell, I'm your mate. I knew we'd do this some day, I just thought we'd get Heaven and Hell sorted out first with that goddam ring.”

“We can still do that once we are back at the Bunker”, Cas said. “Dean, I can undo what has been done so far and your body will just return to normal. But if we do this, there is no going back. We are tied together for all eternity.”

“But I'll die someday”, Dean pointed out.

Cas looked to one side, and Dean mentally increased his list of things that could go wrong today by one.

“Part of the change will cause you to become an angel in all but name”, Cas said eventually. “You will have powers, wings, everything a lesser angel would have. But your strength would be tied to mine. Together we would be truly powerful.”

“Which means other angels will want to stop us”, Dean guessed. “Fine. Let's get on with it.”

Cas nodded, leaned forward and tapped the hunter gently on the nose. Dean stared at him. A full minute passed.

“Well?” Dean asked eventually.

“That was it”, Cas said. “I simply removed the barriers I had created around my grace inside of you, so you could could have access. It may be a while before you feel.....”

“Cas?”

Dean's eyes had glazed over. The angel looked inquiringly at him.

“Yes, Dean?” he said.

“Mate me. Now!”

“As you wish, Dean.”

He may not (yet) have had wings, but Dean Winchester was sure he flew across the room to wrap his now-naked form around an equally naked Cas, holding him fiercely as if wanting to touch him in as many places as possible. Cas eased him open using his grace so Dean could keep his grip, and within seconds he was pushing home, where Dean knew he belonged. The next thing the hunter knew, he was being gently lowered onto the bed, his angel still inside him. This time there was no frantic love-making, no race towards who could come first. Dean could feel Cas' grace melding with his very soul, and he welcomed it. He was Cas'; he always had been and always would be.


	58. Rut 6: Golden CO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets into a fight

Two hours of driving was all that separated their sixth and seventh stop-overs, so Dean felt more than justified in lingering in bed with six foot of hot angel in his grasp. Hell, they hadn't even had sex last night, yet he was feeling more satisfied than he ever had done before. 

His brain somewhat unhelpfully chose that moment to project an image of him screaming as he pushed out egg after egg whilst lying in the safe-room at the Bunker, and Cas took each one as it arrived and placed it in a giant bird's nest.....

What the fuck?

“You're taking it too literally”, Cas muttered, pushing back into Dean's morning wood and making the hunter groan at the contact. “Angels nest, like all winged creatures, but we don't gather fallen twigs and leaves like birds.”

Dean reached round and wrapped his hand around Cas' already erect cock.

“Definitely no bird here!” he chuckled. “Ready for some early morning hookie?”

He could feel Cas' grin even though he couldn't see it. 

“Come right in”, the angel said teasingly.

Dean was about to start fingering Cas open when he felt Cas' entrance open for him. He blinked in surprise.

“We are mated now”, the angel said. “Or would be, if you ever got on with it!”

Just for that sass, Dean pushed straight in, bottoming put with a satisfied grunt that could have come from either of them, before wrapping both arms firmly around the angel and hugging him to his body whilst he fucked him hard. Then he yelped in shock.

“What was that?” he spat out, somehow still managing to keep a hold of his angel.

“Blowback”, Cas explained, as calm as if he was giving a seminar rather than being fucked hard in a motel bed in Laramie. “Now that your soul and my grace are fully merged, any contact is like rubbing two electrical wires together. The first time is always a surprise, but you will always feel something.”

“Awesome!” Dean said, and resumed his efforts, panting harder and harder until he finally came inside his mate. The angel grunted happily, and Dean felt his walls tighten on him before he too orgasmed, collapsing into a loose mess of limbs, though not forgetting to instantly clean them both up. Dean hugged him even closer, and fell back to sleep.

+~+~+

Though he felt less of a human jelly that day, Dean was man enough (or more likely considerate towards Baby enough) not to try to drive, so Cas drove them on their way, stopping at the same Denver restaurant they had last time for lunch before continuing on their way to Golden, where they arrived early afternoon. And if Dean happened to take one of Cas' dirty tops out of the bag and snuggle with it in the back seat, his mate was kind enough not to comment on it.

The sly smile was bad enough.

They had barely arrived at the Days Inn when Cas said he had to check up in Heaven again, as apparently some of the minor angels had been causing trouble. He promised not to be long, and Dean had to be content with a goodbye kiss to keep him going until Cas' return.

Ten minutes later, the angel finally left.

+~+~+

Dean decided to have a beer at the nearby bar whilst Cas was gone, which turned out to be a mistake. The beer was okay, but whilst he was sat at the bar his attention was drawn to where a weedy-looking guy was clearly being picked on by two rednecks for some reason. Normally Dean would not have gotten involved, but he felt annoyed that this guy, who was half the size of either of his opponents, could not have his drink in peace. He took his drink and went to take the seat next to the smaller guy. 

“You two need to pick on someone your own size, maybe?” he quipped. 

The two rednecks turned to scowl at him, and Dean could almost hear their few brain cells trying to line up and formulate a response. It was a painfully slow process. 

“Oh yeah, the bigger of the guys sneered. “What, you fags stickin' together, are ya?”

“Back off”, Dean said quietly. He could see the barkeep covertly dialing his mobile out of the corner of his eye, and hoped he was calling the police, not posting the damned thing on Facebook or some such crap. 

The two things looked at each other, then the bigger one swung for Dean whilst the smaller one punched at their original target. Dean had to stop the little guy getting hit, so had to lay himself open to take at least one punch from the big guy.

“Fuck!”

The big guy screamed in agony, holding what was apparently a broken hand. He had made contact with Dean's face, but something had stopped the blow immediately, and the guy's face was purple with pain. Dean took the chance to lay one on the shorter of the two rednecks, punching him hard enough to knock him to the ground. Except the guy flew backwards, not just off his seat but into the nearby (and fortuitously empty) table. Dean realized instinctively that Cas' grace, or at least the soul-grace mixture inside him, had protected him, and he took a menacing step towards the still wincing larger guy. The man whimpered and ran towards the door, totally abandoning his friend who eventually stumbled after him. Dean nodded briefly to their victim, then resumed his original seat.

+~+~+

“Don't get too cocky”, Cas said later. 

As the moment he said this saw Dean tied up like a chicken, a cock-ring preventing him from coming whilst Cas punctuated each word by thrusting into him, he felt that the warning was, perhaps, a little moot. But he could only grunt his pleasure whilst his soul hummed happily inside him, and then utter a wail as Cas finally nailed his prostate and removed the ring in an instant, causing him to come violently. Cas had his wings out and draped over the bed, and as Dean came he actually lifted them into the air, coming inside his mate whilst flying. Dean let his body go limp, happy to be where he felt perfectly safe, and where no-one could hurt him. Life was, for once, pretty damned good.

It was about to get better.


	59. Rut 7: Truth Or Consequences NM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his wings

Dean's first thought when he woke the following morning was to remember their destination that evening, and the 'game' Cas had played the last time they had been there. It had been torture of the most exquisite kind, and he hoped it would not be repeated. 

Well, okay, perhaps he hoped it might be. He was Dean Winchester, after all! 

In the event, what happened that evening was indeed about truths and consequences. Just not in a way Dean could ever have imagined.

+~+~+

The drive to the town named after a game show which, in any other reality, would only have been remembered by a single page on Wikipedia, passed uneventfully, but Dean again felt a rising tide of excitement as the day passed. When the two of them were sat opposite each other at a nondescript diner just outside Santa Fe, he could feel the physical pull of his soul reaching across to the table for his mate, and when he did rub his hand gently on the angel's, Cas gave him a look of such sheer devotion that Dean nearly dragged him out to the restroom and had his way with him there and then! However, he had standards.

The fact there was pie for dessert was a complete coincidence. And no-one noticed that a large black car stayed rather a long time in the diner car park, nor that it was shaking slightly for some time before eventually driving off.

+~+~+

Dean was silently pleased that they pulled into the same motel as last time, the Hot Springs, but he was a manly man, and he did not wish to seem over eager. So he did not sprint all the way to their room once he had the key off the receptionist. He may, however, have walked quite quickly, but it didn't matter anyway, because of course Cas was there before him.

Naked. 

On the bed.

Dean looked hopefully at the angel, but apparently he was expected to divest himself of his own clothes, which was a bummer as it delayed sex for at least sixty seconds. And with Cas at full-mast and clearly ready, that was just unfair! Which explained why Dean nearly fell over in his eagerness to get his pants and boxers of at one and the same time, causing the waiting angel to chuckle. Dean scowled, but finally got himself naked and almost leaped into the bed, squatting aside Cas' thighs. The angel grasped him by the hips – as if Dean needed guidance as to where this was going! - and dropped him onto twelve inches of angelic cock, causing Dean to whine in a mixture of agony and ecstasy. 

He was quickly seated, but apparently that was not all for this evening's performance. His soul responded to Cas' grace, but this time he felt the grace flowing rapidly through every part of his body, entwining itself with his soul as it ran down to the tips of his fingers and his toes. It made him momentarily dizzy, but Cas' hold on him kept him upright as he felt himself growing more and more at one with his mate.

That was when he felt the first tell-tale itches along his back. Had he had the use of his arms, currently trying to support his body, he might have scratched it, but he could not move. He stared down at the angel beneath him, and despite the fact that Cas was clearly the pitcher here, he felt a surge of power, combined with the knowledge that this was it. He would die for Cas, and he would kill anything that tried to come between them......

The sudden weight caused him to lurch forward, and only Cas' guiding hands kept him from face-planting on top of the angel. For a moment he could not understand why his centre of balance had been thrown off so badly, then he felt a strange swirling sound from behind him. 

“What the......”

“You have wings, Dean”, Cas said, thrusting around inside of him (and that was blatantly unfair, distracting Dean by teasing his prostate like that). “You are an angel's mate, and so it should be.”

In what little remained of his mind Dean tried to concentrate, and managed to fold the two giant wings round so they arched alongside Cas' body. They were a strange golden color, with flashes of green, white and black, and as large as Cas' own. He made to pull them back, but Cas looked hard at him and.....

Oh. My. God!

Cas was somehow running his grace through Dean's new appendages, and it was a thousand times better than a hand-job. The hunter came violently, moaning with pleasure even as his come flew far enough to stain his new wings. Cas must have cleaned them or made it miss, however, because he did not feel the least bit sticky. Instead he arched his wings even further forward, making a cocoon over them both. 

To his surprise, Cas chuckled.

“What is it?” Dean demanded, a little annoyed.

“You've only just got them, yet you already know the language of wings”, Cas explained. “That move is a warning to all other angels that you will die to defend your mate, and they had better remove themselves from the area or else.”

Cas removed his hands from Dean's hips to run his fingers through Dean's wings, and the hunter growled appreciatively.

“And then”, Cas went on with a knowing smile, “there is flying. Which means heights, Dean.”

The hunter smiled.

“I'm not afraid of heights, Cas”, he said. “Just planes. They crash. I know I won't, and even if something went wrong, I'd have you close by.”

“Actually I was thinking of sex whilst flying”, Cas said airily. “But we had better start thinking about dinner.....”

Dean pressed his new wings onto the angel's muscled body, preventing him from getting up.

“You do know you've just made me so hard that I won't be able to go to a diner!” he pouted.

Cas blinked, and two large KFC meals materialized on the table across the room, swiftly followed by a piece of pie.

“Need to get your energy up for Round Two”, the angel said from the table, where he had materialized from under (and inside) his mate. 

Dean sighed.

“The things I do for love!” he groused, folding his wings behind him before standing up and almost overbalancing. He ignored the stifled laugh, and made for the fries.


	60. Stage 1.1: Flagstaff AZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage One of Dean's pregnancy begins – and it's not good

Dean woke the following morning feeling just a little bit strange. Then his stomach suddenly heaved, and he leaped out of bed and bolted for the bathroom with a speed that would have gotten him selected for the Olympics sprint team, making it to the porcelain bowl just in time to hurl up last night's KFC and, even more regrettably, the pie. He lay there hugging the bowl until he felt a cool hand running across his forehead.

“Oh dear”, Cas said. “It looks like you're entering Stage One of the pregnancy already.”

Dean looked up at him through bleary eyes.

“I'm pregnant already?” he said weakly. “Damn, you move fast!”

“Of course”, Cas said as if it were obvious. “First ruts are extremely potent, and almost always result in pregnancy when the mate is willing. An angelic pregnancy has five stages before birth, each lasting eight days. Stage One consists of cravings and attacks of nausea.

The hunter whined piteously. He truly felt like crap, and they had a long journey to that night's destination of Flagstaff. He knew there would be no flying along the Grand Canyon this time.

“We can come back and fly down it together after the birth”, Cas said gently. “But for the next eight days the eggs will be excessively demanding. You will want all sorts of foods, and probably be unable to keep much of it down.”

Cas' hand was wonderfully soothing, and Dean began to feel a little better, especially when the angel lifted him up bridal-style and carried him back to the bed. His mate arranged them both so Dean's head was on his bare chest, and gently ruffled his hair,

“Suckle me”, he said quietly. “Your mate's milk is one of the few things they won't reject at this stage, because I'm part of them too.”

Dean hastened to oblige, sucking happily at Cas' nipple and feeling the honeyed liquid drip smoothly down his throat. Perhaps he could get through this, especially on a diet of angel-milk for the next week or so.

+~+~+

They were driving back through Albuquerque when the first craving hit. It was not exactly a surprising one, and Cas may or may not have smiled slightly when his mate quietly asked if they could stop for pie. Cas pulled off into the town and found a nice-looking independent bakery from which he purchased seven assorted pies. Dean grinned at him, and set to work on the apple and blackberry, for once not even thinking about getting crumbs on Baby's bask seat. 

They were halfway to Gallup and four pies down when Dean threw up, mercifully into the sick-bag Cas had provided for him on the seat. The angel pulled over and encouraged his mate to suckle some more, saying his milk should steady Dean's stomach. The hunter was all too willing to test that theory, and pathetically grateful when it proved quite true.

They were seen by a passing State Trooper, who was more than a little surprise that his car refused to stop when he stepped on the brake. By the time he had wrested control of it back, he had completely forgotten about them.

+~+~+

The independent hotel in Flagstaff was definitely not the Ritz, but the town was blissfully cool, which Dean appreciated after a hard day. It was horrible, wanting to eat pie one minute then having to throw it up the next. He scowled down at his stomach, silently reprimanding his future kids for treating their dad in this way. Or was he really their mom? No, he was a manly man, and even if he was the one to give birth here, he was not going to be a girl!

“I would love you whatever you were”, Cas said quietly from the other bed where he was reading some sort of archaic book, “but I defintiely prefer you as a man. Especially those wonderful bowed legs.”

Dean pouted, That was his one bodily imperfection, and he did not like to be reminded of it.

“I don't even feel like sex tonight”, he scowled. 

Cas looked up from his book.

“That is unfortunate”, he said, inserting a bookmark and placing the book on the bedside table. “Because allowing you to suckle my milk is one of the two ways that will help reduce the constant urge for you to, as the saying goes, 'toss your cookies'.”

Dean looked up, interested, only to find that the two of them were suddenly both naked and Cas was kneeling between his legs looking decidedly predatory. He gulped.

“And the other one?” he said in what may have been perilously close to a girly squeak.

Cas grinned, and wrapped a firm hand around Dean's cock, pulling it into a rapid erection.

“An angel's mate may not feel like sex”, he said primly, “but their body still needs release, and removing that pressure does help.”

“Help?” Definitely a girly squeak this time.

Cas grinned and wrapped his mouth around Dean's cock before proceeding to suck him off. And not any normal blow-job; this was like a Fleshlight set to overdrive. Dean let out a keening wail as the orgasm was quite literally sucked out of him, coming violently inside his mate's mouth. Cas swallowed it all, and then slid himself up the bed to lie next to his mate.

“Pressure released for now”, he said, kissing Dean's tender nipples before nuzzling into the hunter's neck. “But it pays to keep doing it, just in case.”

“Yeah”, Dean managed. “Sure. Whatever.”

Cas kissed him on the neck, which turned very rapidly into a love-bite. Dean groaned with pleasure, but frowned when the angel seemed to decide that was enough and pulled him into a cuddle.

“Cas?” he ventured.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I could really go for another slice of pie.”

The angel chuckled. Then a plate of what smelled like apple and blackberry pie, with cream, appeared on the bedside table next to Dean. Cas reached round him and forked off a piece, and fed it to him. The hunter sighed contentedly.

Perhaps he might survive Stage One after all.


	61. Stage 1.2: Beaver UT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, those salad days.....

There were few things better than waking up in the morning in a (fairly) comfortable bed, knowing that you faced days and days ahead of driving in Baby – well, being driven - through the American countryside, and that life, for once, was generally pretty damned sweet.

Though levering your still-sleeping angel mate carefully on top of you so his muscled body was rubbing against your own was probably somewhere on that short list. Cas grumbled as he was manhandled on top of the hunter, but opened his eyes in a squinty 'there had better be a coffee around here pretty damned quick' look that was way beyond adorable. And even if Dean still felt tired from not being able to keep anything down the night before, he felt that things were shaping up pretty damn well. Especially when he maneuvered Cas up a bit and had breakfast at his very own personalized milk bar.

As so often in his life, he really should have known better.

+~+~+

They lunched at a pizza place somewhere north of the Canyon, which looked okay enough. Except when Dean wandered over to make his choice, all the pizza choices repulsed him. Which was bad enough, except the small salad bar looked incredibly appealing.

Cas raised an eyebrow when he returned to the table with a plate that was predominantly green, and Dean waved a fork at him.

“Not one word!” he said warningly. “They want salad, so I'm gonna have to just suck it up.”

“You're taking it surprisingly well”, the angel observed. “And don't worry. Tonight I too shall 'suck it up', and help relieve the pressure.”

Dean blanched, which confused the waitress who had just come over to refill their drinks. And when Cas rubbed a sock foot up against his leg under the table, he felt himself growing hard. Dammit!

+~+~+

What made the salad problem even worse – and yes, that was possible – was that Dean's previous desire for pie seemed to have been a one-day wonder. He fervently hoped that the salad thing would be just the same. It was only when he was returning from a third visit to the bar that he noticed the calendar on the reception desk. He frowned.

“April the First”, he said to Cas when he got back to the table, absentmindedly crunching on a lettuce leaf. “If your dick of a brother is behind this, Cas, I will end him, one way or another!”

Cas smiled.

“Gabriel knows better to interfere in an angelic pregnancy”, he said. “An angel protecting his pregnant mate is one of only two things capable of taking down an archangel, and he knows that if he did try anything with you, I would hunt him down and end him.”

The calmness with which Cas spoke of killing his brother shocked Dean. He stared at the angel in silence. Cas finished his slice of pizza before continuing.

“Dean, you are my mate”, he said. “I would protect you for that alone, but if someone – even Gabriel – threatened you in any way during your pregnancy, even with one of his silly jokes – I would destroy him, and not think twice about it.”

The hunter nodded, and thought for a moment.

“You said that there are two things capable of taking down an archangel”, he reminded his mate. “What is the other one?”

Cas looked at him pointedly.

“You, defending yourself or your eggs”, he said. “Raziel, one of the original seraphs, tried it once with the mate of a lesser angel. It took several years before even Father could manage to reassemble him from what was left.”

Dean was silent over that.

+~+~+

The hunter supposed he could have driven in his current state – typically his future kids didn't make him barf up salad the way they had done with the pie - but he rather liked letting Cas take the wheel whilst he lay in his cocoon of blankets either on the back seat or, more preferably if less comfortably, on the bench seat where he could stay in contact with his mate. Cas would sometimes lean over to ruffle Dean's hair or just run a finger along the hunter's stubbled chin, and Dean would smile happily.

They rolled into Beaver just after four, and Cas managed to find a small motel next to a diner that advertized 'the Best Salads in Utah!'. Dean doubted that, but he had to admit that it was pretty good. Though taking it and eating it off Cas' chest whilst they were both naked in their room, and being allowed to take sips of Cas' milk, made it so much better.

Dean wondered why the salads weren't being rejected the way the pie had been the day before, and asked Cas about it.

“The nausea stage depends on the type of food you eat each day”, the angel said. “From what I know, it seems that the more away from the usual the food, the less the nausea.”

“That explains why Sammy's rabbit food isn't having me hurling every five minutes”, Dean chuckled, then sighed happily as Cas increased his rubbing. “Damn, that is good!”

“I thought you said no discussing our brothers during sexy times”, Cas reminded him with a grin, slowly working Dean's cock to a full erection with one hand whilst tweaking his nipple with the other. “Or would you like me to mention.....”

Dean stopped him with a kiss, which Cas quickly turned into a full assault on the hunter's mouth. That and the action a few feet further down proved too much for Dean, and he came with a shudder, moaning his happiness as Cas came soon after. The angel cleaned them both off as Dean sank back into the bed.

“I can't feel anything yet”, he said tentatively. “You're sure everything's all right down there?”

Cas smiled. 

“Nothing usually shows until after about two weeks”, he said. “But I can sense them inside of you, though I can't see how many yet. It's like hearing a distant babble of voices; I won't know until you're some way in.”

“Cuddle me, Cas?”

The angel looked at him in surprise.

“Did the manly hunter Dean Winchester request to be 'cuddled'?” he said with a smile. “Amazing! 'Tis truly the apocalypse!”

“I hope not!” Dean said fervently, as Cas slipped in behind him and wrapped himself around the taller man. “I don't want to go through all that again!”

Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck as he wrapped his arms around the taller man, and the hunter sighed happily.


	62. Stage 1.3: Reno NV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to the milk bar, and Cas evens some odds

Dean awoke slowly the following morning, and his second thought was to wonder if the salad fetish (of which Sammy must never, ever hear) had passed. His first thought was to thank whoever was in charge of the Fates for gifting him (or gifting him to) this glorious angel. He ventured a tentative thought of a plateful of salad, then felt his stomach turn. 

Apparently salad was even more disgusting on the way back up.

+~+~+

“So what do you feel like today?” Cas asked in the breakfast diner. 

“Sex”, Dean groused, “but I don't think my body would stand for it.

The waitress, who must have been sixty if she was a day, chose that moment to come up behind him with their refills. Dean wondered if the boys on the International Space Station could see his blush.

“Honey”, she drawled, “if I was young enough and in your shoes, I think I'd take my chances anyway!”

Cas smiled, and Dean wanted to crawl under the table and hide.

+~+~+

They had to fill up with gas before starting out, and it was that which revealed Dean's latest craving. He went into the shop to pay, and came out with a large paper bag. Cas raised an eyebrow at him, and he blushed.

“Marshmallows”, he shrugged. “Normally I find them a bit too sickly for my taste, but I saw them there and had to have them.”

“All eight packs”, Cas grinned. “Put away all those, and it'll be hard to tell when your bump starts showing, or if it's just your normal pudge.”

“I do not have a pudge!” Dean pouted, trying to look down at his stomach and not be too obvious about it. “Um, do I?”

“Only a small one”, Cas promised him, “and what lies beneath more than makes up for it.”

Dean scowled.

+~+~+

The hunter still didn't feel up to driving, which was annoying as if he felt like this in the early stages of the pregnancy, he might never get to drive for the rest of the trip. And it turned out that whilst marshmallows weren't as bad as pie, he twice had to use the sick-bag before lunch. At least he had an angel to clean his mouth out afterwards.

They reached Eureka around lunchtime, and Dean recalled the rather rude waitress at the diner they had stopped at there. As it was the only one in town he was glad he wasn't that hungry, although all those marshmallows had made him thirsty. He reached into the cool-bag – a rare bit of modern technology he actually liked having in Baby – and extracted a glass bottle with a spill-proof top. It contained what looked like milk.

“I thought you might get thirsty at some point today”, Cas said, “so I filled it with my milk. It'll be much easier on your stomach that a soda.”

Dean looked at him gratefully.

“Thanks, Cas”, he smiled, sipping at the nectar inside the bottle.

The angel smiled, and drove on.

+~+~+

It was warm for early April, and Dean decided to crawl into the back seat and doze for a while. He slept for nearly two hours, and woke just as they were approaching their destination.

Although as before Cas evinced little interest in the mechanics of gambling, they ended up checking into one of the motels with a small gambling place attached (was there one without, Dean wondered?), and they soon found themselves at a blackjack table, where one guy was doing very well. Cas squinted thoughtfully at the dealer, and Dean noticed.

“What is it?” he whispered.

“”The man dealing the cards is in the employ of a rival establishment”, Cas said. “He is setting the cards so that Player Three, who is working with him, is winning heavily.”

Dean watched, but could see no evidence of foul play. The only other player was a gray-haired elderly lady who was down to her last few chips. Cas smiled knowingly, and Dean watched.

Player Three got and eight and a four, and frowned, whilst the elderly lady got a pair of kings. The dealer smiled, and dealt a card to the man, and Dean had to stifle a laugh at his face when it turned out to be a queen. The dealer had two sevens, and dealt what turned out to be an eight, at which he scowled. 

A similar thing happened the next round, and the next, and the next. Dean had to turn away to hide his smile as the dealer got more and more frustrated, the cards he was dealing clearly not being the ones he meant to deal. Finally he pressed a buzzer under the desk, and less than a minute later he was replaced by someone else. The two players' piles of chips were now much more even. Dean looked at Cas, who nodded. 

“This new man is fair”, he said. “But the next eight hands will go the same way, to redress the balance. And now I think we had better go upstairs, as I believe you need a major blow-job to ease your stomach.”

Somehow hearing Cas say things like that would never seem normal, Dean thought. Then again, Cas was his mate, so he supposed he would just have to oblige him. 

+~+~+

After obliging his mate – twice – Dean lay back exhausted on the bed, whilst Cas sucked lightly at his nipples.

“Trying my milk bar, angel?” the hunter said lightly.

“”Your milk is changing”, Cas observed. “The needs of a newborn angel are different from those of a mate, and I can feel things in there that were not there before.”

“You saying I taste off?” Dean said, a little offended.

Cas tweaked both of Dean's nipples at the same time, and the hunter yelped.

“I am saying you taste of the magnificent human being who is going to bear my children”, he growled. “You taste of devotion, love, care and attention. You taste beautiful, Dean Winchester.”

Dean blushed, then yelped when Cas poked him in the belly.

“Definitely a small pudge!” the angel teased.


	63. Stage 1.4: Eureka CA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a panic attack, and his latest craving makes him even sicker

Dean awoke from a strange dream in which he was lying on and at the same time trying to eat a marshmallow, and uttered a silent prayer that today would see a different craving. Even when taken with Cas' milk, all that candy had left hs throat feeling sore.

He eyed the sleeping angel next to him, and grinned, backing into his original position and allowing Cas' morning wood to rub into his crack. He had never thought a time would come when he didn't want sex, especially sex with Cas, but for now he just wanted.... what?

“Blueberries”, he muttered. 

“Shower first”, the angel groused. “And you need another blow-job, Dean.”

Dean sighed happily.

+~+~+

Unfortunately the shower turned out to be on his own, much to Dean's disappointment. When he came out there was no sign of the angel, and much worse, the coffee-machine hadn't been turned on. Dean immediately panicked.

“Cas!” he yelped, tears in his eyes.

The angel appeared next to him at once, holding a large wicker basket full of.... blueberries. Dean relaxed at once.

“I'm sorry” the angel said, nuzzling into Dean's neck. “I just wanted to get you some fresh fruit whilst you were in the shower. I had to travel through time as it isn't blueberry season yet, and I must have lost track of how long I was gone for.”

Dean could feel his hearbeat returning to normal, and smiled. Hell, he was a mess! Cas had popped out for five minutes, and the greatest hunter in the United States had promptly had a panic attack. He should have been ashamed of himself.

“Your emotions will be affected by your pregnancy, especially when you reach Stage Two”, Cas said, in between nibbling a love-bite into Dean's neck. The hunter arched his back to give his mate better access, and sighed happily. “If you go and get dressed, I shall use these to make pancakes.”

“Why?” Dean asked, popping one berry into his mouth before spitting it out. “Ew!”

“Blueberries are very acidic, and eating more than a few of them raw would make you sick even faster”, Cas said. “In pancake form you can ingest them much more easily, and still satisfy your craving.”

“Love you”, Dean muttered. “Love you so much.”

“I know”, Cas smiled. “I love you too, my beloved, wonderful, perfect mate.”

+~+~+

Blueberries, it turned out, were the worst thing so far for making Dean throw up, even when diluted with perfectly fluffy pancakes. No matter how much the future Deans and Castiels inside him wanted them, it only took a few pancakes at a time for Dean to start hurling.

“Can't you use your mojo to stop this?” Dean moaned, when it happened the third time that morning. “I feel like crap!”

“I am sorry”, Cas said apologetically. “I know you can't see it happening, but the eggs you are nurturing are capable of extracting the goodness they crave from the food you eat amazingly quickly. It is that speed which throws your body, and causes it to reject the remains of the food. But you are still doing wonderfully well, my love.”

“I'd settle for fairly well and an hour without hurling!” Dean moaned. “It hurts.”

“Try some more milk”, Cas offered. “I expressed it this morning.”

“And I miss sex”, Dean went on. “I want it, but when I think of it my stomach turns, and I can't face it. This is horrible!”

“Only four more days of cravings to go after today”, Cas promised. “And we should be able to see the first signs of our children soon.”

“So I'll be fat on top of everything else”, Dean said unhappily. “Great!”

Cas pulled off the interstate onto the shoulder, and stopped the car. Dean looked at him in surprise.

“Understand this, Dean”, the angel said in a low voice. “Even if you do put on weight whilst bearing our chldren, you only become even more beautiful in my eyes. That you would make such a magnificent sacrifice for me, you mate, means you look so stunning that it takes my breath away. Seeing you like that makes me love you even more, and that is something I would not have thought possible.”

Dean felt rather small.

“Thanks, Cas”, he said quietly.

“I love you, Dean Winchester”, the angel said, restarting the car and pulling back out into traffic. “And during your pregnancy, I will love you more and more each and every day. Never forget that.”

+~+~+

Dean was on his eighteenth pancake when they pulled back into the car-park at the Surfside Motel in Eureka. He remembered that it was here that Cas had donned his surfer dude outfit, when Dean had lost the bet that meant he could not have sex with him. Hell, Cas could dress up as anything tonight, and it would not enable Dean to get it up.

Still, it was nice to snuggle into Cas after the all-too-predictable rush to the bathroom, and to allow the angel to take care of him and wash him down, massaging the knots out of his muscles until Dean was a pile of goo waiting for an angel to wrap himself around him.

A thought struck Dean.

“What about my wings?” he asked. “How do I get them out again?”

“That's when you get full control of your body back in Stage Three”, Cas explained. “You may need them then.”

“What about Stage Two?” Dean asked sleepily. “What else does that do to me?”

Cas wrapped himself tighter around Dean and nibbled his earlobe, and the hunter abandoned any attempt at coherent thought. He didn't notice that Cas had evaded answering his question....


	64. Stage 1.5: Seaside OR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's burgers – briefly.....

Dean woke to find his angel not wrapped around him for once. He tried to still his instinctive fear; he knew Cas would never leave him, but he felt lonely without his mate at least within sight. Fortunately once his senses had kicked in he realized the shower was running, which must mean Cas was in the bathroom. He looked at the wrapped up blueberry pancakes he hadn't eaten the day before......

Yup, vomit urges right on cue. Dean sprinted for the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time. And the disgust at how he was feeling was at least partly countered by having a very naked concerned angel tending to him as he lay there with his arms virtually wrapped around the toilet bowl.

All right, more than partly countered.

Cas helped him clean up and assisted him back to the bed. Dean wasn't sure, but he felt as if his center of balance was slightly off. He ran a hand along his stomach, but could feel nothing out of the ordinary there.

“You're doing so well, my love”, Cas praised. “I'm so proud of you.”

Dean smiled weakly. They had a long day's journey ahead of them – their destination was over eight hours on the main route, and over nine on the coast road Dean preferred, even though he'd be lying down for most of it – and he knew they had to start soon. 

“Bloody kids!” he groused. “All this, and in twenty years' time they'll probably all be on Oprah or whatever, blaming every damned thing on me!”

“Probably”, Cas smiled. “But I'll be there to defend you. Unless I'm at home taking care of our latest clutch.”

A bad feeling wandered across the front of Dean's brain, seated itself comfortably and started munching on popcorn.

“Cas”, Dean said warily, “you know you said there'd be a few kids this time round?”

“Yes?” the angel said, looking at him curiously.

“How many clutches does an angel usually have?” Dean ventured.

Cas thought about that one. 

“Well, angel births have to replace all those losses through wear and tear over the centuries”, he said thoughtfully. “And very few angels find mates suitable to bear more than one clutch. But since we're so well matched, we could probably manage one a year for the next twenty years.”

Dean stared at him in horror, trying hard not to blubber. Repeating this every year for two decades? Hell, he was barely surviving the first two weeks, and he had weeks to go yet! He gulped.

Then he saw Cas' mouth twitch up at the corner, and knew he'd been had. He scowled mightily, and turned away to fold his arms.

“I'm sorry”, Cas said, and Dean could hear the laughter in his voice. “Angels can have that number of kids, but I don't think you want a hundred little Deans and Castiels running around our house. I'm sure we could stop when we get to twenty. Twenty-five at most!”

“I hate you!” Dean pouted. “And I want a burger! Now!

+~+~+

The good news for Dean was that the craving for that day was indeed burgers. And not the pieces of carpet served by McDonald's or KFC, but real thick juicy burgers. 

The bad news for Dean was that the craving for that day was indeed burgers. And Cas' theory about throwing up was proven all too right, as Dean's future offspring seemed to be determined to extract all the meaty goodness from each burger in bare minutes before forcing their carrier father to hurl the remains from his body. 

Their long journey became that much longer when they had to stop virtually every hour for another burger, and soon after to dispose of another sick-bag. Crescent City, Brooklings, Port Orford (where Dean didn't even make it out of the diner car-park!), Coos Bay, Reedsport, Waldport, Lincoln City, Pacific City and Bay City all came and went, along with their respective burgers, and it was after seven by the time they reached their destination of Seaside, where Dean had another burger.

Briefly.

+~+~+

Dean was so tired when they finally pulled into the hotel car-park that he didn't even think to wonder if there would be a room available this time of night. It may have been Easter Saturday, but surely few people would be this far out west this early in the season?

The receptionist's frown as she scanned down her computer screen suggested otherwise. Dean prepared for the worst.

“Oh, it seems Mrs. Fitzsimmons in the Presidential Suite has canceled online”, she said, visibly surprised. “That must have just come in. It's a hundred a fifty a night, I'm afraid.....”

“We'll take it”, Cas said firmly. “My friend here is shattered, and he needs a good night's rest.”

She looked at him knowingly, but nodded.

“Of course, sirs”, she said primly, taking Cas' card for Mr. Dmitri Kruschnic and processing it. “Here's your pass-key.”

Cas smiled and took it, then wrapped an arm around Dean and helped him to the elevator. The hunter yawned, and wondered if the Presidential Suite was most likely named for the president of some tin-pot republic in Africa or South America. 

+~+~+

It wasn't. In fact, it was rather good.

“I re-booked Mrs. Fitzsimmons into room 451 of the Hilton, courtesy of her husband”, Cas said. “It seemed appropriate.”

“Why?” Dean yawned.

“Because her husband is in 452, with his secretary.”

The hunter chuckled. Then he saw the gloriously large bed laid out before him, and sighed happily. Cas sat him down and gently removed his clothing, tucking him under the covers. Dean pouted.

“Cas!” he whined, his eyes already closing.

“Give me time!” the angel smiled. He quickly disrobed and slipped in facing Dean, pulling the hunter close. His mate smiled, gave him one quick kiss and promptly passed out.


	65. Stage 1.6: Walla Walla WA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately it's Easter, so......

Dean awoke to feel a strange feeling in his stomach. His first thought was indigestion, but then he remembered that none of yesterday's food, with the exception of Cas' milk, had stayed down. He felt down to his stomach and......

Holy crap!

“Cas?” he whispered.

“Hrnh!”

“Angel, wake up!”

Cas squinted darkly at him. Normally Dean knew full well that to attempt serious conversation BC (Before Caffeine) was inadvisable if not dangerous.

“What?” he growled.

“I can feel them!” Dean said excitedly.

That got a reaction. Cas stared at him incredulously for a moment, then tentatively ran a hand over his mate's stomach. Sure enough, there was definitely something more than the usual muscle there. The slightest of bulges that said new lives were forming within. The angel's eyes filled with tears, but he was smiling.

“I love you so much!” he whispered. “I shall protect you, Dean. Always and forever.”

+~+~+

This was so different from the last time they were here, Dean mused, as Cas drove them inland. Then Dean had made the mistake of hitting on that waitress, and Cas had punished him with three days without sex, throwing in a vibrator and a cock-ring for good measure. Now they seemed to be floating through the day, and Dean found himself repeatedly rubbing his hand across his belly, thinking of the new lives that were slowly forming therein.

Of course, those new lives needed feeding. And when they stopped for gas, Dean found out just what today's craving was.

Cas eyed the dozen or so Easter eggs placed on the back seat, and smiled but said nothing.

“It's for the kids”, Dean said defensively. “They want chocolate, and they're gonna get it.”

Unfortunately for Dean, it seemed his future offspring only wanted chocolate very briefly. And even after throwing up, when the idea of more chocolate made him feel ill, he couldn't help himself, getting it smeared around his mouth as he forced it in.

+~+~+

They stopped for lunch at The Dalles, which in Dean's case meant even more Easter eggs. When he reached to get some of Cas' milk to wash it down however, he found the white liquid in the bottle had been replaced with a brown one. He looked inquiringly across at his mate.

“Chocolate milk shake”, Cas explained, nibbling at a white chocolate bar (Dean had found even the presence of foods other than his craving made him feel ill). The hunter smiled gratefully at him, and sipped his shake, which remained about the only thing he was able to keep down.

Dean tensed only briefly when he felt Cas opening his pants, and gently rubbing his hand along the underside of Dean's rapidly hardening cock. The hunter groaned in anticipation as Cas gently rubbed him, then leaned over and tongued along his length.

“Cas!” Dean hissed.

The angel grinned wolfishly, and took Dean down in one swift movement, literally sucking the hunter all the way to orgasm. Dean juddered as Cas blew him long and hard, before coming violently inside the angel's mouth. It should not have been hot when Cas immediately reached up and kissed him so he could taste his own spend, but hot damn, it was!

It was some time before they left the car-park.

+~+~+

The fact that a penalty charge letter about overstaying in a diner car-park in Washington State later ended up at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington D.C. was put down to a computer error.

+~+~+

They found a Super 8 at Walla Walla that looked acceptable, and checked in for the night. The first thing they did was shower – together, of course – and even though there was no sex, Dean loved the way his mate held him tenderly, washing his hair and body as if he were the most precious thing on Earth.

“You are to me, Dean”, Cas whispered.

The hunter blushed.

+~+~+

“Don't you get more calls on days like this?” Dean asked some time later, forking off a piece of the chocolate pie Cas had obtained from somewhere. They were sat on the bed together

The angel shook his head.

“There are more prayers, but now that I have a mate, I am excused from all but emergencies for a while”, he said.

Dean looked up in alarm.

“Does that mean they know I'm preggers?” he asked nervously. “Do they know about the ring too?”

Cas shook his head.

“They cannot know about our pregnancy until Stage Five starts”, he said, and Dean felt a small thrill at his use of 'our' rather than 'your'. 

“What I'm looking forward to”, the hunter said, is to when these damn cravings finally stop, and we can have sex again!”

“Only two more days”, Cas reminded him. “And I'm looking forward to it too. Making up for lost time.”

Dean gulped.

“We will be all right?” he asked nervously. “I mean, once they can detect us?”

Cas pulled him into an embrace, and Dean went willingly.

“Beloved, any angel who tried to threaten our little darlings or you would regret it very quickly”, the angel said firmly. “I would never even let them get close.”

He pulled Dean down a little, and the hunter suckled at his nipple. It did not even cross his mind as to if this was unmanly, and even if it had, he'd have dismissed the thought at once. This was where he belonged, and he knew it.


	66. Stage 1.7: Twin Falls ID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas avoids using the E-word, whilst Dean discovers Buffalo-wings-flavored pretzels - oh, and Cas 'forgets' to tell Dean something......

Two more days of these damned cravings to go, was Dean's first thought on waking the following morning. He wondered what his future offspring were going to torment him with today, and for how long he'd be able to keep any of it down. He felt like.....

“Pretzels”, he muttered into the angel's neck.

“Bedside table”, the answer came back.

Dean pulled back and turned round, and sure enough, a giant bag of pretzels was on the table, half hanging off as it was so large. He sat up at once and almost burst the bag in his eagerness to get at the savory goodness, stuffing his cheeks. Cas sighed and got up, heading to the bathroom.

“Where're ya goin'?” Dean managed through a mouthful of snacks. “You don't need to shower or crap?”

“I like showering”, Cas reminded him, pausing for a moment. “And I have to express more milk for you, as all those snacks are going to make you thirsty.”

“Can't I just take it straight from the milk bar?” Dean leered, stuffing even more pretzels into his mouth.

“Not whilst I'm driving”, Cas said dryly. “It is somewhat of a distraction, Dean, much as I love it. But of you can tear yourself away from your love affair with strangely-shaped savory snacks, you could join me in the shower.”

Dean stared between his gloriously naked angel and his now beloved snacks. But there was no contest. 

He almost beat Cas to the bathroom door.

+~+~+

Surprisingly in Dean's eyes, pretzels turned out to be a food that his body (or the little proto-Deans and proto-Castiels inside it) didn't immediately throw back out. Although the chili-flavored ones Cas got him from the supermarket did prove to be a mistake, the bacon, honey mustard and – God Bless America! – Buffalo wings flavors more than made up for them. Dean gorged himself on the latter until he couldn't fit any more into his mouth, and chanced to catch his reflection in the mirror. He looked a right idiot!

Cas gently came up behind him and did something with his grace that calmed the hunter's quivering body down again. It struck Dean at that moment that he was being like one of those Victorian heroines in those damned romance novels that Bobby definitely didn't hoard in his bedroom, but frankly he didn't care. If quivering was what it took to keep his angel, he'd damn well do it!

+~+~+

Lunch turned into a trip to a supermarket in Boise, which was basically a Wal-Mart in all but name. The checkout girl eyed them somewhat oddly as she scanned a trolleyful of pretzel snacks through, and when she quipped “anyone would think someone's pregnant!”, Dean so longed to tell her. But he felt Cas' warning hand on his back and just smiled serenely.

In between opening one of the scanned packets and devouring it, that was.

+~+~+

To Dean's great joy, their stop at the hotel in Twin Falls later that afternoon brought back something he's been desperately hoping for. A non-food craving. In particular, a craving for a hunky angel. 

“Are you sure?” Cas asked concernedly. “I could just suck you off as normal.”

Dean pouted, and pointed downwards.

“I'm gonna be a slave to these kids, let along any others we may or may not have, for the next two decades”, he said firmly. “I want you to take me now, Cas. Whilst I'm eating my pretzels.”

The request caused the hunter to blush as soon as he'd made it, but fortunately his mate only allowed a small smile to show his amusement. He let Dean lie down on the bed, then mojo'ed them both naked, sensing that the taller man wanted and needed sex sooner rather than later. And the sight of a naked Dean stuffing himself with savory goodness whilst looking desperate for Cas to stuff him with something rather larger was rather endearing.

Endearing. A word he would never use in Dean's hearing. The man had had enough trouble with 'cuddling'!

Because Dean wanted to keep eating, Cas prepped him the old way, slowly opening him up to accept his cock. Somehow Dean was able to moan his approval through a mouthful of pretzels, which was even more end.... attractive. Yes, that was a safely neutral word.

“I could hear you thinkin' about calling me endearing again”, Dean huffed. “Just get on with it, Cas.”

“As you wish”, the angel smiled, before pushing straight in in one swift movement and aiming straight for his mate's prostate. Dean's eyes opened wide, and Cas had to take brief control of his mouth to prevent him from gagging on his current mouthful of pretzels, enabling him to swallow them whilst still gasping for breath.

Cas just sat there for a moment, allowing his mate to adjust to the sudden fullness, and as he did he contemplated his mate's glorious body. Of course Dean was good-looking – he had heard more than one human joke about how both Winchesters could both have taken up careers as models, though quite why this should have been restricted to underwear had escaped him at the time. But it was the beauty inside the man that shone out, making him positively ethereal. In his many millennia of existence Cas had known countless humans, and he had quickly learned that a shell of beauty often hid a dark interior, making him glad he was able to see past such surface appearances. Dean, however, shone both inside and out, wonderfully perfectly magnificent, a shining example of....

“For your Father's sake, Cas, fuckin' move!”

.... impatience, Cas snorted to himself.

“As you wish”, he muttered again, and used his grace to simultaneously attack Dean's prostate, balls and nipples at one and the same time. The hunter let out a noise that Cas had last heard from a gerbil under attack in a pet store, and came violently for nearly a whole minute, whining as he finally juddered to a stop.

“Was that enough of a move?” Cas teased.

Dean looked set to nod, but intead went pale. A moment later, the bathroom door slammed shut on the sound of someone retching into the toilet bowl. Cas sighed. The joys of pregnancy.

Perhaps he could have told Dean that he too could carry their offspring....

Maybe later.


	67. Stage 1.8: Billings MT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea-time! And there is an eruption in Yellowstone....

Dean scowled at the diner table before reluctantly sipping at his drink. Honestly, his last day of cravings and it had to be this?

His angel sniggered from across said table. Dean shot him a glare.

“It's what our kids want”, the hunter groused. “And if they want it when they're older, I'm disowning 'em!”

“Tea contains many chemicals beneficial to the human body”, Cas said, his smile not helping things at all. “They have at least three other flavors here as well. Would you like to try them all?”

“No!” Dean snapped. “But I'm gonna have to, dammit!”

+~+~+

As if having to spend the day imbibing such a girly drink wasn't bad enough, Dean soon found that he had another problem. The good news was that his body didn't react the same was as previous cravings, and throw up at the first opportunity. The bad news was that he needed to pee constantly. 

“Can't you just mojo it away?” he grumbled as he came out of yet another restroom, this time in the town of St. Anthony. “You did before.”

“I could”, Cas admitted, “but I do not want to risk interfering with your bodily processes whilst you are pregnant.”

A woman walking by to her car looked at the two of them and blinked hard, unable to believe what she had just heard. Dean blushed.

“Besides”, Cas continued, “this is a good sign.”

“How is me putting out enough water to fill freakin' Lake Huron a good sigh?” Dean demanded.

His mate smiled.

“The last craving is always a liquid one”, he said. “And your lack of water retention means that Stage One is definitely coming to an end. Quite appropriate, really.”

He was in the driver's seat before Dean could demand what he meant by that.

+~+~+

It was just after lunch (strawberry tea in a thermos flask, and Dean threatened to end Cas with his own sword if he ever told Sammy) that he saw it. The hunter grinned as they passed the sign-post.

“Old Faithful”, he said. “Just like me.”

“I am actually the one who has existed for millennia”, Cas pointed out. “And I think I could reasonably be described as faithful.”

Dean reached over and took his hand.

“You could reasonably be described as perfect”, he whispered.

The angel blushed, and Dean grinned. He knew that look. He was getting laid, and soon.

He didn't count on just how soon....

+~+~+

“Where are we?” Dean asked, looking around. They had pulled into the visitor center car park, and Cas had without warning mojo'ed them somewhere else.

“The other side of Old Faithful”, Cas explained. “The next eruption is due in two minutes, which is why I pushed up the road so quickly.”

Dean was about to say something when he suddenly found himself stark naked, and lying flat on a blanket that had appeared on the ground. He looked up at an equally naked mate in surprise.

“What better way to see one of the most regular eruptions in the United States than to match it with one of our own!” the angel grinned, running a hand up the underside of the hunter's rapidly-hardening cock. Dean shuddered at the attention, and let out a little whine.

“My very own Old Faithful”, Cas said, and for once Dean knew that the earth really was moving beneath him as the nearby geyser prepared to delight the watching spectators. “My glorious mate. My valiant hunter. My Dean.”

His movements had grown steadily faster, and he breathed cold air over Dean's sensitive nipples. The hunter's last coherent thought was that his body was shutting down under either too much pleasure or all the blood leaving his brain and heading south. Then the ground shook even more, and both Dean and the geyser erupted.

When he had recovered something of his wits, Dean realized he was comfortably warm and, surprisingly, not wet. He looked inquiringly at the angel.

“I protected you from the water with my wings”, he explained. 

Dean nodded, and smiled when he heard the rustle of invisible feathers encompassing him. He knew they still had over four hours to go to their destination that night, but for now he was happy to lie there next to one of the wonders of his country. 

And Old Faithful.

+~+~+

Dean's own eruption seemed to have reduced his demands for tea (and restroom breaks), and they made it to Billings just after seven, checking into a Days Inn off the main drag. The hunter was overjoyed to find himself not only hungry for normal food that evening, but to actually be able to face a cup of coffee. Without hurling.

Unfortunately, this was also the time when Stage Two of the pregnancy chose to make its presence felt, slightly ahead of schedule. Cas had ordered a pizza with a whole load of toppings, but when it came Dean was disgusted to find that it had anchovies on as well. 

“Urgh!” he moaned. “That's vile! I can't eat that!”

To his eternal embarrassment, he found himself sitting on the bed and starting to cry. Cas came and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into an embrace, and Dean went willingly.

“It looks like you are getting a head start on the next stage of our pregnancy”, the angel said softly. “The so-called emotional stage.”

Dean sobbed into his mate's chest.

“I hate it!” he whined. “And I hate anchovies!”

“I have removed all trace of them from the pizza, and the room”, Cas reassured him. “Ahem, there is more to Stage Two.”

“What?” Dean grumbled.

“The child-bearer finds their body becomes extremely tender to the touch”, Cas explained. “All senses are greatly heightened...”

“You mean we still can't have sex?” Dean demanded, aghast.

“Of course we can”, Cas promised. “Just... you will feel things so much more, Dean.”

The hunter dried his eyes, and grinned.

“Let's test that theory”, he smirked. 

+~+~+

Dean presumed Cas had soundproofed the room, because the screams he made that night could have reached all the way back to Old Faithful!


	68. Stage 2.1: Minot, ND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the cravings were bad, what follows is worse

Stage Two of a human-angelic pregnancy, Dean decided, was definitely better than Stage One. No more erratic cravings, no more throwing or drink up every five minutes, and he wanted sex with his mate again. Even if the promised (or threatened) heightened sensitivity made him yell louder than normal.

Except something was slightly off, even as Cas thrust into him that morning, the hunter's legs held easily aloft as the angel unerringly targeted his prostate....

The hunter fainted.

+~+~+

Dean slowly came to, and realized that he was cocooned in his little blanket-fort on the back seat of the Impala, which was roaring down the freeway. Cas' impossible hair curled against the nape of his neck a couple of feet ahead, and the spring day seemed far too bright for Dean's tastes. He snuggled into the Cas-scented bedding and whimpered. The angel immediately pulled off the road.

“You are up”, Cas said, turning round. “Are you all right?”

Dean tentatively tried to move various body parts, only to find that they seemed far too slow to react.

“What happened?” he muttered.

“Stage Two of the pregnancy involves the bearer experiencing different types of tenderness”, the angel said, and Dean could hear the concern in his voice. “You passed out during sex last night as well. I thought it better to let your body come to normally.”

“Thanks”, Dean muttered. “Huh. Fucked silly by an angel!”

“Only once you're back to normal”, Cas promised.

Dean shot him a glare, and the angel chuckled.

+~+~+

The hunter had never felt so helpless in his entire life. It was as if his brain was issuing commands for his body to move stuff, but either they weren't reaching the required body part or they were being ignored. By lunchtime he had regained a small amount of movement, but an attempt to sit up when Cas stopped in the diner car-park in Williston told him in no uncertain terms that he had a long way to go before he was back to normal. Still, his mate brought him his burger and fries – normal food, yay! - plus a piece of hot pie and a Doctor Pepper. Dean smiled gratefully, and did not even object when Cas slid in and raised the hunter's head onto his lap so he could eat more easily.

Dean had finished when Cas ran his hand gently over the hunter's stomach. The bulge was still barely noticeable, but the action sent a thrill through the taller man's body.

“Sensitive”, he muttered. “Please tell me I'm not gonna be like this for the next eight days?”

“Actually, body sensitivity is the lesser of the two factors dominating Stage Two”, Cas said conversationally. “The more usual problem that manifests itself is one of hormonal imbalance.”

Dean gave him a look.

“You will find yourself becoming more emotional”, Cas clarified. “Over all sorts of things. But everything is going according to schedule, and tonight we can test your sensitivity again with more sex.”

Dean shuddered.

+~+~+

It was only when they reached the Kenway Motel in Minot that Dean realized he had a problem. Apparently the list of things his body was still incapable of doing included standing and walking. 

“You could always reset my limbs to normal”, he suggested, sitting with the back door open. “Or just mojo me to our room.”

“That would be inadvisable”, Cas told him. “You know how you feel after I teleport you to places, Dean; I believe your usual phrase is 'I can't poop for a week'. Attempting such a thing anytime beyond Stage One would stress your body ten times more.”

Dean shuddered at the thought. The next moment, he was scooped bridal-style into the angel's arms, and was being carried towards the motel.

“Hey!”

“I am taking you straight to our room”, Cas told him. “You need your rest, Dean, and as your mate I intend to make sure you get it.”

Dean probably should have grumbled about being manhandled in this way, but it was kinda nice to be carried along by his mate. And fortunately they only met one other resident on their way there. The guy stared at them, then at his bottle, and clearly decided that he hadn't drunk enough yet.

+~+~+

Dean took back all his nice thoughts about his angel mate. The bastard was a tease of the first order, no matter what he said!

After dinner and some TV, Cas had suggested they turn in for the night. Dean still felt very weak, although he had managed a (slow) trip to the bathroom and back without incident, even if he had sat panting on the bed for five minutes afterwards. But he was Dean Winchester, which meant that despite his current state of weakness, he still wanted sex.

Cas, annoyingly, said no.

“Why not?” Dean pouted (he had always thought it unfair that the two guys in his life, Cas and his brother, could make people do whatever they wanted by putting on a lost puppy face, whilst on the elder Winchester it just looked like he had a wind problem), 

“Because I have reassessed your body, and in your current state you could not take our normal love-making”, Cas explained.

“But I want sex now!” Dean sulked.

Cas mojo'ed all his clothes away with a thought, and even Dean's sudden erection was painful. His eyes watered. His mate slid in behind him, and carefully pulled him close.

“I love you far too much to ever risk hurting you, Dean”, he said softly, licking the hunter's ear (Dean so loved that!). “But despite your hatred of the word, we can still cuddle all night.”

“I'll take that”, Dean sighed.

“Tomorrow, once this type of tenderness has passed, you will”, Cas said.

“Will what?” Dean asked sleepily.

“Take it”, Cas said. “All of it. Better than an alarm clock, eh?”

Dean's eyes opened wide.

“That was mean!” he hissed.

Cas chuckled and pulled him even closer, and Dean went willingly.


	69. Stage 2.2: Mitchell SD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean cries himself to sleep

Dean woke to a glorious feeling of his angel mate kneeling on the bed between his legs, massaging something into his backside. He smiled goofily.

“What'cha doin'?” he muttered sleepily.

“Seeing to your tenderness”, Cas said, kneading something into Dean's skin. The hunter sighed contentedly as warmth flooded through his body. “This is a mixture of massage oil and my milk, and should reduce the sensitivity enough for us to have sex later on.”

“Not now?” Dean pouted. “My appetite's back to normal. For sex, anyway.”

“By normal, you mean 'permanently horny'”, the angel chuckled. “Oh, and don't forget that we're calling in at Bobby's tomorrow.”

Dean tensed at once, and he could feel his mate frowned and increase the pressure of his hands all the way up his back.

“I don't want Bobby to see me like this!” he hissed. 

Somehow Cas managed to slip underneath him, easily supporting the hunter's larger body. He placed his hands gently either side of the slight bump, then ran them up Dean's body until they were cradling his face. Dean swallowed hard.

“Bobby is your friend, and he would never hurt you”, he said gently. “And I shall be there to protect you as well, remember? Besides....”

He stopped and smiled. Dean stared down at him curiously.

“Besides what?” he prompted.

The angel chuckled.

“He's about to become an honorary grandfather!”

Dean smiled. Bobby would so hate that word!

+~+~+

Cas' early morning massage had helped, but Dean was still feeling tender when they reached the diner at Aberdeen where they were once more to stop for lunch. It was there that he noticed something unusual. The waitress, an attractive brunette, showed not even a flicker of interest in him. Of course Dean did not even look at her – he had learned that lesson several times over, thank you very much – but her not looking at him was odd.

“You were expecting her to flirt with you?” Cas asked over their burgers.

Dean did not even protest at the mind-reading. Besides, Cas had explained that their mental link was even further heightened during pregnancy, so he could not help but know what his mate was thinking. And Dean rather enjoyed hearing a soldier of God having horny thoughts about his body.

“Just odd that she didn't”, he sniffed.

“Not really”, Cas said, reaching for a sauce packet. “The back of your jacket states 'My boyfriend owns 21 rifles'.”

Dean stared at him in shock, then whipped his jacket off the back of the chair and stared at it. It was empty.

“Only visible to those who are thinking of approaching you”, Cas said airily. “You are mine, Dean Winchester, and I will happily smite anyone who so much as looks at you the wrong way.”

Dean gulped.

+~+~+

They eventually arrived at the Siesta Hotel in Mitchell, which Dean was relieved about as he was still a little sore. He really would have liked to have driven that day, but just a few minutes of sitting upright in the motel room that morning had convinced him that this was not an option, and besides, he might soon be too large to fit behind the wheel. And there was something wonderful about lying either on the bench or back seat of Baby whilst his mate drove them around America.

Hell, he was becoming such a girl!

Cas went out and fetched pizza, which Dean was grateful for, since his appetite had not only returned to normal but seemed to be trying to make up for lost time.

“Remember you are probably eating for four or five”, Cas reminded him. “Maybe more.”

Dean gulped at the prospect of birthing that many eggs.

“Is there any way of telling how many?” he asked.

Cas shook his head.

“Angelic pregnancies, even with humans, come with extremely powerful warding spells around the eggs”, he said. “I would rather not risk trying to look. Our children could react badly.”

Dean warmed at that. Our children.....

“Are you ready for sex now?”

All right, moment over. Dean finished licking his fingers from his last slice and grinned.

“Hell yeah!” he said.

Cas mojo'ed them both naked in an instant, and eased Dean gently onto his front.

“This was will be easier for you”, he said carefully. “I know you prefer to see me during sex, but despite the oil, you will still feel tender inside.”

“How tend..... aargh!”

Dean yelped as Cas' finger gently rimmed his entrance.

“I cannot use my grace to open you up, or relax your limbs, as both might affect our children”, he explained. “So we are going to have to do things 'the old-fashioned way' as you call it.”

There were already tears in Dean's eyes, and Cas was not even inside him yet. But Cas must have applied that lotion to his finger, for once he was in, the tenderness eased a little.

“Dean?” Cas said anxiously. “Are you all right?”

“Peachy”, the hunter said quickly. “Keep goin'.”

“You are crying.”

“Tears of joy, Cas. Fuck me, dammit!”

“As you wish, Dean.”

It seemed to take an age for Cas to get all four fingers in, and Dean wasn't sure whether his deliberately avoiding his prostate was a good thing or not. His eyes tolled back into his head when Cas finally and slowly pushed in, easing in a little at a time. Normally the hunter would have shoved back to speed the process, but today he feared that might just be too much, and he lay there and let Cas work his way onwards. Finally the angel was fully seated, and leaned forward to kiss Dean's shoulder blades.

That was when Dean made his mistake. He moved underneath the weight of his angel, and Cas' cock lightly brushed his prostate. Dean promptly broke into tears, though he had just enough wits left to sense Cas starting to pull out, and clenched his walls around his mate's cock to stop him.

“I do not want to hurt you”, Cas murmured. 

“I know”, Dean sobbed. “I love you so much. It's just..... tender.”

Cas leaned forward and wrapped his whole body around the hunter's. Dean could feel his mate's grace embracing him all over, working him slowly towards an orgasm. Finally he came, his last thought that Cas was coming inside of him and that he was falling into a blissful, glorious sleep.


	70. Stage 2.3: Duluth MN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three little words....

“Always knew angel boy would get you up the duff eventually!”

Dean scowled at his surrogate father. Yes, his center of balance was very slightly off, and he could sense Cas' nervousness as the angel tried not to crowd him but remained close enough to catch him if he stumbled. But that was plain mean.

Accurate, but mean.

+~+~+

Now he came to think of it, it was this time a few months ago that Cas had explained the mechanics of an angel pregnancy, whilst they were leaving Bobby's place. And that night.... two Cas'es.

Dean smiled at the memory.

“You are still too tender to try that again”, Cas said, cutting into his happy reminiscing. “But we can still have normal sex tonight.”

“Hell, yeah!” Dean said enthusiastically.

+~+~+

The first sign of trouble came at lunch. Cas had turned of the interstate, saying that there was a major accident ahead at Minneapolis, and they were now in a small independent diner in Pipestone. A baseball match was playing, and it was only when he had finished his burger that Dean realized he hadn't been the least bit interested in it. Normally he'd be providing running commentary, much to whoever he had with him's annoyance, but today – nothing. He thought about it only briefly until Cas brought back pie for dessert, and then of course forgot completely, beaming across the table at his mate.

He remembered it that evening, however, once they had checked into a Best Western in Duluth (Dean would normally have gone for the cheaper-looking independent joint behind it, but Cas had told him it was disgusting, even by Winchester standards, which had earned him an ignored pout). The angel had made up for it by bringing in a meat feast pizza, and Dean was flicking through the channels to find something to watch. He eventually settled on Disney, which was showing Beauty And The Beast.

“No smart remarks!” he said sternly, waving half a slice of meatfeast at his mate.

Cas blinked at him owlishly.

“Given my true form, I am obviously the beast”, he said. “And you....”

“Cas!”

The angel sighed, and pulled the hunter closer to him. Dean went willingly.

“Why do you think so ill of yourself?” Cas asked quietly. 

“'M not a beauty”, Dean pouted.

“You are, especially when you pout”, the angel teased.

That was not fair. Now Dean couldn't even pout. He sulked instead, until Cas pulled him even closer. Their clothes vanished in an instant, and Dean moved instinctively to suckle at Cas' nipple. The angel growled contentedly.

“Still not a beauty”, Dean insisted through his slurps.

“As you wish”, Cas said, ruffling his short hair.

+~+~+

Dean watched in horror as the final scenes of the fight played out, and the Beast fell to the ground on the balcony, unconscious. He cuddled even closer top his mate, despite the fact that Cas already had both arms around him, and shivered.

“No!” he whispered.

Cas kissed him on the hair, as Belle stooped over her fallen love, and the last rose-petal fell to the ground inside the jar. Dean let out an almost inhuman wail of despair.

“Hush”, Cas said gently. “Watch now.”

He had to turn Dean's face back to the screen, the hunter seemingly intent on burying it in Cas' broad chest. And as the transformation from beast to human took place, Dean watched with all the enthusiasm of a young child, his face positively lighting up with joy. Then he promptly broke down in tears.

“That was so wonderful!” he wept. “Dammit, Cas, I love that film.”

“I thought you always hated Disney”, Cas could not help but saying.

“I would watch that again and again and.....”

Dean's eyes glazed over as he suddenly realized something.

“Oh fuck!”

He looked up at his mate, who nodded at him.

“It seems the latest manifestation of Stage Two is to alter your tastes for televisual entertainment”, the angel said, clearly amused. “Am I to presume you no longer enjoy Doctor Sexy as well?”

“That old crap”, Dean said, before throwing a hand over his mouth. “Hell, no!”

Cas chuckled, and gently eased Dean onto his back, moving to between his legs.

“Don't worry, these things are only temporary”, he said. “I am sure your 'tastes', such as they are, will be back to normal tomorrow.”

Dean smiled gratefully.

“More's the pity!” Cas muttered. 

“Hey!”

“Meanwhile”, Cas said with a knowing grin, “I suppose it is up to me to take your mind off of your sudden love for children's animation.”

Dean frowned.

“Look, I do not....... oh my god!”

“No, Just your mate”, Cas said, pushing steadily in. “I was easing you open during our conversation, since I knew you would not be happy when you realized what was going on.”

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head.

“Keep on distracting me!” he moaned. “Right there!”

To his annoyance, Cas just knelt there, his cock not quite touching Dean's prostate, looking down at the hunter pensively.

“What?” Dean whined. “Come on, Cas!”

“Say it”, the angel said. “Say 'I am beautiful'.”

The hunter tried to move to get the contact he desperately needed, but Cas had him pinned down and his muscles rendered useless. He moaned.

“Cas!”

“I can stay here all night”, the angel promised (or threatened). “Three little words, and you can get what you want, Dean.”

The hunter huffed.

“'Mbuteful”, he hissed.

“Sorry, I didn't hear that”, Cas said with a smile.

Dean scowled at him, but gave in.

“I am beautiful. Now fuck meeeeeeee!”

He only hoped Cas had remembered to soundproof the room, because otherwise that scream could have been heard all the way to the Arctic Circle. He came almost at once, and felt Cas come inside of him before cleaning them both up and slipping down next to him, still inside him. And with that the beautiful man passed out.


	71. Stage 2.4: Madison WI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets into another fight, and this time Cas isn't there...

All things considered, it had been a pretty good day. Especially when Dean had woken up that morning and found his media preferences had been reset to normal, and that his Disney fetish had been mercifully short. He'd been so grateful that he'd woken the angel up and demanded celebratory sex before Cas had even had his first coffee. 

It was a testament to how much the angel loved him that he graciously gave Dean his first orgasm of the day. And his second. The third was almost painful, but Cas gave it to him anyway, then promptly fell bask asleep whilst still inside his mate.

Memo to self, Dean thought wryly; think twice before making any more pre-caffeine demands of his angel. Even when celebrating being able to like Doctor Sexy again!

+~+~+

It was almost six hours to their destination in Wisconsin, and Dean was more than content to spend the bulk of it cocooned in his little nest on the back seat. He noticed that some of the clothes had changed, and frowned.

“You messin' with our nest, angel?” he called out.

Cas grinned.

“You forget that when we get back to the Bunker, you'll be giving birth there”, he reminded his mate. “I'm saving some clothes from the nest and teleporting them back to your room there, so you'll be comfortable once we're back.”

Dean's eyes teared up in gratitude. Damn, he was getting emotional again.

“Thanks, Cas”, he muttered.

+~+~+

Just how emotional Dean was getting only became clear at lunchtime, when they stopped at a wayside diner in the middle of nowhere. The burger and fries looked great, but as usual Dean found the small sachets of ketchup resistant to his efforts to open them. In his anger he slammed one down on the table and banged his fist viciously on top of it. Everyone in the small diner jumped, and ketchup flew everywhere (although, Dean managed to notice, everywhere except onto Cas' ever-present trench-coat). The hunter stared down at the ruined sachet and burst into tears.

Cas reached across and wiped up the mess, then handed Dean his Doctor Pepper, which he sipped angrily. Moments later the angel returned with one of those daft tomato-shaped ketchup dispensers.

“Why the hell don't they have those on every table?” Dean grumbled.

“Because I got it from a diner a mile away”, Cas said. “It seems that today, you are back to being a little more emotional than the norm.”

Dean angrily waved a plastic fork across the table. To Cas' eternal credit the angel didn't laugh, though there was a definite quirk to the corner of his lips.

“Look, Feathers”, Dean aid angrily, “I'm just feeling.....”

“Temperamental?” Cas suggested.

Dean dropped the fork and bit down viciously on his burger. At least it loved him!

+~+~+

It was all the bald guy's fault.

They had pulled into a Super 8 in Madison, and Cas has said he had to call into Heaven briefly, but would return immediately if Dean needed him. Despite being fully souped-up on angel mojo, all that driving (and probably all that dealing with an emotional mate, Dean would have admitted if he was being honest) seemed to be taking it out of him, so Dean smiled and let him go with a kiss. 

Fifteen minutes later, Cas finally got to go.

Dean did manage to find a solitary episode of Doctor Sexy on the motel room TV, although he missed the first five minutes. But then, he had seen it several times before. Once it was over however he could find nothing else that interested him, and even found himself briefly looking through the Gideon Bible before he snapped out of it. Hell, things were not that bad!

There was a sketchy looking bar across from the motel, and Dean decided one drink was acceptable. He hesitated for a moment to see if the thought evinced any reaction – he's considered jalapeno peppers on his burger earlier, and the very thought had made his stomach turn – but nada, so he crossed the road and went in.

Everything went fine until a bald guy in his forties came and took the seat next to the hunter. Dean raised an eyebrow; the place was half empty, and there was plenty of room elsewhere. Then the guy grinned at him, and hell, Dean could even smell his bad breath. He had to be kidding.

“Come on, pudgy”, the guy leered. “I like 'em with plenty of padding, ya know. How's about going back to my place for some good lovin'?”

“Why?” Dean quipped, not looking at him. “Is there someone there who could give me some?”

He heard the angered hiss, but still didn't look directly at the guy, though he was eying him in case things turned bad. Which they were showing every intention of doing.

“Beggars can't be choosers”, the man slurred, clearly some way past drunk. “A little exercise could work off that extra weight you're carryin'.”

“Go away”, Dean said flatly. He tensed as another guy came up on his other side.

“I think you should be nicer to our Lloyd”, the new guy said. He was younger, leaner and very athletic-looking, as well as sober. “Strangers don't do well in here when they decline our hospitality.”

Dean felt anger welling up inside of him, and turned to face the new guy, who stepped back in surprise. The hunter's eyes narrowed.....

+~+~+

Fiftee minutes later a bloodied but unbowed Dean Winchester was less than impressed to stagger back into his hotel room to find a certain blue-eyed angel mate lying on the bed, eating popcorn.

“And where the hell were you?” he almost yelled. “I just trashed a bar because some guy hit on me, and you were nowhere to be seen!”

“Oh, I was watching”, Cas grinned. “Why do you think so many of their blows missed, or that guy slipped on the floor and knocked himself out on the corner of the table?”

Dean glared at him.

“You left me there!” he accused.

“And you enjoyed every minute of it”, Cas retorted. “Don't you feel better now you've got all that anger out of your system?”

Dean wanted to object to that, but damn it, it was true. It did feel better to have taught those guys a lesson in manners, and Cas had been watching over him.

“Not all the anger out”, he said, stripping off quickly. “I need you to fuck me right now!”

His remaining clothes vanished from his hands, and he found himself lifted into the air and carried across the room, whilst Cas' sheet drew back to reveal he was at full mast. And in one seamless movement Dean landed squarely on that massive cock, which went straight for his prostate, pummeling it mercilessly. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but his body beat him to it, orgasming instantly and leaving him breathless. That was until Cas began to turn him round like a pig on a spit roast, and incredibly he was getting hard again, until he was sat facing forwards. Cas ran a hand along his back, and Dean's wings came out before he could stop them.

“My perfect hunter”, Cas praised, running his hands through the long feathers and scratching them slightly, causing Dean to moan in ecstasy. “My one and only. My Dean.”

Painfully, Dean came again, before falling forwards, Cas' hands still running through his wings. Damn, he had to get angry more often!


	72. Stage 2.5: Mackinaw City MI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes shopping, and has a breakdown

Let it be known that Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was not panicking. True, Dean had been behind him during a brief trip into a Wal-Mart in Madison to buy some odds and ends, and Cas had been distracted momentarily by a cute baby at the end of the aisle. And when he looked around, Dean had vanished.

Cas swore silently that if any of his brothers were behind this, they would live to regret it. Just very, very briefly.

Fortunately a quick scan revealed that Dean had stepped through into the next aisle, which was good. What was not so good was the fact that the hunter was stood there with tears steaming down his face, holding a tiny onesie emblazoned with AC/DC. Cas came up behind him and gently wrapped his arms around him.

“We should buy it”, he said softly.

“I'm such a mess!” Dean almost wailed. A woman coming towards them down the aisle looked distinctly surprised at his outburst, and Cas took a moment to make her think she had left the stove on in her house. She turned abruptly and hurried off.

“You're nesting”, the angel said gently. “And you're going through Stage Two of the pregnancy, so your emotions are going to be all over the place for a while. Only three more days after today.”

“Thank.... your dad!” Dean quipped. “That reminds me, you haven't told me what delights I'll be suffering in Stage Three yet.”

The angel grinned.

“I rather think you'll like Stage Three”, he teased, mojo'ing a basket into which he deposited the onesie. “Now, is there anything else here that takes your fancy?”

Successfully distracted, Dean began burrowing through the baby clothes. Cas smiled to himself.

+~+~+

The checkout girl was an elderly lady with a rather alarming purple hairdo. Her nametag proclaimed her to be Mavis, and Dean wasn't the least bit surprised.

“Gosh, you have been busy!” she smiled, scanning through several hundred dollars' worth of baby clothes. “When's the happy event?”

“Four weeks, and then six months' time?” Dean said without thinking. She frowned.

“The baby shower is four weeks' time, because some of his friends are over from England”, Cas covered. “The birth is seven months away. We've only just found out.”

“And you're the father?” she asked, scanning through a yellow onesie with bees on it (Dean had picked that solely for Cas). The hunter opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it. Was he the father?”

“Surrogate father”, Cas put in with a smile. “His brother is infertile, so they're using his sperm. He just found out it caught, so we're having a splurge.”

“How sweet?” she gushed. 

Dean frowned.

+~+~+

“Cas?” he said once they were out of the store.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Am I the father? Or something else?”

Castiel had known the hunter long enough to recognize when a conversation was headed full-speed towards a minefield. On a pogo-stick.

“The angelic word for what you are does not translate into English”, he said evasively. “Certainly not a mother, although you fulfill some of the functions. I think the nearest I can translate it is 'birth father'.”

Dean thought about that.

“Though to me, of course, it would also translate as 'insatiable and surprisingly flexible green-eyed sex god”, the angel grinned.

“You can't always distract me with sex, you know”, Dean pointed out.

Cas quirked an eyebrow at him. Dean sighed.

“Not always”, he grumbled, hurrying towards the Impala.

+~+~+

It turned into a shopping day, and Dean was grateful for both Mr. George Bush's credit card and the fact that his angel mate kept flying his purchases back to the Bunker for him (though he kept the AC/DC onesie). When they stopped in Green Bay, he was reminded of the sexy times when they did this journey before, and Cas taking him behind the gas station. Of course he did not want to repeat such a thing whilst he was pregnant.

They did it in the Impala instead. Much more comfortable.

Lunch was again in Marinette, but this time Dean was able to use the restrooms unmolested, partly to his disappointment. It more than made up for it, however, that Cas found a huge department store where they could eat and shop online at one and the same time, then their purchases were got ready for them during dessert (cherry pie!) and they collected them on the way out. Modern technology was wonderful, sometimes.

+~+~+

All those stops for clothes stores meant they did not reach Mackinaw City until after seven, and Dean was thankful Cas had had the foresight to book their room at the Lake View again, as the town again seemed surprisingly busy. Once they had had burgers and fries for dinner however, Cas instructed Dean to take off his clothes. The hunter was disappointed that the angel remained fully clothed.

Cas slid a black t-shirt onto Dean, then stood back.

“I need you to manifest your wings”, he said. “With practice, you should be able to operate them through clothing, otherwise you are going to run the risk of damaging them. And whilst I can repair any damage, it would be better if you learned to avoid it in the first place.”

Dean nodded, and concentrated. The few times he had manifested his wings this far he had been bare-chested, but he could feel the soft cotton of the short against his back, and focused on trying not to destroy it. Sure enough, just moments later two tan-golden wings were flapping gently behind him, the shirt still intact. 

Cas grinned at him. Dean supposed he was pleased at his success, but he quickly senses that there was more to it than that.

“What is it?” he asked curiously.

Cas gestured downwards, and for the first time, Dean actually looked at the shirt. In faint dark gray on black, it had the writing 'World's Number One Father'. He blushed.

“Appropriate”, Cas said, standing up and manifesting his own night-black wings. He laid back on the bed and Dean scooted in to lie against him, the angel rubbing gently against the hunter's feathers. Dean sighed happily.

This was the life.


	73. Stage 2.6: Indianapolis IN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panty-time again!

Waking up with a winged Dean Winchester was probably the second-most glorious thing to happen to Castiel, Angel of the Lord, that day. In fact, it had very briefly been the first, but the sex with a pregnant mate that followed most definitely moved it down a place.

Of course, there were also downsides. As an angel, Cas should not have been able to feel embarrassment, but Dean's request that morning when he and Cas were having breakfast had been..... unorthodox. Though perhaps he should not have been that surprised, given what he already knew of Dean's proclivities. 

The knowing look the sales assistant gave him when she handed his packet over made the angel wish to project his wings and scare the crap out of her.

+~+~+

Cas stared at the cheap bathroom fittings in the room, and sighed. Honestly, this was ridiculous. He had seen Dean naked countless times – he had even rebuilt his body from scratch at one point – and if he wanted he could see Dean naked any time he increased his visual powers (he may have done that quite often, just to check they were working, of course). But Dean had banished him to the bathroom whilst he tried on his new purchase, and Cas, ever the wonderful mate that he was, had obliged. He had not even snuck a look through the bathroom door.

All right, he had looked through the wall. So what? And the fact his vessel was now shivering in anticipation was neither here nor there.

“You can come out now, Cas.”

The angel swallowed, knowing full well what awaited him the other side of that flimsy wooden door. He had felt less fear striding into battle.

He walked through the door and stopped. Even having 'seen' it before, this was something else. Dean was dressed not only in a brand-new pair of best-quality black silk lace panties, but he had the matching black top – both trimmed with red lace – to go with it. Cas let out an involuntary growl, and Dean smiled nervously.

“I just wanted..... my skin feels tender.... you know”, he spluttered. 

“Whoa mama!”

The exclamation seemed to do more to calm the hunter down than any verbal assurances, and Dean managed a weak smile. 

“So”, he said. “Ready to go?”

Cas was on him in three strides, pushing him back against the wall just behind him. Dean gulped.

“You're going nowhere!” the angel almost snarled. “Not until I've marked you inside and out, so the whole world knows you're mine!”

Dean gulped.

+~+~+

They left the hotel over an hour and a half later; Dean was walking rather gingerly.

+~+~+

Dean's emotions were fried. He hated being defenseless like this, hated the feeling that someone out there might come between him and his Cas, might even try to hurt their babies.....

He snuggled beneath the blanket in the back seat. He had tried wearing clothes over his silken underclothes, but it just felt wrong, so Cas offered to let him spend the day in the back seat, and he would only have to dress up if he needed a bathroom break. Which was more than likely; the little blighters down below were reaching that awesome stage when they decided that Dean's bladder made an excellent punch-bag. And worse luck, Cas didn't want to risk dealing with his bodily functions in case it upset the kids in some way.

Kids. Dean Winchester was going to have kids. He huffed a laugh.

“What is it?” Cas called back from the front seat at once.

“I'm lying here wearing nothing but socks and ladies lingerie, and about to give birth!” he snorted. “Hell, of all the ways I'd thought my life would end up going, this wasn't on the list!”

It only took a brief moment to register with him that Cas might be uncomfortable with that thought.

“But if I coulda' chosen”, the hunter went on, “I'd have chosen this. Though possibly without the lingerie.”

“I seem to recall you rather like panties”, Cas pointed out.

“Shut up!” Dean pouted.

“Don't worry”, Cas said. “I'll help you off with them tonight.”

Dean perked up.

+~+~+

A Comfort Inn awaited them in Indianapolis, and thankfully Cas was able to park virtually right in front of the door. That and a quick screening spell meant Dean was able to make it to the room unnoticed, and he threw himself onto the bed, sighing with relief.

“I'm sure I've grown bigger today alone”, he groused. “This fitted me fine this morning.”

“Silk and soft touches can act as stimulants to babies inside”, Cas said, “so you may have done. Unfortunately tomorrow it'll be something else.”

“Unfortunately?” Dean said. “How?”

Cas was suddenly on Dean's bed, running a hand under the silken top and over Dean's chest before tweaking a nipple. The hunter moaned.

“I love you like this”, the angel said. “Not just pregnant, but wearing those clothes. Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to walk manfully around in a manly-like manner, dressed in women's underwear. It's incredibly sexy!”

He rubbed his own hard-on up against Dean's hardening length, and the hunter moaned in anticipation. Cas kissed his stomach, then promptly mojo'ed all his own clothes away, so that only the thin silk of Dean's top was between them. Then he reached down and grabbed both their cocks and proceeded to jerk them. 

“Come on, Cas!” Dean whined. “Faster!”

“There's not just us to consider, Dean”, Cas said primly. “There's the future Deans and Castiels in there. Just think what fun we can have when they're older, traumatizing them with stories of all the sex we had on our road-trip.”

In between losing what remained of his mind, Dean just about managed to think hell, yeah, then Cas suddenly upped the pace, and they both came at the same time. Tears filled Dean's eyes at his cock's sensitivity, and Cas burrowed down to gently massage it, until the hunter finally fell fast asleep.


	74. Stage 2.7: Zanesville OH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter has a touchy-feely sort of day

Dean had decided. He hated Indiana.

It had been bad enough last time, when he had (as so often) had spoken without thinking, telling Cas to stop him saying anything dumb in future. The angel had taken that literally, and fucked Dean hoarse that morning all those weeks ago, then proceeded to order him all the healthy options at their meal stops. Which was just mean, and normally Dean got plenty of exercise. Usually of the horizontal variety. Talking of which.....

The hunter's eyes widened. The room was definitely minus one scruffy angel. Then he heard the sound of the shower running, which should have relaxed him, but instead made him leap (well, roll) our of bed and hurry over and into the bathroom. He opened the shower door without even knocking and slid in behind his mate, sighting contentedly as he pulled a very wet Cas to him. The angel chuckled.

“Well, this should be interesting”, he said, soaping himself up whilst the hunter wrapped his arms around him.

“What?” Dean grunted.

“The tactile phase”, Cas said. “Quite common in angelic pregnancies, though I didn't know if you were going to get it too. It means you'll want to remain close all day.”

Dean could not have been any closer right now, but it felt wonderful standing under the shower with his whole front draped over Cas' broad back. He nuzzled into the angel's neck and then kissed him gently. Cas smiled, and began to wash him down.

+~+~+

It wasn't until they had finished packing that the mechanics of Dean's latest issue made themselves felt. The angel said he was going to go to reception to hand the keys in, and he got as far as the door before Dean panicked and hurtled across the room after him, whining piteously. Only when he had two hands on the angel did he calm down. Cas quirked an eyebrow at him.

“An extreme reaction”, he observed. “I shall send the keys back to the desk the fast way. Let's go.”

Dean knew he had it bad when even walking back to pick up his bag made him want the angel desperately, despite his being not two yards away.

+~+~+

Cas moved Dean's nest to the bench-seat in the Impala, and Dean was able to curl up whilst resting his head on the angel's thigh. The angel had also purchased a horrible giant purple bean-bag which he transferred to the front as well, to stop Dean rolling forward into the well. It was ghastly but, Dean had to admit, effective.

Lunch in Columbus was... interesting. Quite what the staff at the Mickey Dee's made of the two strange men, one of whom was almost leaning on top of the other whilst they were ordering, could only be guessed at. Dean reluctantly agreed to sit opposite the angel, but the two meshed their legs together under the table.

There was a soldier sat at a table a short distance away, Dean noticed, tucking into what looked like a chicken nuggets meal. Cas seemed to be observing him for some reason, which made Dean nervous. The man was young, athletic and good-looking, as well as definitely not pregnant. The hunter shivered.

Then he saw a knowing glint in Cas' eyes, and winced. Damned angel had of course known he was jealous! He prepared himself for the inevitable teasing, but then Cas got up and walked over to the soldier. To Dean's surprise, the angel's huge black wings came out, although judging from the lack of reaction elsewhere in the busy diner, no-one else noticed. The soldier certainly did, because he all but fled from the diner, leaving his meal unfinished. Cas strolled back to their table, and Dean only belatedly realized he'd missed the contact when Cas' leg slipped in between his own, and he felt the angel's grace teasing at the base of his cock. He shifted awkwardly.

“What was that all about?” he asked defensively. His eyes watered as the angel's grace took a gentle grip of his cock and started to jerk him off.

“I do not think you needed to be jealous of someone pretending to be one of our brave men”, he growled, steadily increasing his pace. Dean uttered a small moan, but no-one noticed.

“Pretending?” he managed. His upstairs brain was rapidly shutting down, as Cas jerked him off in the middle of a busy diner. The the angel used his grace to tweak both of Dean's nipples simultaneously, and the hunter came with a satisfied grunt.

“He is actually a businessman, but he pretends to be a soldier so he can get free food and drinks”, Cas explained, as if he had not just made his pregnant mate come in under a minute. “I decided to explain the error of his ways to him. I do not think he will do it again.”

“Awesome”, Dean said. “That and the blow-job.”

An elderly lady with frizzled hair was just putting her rubbish into the nearby bin, and froze when he said that. She fixed him with an icy look, before huffing and sweeping out.

Dean wanted to die!

+~+~+

Back in the Rocky Road Inn again, and the town of Zanesville looked if anything even more uninteresting than the last time they had been there. The receptionist had eyed them far too knowingly when they had checked in, Dean holding Cas' hand whilst the angel paid for their room, and the hunter was not the least bit surprised when they got there to find it was the Bridal Suite. True, this only meant it was slightly less sketchy than their room last time round, but anything was an improvement.

All in all, Dean thought, there was something to be said for this particular part of his pregnancy. It was strangely domestic, lying on Cas and the bed whilst the angel ran his hands over Dean's slowly-increasing bump, muttering words of comfort whilst some show or other played in the background, and the spring rains fell gently outside. The hunter was comfortably full with the pizza Cas had let him have that evening, the ring now had half the stones glowing at full brightness, and the world seemed pretty damned good.

Dean's last thought before he fell into a blissful slumber was as to what was going to come along and try to wreck all this.


	75. Stage 2.8: Chambersburg PA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels the heat

Half-way round a second time, Dean thought as he woke up that morning. Technically they would not have to make the final stop in Okey because they had properly charged the ring there the first time, but that would leave one hell of a haul back to the Bunker from Texas, and whilst the old Dean Winchester wouldn't have thought twice about such a drive, the new one had other things to think about.

The hunter smiled as he remembered their last stop in Pennsylvania, when Cas had dressed up as a fireman for him. He hadn't thought role-play would be his thing, but that had been seriously hot.

It was to prove an unfortunately coincidental memory.....

+~+~+

Cas looked curiously at Dean as he came out of the shower.

“What?” the hunter asked. “Am I showing that much more?”

“As gorgeous as ever”, Cas said smoothly. “No, I was wondering. Why did you take a cold shower?”

Dean looked at him in surprise. He hadn't even noticed.

“Did I?” he asked in wonder.

The angel looked at him thoughtfully, then a frown creased his forehead.

“Oh”, he said quietly.

“What do you mean, 'oh'?” Dean demanded testily. 

“It seems your tenderness has returned”, the angel said. “Specifically, tenderness towards heat.”

“That's dumb”, Dean snapped. “How can I be tender towards heat?”

“Would you like a coffee?” Cas asked, gesturing to the small kettle.

Dean shuddered at the thought.

“Hell, no!” he barked out.

+~+~+

The day went downhill from there for the hunter. Breakfast turned into a bowl of cereal – iced milk - and an old pastry from the motel's breakfast bar, and Dean was still hungry when they left the place. Cas pulled into the first Subway they passed and go Dean a twelve-inch special with almost everything, but damn, Dean missed his burgers. Even if the thought of them made his throat clench.

Lunch was another Subway in Washington, just south of Pittsburg, and although Dean was by this time fed up with the chain as a whole, he blanched even when he looked across the road to a diner with hot food. Cas, his angel, joined him in this purgatory even though he didn't need to eat, and Dean was eternally grateful that his suffering was at least shared. 

They were driving past a diner in Bedford, about an hour out from their destination, when Dean perked up.

“Hey Cas!” he called from the back seat. 

“Yes?”

“I just thought about a coffee, and didn't want to throw up!”

“I'm so proud of you!”

Dean gave him the finger. The angel chuckled.

“It seems Stage Two is ending”, Cas said. “Only three more stages to go before the birth, eight days in each one. Angelic pregnancies, even when humans are involved, seem to always run to schedule.”

Dean smiled, then remembered.

“You never told me exactly what Stage Three involved”, he said. “Not more cravings, please!”

There was a pointed silence from the front seat. 

“Cas?”

“Not for food”, the angel said. “And no more tenderness. I am afraid the angel word for Stage Three does not really translate into English. The closest I can come to it is...... horny city.”

Dean perked up.

“I can live with that”, he said with a grin.

“Can you?”

Those two words should not have worried the hunter. But they did.

+~+~+

After securing their room at a Travelodge and a meal of burgers and coffee (Dean was so grateful he could manage hot food again!), the hunter prepared to turn in for the night.

Cas had other plans. He laid Dean gently down on the bed and stood over him.

“I do not think I made my description of Stage Three clear enough”, he said. “The pregnant mate wants sex all the time, in all sorts of ways. Tonight, before it truly begins, I just want to make love to you, Dean Winchester.”

The hunter grinned and stretched himself out.

“Have at it!” he said generously.

+~+~+

Half an hour later, Dean was having trouble remembering his own name. Cas' slow seduction had proved impossibly hot – Dean had come twice already, once when Cas was taking his clothes off and once when he was standing on the bed between Dean's legs removing the hunter's clothing. And the taller man was already getting hard a third time, as Cas gently knelt down and positioned his body fully against his, rubbing their cocks together so slowly it elicited a moan from the hunter. This was torture!

He so wanted it to continue, though.

Cas kissed him on the lips, then on his stubbled chin before working into his neck and gently nibbling a love-bite. Dean's cock twitched feebly, but he must have run out of sperm because nothing else happened. At least until Cas worked his way down his chest and suckled at one of the hunter's nipples. Dean came a third time with a noise that was almost inhuman, then sank back into the bed, exhausted.

Except Cas was leaving his nipple and working his way back down south, then taking his flaccid cock into his mouth. And hot damn, if that sneaky angel wasn't somehow managing to get Dean hard again. The hunter tried to say something, but apparently he'd been fucked hoarse without even being fucked, and nothing came out. Cas moved his attentions up to his bump, kissing and caressing it in a way that brought tears to Dean's eyes.

He must have passed out at some point, because the next thing he remembered was him on all fours whilst Cas took him gently from behind, cradling his bump whilst virtually caressing his prostate. Dean's wings had decided to get in on the act by this time, and Cas gently ran his hands through them whilst continuing to thrust into the hunter. Dean's last memory was of their wings meshing together as Cas pulled him into an embrace, before sleep finally claimed him.


	76. Stage 3.1: Waterloo NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants sex – and more sex – and more sex – and.....

Cas was in the shower when to happened. Of course with his profound bond with his mate, he pretty much knew what Dean was thinking 24/7. So he had been aware for some moments that the hunter was gradually regaining consciousness after their athletics the night before, and smiled as Dean grumpily rolled over and squinted at what he called 'that damned fugly wallpaper'....

The angel's eyes widened. Dean had gone from sleepy to distressed in barely a second, pausing only briefly to race on to begging for it. The angel quickly stopped the shower and stepped out, mojo'ing himself dry and hurrying out of the bathroom.

“Dean, what.....?”

He stopped dead. The hunter was on all fours in the bed, his wings hanging limply behind him. Dean gave him a desperate look, followed by a barely-suppressed sob.

Without even having to think about it, Cas' own wings came out, and he flew across the room to his mate, causing what was probably at least several dollars' worth of damage to the cheap furniture. No matter; he would repair it later, if he remembered. Not only had horny city apparently arrived, but to Cas' surprise Dean was even putting out small amounts of self-lubrication, which at least enabled the angel to fly straight into him. The hunter let out a noise that was positively inhuman, then thrust back onto him, trying to draw him in. Not that Cas needed it; he had read how Stage Three left the mate wanting sex at all times.

Apparently Dean really, really wanted it.

Cas wrapped his wings past his mate's and around the baby bump, then proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of the hunter, who whined appreciatively. Dean came with another strangled shout-come-moan, and would probably have collapsed had Cas not been supporting him. The angel eased him onto his side, still inside him, the hunter resting on Cas' left wing.

“What the fuck was that?” Dean managed after some ten minutes.

“I did say you would become rather more sexually demanding during Stage Three”, Cas reminded him. “Not that I mind much.”

Dean went quiet for a moment.

“Cas?” he said quietly.

“Yes, beloved?

“Again?”

The angel smiled. It was going to be a long day.

+~+~+

It was one of those merciful coincidences that their route that day was mostly cross-country. The first hour was on 81 to Harrisburg, except that it rapidly turned into two and a half hours, as Dean demanded frequent stops for more sex. More than one person smiled knowingly at the shaking black car on the shoulder as they sped by, but the only one to take more than an interest, a local cop just outside Harrisburg, found that his brakes had mysteriously stopped working. And by the time he'd wrested control of his vehicle back, a call had come in about what was apparently a small-scale riot some two towns ahead.

Lunch was burgers and fries at Sunbury, a small town on the Susquehanna River, and Cas had to fuck Dean hard in the Impala beforehand so he could go for long enough to eat. Even so, the hunter was visibly shaking by the time he had finished, and he almost cried in gratitude when Cas got him two slices of pie to go. Dean ran (or rather waddled quickly) back to the car, and was already presented on the back seat when Cas arrived for Round Nine.

Dean's needs only seemed to get worse in the afternoon, and Cas found an interesting (if hideously embarrassing) way to keep him at least partly satisfied. Dean lay naked and presented on the bench-seat, and Cas drove one-handed, his other hand almost permanently inside his mate, teasing his prostate. Dean wondered if he would ever be able to come again, with all that he had put out that day, and he felt more than a little humiliated at having to be like this (thankfully Cas had tinted the windows), but hot damn, it felt so good!

+~+~+

They eventually arrived at Waterloo, and checked back into the same Best Western they had before. And that was where they ran into a problem. When Cas said he would go and get the room key, Dean clutched at him in desperation, tears streaming down his face.

“I'm not leaving you”, Cas said gently. “But I thought you would rather have our next few rounds in the comfort of a bed, rather than continue here.”

Dean was torn. Of course he loved Baby, but his need to be taken every few minutes was overriding even that. He looked pleadingly at his mate, who sighed and blinked twice. A room card appeared on the dashboard.

“All taken care of”, the angel said. “But only because I love you.”

Fortunately there was no-one around to see a scruffy man walk to his hotel room, whilst his taller and apparently slightly overweight friend repeatedly tried to drape himself all over him.

+~+~+

Dean all but ran into the room, shedding his clothes unashamedly and making for a surprisingly decent-sized bed. His mate went over and closed the curtains, and by the time he had turned round Dean was naked and presented, his wings once more out and dropped in submission. Cas chuckled.

“Eager for it, aren't you?” he said. 

“Just get in me!” Dean almost snarled. 

The angel quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at him. Dean moaned. 

“Cas!”

The angel leaped onto the bed, and did not even bother removing his own clothes except to get out his already erect cock. He impaled the hunter in one swift movement, his trench-coat hanging over them both as he brought his mate to possibly the fastest orgasm ever. Dean let out another inhuman sound (the angel was secretly recording these for later) and came, sighing happily as Cas worked over his prostate until he too came. Then the angel pulled out and snuggled the hunter to his chest, until what little was left of Dean's brain got the message and he began suckling. Cas mojo'ed away his own clothes and looked down at the short spiky blond head nestling against his chest, smiling.

Good things do happen, he thought.


	77. Stage 3.2: Rutland VT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to that Bed and Breakfast in Vermont – and this time..... wings!

Cas had been truthful when he had told his mate that he was unwilling to use his angel mojo around their future offspring any more than was necessary, as it could affect them. Especially as angel matings were rare enough as it was, and human-angel matings – well, everyone remembered the nephilim, and the less said about that, the better. Humans weren't the only ones who could rewrite history to 'gloss over' any embarrassments.

Yes, Cas had been truthful. However, even he needed time to recharge his batteries from a mate who constantly wanted sex all through the day. So he had succumbed to his own needs, and effectively shut down Dean's body after their coupling the night before, giving the hunter (and him) some much-needed rest. 

Of course, the following morning Dean woke up....

+~+~+

The two of them stared at the wreckage before them. The bed had looked solid enough the night before, but apparently not solid enough to withstand the rigors of an angel mating with a pregnant and horny human male. 

“You can just mojo it back together, right?” Dean asked. He'd broken the odd bed in his time before – hey, he was Dean freakin' Winchester! – but he had enough self-preservation not to mention those times right now. Besides, Cas probably knew what he was thinking.

“Tuscaloosa, Atlantic City and Phoenix”, the angel said. “And the bed in Arizona was rotten anyway.”

Dean nodded before he got it.

“Hang on a minute!” he barked. “You were spyin' on me?”

“I was watching over you”, Cas said loftily. “A good thing, otherwise that sexually-transmissable disease the one in New Jersey gave you would have been exceedingly uncomfortable.”

Dean blushed. Yes, he'd been a manwhore once, but that was another Dean Winchester. He fidgeted.

“At least the urges seem to have gone down a bit”, he said, looking at the wreckage before them. “Though I still feel a bit itchy.”

The resulting silence following that statement set the alarm bells off at once.

“What?” he demanded.

“Difficult”, the angel said. “It seems that your wings must be wanting sex now, rather than your body.”

“How can my wings have sex without me?” Dean asked, feeling it was a perfectly reasonable question.

Cas edged closer to him. The bed promptly reassembled itself.

“You'll find out tonight!” he promised, before striding away.

“Hey!”

+~+~+

Cas was his usual self that day. Dean was able to snuggle in the back seat, and they only had to stop for sex once before they reached Satratoga Springs. The hunter perked up, remembering the good-quality pie he had had here the last time they had come through. 

Then the angel ruined it all by briefly manifesting his wings just for the hunter in the restaurant, reminding him about that night. It almost put Dean off his pie. 

Almost. There were limits, after all.

+~+~+

Mrs. Hastings welcomed them back to the bed and breakfast in Rutland. Once they were in the safety of the same room, Dean sighed.

“I suppose you made me look like Deanna again”, he pouted.

Cas smiled.

“Only for her”, he said. “I am going out for pizza, Dean. I shall be back shortly, and then.... the wings!”

Dean shuddered in anticipation.

+~+~+

This was probably one of those very few times that Dean found pizza almost unappetizing, and he would probably have passed on the pie Cas had brought for dessert had the angel not made it clear he was having his before.... well, before. Finally however Cas was done, and Dean quickly cleared away all the rubbish. The angel instructed him to get undressed, which made the hunter pout again.

“I like seeing you undress yourself for me”, Cas grinned. “It's very sexy. Though probably not as sexy as what's about to happen.”

Dean almost fell over trying to take his pants off. Finally he was done, and stood there naked in the dim twilight. Cas gestured to him, and the human put out his wings, folding them almost tentatively towards his mate. Cas' own wings appeared as well, and he extended them towards Dean. But instead of just touching, he seemed to be folding the longer feathers in amongst Dean's tan-golden ones......

Dean's brain seemed to suddenly switch off, and he would surely had dropped to the floor had Cas not been holding him up. Hell, it felt in some way as if his two giant wings were each having their own orgasm, pushed on by whatever Cas was doing to him. Cas placed his hands gently on Dean's hips and continued the assault, and Dean just had to stand there and take it. 

Then Cas' feathers seemed to hit something in Dean's, and what was left of the hunter's mind fairly blew. His cock wasn't even hard, but his brain felt as if it had just registered a high somewhere several miles over the summit of Mount Everest. Cas' grace was running through his wings, and in the name of all that was holy, Dean loved it! He was drifting back down, down until somehow Cas got them both lying in the mesh of their wings on the bed. If the hunter had been capable of speech he would have told his mate how awesome that had been, but as it was he managed only a goofy smile before losing consciousness.

+~+~+

Dean woke up sometime later and found his wings still enmeshed with Cas', the angel holding him in a gentle hug as they lay there together. He reached forward to gently kiss the angel's chest, and smiled as he heard a contended hum from just above him. 

Running away and opening that bed and breakfast in Vermont didn't seem like such a bad idea after all......


	78. Stage 3.3: Lancaster NH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a 'problem'. Cas has a 'solution'.

History, they say, repeats itself. 

On this day during their first trip, Dean had had to wear black silken lace panties the whole day, and hold off from coming with his self-control alone. (he still felt he deserved a medal for that, although Cas' reward had in all fairness been pretty awesome). And just when he thought he had no dignity left to lose, now this!

+~+~+

It was less than three hours from Rutland to their next stop over the border in New Hampshire, and the day itself had not gone that badly. Dean had demanded (and of course got) sex the minute he woke up, but ever since, he'd felt vaguely uncomfortable. Of course, carrying around Cas' father knew how many eggs inside his increasingly distended body was bound to make him feel off-balance, but since leaving the motel that morning he's felt that something was ever so slightly off.

The feeling slowly increased during the day, and Dean felt sufficiently uncomfortable not to ask for sex when they stopped for lunch at St. Johnsbury. Cas, of course, picked up on at at once.

“You have been on edge all morning, Dean”, he observed. “Are you perchance feeling a little strange?”

Dean blushed.

“Feels like I've got freakin' indigestion”, he muttered, biting savagely into his burger. He waited until he had finished before continuing; Cas had made it clear that he did not like his mate talking with his mouth full, at least of food. “The little blighters seem to be making their presence felt.”

“Ah”, Cas said.

Okay, that worried Dean.

“What do you mean, 'ah'?” he inquired testily.

“It is one of the consequences of all the sex that Stage Three involves”, he said quietly, and this had to be the weirdest conversation that Dean had ever had in a Burger King. “The eggs can sometimes collectively shift downwards, causing the balance of their carrier to shift. Do not worry. There is a simple solution.”

“Good”, Dean muttered.

All together now..... he should have known better.....

+~+~+

The discomfort continued but did not get appreciably worse, so Dean was happy for Cas to go to the same Super 8 that they had used last time. Though when he booked the same room that he had finally allowed Dean to come in after the tortuous day wearing the panties, the hunter quirked an eyebrow at him.

“What could I possibly do to follow that?” Cas smiled.

Dean wondered, not for the first time, how on earth had he had thought his mate was ever innocent in such matters.

+~+~+

It turned out that Cas could indeed 'follow that'. And that the simple solution to Dean's discomfort was simple in only one respect. Dean had protested at sorting things out before dinner, but looking back, he could just about see why.

Ten minutes after entering Room 311 again, Dean Winchester was stark naked in the middle of the room (thankfully Cas had closed the curtains). This in itself was not unusual. What was, however, a little out of the ordinary was that he was doing a handstand whilst Cas supported his legs, standing on two small boxes he had got from somewhere.

“Is this it?” Dean grumbled. “Because all my blood is rushing to my head down here.”

“Part of it”, Cas said. The other part is that I have to encourage the eggs back into the correct position, then strengthen your muscles to keep them there.”

Dean frowned.

“You're not using your mojo around our kids?” he asked, concerned.

“Strictly low-technology methods to start with”, the angel reassured him. 

Dean smiled.

Briefly. Two things struck him at almost the same time; first, Cas had mojo'ed all his own clothes away, and second, he was using a familiar, long and powerful method to prod those little blighters back into place.

Dean's eyes watered, and it wasn't just being upside down. His angel mate was exceptionally well-hung, but Cas seemed to somehow be using his cock to push the eggs up his body. He could feel the grace swirling inside him, and was only dimly aware that the angel must be using some of it to stop all the blood going to his head. Then he felt his center of balance shift suddenly, and Cas' grace spreading across his body from side to side.

“I shall have to stay inside you for some time, whilst I strengthen your muscles sufficiently to hold the correct position”, Cas said flatly. 

Dean whined as his mate's cock brushed against his prostate. Incredibly he was getting an erection despite his inverted position. Cas gently rubbed his mate's cock, and tenderly kissed Dean' calves.

“All done”, the angel said at last. “And now for you.”

“What...?”

Cas' cock suddenly jarred against Dean's prostate, as if it had just found a new punchbag and wanted to test it out. To destruction. Dean's eyes watered and he felt himself building up to come, only to realize that Cas had slipped a cock-ring on him. Now that was mean!

“Cas!” he whined.

The angel chuckled darkly, then lifted himself into the air until he was at forty-five degrees to the hunter, still spearing him. Incredibly Dean found himself being lifted too, held on Cas' cock. The angel then spun them slowly round, until they were floating horizontally and their faces came together. Dean reached up and kissed his mate.

Cas came with a shout, and Dean could feel the windows shake. The mirror in the cheap wardrobe cracked down its length, and the bulbs in the two bedside lights exploded. There was also an explosion of something or other from outside as well, but Dean did not know (and frankly did not care!) what the hell that was. He was too busy coming himself, as Cas wrapped him in his arms and gently lowered them both onto the mercifully intact bed.

“Round Two later?” the hunter managed, once he had got his breath back.

“As you wish, beloved”, Cas said with a smile. “As you wish.”


	79. Stage 3.4: Bucksport ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels the Force....

Dean tried not to laugh. He really did. But he couldn't help it. 

Cas glared at him.

“You wanted this”, he said crossly. 

“Uh, yeah, I did”, Dean admitted, glad he was briefly able to ignore the feeling that his insides were on fire. “But this is a bit much!”

Dean had woken half an hour earlier to a horrible itch right inside him. Cas had looked him over and told him that it wasn't so much his whole body craving sex this time as just his prostate – and it was registering that requirement by making Dean's insides feel they were on fire. A quick fuck only temporarily soothed things down, so Dean decided that since he couldn't have his angel fucking him 24/7 – well, perhaps he could, but not just now – then he would need relief from elsewhere.

Hence the twenty-seven vibrators on the bed.

Dean picked up what was probably the largest one of all, a fluorescent blue tube which actually glowed when he pressed the buzzer. And emitted a Star Wars light-saber sound effect.

“Cool!” he grinned.

“Come on”, Cas said, taking it from him. “Let me 'Force' it into you, Dean.”

Dean glared at him.

+~+~+

The hunter really should have known better. Cas had not only added to the settings on the damned thing inside of him, but increased the volume of the sound effect. And he was probably responsible for the fact that the thing juddered into action at infrequent and irregular intervals, so Dean never knew exactly when he was going to get it. Still, at least an angel boyfriend meant he got automatically cleaned up when he came, which he did. 

Twice before they even reached the goddam breakfast diner.

The waitress, whose name-tag declared her to be 'Molly', looked around suspiciously when she heard the swishing sound. Fortunately that meant she missed the hunter's slight jump and subsequent red face.

“This can't be good for the kids!” he hissed once she'd gone.

Cas grinned.

“Actually, the fact that your body keeps releasing pleasured endorphins every time you take a hit comforts them”, he said. “Perhaps we could comfort them even more by increasing the frequency?”

Dean opened his mouth to object, only to get hit by a powerful jolt, accompanied by the familiar swishing sound. A wave of pleasure ran through his body, and he sank back into his chair.

“I am such a good mate, giving my beloved pleasure and seeing to my future children's needs”, Cas smirked. “Shall I order some pie for dessert, or would you rather 'take it' to go?”

Dean glared at him again.

+~+~+

By the time they reached Auguta for lunch, Dean's muscles had officially quit. He was just a blissed out lump on the back seat of the Impala, uttering only the occasional happy moan each time he got a hit. Normally he would never have eaten on Baby's back seat, but short of Cas carrying him through the light spring rain to one of the outside tables, it was the only option.

Mercifully the vibrator didn't go off during the burger. Unfortunately, it did whilst Dean was drinking his Dr. Pepper. Cas had to clean up the resultant mess.

+~+~+

The last time that had come to the Penobscot Hotel, Cas had driven Dean a few miles back south in order to re-enact that beach scene in From Here To Eternity. Unfortunately what was in the back seat of the Impala by the time they arrived wasn't capable of rolling out of the car, let alone through Atlantic waves.

Dean had assumed that Cas would just mojo them to the room, but instead he took their bags in and came back for the hunter, whom he then proceeded to carry bridal-style through the hotel. It must have been quite a sight. Dean thought later, because Cas was after all shorter and less built than him, and those passing must have wondered at how he managed it. The elderly lady who came out of the room opposite as Cas pushed the door open gave the hunter a decidedly knowing look, and he could swear he heard her whisper 'lucky bastard'!

The angel deposited him on the bed, and Dean suddenly realized that the virbator hadn't gone off for some time now. He gazed up blearily at his mate.

“Your prostate has stopped being so demanding”, Cas said, “so I switched it off ten minutes ago. It seems you were so out of it that you only just noticed!”

Dean scowled at that.

“Be nice to the poor pregnant angel's mate!” he whined. “And get that thing outta me, Cas.”

Cas gently withdrew the vibrator, but Dean's relief was short-lived as it was replaced with something equally thick. The hunter was about to object when a wave of intense pleasure flushed his entire body, leaving him stunned. It was several minutes before he coudl manage to speak.

“What was that?”

“I am using my grace, applied through my cock to your prostate, to make sure it is back to normal”, Cas said. “It seems it is.”

He moved to pull out, but Dean grabbed him very firmly. Which was ridiculous because Cas had a thousand times his strength, but he stopped and looked at the hunter inquiringly.

“P'raps you'd better make a hundred per cent sure it's okay”, Dean suggested. “Just to be on the safe side, ya know.”

The look he got said quite clearly that he was more transparent that a plate-glass window, but about ten seconds later he didn't really care.

A few minutes after that, he really, really didn't care.


	80. Stage 3.5: Barnstable MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an emotional, sex-filled day, the poor man!

Cas hesitated. Dean was squatted down facing him from between his legs, having apparently woken up, prepped himself, and decided he wanted sex. Again.

“You do know that we're going to be able to scar our kids for life with tales of these events?” he inquired.

Dean sank down onto him with a strangled moan of pleasure, his body writhing as he took his angel in. Cas thought he had never seen anything as beautiful in all his existence, but said nothing. Dean didn't need embarrassing right now.

He could wait until they got back to the Bunker, and then both tease Dean and mentally scar his brother for life at one and the same time. And to think his brothers had thought him incapable of multitasking!

+~+~+

Assuming they survived Boston's roads, it was a five-hour drive to their destination that evening. But it soon became clear that there was going to be a problem. Dean wanted sex.

No, that was not the problem (well, at least as far as Cas was concerned). Specifically, Dean demanded that he ride Cas whilst facing him, his arms wrapped around the angel whilst he sought release. Which made driving..... difficult.

It was at times like these that Dean thanked whoever was in charge upstairs for his getting an angel mate, because his demands that day would have exhausted a regular human. Even the vibrator only did it for him for a few minutes until he was sobbing and demanding his mate's cock. The angel bore it all with a smile, although Dean noticed after the first few times that in between orgasms, Baby seemed to be going much faster than normal.

“If you keep this up all day, we would never make Barnstable until after midnight”, Cas told him. “And don't worry. I keep Baby in perfect condition, and I'm sure she loves the chance to show what she's made of.”

Dean would normally have teared up with gratitude that his mate related to his love for his car, but just now he was tearing up for another reason. Cas slipped in the vibrator and set it to maximum, and the urge lessened.

For approximately five minutes and forty-one seconds.

+~+~+

Cas turned off the interstate just north of Portland and took the old road south, pulling off that in turn and into an empty beach-side car-park. Dean who had managed to get nearly half an hour's sleep after his morning exertions, sat up and squinted sleepily around. Wisely, the angel did not tell him he looked adorable, though he was sorely tempted.

“I got us a picnic basket for lunch”, he told the hunter. “I thought we could sit here facing the Atlantic, and combine sex, food and pie.”

Dean promptly burst into tears.

“I love you so much!” he wailed.

“Then let's have sex before, during and after we eat”, the angel grinned.

+~+~+

Boston was, predictably, a nightmare, especially as there had been an accident on 95 and everyone was trying to cut through the center. After what was either their twenty-first or twenty-second round – Cas had lost count somewhere in the teens – in the middle of a traffic jam, the angel mojo'ed them a way clear and they made good progress southwards, reaching Plymouth at about five. After another round of sex in the car-park of a diner there, Cas put his mate to sleep long enough for him to mojo himself ahead and book their room at the Econolodge in Barnstable. Even then he had to hurry back, and somehow Dean had noticed his absence even in sleep, and was panicking again.

The hunter looked around them, and grinned.

“Plymouth”, he said. “Where I finally did the right thing and got you a ring.”

Cas fingered the ring in question and smiled.

“You were getting jealous because people kept looking at me”, he reminded him. “Dean Winchester, the original manwhore.....”

“Hey!” Dean cut in. “I was a manwhore once, yeah, but I'm happily married now.”

Cas kissed him, and Dean sighed into his mate's neck.

“So”, the hunter whispered, “any chance of this ex-manwhore getting some?”

“You are insufferable!” Cas chuckled. “But as you wish!”

+~+~+

Mercifully – or possibly not - Dean's latest phase seemed to be lessening as the day progressed into evening, and they only had to stop once before reaching their destination. Dean smiled as he saw Cas walking ahead of him to their room, then looked down at the steadily increasing bulge below. 

Instead of turning on the TV as was normal, Cas laid the hunter gently out on the bed, and began to remove his clothing. For once Dean was embarrassed; he might never had had a six-pack down there, but the bump was making him feel unattractive, and Cas shouldn't look at him like....

“Like you are the love of my life, and I would die defending you?” the angel said quietly. “Dean, you always were an attractive man, otherwise you could never have, as you once put it, 'got so much tail'.”

“Were is the word”, Dean muttered, wishing he could cover himself with a blanket or something. Cas pinned his arms next to his head, blue eyes boring into green.

“But now”, the angel said. “Now, with the new lives created by you and me growing inside of you, now that you have let me take you as my mate..... you take my breath away.”

“Cas!” Dean protested.

“I mean it”, the angel said firmly. “It is like all the beauty that you used to waste on everyone else is reserved solely for lucky little old me. I am not worthy of such a great gift, but I promise you, I will do all I can to earn that love.”

Dean felt himself tearing up again. Dammit, there was only one thing for it.

“How about more sex?” he asked hopefully.

The angel chuckled, and all his clothes disappeared, his huge black wings arching over them both.

“Dean Winchester, you are impossible!” he laughed. “But as you wish!”


	81. Stage 3.6: Pawtucket RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an exhausting day, but it ends well.

Dean came to slowly, realizing that somewhat embarrassingly, his bloated body was draped all over his angel. Cas' reassurances that he still found him good-looking had assuaged but not completely overcome Dean's fears as to his appearance, but right now he needed his angel more than anything.

He felt vaguely itchy in an odd sort of way, and hoped desperately that his prostate wasn't going to start being demanding again. Apparently even for Dean Winchester, there was such a thing as too much sex.

Well, eventually.

Cas somehow managed to turn round beneath him, their early-morning woodies only brushing thanks to the large bump between them. The angel seemed to be running his hands all over Dean's body which, whilst pleasant enough, set alarm bells ringing.

“What is it?” the hunter asked. 

“It seems you are moving into the final part of Stage Three”, the angel told him. 

The slightly worried look on his face was doing nothing for Dean's nerves.

“Which is?” the hunter prompted.

“Gracing.”

Dean stared at him in confusion.

“Come again?” he said.

“Our children will each have their own fount of grace”, Cas explained, “each of which will have its own characteristics. But as they are now, they are drawing on the grace I put inside of you, which is making you feel weaker than usual.”

“But you can 'top me up', can't you?” Dean asked worriedly.

“It's not quite as simple as that”, the angel explained. “Like anything, too much grace too fast can do more harm than good. The best way is through the mark I placed on your shoulder.”

He kissed the hunter and eased out from underneath him, then crossed the room to pick up what looked like an athletics vest. Dean had to smile when he saw 'Angels One Five' on the front of it.

“Wear this, and I can 'refuel' you during the day”, Cas said. “Otherwise constantly using the mark could leave you feeling very sore. Though it may not be enough....”

“What?”

Dean was really panicking now. The angel came back across the room and took him in his arms, kissing him until his breathing returned to normal.

“It depends on how how many eggs there are”, he said. “Three or four, and I can probably keep you going. Five or six, or even more, and you'll be exhausted, probably through to tomorrow. We can't even have sex tonight, at least not whilst I'm recharging your grace through the connection.”

Dammit, Dean's day officially sucked!

+~+~+

Dean had felt exhausted before, but never quite like this. It felt like the energy was slowly draining out of him – which it was, he supposed – and even allowing for the shirt and Cas' frequent touches, he felt shattered despite having moved to the front seat so he could stay in contact with the angel. He felt a complete wreck by the time they pulled into the Comfort Inn at Pawtucket. It looked like they were going to have a large family after all, and the hunter was dreading the next day. 

He got out of Baby gingerly and walked to their room, not even objecting that Cas had taken to carrying both their bags. Hell, the angel could probably carry him if he wanted to! The room itself was of course typical Winchester motel; cheap to the point of meanness. Cas eased him onto the bed and went to the bathroom, whilst Dean wrapped himself gratefully in the sheets.

“I think a long hot soak would do you good”, he called from the bathroom, applying the bath salts he had mojo'ed up for his beloved mate (apple-pie scented). “You're carrying an increasing burden, my love, and.....”

He stopped. There was the definite sound of snoring coming from the other room. Cas grinned, and finished topping up the bath before returning to his mate. He could easily reheat the water later.

+~+~+

There was something wonderfully decadent about eating pizza in the bath, Dean thought happily, as his muscles relaxed in a cloud of whatever the hell that scented crap Cas had poured in was. It smelled divine!

The water swirled around him, and Dean sighed contentedly. Cas passed him his soda.

“Feeling better?” he asked. He had given the hunter a quick charge before allowing him to step into the bath, but Dean still looked exhausted.

“A bit”, the hunter admitted. “Dreading tomorrow, though.”

“You have me to help you through it”, Cas reminded him. “You'll always have me, Dean.”

The hunter reached up and placed a dot of foam on the angel's nose, laughing as Cas crossed his eyes in an attempt to look at it.

“I know”, he whispered back. “And that makes me the luckiest man in the world!”

Cas leaned over and kissed him, and Dean smiled contentedly. 

+~+~+

Dean was almost asleep when Cas finally decided he had had enough, and helped him out of the bath. The angel sat the hunter on the side of the bath and gently dried him off with something which, Dean was just about with it enough to realize, was certainly not a hotel towel, judging from its softness. Then Cas supported him all the way back to the bed, and laid him down before easing in behind him, gently spooning him. The hunter sighed contentedly; perhaps he would make it through this latest ordeal, especially with his own personal hunky angel.

Dean let out a final sigh of happiness before dropping off to a glorious sleep.


	82. Stage 3.7: New London CT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels a complete wreck.

Two days to go, was Dean's first thought when he woke up that morning. Only two more days of wanting sex (or, as of yesterday, grace) every second of the day. And then it was onto Stage Four, whatever the hell that entailed.

His second thought was that Cas was cuddling up against him, and despite the fact that the angel was eternally grumpy of a morning, there was no denying that he looked cute.

His third thought was as to why his brain was telling his muscles to move, and they were completely ignoring it....

+~+~+

Honestly, it was like he was an old man! Cas was able to give him repeated brief surges of grace through his vest – he had been right; even the hand print had quickly gotten sore - but almost as fast as he put it in, the little Deans and Castiels the hunter was nurturing down there sucked it out. The first time Dean had enough energy to think he might make it all the way from the bed to the door, he was proven swiftly wrong, and would have collapsed had Cas not been there to catch him.

“Fuck!” the hunter swore. “How am I gonna get through the day like this?”

“It's our shortest drive of the whole road trip”, Cas reminded him, helping him through to the car park whilst hoisting both their bags with his other hand. “You just need to rest on the back seat, and I'll go on the back roads so I can stop and recharge you as often as you can take it. I can't do it too often.”

Dean sniffed.

“I feel so useless”, he whined, as Cas helped ease him onto his back seat nest. The angel stared at him in shock.

“Dean, you are bearing our children”, he protested. “You are only going through what any angel's mate would go through, and it's much harder for you because you're human. At least this time.”

Dean stared at him.

“This time?” he questioned. “What do you mean, this time?”

“Well, if we do this again, it will be much easier, as you'll be an angel in all but name”, Cas explained. “Besides, there are compensations.”

“Such as?” Dean groused.

“You'll see”, Cas promised, closing the door carefully on his mate before easing into the front seat.

Dean would have pouted, but his face muscles were decidedly unobliging.

+~+~+

The hunter uttered a small groan when he saw they had once more pulled into The Olde English Inne And Taverne. Another reminder that for too many of his countrymen, culture was the stuff growing on the expired yogurt in the fridge.

“Tacky but cheap”, Cas said cheerfully. “Are you feeling any better?”

They had stopped on the edge of town for a recharge, and Dean was surprised that he still felt he might actually manage walking. Upright.

“I think I am”, he said. “They've stopped draining me dry.”

“They're still absorbing our grace”, Cas said, “but now slower than I am recharging you. That means we can have sex tonight.”

Dean brightened.

Of course, there was a catch......

+~+~+

Dean's choice of bed, he thought, was unusually good for such a dump as this. And red, white and blue were American as well as British colors. He relaxed and laid into the confortable mattress, wondering when Cas would get back from wherever he had gone....

“I'm back”, the angel said unnecessarily. 

Dean looked up. Cas was standing on the bottom end of the bed, towering over the hunter. Naked. And fully erect. Dean gulped.

The angel's eyes seemed to glisten for a moment, and Dean suddenly felt Cas' grace fondling his cock, which became hard so fast it almost hurt. His eyes watered as the angel edged forward.

“I can't take you whilst you're so low on grace”, Cas said, squatting down. “So I guess you'll just have to take me.”

And with that he took a firm hold of Dean's cock and guided it to his obviously ready entrance, sitting down fully on the hunter in on swift movement. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head as the few remaining fuses in his brain fairly blew. Cas leaned forward slightly, and ran his hands over the bump.

“My love”, he whispered. “My perfect angel. My Dean.”

Dean couldn't respond. Every part of his body (well, except for one) seemed to have shut down, whether from exhaustion or pleasure he couldn't tell. He was powerless.....

Then he felt something shift within him. Somehow he was drawing Cas' grace out of the angel and into himself, recharging himself through his cock. He knew somehow that Cas was controlling this, letting him have only what he could take, and he really wished he could let him know how much he appreciated that.

“I know you do”, the angel said, and the effort he was making could be told in his voice. “This will help you get back to your normal levels of grace, Dean.”

It was almost creepy, Dean thought through the haze of semi-consciousness, like an orgasm in reverse. Instead of him coming inside his mate, he could feel Cas' grace percolating through his skin, running down his legs and up his chest like some sort of all-body vibrator. Finally however the angel seemed to consider he had had enough, and gently pulled off. Dean could not even reach out to him, but Cas slipped beside him and pulled him close.

“That was awesome!” the hunter managed. “Hell, I almost feel as if I could stand up!”

“Don't overdo it”, Cas warned. “You still need your rest. But the good news is that there's only one more day to get through, and then we are into Stage Four.”

Dean wondered what the fourth, and for that matter the fifth and final stage would entail, but he was so exhausted and so happily content after his experience that he let it go, falling contentedly into a deep sleep.


	83. Stage 3.8: Ventnor City NJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ends up biting off more than he can chew....

One of the great advantages of their profound bond was that it enabled Cas to know exactly what Dean was thinking almost even before he thought it. So whilst the hunter was in the bathroom, Cas checked them out of the hotel and tidied Dean's nest in the front seat of the car, adding a few of his feathers to increase the scent. Then he removed his pants and underwear, and slid into the driver's seat to await his mate.

Dean came out some little time later, looking decidedly sheepish as he got into the front seat.

“Cas”, he said, not looking at his mate, “do you think.....?”

He turned as he spoke, and saw Cas' erection. His eyes widened, and then with one swift move he went down on it, sucking at it like his life depended on it. Cas gently patted the short blond hair and started the car, being careful not to jerk the hunter more than was necessary. 

+~+~+

It was a four-hour drive to Ventnor City, but to Cas it seemed much longer. Dean spent the whole journey attacking the angel's cock from all angles, and even when Cas came and went soft, the hunter's clever mouth soon worked him back to hardness again. Truth was, of course, that Cas could have come on demand, but he didn't like to treat his vessel in such a way. And it might have been too much for his mate.

Dean did that thing with his tongue and teeth and the same time, and Cas thought, then again, maybe just once. Or twice. Or... whatever.

The hunter didn't even want to stop for lunch when the angel offered, apparently deciding that Cock de Cas was his meal for the day. Cas bore it with a smile, though he was secretly just a little glad when they finally pulled into the Super 8 car park. Whereon they had a problem.

“We do have to go and check into our room, Dean”, Cas pointed out.

“Don't wanna!” Dean said through a mouthful of cock. The angel shuddered. When the hunter talked or hummed down there, it did things to his vessel....

“Meatfeast pizza?” he offered. “I could fly off and get you one before you got to our room.”

“Have all the meat I want down here!” Dean grunted.

Cas sighed. Dean was impossible at times. Perhaps he needed a lesson....

The hunter bit down on his mate's cock again, only to suddenly feel it give. The next moment, part of it had broken off and was in his mouth. He sat up suddenly in alarm, and stared down at Cas' cock.

Cas' fully-erect normal-sized cock. He reached into his mouth and pulled out what looked like two inches of cock, except it was clearly rubber. He scowled at his mate, who looked far too pleased with himself.

“That was mean!” the hunter sulked.

Cas chuckled. 

“Come on”, he said. “Pizza, and then I'll tell you all about the delights of Stage Four, and what awaits you in the next eight days.”

+~+~+

Just to make it up to his mate, Cas very generously let Dean pound him into the mattress in their room before getting the pizza. And afterwards. The effort left Dean sweating, but very proud of hmself, especially when he noticed that Cas sat down somewhat gingerly on the bed. Dean bit happily into a slice of pizza.

“Stage Four”, the angel said, “consists of several things, none of them really pleasant. Your body is preparing for the run-in to the great event, and it changes very rapidly.”

“How so?” Dean asked.

“Well, I believe the word has just been added to the language”, Cas said. “Moobs, short for man-boobs.”

Dean instinctively looked down towards his bump.

“I'm turning into a woman?” he said, looking dubious.

“Your breasts will swell somewhat, and become much more tender”, Cas explained. “I shall go out tomorrow morning and buy some silk shirts, which will be less uncomfortable for you than your normal ones. It is only for a couple of weeks.”

“All right”, Dean said warily. “What else?”

“As well as your breasts, your whole body will become much more tender”, Cas said. “And you will suddenly start showing a lot more. It it not that the eggs grow overnight, but about this time they reach a certain critical mass and drop down – or back down, in your case - becoming more visible to the outside world. I am afraid that sweatpants will be the only thing you feel comfortable in.”

“Or a bloody dress, since I'm all woman!” Dean groused.

“Oh, you're all man”, Cas said with a smile. “I've got the pain in my ass muscles to prove it, beloved.”

Dean smiled despite himself.

“What else?” he asked.

“Lots of nesting”, Cas said. “The nest in Baby won't be enough for you, which is why I got you this.”

He handed Dean what looked like a Native American necklace, all feathers and small stones. Dean looked at it uncertainly.

“My feathers”, Cas explained. “When you're away from your nest, the scent should be reassuring for you.”

“Thanks”, Dean muttered, slipping it on.

“Oh, and it's not just your breasts that will be tender”, Cas went on. “Your body is changing, and you'll be feeling tender all over now. And tired. The extra weight will make you feel exhausted, grace or no grace.”

“It sounds like Purgatory again”, Dean said. “Basically I'm a complete girl.”

Cas smirked at him.

“Perhaps them you'd better come over here whilst you still can, and fuck me into the mattress a third time”, he grinned.

Never let it be said that Dean Winchester was not the sort of obliging mate who always put his beloved's interests first. Totally for Cas' benefit, of course.


	84. Stage 4.1: Lewes DE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an unfortunate encounter on the Cape May Ferry – unfortunate for the people who make fun of him, that is.

Unlike during their last trip, the Cape May ferry would be running today, which meant a short drive to that town and then the ferry across to their destination, Lewes. So no need to hurry.

Which was just as well, because when he woke up that morning, Dean very quickly decided that Cas had underplayed at least one of the symptoms of Stage Four. He felt shattered!

“You are going to experience things more intensely than an angel would, because you're still mostly human”, Cas explained as he rinsed Dean off in the shower (the hunter was pathetically grateful that Cas had mojo'ed up a shower seat from somewhere or other, because standing for any length of time wasn't an option just now). Even when Cas thoroughly cleaned his cock, Little Dean barely reacted. It was pathetic.

“You're not pathetic”, Cas whispered as he rubbed up the shampoo to do his mate's hair. “You're pregnant, you're beautiful and you're all mine. And I will keep telling you how beautiful you are until you start believing it.”

“I look like a freakin' whale!” Dean groused.

Cas waited until he had finished doing and rinsing off Dean's hair before running a hand lovingly over the bump, which to the hunter felt appreciably larger now.

“So precious”, he whispered. “So beautiful. So mine!”

Despite himself, Dean smiled. Cas did love him, after all. Despite him looking like a whale.

+~+~+

They left Ventnor City late that morning, after Dean had asked Cas if he wouldn't mind holding him in a manly-like manner for some time after their shower. So Cas dutifully held him in their bed, and did not even mention the c-word that rhymed with huddled. Because he loved his mate too much ot tease him when he was so vulnerable.

Cape May turned out to be a surprisingly diverse little town when it came to restaurants, offering all sorts of dining experiences. Dean was almost embarrassed when Cas asked him to choose, and after some stuttering they ended up in a Mickey Dee's not far from the quayside. Cas had already secured their tickets from the motel that morning, so they were able to go straight into the diner.

Dean chuckled when, predictably, Cas managed to get banana milkshake froth over his upper lip. The angel looked at him in bemusement.

“What?” he asked.

“The Shield of God with froth on his lip!” Dean chuckled, reaching across with a napkin to wipe it off. “You are such a grub!”

Cas smiled back, and stole one of his mate's fries. He knew full well that such silly things made Dean smile, which was why he had done it. Because he loved his mate with every atom in his body, and pregnant or not, he would die to defend him.

+~+~+

The ferry crossing was eighty minutes, and Dean decided to take a nap in the Impala whilst Cas explored the ship. The angel had just found a quiet part at the front where he could face into the wind off the Atlantic when his senses twitched an alarm. Someone or something was too near his mate. He immediately mojo'ed himself to the car deck.

Two youths, both about eighteen years of age, were sniggering with each other and looking at Dean on the front seat. The hunter was still asleep, and Cas silently made sure he stayed that way.

“'Aint he cute?” the taller youth sniggered. 

“Carryin' all that weight around, no wonder he needs to nap every five minutes!” the other said, taking out his mobile.

Cas' eyes widened. Filming his pregnant mate? So not going to happen.

The shorter youth pressed something on his phone, but nothing happened. They both stared at the blank screen in confusion.

There was an ominous growl from nearby. They both looked up, and Cas was standing on the roof of the Impala (Dean would have killed him if he'd known). Wearing full angel battle-armor, plus glowing sword. With his black wings fully outstretched and eyes glowing.

He snarled at the two youths, and wielded his sword towards them both, making sure they felt the heat. The two young men almost fell over each other in their hurry to get away, and Cas decided to add to their discomfort by making them lose control of their bladders at one and the same time. How dare they approach his mate!

(Not long after, two sets of parents were very angry when they had to get their sons out of the Lewes lock-up. Apparently they had been arrested for being drunk on a ferry – their blood-alcohol level was twice the allowed limit – and they had come up with some cock-and-bull story about being attacked by an angel, of all things! They were both grounded for a month.)

+~+~+

Later that day, Cas was returning to his and Dean's motel in Lewes. Dean had woken up only enough to make it from the Impala to the room before wanting another nap, and he had slept for two hours before waking and asking for food. It crossed Cas' mind that both he and Dean would soon be coping with several equally demanding mini versions of themselves very soon, but he said nothing. 

“You are upset over something”, Cas observed once they had finished their meal.

Dean shrugged. 

“My jeans are getting too tight”, he bemoaned. “I don't think I'll be able to wear them tomorrow.”

“I have some sweatpants ready”, Cas told him. “There is something else?”

Dean hesitated.

“Can you make love to me that special way?” he asked, not looking at his mate. “Like I'm something special, you know.”

Cas reached across and kissed him. Dean sighed and leaned into the kiss.

“You are something special”, Cas said, easing his mate back onto the bed. “And I worship you every day, my beautiful mate. That you allow me to show you by making love to this gorgeous body of yours, even more so now it contains the results of our love, makes me feel humble. Let me love you, Dean.”

The hunter had tears in his eyes, but nodded weakly, and Cas set to slowly removing his clothes, worshiping each piece of bared skin and paying special attention to the bump. He could feel Dean melting into acceptance, and the hunter was half-asleep by the time Cas was kissing his way up his chest, finishing by kissing him on the lips and pulling him into a gentle sleep.


	85. Stage 4.2: Cumberland MD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has problems with his extremities – but there are compensations too...

One didn't get to be up there amongst the best hunters in the United States without developing a sense as to when something was not quite right. It wasn't just his slowly changing center of balance in his own body that made Dean feel something was off. But it wasn't until he and Cas were checking out, and he happened to glance down at the fugly purple and orange carpet (were these people color-blind?) in front of the reception desk that he realized what was wrong.

Before resuming his nest in Baby's back seat, he turned to his mate.

“All right”, he sighed. “What did you do?”

Cas smiled.

“I thought you'd notice”, he said. “Your feet swelled up overnight – another Stage Four symptom, I'm afraid – and you're now a size larger in footwear. I simply expanded your boots slightly to make room.”

“I thought it was just the ankles that swelled”, Dean groused. 

“In angels, it's the extremities”, Cas explained. “Your hands are very slightly larger as well, though that's all for the good.”

“Why?” Dean demanded.

“So you can jerk me off more easily when we reach Cumberland tonight”, Cas said brightly, easing into the driver's seat.

Dean just stared after him, before muttering “snarky bastard!” under his breath and resuming his nest, which Cas had moved to the back seat as he had requested. He just knew the angel was smirking in response.

+~+~+

The increase in the size of the bump was definitely more noticeable today, and Dean got more than his fair share of curious looks when they stopped for lunch at a diner apparently in the middle of nowhere. He almost hoped someone tried or said something; he had felt a sublime thrill when Cas had told him about the two youths on the ferry the day before.

Another downside of Stage Four also made itself manifest that day. The bump seemed to have indeed moved back southwards, and when Dean asked Cas about it, the angel said it was better to let it remain there until the birth. Unfortunately that meant a resumption of pressure on the hunter's bladder, as the eggs seemed to enjoy taking turns to move around and make him want to piss. Cas did not like him going into restrooms alone, which Dean appreciated even if it go them weird looks when they both went to the diner's restrooms having just ordered.

When they got back to the table, Dean noticed that he had a coffee rather than a soda. He frowned.

“From now until the birth, it would be better for the eggs if you drank only my milk, or at most coffee with my milk in it”, Cas said. I shall express some whilst you are sleeping each night – I did some last night – and you can have it during the day.”

Cas placed what looked like some of those horrible milk mini-cartons next to the coffee, and Dean smiled when he saw each had a picture of an angel on the top. He poured three of them into his coffee, not even stopping to think he usually took it black, and stirred it before taking a happy sip, earning himself a smile from his mate.

“What?” the hunter demanded, wiping his mouth. “Thirsty work, kids.”

Cas chuckled.

+~+~+

Dean had undergone many strange experiences in his life (and death), but he was sure few could match jerking off his angel mate in a Motel 6 whilst suckling milk from said angel mate's nipples. On the other hand, few could match the same experience for the effect it was having on what remained of his brain, whose higher functions seemed to have once more shut up shop and decamped to Mexico. Presumably booked into the room between Dean's manliness and his dignity, neither of which he really missed that much.

“Faster”, Cas urged. “I'm not made of china, Dean. You won't break me.”

The hunter grinned, and increased his pace whilst sucking even harder. Cas' muscled body shuddered beneath him, then he stiffened before coming with a shout.

“Can't wait to make you do that with my cock again”, Dean said wistfully.

The angel looked at him in surprise.

“Dean, you do know that angel mates have to refrain from sex for ninety days after birth?” he asked.

Dean stared at him in horror.

“Nine.... ninety days?” he almost yelled. “That's three months!”

“Depending on which months you choose, I suppose it is”, Cas said. “Of course I am not allowed to pleasure you in any way during that time, to enable both of us to focus exclusively on our offspring. Then in the nine months that follow, only the occasional blow-jobs are allowed, and nothing else.”

Dean's lower lip quivered. He looked pleadingly at his blue-eyed angel, who stared back uncomprehendingly at him.

Then Cas smiled, and Dean knew he'd been had.

“You bastard!” he swore. “I've a good mind not to put out for ninety days anyway, just to teach you a lesson.”

Cas pulled him into a cuddle, and Dean went rather sulkily.

“Dean”, the angel said softly, “you could not go without sex with me for nine seconds if I activated my pheromones. And I'm really looking forward to doing it once we've got Sam to watch over the kids. Because I plan to keep you in bed for at least a whole week, and to fuck you hoarse.”

Dean's eyes watered at that prospect.

“But now we'd better get some sleep”, Cas said. “We can't think of sex all the time.”

“You've just got me thinking of nothing but!” Dean pouted.

Cas cuddled him even closer.

“I know!” he smirked. “Pleasant dreams!”

Dean snuggled up against his mate, and didn't even bother to pout. He knew when he was whipped, and he really didn't care any more.


	86. Stage 4.3: Abingdon VA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets emotional over free pie, and Cas sings

Though he knew his angel mate didn't sleep, at least in the conventional sense, Dean loved waking up entangled with Cas. Although the blue-eyed sex god and mornings went together like pie and hot chilli sauce!

Dean left Cas sleeping (or not) in their bed and staggered out onto the hotel porch. For a cheap place it was not that bad, especially as it had a view back across the water to New Jersey. And down the street was a small diner. Dean squinted at the sign outside – damn, he'd have to give in and get glasses one of these days – then looked again to make sure he'd read it right. 

Free. Pie.

Bump or not, Dean waddled back into the room and pulled on some clothes whilst Cas apparently slumbered on. The hunter grabbed his keys and waddled back out to where Baby was parked, mercifully close by.

Oh fuck!

Dean only got the first sob out before Cas was standing behind him, wrapping his huge black wings comfortingly around his crying mate. Dean allowed himself to be turned and pulled in, sobbing into Cas' chest.

“What is it?” the angel whispered eventually. There were several other people in sight of them both, but Cas made sure they didn't see them.

“Free pie, Cas”, Dean said, waving down the road towards the huge sign. “Free freakin' pie!”

Cas looked at him in confusion.

“And?” he prompted.

“I'm too big to fit behind the wheel any more!” Dean wailed. “I'm gross!”

The hunter suddenly found himself naked and being lifted into the air, and before he could react he was dropped heavily down onto his mate's fully erect cock. He stared at Cas in shock, before the angel did something that caused Dean's prostate to feel like it was going to explode. The hunter's eyes rolled back in his head; Cas had him at nearly a forty-five degree angle to work round his now huge bump, and Dean's eyes watered as he came. He was still floating, but Dean was officially out of it.

He came to some little time later, to find Cas was out of him and just holding him in his wings. It felt glorious and safe, and Dean huffed a laugh into his mate's chest.

“That's one way to distract me!” he admitted ruefully. “You gotta try it again sometime.”

“I will on the way back”, Cas promised.

“The way back from where?” Dean asked.

Cas pulled back his wings into whatever dimension he kept them in, and Dean looked around them. They were standing right outside the diner, the 'Free Pie' sign flashing above them.

“Pie for my Pie”, Cas whispered. “And whilst you're enjoying it, you can think about the journey back.”

Dean wanted to cry again, but this time from happiness. Mercifully his angel kissed him to take his mind off of things.

+~+~+

It was a cold day for late April, and despite his earlier upset at no longer being able to drive Baby (not that he'd driven her yet during this trip), Dean was more than glad to burrow down into his nest in the back seat. Cas had placed another of his long feathers in it for him, and Dean hugged it close to him whilst he dozed the day away.

The hunter yawned when they pulled into a small independent diner just outside Weston. It was a long drive that day – eight hours at least – and he planned to spend the rest of it the same way, namely napping. One of the few perks of being pregnant.

Dean Winchester. Pregnant. He smiled at the sheer impossibility of it all. Then again, he'd once thought it was impossible that he'd find anyone he could love for any length of time without somehting horrible happening to him or them, yet now he had Cas.

Life was not that bad. And when the waitress took smypathy on him and brought him free cherry pie, it was even better. Especially with Cas' milk on it.

+~+~+

They were back in the Super 8 at Abingdon, and after a fairly decent meal from a nearby Hardees, Dean was ready to go to bed. It was ridiculous; he hadn't done anything except sleep all day, yet he was exhausted!

He woke from his slumbers after a couple of hours, to the sound of a strange humming sound from somewhere. Cas had his head just above Dean's bump, and the hunter could just make out the permanently terrible bedhead from the lights outside, filtering through the cheap curtains. 

Then he realized that it wasn't just humming but words. Cas was singing.

“Cas?” he said quietly.

The singing stopped at once.

“Sorry if I woke you”, the angel said guiltily.

“S'fine”, Dean muttered sleepily. “Didn't know you could sing, Cas.”

Even without seeing his face, he somehow knew Cas was blushing.

“It's something Gabriel used to do when I was a fledgling myself”, he said. “When I tried to do something before I was ready or just fell over through my own carelessness, he would pick me up and sing until I felt better.”

Dean stared down incredulously.

“We talking about the same Gabriel?” he asked dubiously. “The dick who repeatedly killed me, stranded us all in TV world and....”

“...risked his life to help us defeat Lucifer”, Cas finished. “I know it's surprising, but Gabriel cares for me a lot.”

“Surprised he's not been checking up on you”, Dean muttered.

“He probably has, form a safe distance”, Cas said. “Remember how I told you that two things are more powerful than an archangel, and one is an angel defending a pregnant mate?”

“Uh huh.”

“The other one is the mate themselves, when defending their offspring before or after birth”, Cas explained. “Gabriel knows that if he came too near you now, even if I let him, you could seriously injure or kill him.”

“Cool!” Dean grinned.

“Dean!”

“What? After all he put me through? Bring him on for some slicin' and dicin', courtesy of the Angel Dean!”

“You are impossible!” Cas chuckled. “But I love you. Now, let me finish singing to our kids, and get back to sleep.”

“Aye aye, captain!”


	87. Stage 4.4: Huntington WV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas teaches Dean a lesson. Several times over.....

Angels are incredible beings. Not just the way they can smite a city before breakfast (Cas still sulks a bit that they wouldn't let him do Chicago that one time), end a civilization by lunch and create a new star system by supper, but in that they are incredibly patient. Of course Cas was extremely patient – he had watched mountains erode, which makes watching paint dry look like the acme of excitement – and he had put up with his brothers (no, Dean they are not all dicks) for millennia without smiting any of them. 

All right, apart from that time. 

Okay, yeah, and that one too.

And.... look, you're missing the point! Dean Winchester's existence was a mere speck in Cas' long life, although having said that, he did not feel as if he had truly lived until he had fucked Dean into the mattress that first time, then made the sort of slow, passionate love to him afterwards that had reduced the manly hunter to tears. And yes, Dean could be irritating, in the sense that hypergiant stars could be quite sizable – but lately Cas had had all he could take of Dean's increasing negativity.

So he decided to take measures......

+~+~+

The sound of the rain trying to break through the glass window of the Super 8 woke Dean, and he was less than pleased to find the angel was in the shower. Although Cas was eternally grumpy before his first coffee, Dean loved waking up and finding the octo-Cas wrapped all over him. Although provoking Cas into getting up before that first coffee usually led to the furious angel plowing him repeatedly into the mattress to inform Dean just how annoyed he was.

Yes, Dean did do it deliberately sometimes. But only once a week at the most. Unless of course it was a special occasion. Like the National Day in Turkmenistan. Or St. Philippa's Day.

The hunter looked around the room for his clothes. Cas' silken top and the horrible elasticated sweatpants were there, but no vest or boxers. Dean was so busy looking around for them that he did not hear the angel come out of the shower.

“Looking for something?” Cas asked.

Dean stood up and eyed him thoughtfully. Cas had only a garish raspberry-purple towel wrapped around his slim hips, and it hung dangerously and enticingly low. The hunter swallowed.

“My vest and boxers”, he said. “Have you seen them?”

I got you something else for today”, the angel smiled, gesturing to a white box that Dean was sure had not been there the night before. “Open it.”

Dean obediently went over and lifted the lid. Then promptly slammed it down again.

“You cannot be serious!” he barked.

Cas was suddenly right behind him, blocking off any chance of escape.

“I am”, he growled. “Deadly!”

Dean gulped, but turned back to the box and extracted the two-piece silk outfit, all black and red lace. The panties were so transparent that he could see through them, and the top was designed with a thicker red strap, presumably to fit around his bump. Reluctantly he put them both on, and turned to his mate.

“I look like one of those freakin' sponsored hot-air balloons”, he grumbled. “All I need is for someone to paint Budweiser on my front. Hell, the back even lifts off!”

“That's so I can take you whenever I want”, Cas said, nibbling at the hunter's ear and earning a groan of pleasure. “You are so beautiful, Dean Winchester, and I am going to stop repeatedly during today's journey just to remind you how beautiful you are. Buckle up; it's going to be a bumpy ride!”

Dean gulped. Again.

+~+~+

The first time was at the junction with US-19, and Dean definitely did not snuggle down afterwards with the rag Cas used to wipe them both off. That would have been disgusting. He was just working out somewhere to put it. 

For the next thirty miles.

It was a good thing that their second stop was just outside the town of St. Paul rather than in it, for that was when Cas chose to run his hands under the silken top and gently tweak Dean's sensitive nipples, whilst still easing slowly inside him. Dean screamed and juddered like the monster on one of those old Frankenstein movies he had made Cas watch one time, and came violently just from that. Cas had to let him drink at the milk bar for five minutes just to calm him down again.

The third stop was before they had lunch at a small wayside diner in Wise, and Dean Winchester actually cried his way through sex. Thanks to their bond, he was able to reassure Cas that this was because he was so happy, and the angel licking up the hunter's salty tears was strangely hot.

The fourth stop, appropriately enough, was near the town of Pound. Which was what Cas did. Onto Dean's prostate. Repeatedly, until the hunter came. The way Cas kissed him afterwards, as if he was something truly precious, nearly broke Dean.

The fifth time was Pikeville, about halfway along their journey, and Cas somehow managed to meld their minds even closer during their sex. The Dean that Dean could see through the angel's eyes was indeed beautiful, but the hunter found it hard to believe that was really him.

The sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth times (Prestonville, Sitka, Louisa and Kenova) went some way towards convincing him, though.

When they finally pulled into the Coach's Inn in Huntington after a four hour journey that had talked nearly eight, Dean was shattered. Cas brought him pizza with everything, then laid him gently on the bed and removed his clothing, including the lace undergarments. The hunter shivered in anticipation.

“Now”, Cas said, “have you learned your lesson? Do you understand how beautiful I find you? Not just your physical beauty, which is well above the human norm, but your beauty from within. The soul of the Righteous Man still shines, but now it shines for me.”

“I get it”, Dean said. “And I really need some rest. Just..... Cas?”

“Yes?”

“I can keep the top and panties, right?”

The angel grinned.

“Oh, I'm counting on it!” he said.


	88. Stage 4.5: Bowling Green KY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his wings seen to.

It was a fact, Dean thought bitterly. Cas had totally underplayed the tiredness part of Stage Four, because today he felt totally exhausted. And the trek to the bathroom had been only six paces!

Well, twelve there and back. But thank whoever that his wonderful mate had got them a room both on the ground floor and near the exit to the car park. Even so, the thought of the great trek out to Baby was making Dean feel weak.

“It's only three more days after today”, Cas reminded him, passing him his morning milk which Dean slurped down greedily, much to the angel's amusement. “In Stage Five your body will have totally adjusted to the new lives within, and you'll feel great.”

“Can't wait”, Dean groused, reaching for his burger. “You get me extra fries like I asked?”

“Yes, dear.”

Dean scowled at him.

“Hey. I'm carrying our kids!” he pouted. “Have pity on the poor pregnant human!”

“I have”, Cas smiled. “After all, I got you this way!”

Dean nodded, and found even that tiring.

“Will you be all right if I go out jogging?” the angel asked tentatively. “I know you get anxious if alone just now.”

Dean was about to say he wanted the angel to stay when he remembered their last time in West Virginia. How he'd made fun of Cas doing exercizes, and he'd had done twenty press-ups that evening. Every single one straight onto his prostate.

Judging from the smirk on the angel's face, he knew exactly what his mate was thinking. Dean sighed.

“Go, just don't be long”, he said resignedly. “I'm gonna need your help for the mammoth expedition out to Baby!”

+~+~+. 

“I should groom your wings tonight.”

Dean stopped snuggling against Cas' still warm track-suit.

“Why?” he yawned from the back seat. They had been on the road for an hour or so before Cas had pulled off and into a diner in Kenova, their penultimate stop the day before (Dean smiled at the memory). The hunter had been surprised – he still felt full after breakfast – but he had almost cried when Cas returned with four slices of pie, clearly home-made and smelling divine. His mate took such good care of him.

“Your wings are usually stored in another dimension”, Cas explained, “but because you cannot fully control them yet, they are acting as a weight on your already tired body. I should clean them, then I can show you how to store them better, taking some pressure off you.”

Dean smiled in gratitude, and ran a hand over his growing bump.

“Your other daddy takes such good care of me”, he told them.

“And your mommy takes good care of you”, Cas teased.

Dean pouted.

“I am so not the mommy!” he protested.

“Panties!” Cas coughed. Dean scowled.

“I don't like your daddy any more!” he told his bump.

Cas sniggered from the front seat. 

+~+~+

They pulled into the same Red Roof Inn in Bolwing Green as the time before, again reminding Dean of his 'exercize routine'. Sadly there'd be none of that tonight, not in his current state. Or so Dean had thought....

+~+~+

Cas, the bastard, had applied a cock-ring before starting, which was why ten minutes in Dean was groaning and writhing somewhere between pleasure and pain. Cas was not only running his long fingers through Dean's wings, carefully applying the oil leaking from the hunter's oil-glands to them, but was also inputting his grace into the huge golden appendages, causing Dean a permanent and semi-painful erection. 

“Cas!” he whined.

“All that bodily pleasure is good for the children”, Cas said calmly, as if he wasn't in the middle of reducing Dean freakin' Winchester to a puddle of goo. “The happier you feel, the happier they are.”

Dean was way beyond happy just now. If anything had attacked them at this precise moment, he would have been powerless to stop them, although he was sure Cas would deal with any real threat.

“Not until Stage Five”, the angel whispered, doing something to Dean's flight feathers that fried the hunter's few remaining operational brain cells.

“Wha'?”

“Once the pregnancy enters Stage Five, it can be detected at a distance by angels and other supernatural creatures”, Cas explained, running his hands back up and across the hunter's shoulders. Dean shuddered. “However, that is also when the angel and his mate are at their strongest. Anyone would have to be really stupid to try anything.”

Dean thought of the long list of creatures and beings he had encountered in his time. Sadly quite a few fitted that description. Cas slowly raised his mate's wings, and the hunter felt him inside his mind, telling him to fold them away. Reluctantly Dean did, although he had to admit that with Cas' help, it felt better now they were properly stored.

“Only Gabriel knows for now”, Cas said, “and he knows to leave well alone. If he doesn't..... may Father help him!”

“You'd tear up your own brother?” Dean asked, surprised.

Cas turned his blue eyes on him.

“I'd destroy anyone who threatened my love and my children”, he said fiercely. “Come, Dean Let's sleep.”

The hunter let the angel ease him down into the bed and remove his boxers before feeling that wonderful lithe body slip in behind him, one arm draped possessively over the bump whilst the angel whispered reassurances into Dean's ear. He was still smiling as he fell asleep, safe and protected.


	89. Stage 4.6: Chattanooga TN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moobs!

All right, Cas had warned him. But honestly? 

The bump was okay, since it was proof of just how much Cas loved him, and if anyone asked, he could pass it off as a beer belly. The loose clothes were seriously unflattering, although the silk felt rather good. And the tiredness was... well, tiring, but a darn sight better than the nausea he'd undergone earlier.

But this? Or rather these?

Dean had woken up as so many mornings with a human octopus wrapped around him. Which ninety-nine times out of a hundred was a good thing – except this morning Cas ran a hand up above his bump, and Dean yelped in pain. He would have shot out of bed, but he didn't have the energy.

“Ah”, Cas said knowingly. “Moobs.”

“I do not have moobs!” Dean pouted. He carefully ran his own had across - around his chest, then winced.

Yup. He had moobs.

+~+~+

Getting dressed brought a new problem, as even the silk shirt over his new additions made them agonizingly tender every time it brushed against them. Dean may or may not have spent a minute or two crying in bed when he was unable to put his top on. His angel held him gently, being careful not to touch the affected areas.

“They should be tender just for today”, he said reassuringly, “because they swelled up so rapidly. You'll just have to go topless today.”

Dean scowled. True, it was a warm and sunny day for late April, but he did not want anyone seeing him like this. It was embarrassing.

“I am not letting anyone see you like this”, Cas said firmly. “I can make sure most people don't see you, and anyone who does and feels inclined to say something will regret it. It's only three hours to our next stop, so with luck you may not even have to use the bathroom.”

“With our kids still using my bladder as a football?” Dean scoffed. “No chance!”

“Then I shall help you, and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it”, Cas said, kissing Dean gently on the forehead. “We're in this together, Dean. My gloriously beautiful mate.”

“Cas”, Dean whispered.

“Yes, beloved?”

“Make love to me. Please?”

The angel beamed down at him.

“As you wish, Dean”, he said with a smile. “As you wish.”

+~+~+

It had turned out that the only position Dean could be comfortable with sex now was on all fours, with Cas taking him from behind whilst using pillows and blankets to support his bump. But Dean felt wonderfully sated as they left Bowling Green and headed south on 65. Life wasn't so bad, after all.

+~+~+

Cas must have either done something to him during sex, because when Dean woke up from what he had promised himself was a short nap, the car was stationary in a car-park, and judging from the 'King's Lodge @ Chattanooga' sign out the window, they had reached their destination. The angel was reading something in the front seat, but turned round almost as soon as Dean opened his eyes.

“I may have used my mojo to get us through a set of roadworks in Nashville”, he said, “but we made it. I booked the nearest room to the door for you, Dean, but you'll have to wear a shirt to get in. Let's go.”

Sighing, Dean carefully slipped on a silk top, and was relieved that his breasts didn't seem as tender as they had been that morning, though they still ached against the soft fabric. He could stomach (hah!) this for a few minutes.

And he really needed to pee! Damn kids!

Cas helped him as far as the desk, then quickly got everything sorted, despite the blonde bimbo behind the counter who eyed him far too lasciviously in Dean's eyes. He felt like snapping at her, but he just did not have the energy, and besides, it was quite pleasurable to see her downfallen look when Cas totally ignored her flirtations. 

Her comment about Dean possibly being drunk also didn't exactly do her any favors. With man or angel.

Having done his impression of Niagara Falls (he was sure he'd only had one drink of Cas' milk after their sex that morning), Dean returned to the room and eased himself carefully onto the bed. He felt so tired that even turning on the TV and finding a rerun of Doctor Sexy couldn't hold his attention. Cas scooted in beside him, like Dean wearing only his boxers.

“Dean?”

“Uh huh?”

“Would you do me a favor?”

The hunter looked warily at his mate.

“Probably”, he said edgily. “What is it?”

“Would you let me suck your breasts? The mate's milk at this time is said to be especially potent.”

“Sure”, Dean grinned. “The milk bar is open for business.”

“I'd better be the only customer”, Cas said, scooting down. To Dean's surprise he did not immediately latch on, but liked lightly around Dean's right nipple, causing the hunter to shudder. 

“Of course, the experience is also said to be pleasurable for the angel's mate”, Cas said dryly, licking the nipple again before moving over to the other one. 

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, and despite his tiredness, he could feel an erection forming. Cas gave a dirty chuckle and gently palmed the hunter's cock whilst nibbling lightly at the first nipple, then gently began to draw off milk.

Dean passed out.

When he came to some time later, Cas was sat there looking even more pleased with himself than normal. The hunter was still too blissed out for anything as convoluted as words, but managed to point weakly down at his breasts. Cas chuckled, and set to work.

Less than thirty seconds later, Dean had passed out. Again. But at least he had a smile on his face.


	90. Stage 4.7: Asheville NC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people discover the hard - and wet - way not to poke fun at an angel's pregnant mate.

In the not so distant future, Cas would take full advantage of being able to teleport by mojo'ing himself instantly to where he heard the cry of one of their kids in need of something (although if he sensed it involved changing a diaper, he would first check that one of the Winchesters wasn't nearer; he wasn't that much of an angel!). So when his shower was interrupted that morning by a loud wail from the other room, he disappeared from beneath the water in an instant, and was dripping next to his mate before the sound had died away.

Dean was crying. The angel sighed. 

“I'm hideous!” the hunter wailed. “I look like a freakin' beached whale!”

“It's only today and tomorrow”, Cas reminded him, gently rubbing a hand over the hunter's bump and enlarged breasts. And it's a lovely day for a drive through the mountains.”

Dean fondled the necklace Cas had given him, and sniffed its comforting scent. The angel had made sure to re-infuse the feathers on it with his scent whilst his mate was sleeping.

“I want this to be over!” Dean whined. “Ten more days of this purgatory!”

“Don't forget, I got you out of Purgatory”, Cas reminded him, nuzzling into the hunter's neck and running a hand over his mercifully now less sensitive breasts. “That you would put yourself through this for me Dean, it means..... it means....”

He trailed off. The hunter stifled a small sob and reached up to Cas' breast to begin suckling. The angel looked down at the sandy-blond head beneath him, and felt almost overcome with emotion. Then Dean reached a hand down and began fondling the angel's cock.

“Dean!” Cas said warningly. “Did you get me in here just because you wanted some milk, or for sex?”

The hunter looked up guiltily.

“Any chance of both?” he asked hopefully.

Cas smiled, and eased the hunter over until he was on all fours, his bump supported by pillows. Then he slowly fingered him open, reveling in the hunter's moans of delight as he worked in first one finger, then two, then three and finally four.

“Fuck!” Dean moaned.

“As you wish”, Cas said, and slid in in one swift movement, silently thankful for Dean's bowed legs that always made this slightly easier. The hunter arched his back and uttered another groan, which he repeated when Cas reached round and began to jerk him off. It always amazed the angel how the eternally smooth Dean Winchester could be reduced to a quivering incoherent wreck by applying the right pressure just... there!

Dean came with a strangled yelp, and Cas followed him almost immediately, his grace reaching through his cock and the hunter's innards to check on their eggs. They were safe enough, and clearly picking up on their bearer's happiness if their thrumming graces were anything to go by. Cas smiled.

+~+~+

They ran into a small spot of bother when they stopped for lunch at a Waffle House in Sylva. Cas went to get their meals, explaining that his friend had been badly injured and had been advised not to walk unless absolutely necessary. The staff were very understanding, and put together two large meals to go for them.

Not so understanding, unfortunately, were a group of bikers who pulled into the car park whilst Cas was inside the diner and spotted Dean dozing on the back seat. Six of them went over and decided to start making fun of him. When Cas came out and found them there, he was Not Pleased.

“Wassup with your friend?” one of the bikers sneered. “He looks as if he is pregnant!”

“Please stand aside”, Cas said politely. “I wish to re-enter my vehicle.”

The leader of the group, who was probably twice Cas' size, stood arms folded in front of him, blocking his way.

“Make me!” he sneered.

Cas sighed, raised his free hand and clicked his fingers. Across the car park, several bikers scrambled off their vehicles as one of the empty bikes burst into flames. Cas smiled.

“Now will you stand aside?” he said, his voice harsh. The biker glared at him.

“Why, you smarmy little....”

Cas clicked his fingers again, and a second bike went up in flames. Then he took two steps forward and grabbed the bike with his free hand, lifting him a clear foot off the ground. The man tried to struggle, but his limbs seemed to have failed him. Cas' eyes narrowed, then he threw the man ten yards across the car park, only avoiding any broken limbs by making him land on several of his colleagues. The angel turned and looked at the other bikers.

“Boo!” he said.

As one, they turned and fled. Cas smiled, and went to wake his mate.

+~+~+

The North Carolina state trooper who called in later that day, and reported that he'd just seen a dozen bikers turn off the main road and ride at full speed straight into a lake a few miles east of Sylva, had to repeat himself twice before Control would believe him. Oddly, when a local garage managed to later extract them from the lake, none of the vehicles were found to be salvageable. 

+~+~+

Dean felt well enough after a day resting to manage the short distance between the Cracker Barrel and its car park, though he needed to sit down immediately he was inside. 

“I love this place”, he said, looking round appreciatively at the old-style furnishings. The angel smiled.

“I know”, he said. “That's why I brought you here. And I've already checked us in at the Holiday Inn just down the road, so we haven't got far to go afterwards.”

Dean smiled at him gratefully, then looked up at the TV. A news item was featuring a bunch of very wet looking men who, although Dean was sure he had never seen them before, looked oddly familiar.

“What sort of idiots ride their bikes right into a lake?” the hunter snorted.

“Probably the sort who think it's a good idea to make fun of an angel's pregnant mate”, Cas observed.

Dean's eyes widened.

“You didn't!” he said.

“They deserved it”, the angel said shortly. “They were being rude about you, and aggressive towards me. I merely put them in their place.”

“A lake?” Dean asked.

“A very wet place”, Cas smiled. “Let's eat. I see they are doing cherry pie as today's special.”

Dean looked up at the specials board, which he could have sworn had featured some sort of ice-cream when he had seen it earlier. Cas wouldn't..... would he?

The angel smirked, and Dean decided that yes, it was possible for him to love Cas even more.


	91. Stage 4.8: Charleston SC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dean was wrong – he could feel more embarrassed!

In all the excitement (and problems) of his pregnancy, Dean had given little if any attention to the ring, the point of their journey. Before leaving the Bunker, Cas had obtained a cap to fit tightly over the forty-eight stones, and although it made it look like something that had fallen out of a Christmas cracker, at least it prevented it from lighting up the neighborhood. Dean had checked it before turning in the night before, and all had seemed well.

Dean yawned as he got out of bed, feeling surprisingly good. His center of gravity was still shifting as the bump steadily grew, but there didn't seem to be any extra aches or pains that day. He rolled his shoulders before heading to the bathroom.

Sixty seconds later, there was an agonized yelp that had his mate mojo'ing straight out of bed and appearing naked right beside him. 

“What is it?” Cas asked, clearly worried

Dean looked down at his cock.

“I went to pee, touched it and it hurt!” he whined.

The angel bit back a smile.

“Oh”, he said. “The round-the-house tenderness phase. I was hoping you'd be lucky and avoid that.”

“Why 'round the house'?” Dean asked, curious.

In response, Cas gently rubbed a finger against Dean's butt-cheeks. The hunter promptly screamed.

“Front and back”, the angel explained. “I rather fear that today is going to be.... difficult.”

+~+~+

That, it turned out, was an understatement. Dean screamed again when he tried to shower, and Cas had to give him what amounted to a bed bath without the interesting bits. Worst of all, Dean had to have it standing up, as lying on his back or even sitting down were both out. 

Pants, even the comfortable sweatpants that he was actually growing quote fond of (and if Sam said anything about them when they got back to the Bunker, Dean would happily make himself an only child!), turned out to be impossible. Even the thought of sliding them over his sensitive areas had the hunter's eyes watering.

“Can't you just mojo the pain away?” he begged, standing there naked. Even the silk shirts were a problem, as they hung down over his butt and caused him agony.

“Not without risking damage to the eggs”, Cas said, frowning. “What exactly does it feel like?”

“Like I'm on fire, and not the good type!” Dean groused. 

The angel thought for a moment, then grinned. 

“Back in a second!” he said, vanishing before Dean could object.

It was seventeen seconds – Dean counted – before he reappeared, again holding the silk panties. God, Dean wished he was up for that right now! Cas placed them on the floor, and gestured for his mate to step into them.

“I've said, they're too...... holy cow!”

Cas had pulled the pants up in one swift movement, and any objections Dean may have had were forgotten the minute they touched his skin. Cas must have taken them via Antarctica or something, because they were absolutely bloody.....

“Wonderful!” he said, as the cold seemed to leech into his skin.

“It counters the sensitivity, and your nether regions are generating so much heat that they just feel normal”, the angel explained. “I can use my mojo to control their temperature from the outside.”

“That's brilliant!” Dean beamed. The angel smiled.

“Of course, you cannot wear anything over them”, he added.

Dean's face fell. A whole day wearing nothing but lacy panties, for the whole world to see? He'd die of embarrassment!

“Remember, I can render you invisible to human eyes without touching you”, Cas reminded him. “The only person who gets to see that glorious body is me!”

The angel added a growl for effect, then quickly packed their things and led the hunter out. Despite his assurances, Dean felt sure everyone could see him, but the receptionist didn't even look at him, so he began to feel hopeful.

+~+~+

By the time they reached Charleston, Dean was feeling a lot better. No-one had even looked at him the whole day as far as he knew, and Cas checked them into a decent-looking hotel on the waterfront that Dean didn't even notice the name of. He may just possibly have been distracted by the diner opposite, whose sign proclaimed it to be The Pie Chart.

“Why do you think I chose here?” Cas chuckled. “We're four stages down and only one to go, and I thought you deserved a celebration, especially given your problems this morning. That place only opened last month, otherwise we'd have stopped by before.”

Dean ran a tentative finger around the outside of his panties, which felt less cool than earlier. Cas had explained that the tenderness would slowly wear off during the day, and he would adjust the coldness of his mate's clothing (such as it was!) accordingly. Otherwise, he had added with a smirk, they might freeze off certain parts of Dean's anatomy!

He'd earned himself a scowl from the Righteous Man for that remark.

They checked in and left their bags in the hotel before walking across the road to the diner. Inside, it looked like Dean's version of heaven. There was even an option where guests could have a starter, main course and dessert all featuring pie, which of course he had to go for. The waitress gave him a knowing look, and Dean remembered that they were in the South, but at the moment he just didn't care.

The meal was great, and Dean felt even more bloated, if that were possible, when he was done. He hoped his future kids liked pie, because if they didn't, he'd disown them!

“Maybe you could just educate them properly”, Cas chuckled. 

Dean smiled at him. Some of the men at the bar looked at the two of them rather oddly, and the hunter half-hoped they would say or do something dumb. If only to see them get smitten. Smote? Smoted?

They returned to the hotel, and Dean was overjoyed to find his tenderness had finally gone. He slipped the panties off and got into bed, stretching luxuriously.

“You turned that invisibility spell off now?” he yawned.

“I turned it off when we got here”, Cas said dryly.

It took just over eight seconds for that statement to register in Dean's brain His eyes widened in horror.

“You mean”, he gasped, “I walked into a South Carolina diner wearing nothing but a pair of silk panties, and everyone saw?”

The angel chuckled.

“I explained to the waitress that you had lost a bet about losing weight”, he said. “She was rather dubious, and clearly some of her regulars found it interesting.”

Dean pouted.

“See if I put out for you in future”, he sulked.

Cas got into bed beside him and pulled the hunter to him. Dean huffed.

“Dean”, the angel whispered, running his tongue around Dean's ear and causing the hunter to shudder, “Stage Five is when you are back to peak form, as you and our children's graces are in perfect alignment. You will be wanting sex as much as normal. But if you'd rather not......”

Dean crossed his arms, which was faintly ridiculous as he was lying down.

“All right”, Cas smiled. “Tomorrow I will make it up to you. Goodnight, Dean.”

He pulled Dean even closer and nuzzled into his neck. The hunter lay there, wondering..... how?

It was ages before he could get to sleep.


	92. Stage 5.1: Savannah GA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets possessive....

Yes, good things did happen to Dean Winchester. But of course, that only meant the bad things had taken a number (or several numbers) from the machine, and were waiting in line. So when he woke up in a South Carolina motel room without any nausea, pains or weird cravings for the first time since forever, his first feeling was how great his was.

His second feeling was to remind himself that there just had to be a catch somewhere.....

Then his angel mate emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered. And wearing nothing except a nearly identical set of lacy top and panties to the ones Dean had worm the day before, except they were dark blue with white lace trimmings. 

The smoothest hunter in the United States was speechless.

“You were right; these are quite comfortable”, Cas said dryly, as if trying to give his mate a heart-attack before he was out of bed was the norm. “And perfect for a climate like this.”

The hunter found his tongue at last.

“You can't go out wearing just that!” he almost yelled. “It's indecent!”

Cas quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You had no trouble wearing yours yesterday”, he observed.

“Yeah”, Dean admitted, “but that was when I thought no-one could see me. I mean, you are going to be invisible or something? Or at least look as if you are?”

“I may wear the coat over the top”, Cas said. “But look at it this way. Think how much fun you can have tonight when you get to unwrap me!”

He sauntered over to pick up and put on his coat. Even the sight of Cas' bare legs beneath that was making Dean want, let alone knowing what lay beneath. Today was going to be hell!

+~+~+

The drive to Savannah could, Dean remembered, be done in barely two hours, and he really looked forward to getting to the safety of their motel for the night. Let alone what he planned to do to Cas – well, make Cas do to him - once they were there.

Cas, apparently, had other ideas. They had a late breakfast at a nearby Waffle House, and the angel insisted on sitting at the bar rather than taking the booth in the nice dark corner Dean would have preferred. The waitress, forty if she was a day, eyed the angel lasciviously, and Dean found himself actually growling at her, which made her chuckle. How was Dean supposed to concentrate on his All Star Breakfast knowing that a hot, nearly naked angel was right next to him?

Then Cas decided he was too hot, and took off his coat. Two youths at a nearby table sniggered, and Dean glared viciously at them. 

One of the youth's coffees exploded, showering him in scalding hot brown liquid. Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean, and grinned.

“Feeling a little possessive there?” he asked.

“What did I do?” Dean asked,

“It seems you're able to use your own mojo now”, the angel explained. “Just be careful, and don't overdo it.”

The second youth had been sniggering at his wet friend as the staff hurried over to clear up the mess. He bit into his waffle, and his face immediately went bright purple. Letting out a strangled gasp, he bolted for the restrooms, and had to use the ladies' as the gents' was occupied. Dean sniggered.

“That was easy”, he smirked. “And that goes for anyone else who looks at you the wrong way, Cas!”

“Yes, dear.”

Dean scowled at him.

+~+~+

Cas, of course, wanted to take his time with their journey, much to Dean's chagrin. They had lunch in another Waffle House, this time in Ridgeland, and it passed off without incident. Although three local garage employees subsequently spent a lot of their afternoon suffering from a bad case of the trots. Apparently something at the diner had disagreed with them.

+~+~+

They were back at the same riverside hotel that had used the first time here, when Dean Winchester had showed that contrary to everyone's beliefs, he did have a romantic side, at least when it concerned making Valentine's Day memorable for his mate. Now it was less slow romance and more a determination to get to their rooms and unwrap Cas. When the angel suggested a walk along the riverside before dinner, Dean actually growled at him.

“I intend to get all the exercise I need right here!” he insisted, pushing Cas up against the door he had somehow managed to get open after four attempts. He slid the fugly trench-coat off of his mate, and ran his hands over the dark blue lace. 

“Mine!” he growled. “Only mine!”

His wings flared out without his even commanding them, arching protectively around them both. He pushed the lace top up until he could reach Cas' nipples, and sucked eagerly at first one and then the other, causing the angel to moan. 

“Damn, Cas!” he swore, “I wanna take you like yesterday. But I don't see how.”

The angel smiled and gently eased him off, then led him to the bed, where there seemed to be some sort of ramp device. He laid the hunter down on his back, so that his body tilted up at forty-five degrees or so. Dean's painfully erect cock stuck out, and Cas clambered up onto the bed and stood astride his thighs. Then he gently eased Dean's cock upright, and lowered himself onto it. 

Dean nearly had a seizure. Cas was rocking and rolling his body in pleasure, impaling himself on his mate's cock and letting out strangled cries of ecstasy. Dean didn't have the strength to move himself much, but the angel more than made up for that, holding his orgasm back with one hand round his own erect cock and repeatedly changing his angel until suddenly he let go, and came so hard it flew right over the hunter's head and spattered the pastoral scene on the wall behind the bed. That all but dragged the orgasm out of Dean, and he came too, filling his mate with his own seed.

The ramp wasn't really that comfortable, and Cas must have known that for he did not delay but pulled off and supported his mate whilst mojo'ing it away. Then he laid them both down, and let Dean suckle at his nipple again.

“Rest now”, he said. “Then pizza, then more sex, then rest, then TV, then more sex, then bed.”

Yeah, Dean could live with that.


	93. Stage 5.2: Cape Canaveral FL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean deals with some more unwanted attention

One of the great things about the South, in Dean Winchester's not-so-humble opinion, was the fact that every town seemed to have a Waffle House. True, the upmarket part of Charleston their hotel was in apparently thought itself the exception, but a short drive found them one on the edge of town, the perfect start for the long haul down the coast to Cape Canaveral.

He and Cas had just ordered their meals at the counter when there was the roar of a bike outside, and a leather-jacketed brunette on a flame-red Harley drew up. She walked like she knew full well she looked a million dollars, and she was, Dean realized, pretty much everything he'd once thought made for an ideal screw – gorgeous-looking, long flowing hair, legs that seemed to go on forever and a pair of hot pants that were. Hot. He smiled inwardly.

Cas looked at him thoughtfully, but said nothing, though Dean knew his mate knew what he was thinking. So he set back an image of a naked Cas riding a Harley whilst being impaled on the dick of his passenger, one Dean Winchester, both of them butt-naked.

Cas spluttered into his coffee, and Dean smirked.

“Maybe”, the angel muttered.

+~+~+

The woman was clearly eying Dean up, which the hunter found vaguely hilarious. Presumably she wanted Cas to smite her six ways from Sunday?

Dean went to use the restroom, and when he returned he came up behind the woman's booth. She was seemingly checking her make-up in a small hand-held mirror, and very obviously using it to watch Dean, The hunter grinned, and swung in opposite her. She quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him.

“See something you like?” he asked.

“Oh yes”, she said silkily. “Fancy a ride, handsome?”

“Doubt you'd be enough to keep me happy”, he quipped. “Who sent you?”

She looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” she said, apparently nonplussed.

Dean sighed.

“You're obviously a succubus”, he said pointedly. “You possessing some poor woman, or is it just you in there?”

“Just me”, she grinned. “One not enough for you?”

He grinned knowingly at her. Her eyes narrowed, and without warning she spat several drops of venom across the table, all of which hit Dean. The hunter sighed.

“Oh woe is me”, he said flatly. “Now I have to go fuck someone within the hour or die. Luckily my mate over there is so obliging.”

“I'd be so much better”, she purred. “And even the state you're in, we could manage something.”

Dean's eyes narrowed. There was a roll of thunder outside, odd as the skies were totally clear.

“The state I'm in?” he said slowly. “Lady, you just insulted the wrong girl!”

The succubus' eyes widened only briefly before she exploded. Dean was careful to make sure that no-one in the diner saw it, and that all that remained was her wallet, from which he extracted enough to pay for her meal and a generous tip. Then he stood up and ambled over to his mate.

“I am sorry to say it looks as if I will need help in about fifty-nine minutes, old chum”, he grinned.

Cas sighed in a put-upon manner.

“Honestly!” he said in mock offense. “The things I have to put up with.”

+~+~+

Actually, Dean could get used to using that ramp.....

+~+~+

It seemed one of the side-effects of Stage Five was that it made Dean extremely susceptible to any demonic presence. He insisted they lunch at St. Augustine because he had detected one even before they left Jacksonville. They duly found the demon possessing a woman in a ladies' clothing store, and exorcized her, leaving behind one very confused shop assistant.

Dean may or may not have made a purchase in that store.

+~+~+

“I was surprised you let me”, he observed later that day, after they had checked into a small nondescript hotel in Cape Canaveral. 

The angel smiled.

“Your body may be feeling fine, but all that power is still new to you”, he explained. “See it a bit like a safety valve, letting off steam – or in your case, mojo.”

Dean rubbed his hand on the angel's shirt, slipping in through the top to tease his nipples. Cas shivered.

“How's about letting me let off some more steam tonight?” he said, hopefully. “You could set up the pillows for support, and take me from behind again?”

The angel chuckled.

“I have a better idea”, he said.

+~+~+

Dean's eyes watered. Cas' 'better idea' was to tie their powers together and then raise them both to an angle where the angel could fuck his mate whilst not risking any damage to their eggs. Dean was floating at a forty-five degree angle whilst Cas seemed to be trying to find new ways to beat his prostate into submission. The hunter had already come twice, and his third erection was now almost ready.....

Cas was floating at the same angle just behind him, his cock teasing Dean's prostate – except he was somehow managing to torment it even more. It was only when Dean looked back that he realized just how; Cas was slowly rotating his whole body, his cock pushing against Dean's prostate all the way round......

Dean came for a third time, whining somewhere between pleasure and pain. This was torture, pure and simple!

They were definitely doing it again!


	94. Stage 5.3: Montgomery AL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a happy mate, but the angels are gathering against him and Cas......

Dean awoke with a vague sense that something had happened whilst they were sleeping. He squinted around the room, and saw a small pile of black dust on the floor.

Oh yeah. That demon who had popped in for some reason whilst he and Cas were meshing their wings. Dean had shot it a dirty look, and it had been reduced to its component particles, the demon inside the vessel (which Dean had teleported to safety) being so thoroughly shredded that it would take several centuries in one of the backrooms of Hell to pull itself together again.

Served it right, Dean thought as he pulled his angel closer and folded his wings around him.

+~+~+

It was this day on the last trip, Dean remembered, that they ran into those bigots at that diner in Valdosta, just over the border in Georgia. He smiled when Cas stopped for gas at a station opposite a building site that looked vaguely familiar.

“And people think asteroid strikes are unlikely!” he smiled as Cas handed him his beef jerky. The angel smiled back.

“Unlikely, but for those who upset my mate, perhaps a little less unlikely”, he said. “It is rather amusing that they are described by some as 'Acts of God'!”

+~+~+

The Country Diner at Tifton was great, Dean thought. And unlike Valdosta further south, it seemed to be remarkably bigot-free.

Unfortunately, it wasn't angel-free. Even if Cas hadn't tensed when the waitress came over, Dean knew there was an angel in there somewhere.

“Greetings, Cariel”, Cas said calmly. “What brings you here?”

“There is a rumor going round that you and your mud-monkey here are about to try to close off Heaven”, she said shortly. “Is it true?”

“One should never listen to rumor”, Cas said. “It can lead to all sorts of unpleasant things.”

The threat was there, but Cariel apparently chose to ignore it.

“You mated with him!” she said incredulously. “How could you pollute our race so?”

Cas slowly stood up, and faced her. The look on his face was, even to Dean, scary. She took a step back in alarm.

“Because you are a friend of Anael, I am going to let that remark slide”, he said coldly. “But unless you leave this location within the next sixty seconds, I will not be held responsible for any harm I may do to you, up to and including ripping you out of that vessel and shredding you into a billion pieces to make an example of you!”

“Castiel.....”

“Leave!” he said coldly. “Now!”

She turned and marched away, walking quickly out of the diner. Dean stared after her.

“Should you have let her go?” he wondered. “What if she returns with reinforcements?”

Cas smiled.

“Dean, I made sure she felt not only my power but yours”, he said. “She knows she could bring half the Host back with her, and they'd only succeed in making a mess of a more than adequate diner. Besides, our meal is approaching, and that burger looks delicious!”

“You and burgers!” Dean laughed.

“Pie!” Cas coughed into his hand. 

“Fair point”, Dean admitted. “But there'd better be some!”

+~+~+

With less than a week to go, Dean felt considerably bigger every day now, though the loving looks and tender caresses he got from Cas every time he got back into the car from his too-frequent restroom breaks stopped him from worrying about how he looked. 

They pulled into the same Quality Inn as last time when they reached Montgomery, and Dean smiled as he remembered eating pie off of his angel's bare chest. Happy days.

The hunter was tired by the time they reached their room, after a long day of cataloging Restrooms of the Old South, thanks to his future offspring. He was glad that Cas ordered pizza in, but surprised that there was no dessert.

He should have known better.

Dean lay on the bed in just his boxers, wondering if he could summon up the energy to watch TV, when Cas knelt down on the far end of the bed. The hunter raised his eyebrows.

“Just after a heavy meal?” he said. “Is that good for the kids?”

Cas palmed Dean's growing erection, and the hunter groaned.

“Someone thinks it's good for them!” Cas teased. “No, I thought we'd relive what we did here last time.”

Dean looked at him uncertainly. There was no way he was going to be able to kneel for any length of time and.....

Fuck!

A paper plate containing a slice of steaming pie – cherry, from the scent of it – and ice-cream had appeared, balanced neatly on Dean's bump. Cas grinned at his mate.

“Did you really think I would forget dessert?” he asked. “Not with you, Dean. I know how much my Pie loves his pie!”

He forked off a slice, dabbed it in the ice-cream and held it out to the hunter, who obligingly opened his mouth. Cas placed it carefully inside, and Dean sucked off the fork.

Bliss!

“And an added bonus”, Cas said. “When our kids are old enough, we can relive this story in front of them!”

“Hell, yeah!” Dean said. “More, please!”

+~+~+

Cas ate some of the three slices he fed Dean, which the hunter supposed was fair as he'd gotten it. He only realized the bonus this brought when they bedded down for the night, and Cas wrapped himself protectively around the human. When he nuzzled into Dean's neck, the hunter could smell the fruit on his breath. He fell asleep feeling wonderfully sated, knowing he had an angel at his back.


	95. Stage 5.4: Biloxi MS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels discover the hard way that an annoyed pregnant angel's mate is not the sort of person you should upset....

Having an angel mate meant having to live with the unexpected, Dean knew. So when he woke that morning to find that, disappointingly, he did not have six feet of hunky goodness draped around him, and that Cas was sat cross-legged on the floor next to the bed, he smiled. His mate's glorious naked form was definitely worth admiring from time to time.

Like every day.

“After Cariel yesterday, I am communing with my brothers and sisters in Heaven”, Cas said without opening his eyes, “so your dirty thoughts are not exactly timely, Dean.”

The hunter immediately sent a though of Cas taking him from behind a few nights back whilst wearing his cowboy hat (he must have mojo'ed back to the Bunker to get that; Dean was sure he hadn't packed it). The angel opened one eye and glared at him.

“They did not appreciate that, either!” he said frostily. “It seems they are far from pleased at both us having the ring and your being pregnant.”

“Oh woe is me!” Dean said insincerely, throwing his hand over his head in mock theatrics. “How will I live with their disapproval? Whatever.”

“Impossible!” Cas muttered, but there was definitely a smile on his face. Dean grinned. Perhaps they could fit in some sexy times before breakfast....

+~+~+

Just under an hour later, Dean sat down carefully in a small diner just across from the hotel, and looked appreciatively at the Full English Breakfast Cas had ordered for him whilst he had had yet another bathroom break. Honestly, he could have filled the lake behind the freakin' Hoover Dam with what he was putting out. 

A party of what looked like secretaries, three female and one male, were eating at the table across from them. Dean eyed them curiously, then frowned.

Cas, he thought. Dicks at three o'clock.

We should be in Biloxi by then, the angel thought back. Dean resisted the urge to face-palm himself. Damn literal-minded angel!

However, if you mean four of my brothers and sisters are at the nearby table, I know, Cas thought back. 

The man from the group came up and walked over to them.

“Greetings, brother”, he said sonorously. Somehow he managed to fit intense disapproval into those two words. Dean scowled at him.

“Greetings, Jegudiel”, Cas said calmly. 

Jegudiel (presumably) stared in silence for a moment, then blinked once. He, Cas and the other three angels immediately vanished.

A split second later, so did Dean.

+~+~+

Because some things become true if enough people believe in them, there really are pearly gates at the entrance to Heaven. And yes, there is a wooden desk at which St. Peter sits and passes judgement. Though not all things are as people imagine; there is also that physical impossibility, namely an office chair that is actually comfortable.

At the moment, however, the desk is abandoned, as all the saints have fled to one of the remoter regions of Heaven. The gates are wrecked, one hanging on a single hinge at an odd angle with the other open. There is also a pregnant male human standing just outside the gates, and judging from the look on his face, it would not be unreasonable to assume that he is more than a little annoyed. The smoke rising from his brow might also be considered a hint.

“Ahem.”

Dean turned to the desk, and glared. Of course. Chuck.

“Well?” the hunter said icily. “Where is he?”

“Did you really have to shred all four of them?” Chuck asked, a little plaintively. “They were only doing what they thought was for the best.”

“You of all people should know the number of cock-ups us mud-monkeys have managed when someone 'did what they thought was for the best'!” Dean retorted.

Cas walked through the open gate, looking over his shoulder at the smoke still rising from the Spheres.

“I do hope, Father, that there will be no more attacks on me or my mate”, he said. “Events in the last eighty-six minutes should have indicated that such actions are quite unwise.”

“I think your mate more than made that point”, Chuck admitted. “I'm still not sure about that ring, though....”

“I am”, Dean said firmly. “We are leaving. Unless you'd rather I stay here a bit longer?”

Judging from the look on Chuck's face, he didn't 'rather'.

+~+~+

Fortunately it was only three hours to their destination that night, so they stopped at a Subway about halfway there. Dean was clearly still edgy, looking nervously around as they entered. His mate placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I think you made your point”, he said with a smile. “They will not be trying anything else.”

“So that just leaves downstairs”, Dean said. “Crowley's a bastard, and he's sure to do something.”

“I'm sure you will make him live to regret it if he does”, Cas reassured him. “My hero!”

Dean swatted at him, but Cas moved quickly out of range. Besides, he needed the restrooms. Yet again.

+~+~+

Another of the many benefits of an angel mate was room soundproofing. Which Dean really appreciated now, because he was grooming Cas' jet-black wings, and the noises the angel was making as he ran his hands through them were positively sinful.

“You had white wings originally”, Dean said. “Could you ever get them back?”

Cas thought about it for a moment.

“I suppose I could now I am mated”, he said, “but I wouldn't want to.”

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“Because they became black when I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition”, Cas said simply, “and as such they are a permanent reminder that, from the first time I saw you, I was yours.”

He turned and wrapped both huge wings around Dean, and the hunter nestled closer, silently thankful that after all the crap he had endured during his life, he had this. He had Cas.


	96. Stage 5.5: Pine Bluff AR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel drops by, and Dean causes a power outage in Arkansas

There was definitely a football player in there somewhere, Dean thought ruefully as he stared down at his ever-increasing bump. Because one of the eggs seemed determined to be trying to punt his bladder on the hour, every hour! He sipped at his coffee (containing Cas' milk, of course) and mused on the vagaries of life. 

Cas had gone to the Impala to re-scent his nest, Dean having complained that he could barely detect the angel's delicious scent any more. The hunter poked at his mate's fries, and smiled as he thought of him....

“Hullo, Deano!”

Dean looked up quickly, then scowled. Gabriel was sat across the table from him, large as life (despite being so short) and twice as annoying. Dean didn't growl at him, but it was close.

“I'm not here to interfere”, the archangel said quickly. “Just checking up on my little bro and his mate. Cas seems to have knocked you up good, eh, Deano?”

“Haven't you got someone else you need to be off annoying?” Dean snapped, glaring at him. “I'm just a few days away from the big event, so I don't need the stress right now.”

Cas chose that moment to spontaneously appear on Dean's side of the table, causing the elderly waitress who was approaching to blink several times in disbelief.

“I saw the mess you made of Heaven”, Gabriel remarked. “I would have thought they'd be quite glad to have it sealed off, provided it stops you from getting up there.”

“Did you require something, Gabriel?” Cas said, his tone cold. “I would hardly have thought that you would want to bother Dean just now, especially given your track record with him.”

“Ooo, what's he gonna do?” Gabriel sniggered, snaffling one of Cas' fries. “Fall on me? Swat me as he rushes off on his next toilet break?”

The archangel's comments came to an abrupt halt when he coughed violently and spat out the fry he had just taken. Dean grinned at him.

“Leave. Cas'. Fries. Alone”, he said softly. “Or it won't be just a sudden rush of jalapeno sauce you're having to worry about.”

Gabriel reached for Cas' soda, but seemed to think better of it and took his water instead. He glared at Dean.

“I hope you know what you've just gotten into, Cas”, he said, his tone somber. “This is more than just putting some buns in lover-boy's oven, you know. Remember, Dad plans everything.”

He vanished with a faint pop. Dean was tempted to go after him and squash him, but that would mean leaving Cas. Instead he pushed the angel's fries back towards him, and smiled at his mate.

+~+~+

The six-hour journey to Pine Bluff passed uneventfully, though Cas seemed a little preoccupied. Dean assumed it was his dick brother's parting words. He would like to have thought that the archangel was just dicking them around, but Gabriel didn't usually joke about such things, especially when it came to the one angel he actually cared about. 

Dean was sufficiently distracted that, when they reached their hotel room that night and the card declined to work in the door, he glared angrily at it. A split second later, a rain of sawdust was falling to the floor in front of them. Cas sighed.

“Having trouble controlling your mojo?” he asked.

Dean put the door back together again, and opened it. Cas half-expected him to take his anger out on the card, but they got inside the room without any more explosions or disintegrations. Dean grinned.

“I found the computer of the guy who supplied the cheap cards to the hotel”, he explained. “Planted a program on it to make secret donations to Wounded Warrior.”

The angel smiled.

“I still have that waistcoat from the last time we were here”, he said with a sly grin. “You up for Sexy Librarian III: That Book Is Three Days Overdue?”

Dean sighed.

“Cas, I'm four days away from the big day”, he said sadly. “I doubt a fork-lift truck could get it up for me!”

The angel grinned, and began to take his shirt off, one button at a time. Dean felt his mate's grace lifting him up and easing him gently down to lie on the bed, then rubbing with an almost electric friction all along his legs. He groaned.

“Cas!”

The angel chuckled, and began to unbutton his pants. Almost at once, Dean could see that he was wearing the blue silk panties.

Okay, he'd been wrong. Apparently it was possible for Dean to get it up. He just needed the right motivation.

The angel slipped his pants off and walked across the room, wearing only his socks and the panties. Kneeling between Dean's legs, he kissed his bump before slowly easing his mate's sweatpants down. The hunter's cock was so hard by this time that it pushed through his open boxers, and Cas gently ran his palm underneath it, making his mate whine in anticipation.

“So eager”, Cas praised. “So beautiful. So mine!”

And with that he went down on Dean's cock, taking it in one swift movement, his clever tongue doing things that quickly succeeded in making Dean's brain shut down. The hunter tried to utter a warning, but the power of speech had long gone, and he came with a guttural moan in his mate's mouth.

+~+~+

When Dean came to, it was to the sound of sirens wailing outside. He looked inquiringly at his mate.

“Apparently the whole town experienced a brief and unexpected power outage”, the angel said, shrugging his broad shoulders. “Only for a few minutes, though.”

“Oh”, Dean said. “You mean.....?”

Cas leaned over and kissed his bump.

“Care to see if we can plunge the town into darkness a second time?” he asked.

“Hell, yeah!”


	97. Stage 5.6: Monroe LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley, popping up from Crowley, proves as unsubtle as ever, revealing God's plan

Planning was the key to being a successful hunter. Dean Winchester knew that. But he had been so carried away with the bliss of having an angel mate that he may just have overlooked one small detail. And that detail came to mind when he woke that morning, and found himself even larger than the night before. Three days to go....

He had enough self preservation to just snuggle with his mate, and let him wake up slowly. An uncaffeinated Cas was not something he wished to chance, even in his state. Eventually the angel blinked his blue eyes open, and stared blearily at the hunter. Dean swallowed. He loved this creature so much.

“Cas?” he said quietly.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I was kinda wondering about the mechanics here.”

The angel frowned.

“The Impala is fine, Dean”, he reassured him. Dean resisted the urge to face-palm.

“I meant me”, he said. “I mean.... how're we gonna get these things out of my lower reaches?”

Cas chuckled. Dean glared at him.

“The eggs are stored inside your grace, Dean”, his mate explained. “Technically they are not actually in your stomach, although because of the nature of narrative causality, you are swelling up like any pregnant human mate would.”

“Narrative what?” Dean asked, confused.

“The idea that if enough people believe something to be true, it becomes true”, the angel explained. “Like the Pearly Gates. Heaven never used to have them, but once humanity came to expect them there, Father felt he had to oblige. In their true form, an angel would increase in size all over, but because you are human, your body is behaving like a pregnant human's would. Only the symptoms are the same.”

Dean nodded. He could get that.

“Could do without one of our offspring using my bladder as a football, though”, he groused.

He didn't notice that Cas had avoided answering his question....

+~+~+

It was less than three hours to their destination of Monroe, and Dean smiled as he remembered the last time they had done this journey, and Cas had made him want to fuck the angel every five minutes. He hoped having all these kids wouldn't stop their sex lives too much. But then Uncle Sammy would probably want to volunteer to take care of them for a while, especially if the alternative was to listen to his brother having loud, obnoxious sex with his angel mate. In every room in the Bunker. Again.

They stopped in a small diner in Hamburg, and Dean hesitated before eating his burger.

“Do you know how many eggs there are?” he asked cautiously.

“Six, I think”, Cas said, sipping his banana milk-shake and getting froth all over his upper lip. 

“Six”, Dean echoed thoughtfully. “Six kids.”

The angel looked across the table at him.

“Does that worry you?” he asked concernedly.

“I guessed that what with everything that's happened, the odds were on a large brood”, Dean said, adding Cas' milk to his coffee. “Have you thought of any names yet?”

“Only one”, Cas said. “I thought Mariel if one was a girl. After your mother.”

Dean felt himself tearing up at that. Cas reached across and patted his hand.

+~+~+

Their motel room in Monroe was fairly basic, but it did have one unexpected additional extra. Unfortunately it was wearing a black suit and looking as pleased with itself as it always did. Cas moved protectively in front of his mate.

“Crowley”, he said heavily. “To what do we owe the displeasure?”

The demon king smiled. Dean was half-surprised he hadn't grown a mustache, so he could twirl that. He felt his own anger rising at the possible threat, and their visitor edged backwards.

“I heard what you did upstairs”, he said quickly, “so I don't want to risk a repeat. I just thought that as I was in the area, I'd come and warn you.”

“Warn us about what?” Cas asked testily. “And what are you doing 'in the area'?”

“Visiting the town they named after me, a few leagues south of here”, the demon said airily. “And you of all beings should know better than to trust family, Feathers. Look what they've done to you before.”

“Make sense soon, or I'll start stuffing a pillow with you!” Dean growled.

The demon swallowed, and nodded.

“Fair enough”, he said. “Just remember, I may have been British in my time, but I understand the modern American government. Three centers of power, each balancing each other out. That's what your dear, devoted Father has done, Feathers. He's used you to create a third power.”

“Go on”, the angel said warily.

“This elevated power level you've both got with Squirrel here being pregnant”, Crowley grinned. “It isn't just gonna disappear when he finally pops out your kids, you know. The big guy upstairs wanted to create an angel-human hybrid force, combining the best of both worlds. Homo sapiens superioris, if you like. A New Hope.”

Despite himself, Dean smiled at the Star Wars reference.

“And I know all about your ring thing”, Crowley said. “For my own self-preservation – I'm too good-looking to be shredded, especially in a dump like this – I wish you both well. It'll be nice to not have to worry about angels storming into Hell and dragging people out from time to time.”

Cas took a warning step forward, but Crowley chuckled and vanished. Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

“Is that all true?” he asked tentatively.

“Probably”, Cas said ruefully. “It's the way Father usually does things. I am sorry, Dean.”

“For what?” the hunter asked. “I've got a kick-ass mate, and I get to be father to a new species!”

“Technically you get to be mother”, Cas pointed out.

Dean pouted, and the angel chuckled.


	98. Stage 5.7: Stephenville TX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save a horse, ride a cowboy?

Two days' time, and Dean Winchester would be giving birth.

It said something for how weird his life had become that this did not totally freak him out. Though despite his mate's assurances, he was still a little concerned over the mechanics of the whole thing.

“Which we'll have a talk about tomorrow”, Cas said, helping his mate onto his back seat nest. Dean smiled up at him.

“What did I do in a previous life to deserve you?” he asked, batting his eyelashes at him.

“Must have been a saint or something”, the angel quipped. “Is something wrong with your eyes?”

Dean pouted, and Cas laughed at him.

+~+~+

After a hearty breakfast they headed west, and Dean laughed when, just as they crossed the border into Texas, Cas pulled out his cowboy hat.

“I was only thinking of the animals”, the angel said from the front seat.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, confused.

“You know the old saying”, Cas said dryly. “Save a horse, ride a cowboy. It will help reassure our future offspring if we couple tonight and tomorrow night. The more pleasure you feel as the event approaches, the better it is for them.”

“I can get on board with that!” Dean smiled, lazily, drifting off into a nap.

+~+~+

They had a late lunch at another Waffle House, just off the interstate at Terrell. Cas explained that he had wanted to let his mate sleep for as long as possible to conserve his energy for the evening, causing the hunter to splutter into his coffee. Dean glared at his angel, who smiled innocently back at him.

Innocently? Hah!

+~+~+

Dean was surprised when Cas turned into the car park at a Hampton Inn at their destination. This looked far pricier than their normal hangouts.

“Only the best for my beloved” Cas explained. “Besides, the more comfortable you are, the longer you'll last.”

Dean nodded, and smiled as the angel helped him out of the car. They were halfway across the car-park before it hit him.

Last?

+~+~+

Cas insisted on dinner and some time watching TV to let the food settle, so by the time it was dark outside, Dean was decidedly antsy. That and the handlebars that, he was sure, had not been either side of the bed when they had arrived earlier. He just wanted to get this show on the road.

+~+~+

Half an hour later, the hunter's eyes were watering as his body shuddered under sustained and delicious angelic assault. Cas had slipped on the cock-ring, but it was the one that was designed to slip three notches before breaking, and Dean had already caused it to lose two of those three. His hands gripped the handlebars whilst his bump hung beneath him, mercifully supported by a barrage of pillows. And Cas? The angel was apparently trying to dig down to freakin' Australia, judging from the way his cock kept teasingly brushing against Dean's prostate before pulling away. Dean knew he could safeword his way out of this scene at any moment – but Hell, he didn't want to!

Cas twisted again, and Dean's whole body shuddered. The ring slipped the third notch. One more and it would break, and Dean so wanted that release. Yet he wanted to please his mate to, who was so focussed on.....

Without warning, Cas reached round and grabbed Dean's cock, running his whole hand up it in one swift movement. That was it; Dean was a goner. He erupted with a mighty yell, praying silently that Cas had remembered to soundproof the room, otherwise there'd be a knock at the door very soon.

And the orgasm kept on coming. Dean's eyes widened as he realized that Cas must be replacing the sperm in his body as he used them, deliberately prolonging his release, not even allowing for the rapid massaging his hand was giving Dean's over-sensitive cock. Finally, and perhaps thankfully, the angel seemed to sense that the hunter could take no more, and Dean could rest. He panted harshly as Cas withdrew, the angel sliding effortlessly underneath him and displacing the pillows, pulling the hunter down on top of him. Dean immediately moved to suckle at Cas' nipple, and the angel ruffled his short hair.

Eventually Dean looked up, and smirked.

“You're wearing the hat again”, he said. “I thought the cowboy was the one supposed to be ridden?”

The angel grinned.

“Got to save something for later on”, he smiled. “Rest now, more sex later.”

Dean could only nod weakly before dropping off into a deep sleep.


	99. Stage 8.8: Elk City OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers the mechanics of an angel's mate's pregnancy, and is a little surprised....

The ring was now fully charged, Dean remembered that morning, as the first night he and Cas had spent in Okey had been as a married couple. Theoretically they could just drive all day and be back at the Bunker by nightfall, but after the first time, he didn't want to chance the thing not working just because he took a short-cut at the last minute. Plus the long drive, even if he was in the back seat, was a deterrent. And the threat of having to do the whole trip again because of a last-minute short-cut would be a pain.

Cas eyed him thoughtfully, and Dean reminded himself; not that much of a pain. Though presumably, that came tomorrow.

“You gonna run me through on what I can expect mañana?” he called from the back seat.

The angel chuckled. 

“Running you through may be an unfortunate choice of phrase”, he said, and Dean could almost hear him grinning. “But yes, tonight we will sit down and talk about it. The whole experience should be fairly painless.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” he said, disbelievingly.

“Well, for me”, Cas said. “For you on the other hand....”

Dean reached up and flicked the back of the angel's neck, earning himself a dirty chuckle.

+~+~+

It wasn't until they had crossed the state line that Dean started to feel hungry. Thankfully his future offspring had decided to stop using his bladder for football practice, so they'd only had to stop twice that day. However, when Cas told him they were still an hour or so from their destination, that for some reason made the hunter even hungrier. So Cas pulled into a Long John Silver's off the main drag in Altus for lunch, and helped his mate inside.

Their waitress was just refilling their drinks (Cas, as usual, explained that Dean was on medication that meant only special milk was allowed for his coffees) when a huge man rolled in through the door, clearly some way towards being totally drunk. The waitress sighed unhappily.

“Problems?” Cas asked.

“Don”, she said heavily. “The sheriff's excuse for a son, so he thinks he can do what he likes. The last place to try to stop him was almost driven under by his dear old daddy!”

Cas' eyes narrowed, even more when 'Don' ignored the reception table and staggered towards the two of them. He eyed Dean curiously.

“Putting on some weight there, Pudge!” he sneered. “Girl, I'll have a Full English. On the house, of course!”

The waitress moved to go past him, and he playfully slapped her butt. Then he yelped, holding up a hand that was glowing red hot. The woman all but fled out the back, and he glared after her before turning back to Cas and Dean.”

“What're you two fags staring at?” he snarled. 

Cas pursed his lips, and looked across at his mate.

“Would you?” he asked.

“All yours”, Dean grinned. The tall man looked between them in confusion. Cas turned to face him.

“Your father is currently reading an interesting set of documents that have just appeared on his table at work”, he said smoothly. “The first concerns the woman you forced to have an abortion three years ago. The second concerns your financial malpractice to pay for that, including defrauding your own mother. And the third is a set of papers purporting to come from a private investigator hired by you to, I believe the saying is, “dish the dirt' on your own father, so you can replace him in his post. From the color of his face – I believe the word is 'chartreuse' - I think it might be a reasonable assumption that he is far from happy.”

The man stared at him in disbelief.

“How the hell could ya know all that?” he said at last. “Yer' bluffing!”

“Well, as his office is along this very road, and he knows you come in here for lunch, we shall soon see”, Cas said equably. “Now if you don't mind, we're eating. Good day.”

He turned away from the man, who stared for a moment then staggered away and out of the diner. Cas looked at his mate pointedly.

“A mild STD, a rash, a complete intolerance for alcohol, and bad breath” Dean said with a grin. “Hey, I was feeling generous!”

Unsurprisingly, their meal was on the house.

+~+~+

They had just checked into the Flamingo Inn in Elk City, and Dean wanted to know everything before dinner. Cas laid down on the bed with him, pulling him close and stroking his bump gently.

“It's all fairly straightforward”, Cas said, “though you will probably find it odd.”

Dean grinned.

“Cas, I'm a male human who's pregnant”, he pointed out. “I think we passed odd some time back!”

“True”, Cas said. “Well, putting it simply, when your body is ready to give birth, your grace changes. Think of it like a series of electric charges slowly changing from positive to negative. You'll know when the change starts, and when it's finished, about eight hours later, the eggs are ready to hatch. It's never less than that, so even if it happens first thing in the morning, we shall have plenty of time to make the Bunker."

“With you so far”, Dean said. “Go on.”

“The eggs instinctively know that they cannot stay in your body”, Cas said. “Remember too that they are not solid eggs like birds lay, but merely egg-shaped spheroids of yours and my grace. Since they cannot stay in your body, I have to provide them with a means of egress.”

Dean blinked.

“In English?” he said.

“I have to fuck them out of you.”

Dean's eyes opened wide.

“What?” (it could not even be described as a manly squeak).

“By repeatedly fucking you once the time has come, I can effectively 'light the path' for their exit”, Cas explained. “We mate in a warded area, part of which includes a Nest ready to receive them. Our combined graces are connected to that Nest, and the eggs travel down to where the connection is between us, along the link and into the Nest.”

Dean blinked several times.

“Sounds a bit chancy”, he said. “What if the link breaks?”

Cas hesitated.

“That is almost impossible”, he said. “You see, the eggs have to leave your body through your cock, so I merely extend it to reach the Nest.”

Dean blinked again. Somehow his voice was still working, even if his brain was slowly shutting down.

“Extend it”, he said levelly. “Er, by how much?”

“Up to about six foot is the norm”, Cas said. “Dean? Are you all right?”

“I.... um, need a moment to process all this, Cas.”

“I could make it nine foot if that would be more comfortable for you?”

“Um, no. Just.... let me think about it.”

The hunter felt the angel kiss him on the hair, and snuggled closer, whilst his brain tried to work through what he'd just been told.

Perhaps he could get to keep it that long afterwards, even if it meant buying bigger pants. Really freak Sammy out....

“Dean!”

Perhaps not.


	100. Another Happy Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And of course there's a hitch.... or two....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a birth, but no graphic details.

Mothers' Day. The Fates sure had a weird sense of humor.

Dean half expected to wake up the the first signs of his impending birth, but nothing. No aches, no grace feeling slightly out of place.....

Oh. They weren't alone. The two chairs over by the window were occupied. By Chuck. And Becky.

Dean's day was getting a lot worse, and he'd not even moved yet. 

Cas yawned and sat up next to him, helping him up and seemingly unperturbed that his father (and stepmother? Ew!) were in the room with them whilst they were both naked. Dean was sure there was no therapy in the world powerful enough for this.

“I've come for the ring”, Chuck said, for once getting straight to the point. “I've thought about it, and decided we can't risk a total closure of either Heaven or Hell. Who knows what they might be planning down there, and us unable to see it coming.”

Cas put his arm around his mate, and stared pointedly at his father.

“No”, he said quietly.

Chuck smiled.

“Son, I do not think you are in a position to stop me”, he said calmly. 

“Do as your Father tells you”, Becky added, fiddling with her pink handbag. 

“Make him!” Dean hissed, folding his arms defiantly.

“Now, Dean, that's no way to speak to my Father”, Cas chided. “If he wants the ring, then he must have his reasons.”

“I was sure you'd see it my way”, Chuck smiled.

“After all”, the angel went on, “it is very important to know everything that goes on that concerns God. Like, to take a random example, that call-girl in Manassas.....”

Chartreuse, Dean thought. That was the color of Chuck's face. He was proud for remembering the word.

“I don't think we need to talk about.....”

“What call-girl?” Becky said sharply.

“And then that unfortunate incident in Lexington”, Cas went on. “You were right, Father. Crowley did keep all sorts of information on file. Would you like me to relate any more?”

“Darling”, Becky said in a falsely cheerful tone, “I think we need to have a little talk. As of now!”

The look on her face suggested that whatever was going to happen in the next few moments, it was probably going to be more than unpleasant. Chuck winced.

“Yes, dearest.”

The couple vanished, leaving only the scent of perfume in their wake - Becky's, Dean fervently hoped. Cas got up to open the window to aerate the room, allowing Dean to admire the view. And the one out the window.

“Uh, Cas?” the hunter said.

“Yes, beloved?”

“I kinda think we need to leave for the Bunker. Like now!”

Cas' eyes widened.

+~+~+

Eight hours to go.

Route 34 north; Hammond, Leedey, Vici, Woodward, then miles of empty road until the state line, and they were back in the Sunflower State. Route 183 from there through Coldwater and Greensburg to Kinsley, where Cas offered to stop for lunch and Dean, to his surprise, said yes, craving the burger and fries Cas fetched him, washed down with Cas' milk. Judging from their progress, the angel must have been using his mojo to get all other traffic off the road and turn all the lights green as they approached, for they only slowed where the main road twisted or turned in its general northwards progress. 

56 north-west to Garfield, Larned and Pawnee Rock. Skirting the town of Great Bend, then 281 which seemed to last forever, a long empty spell broken only by the town of Russell. Kansas' checkerboard road system meant that they had to again head east, past Waldo before turning north at Luray. Empty roads again, and Dean could feel his grace slowly changing as the road took them through Osborne before Cas abandoned it to take 9 to Downs. From there it was a half-hour drive up 181 to Lebanon. And home.

They pulled up to the Bunker at just before three, Cas hurrying out of the car almost before it had stopped to help his mate inside. He had explained on the run-in that Sam had, on his instruction, isolated himself in the remotest part of the Bunker he could find, because to have another human anywhere near the Nest during birth could make either Cas and/or Dean act unpredictably. When Dean had asked, Cas had explained that angel mates giving birth tended to turn any potential threat to a pile of black mush rather than take risks.

Sam had also been ordered never to go anywhere near the Nest once Cas had started construction, as even his scent in the room could make Dean uneasy. Thankfully the angel was easily was able to support Dean and carry all the Nest materials from the Impala to the room, and Dean sighed contentedly as he relaxed back on his bed (“memory foam, Cas, it still remembers me!”). The angel looked down at him fondly, and began to undress him.

Right, Dean thought. This was it......

+~+~+

Being Dean Winchester, the first thing he did when he recovered consciousness was to feel down below....

Fuck! Back to the normal length. The sensation of six eggs worth of grace pulsing along what must have been at least a seven-foot cock had been overwhelming, and Dean was sure that only his bond with his angel mate had prevented his brain from turning to mush. He smiled goofily. He was wondering whether Cas' mojo could extend his cock outside of pregnancy when there was a knock at the door.

“Can I come in?” Sam's voice echoed.

Cas looked for confirmation at Dean, who nodded.

“Yeah, come on in”, he called back. “'Uncle' Sam!”

Sam stuck his shaggy head through the door, and looked uncertainly at the two of them.

“It's quite safe now”, Cas said. “The wards prevent anyone who is not blood from getting too close to the eggs.”

Despite his words, Dean still felt a touch of nervousness as his brother moved his gangly form towards the Nest. He was grateful both that Sam stopped some distance away, and that Cas took the hunter's hand in his for reassurance.

“They're beautiful!” the younger Winchester said.

The six eggs were indeed beautiful, Dean thought. Five were different shades of either green or blue, whilst one was jet black. All were about the size of his fist.

“Mine!” Dean said without thinking. “I mean, ours.”

Cas chuckled.

“You did so well, beloved”, he said. “All they need now is love and affection, and in six weeks they will hatch. And we'll have six kids to look after.”

“Until you make more”, Sam pointed out, earning himself a glare from his brother.

“I wanna see these little beauties grow up first”, Dean said firmly. “Eighteen years of tempers and tantrums, then they'll probably go on Oprah and blame every damn thing on us!”

Despite saying that, Dean was feeling really happy right now. Which really should have been a hint.....

“Ah”, Cas said.

Both Winchesters looked at him.

“Ah?” Dean said a little testily. The angel shifted, looking decidedly guilty.

“There may have been one very tiny detail I didn't quite get round to mentioning......”


	101. And Then.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's the Winchesters. No happy ending without a small catch!

Twelve (fun-filled) months later

\---

Of course, things rarely work out as planned, especially for the Winchesters. The ring had been only a partial success; both God and Crowley, knowing what was afoot, had somehow managed to secure their own 'foot in the door' so to speak, which meant they could still send their representatives to Earth. But a big upside was that even the most powerful angels and demons could not get through without one of the two's permission (Crowley had smirked that his mother had been furious when she found out!), so there was that. And since most of the troubles that the hunters had had to face had been from just such 'unlicensed' angels and demons, it meant that the demands on their time lessened considerably. 

The only major 'incident' occurred just after the birth, when God sent a message of congratulations. Unfortunately the angel he chose to send it, his scribe Metatron, arrived to find Dean suckling one of his kids, and decided to use the opportunity to make a snarky comment. It turned out to be his last ever mistake. Gabriel showed rather more sense, letting Cas know he wanted to see his nephews, and making sure he hid behind his brother when seeing the eggs and a clearly wary Dean. The hunter was only prevented from turning the trickster archangel into a second pile of goo by the presence of his mate. 

Oh, the 'ah'? Well, Dean discovered that he would not have to wait two decades for his kids to hit their years of teenage angst, as young angels, even when birthed by a human, grew up nearly twenty times faster than humans. Which was just as well, because raising six kids, even with his brother's help, put a strain on the couple's love-life, and after twelve months Dean was desperate....

+~+~+

Sam looked up as a dark-winged angel came into the room.

“Hullo, Ian”, he said with a smile. Ionel nodded at his uncle.

“All the wards are in place”, he said, and father and papa have retreated to their Nest. I assume Dino remembered the soundproof rune this time round!”

His gray-winged brother scowled at him from across the room. Sam wasn't sure whether his brother's and his brother's mate's kids reaching adulthood in twelve months was a good thing or not, but at least it meant that certain childhood traumas had been seriously curtailed. Like puberty (getting the only girl, Mariel, through that had been a trial and a half). And potty-training.

“Those two can't keep their hands off of each other anywhere in the bunker”, Diniel said loftily. “At least now they've had the decency to go and increase our family where we won't be scarred for life by their activities!”

“Dinner's ready!” Sachiel called from the kitchen, “and I remembered your salad, Uncle Sam. Does anyone feel brave enough to take some burgers down to the two love-birds?”

“They said they will call up if they want food”, Ariel said, walking quickly through on his way to the kitchen. “I'm not going anywhere near either of them until it's all over, and papa is safely pregnant again.”

“Poor Dean”, Sam mused, standing up. “The nausea, the cravings, the mood swings – he's got all that to look forward to again.”

“I've heard that there are compensations”, Mariel muttered from where she was finishing setting out the table. 

Her brothers looked at her in horror. Sam moved to quickly change the subject.

“Ari, your wings are a mess”, he said. “Have you been flying into trees again?”

Ariel's siblings all sniggered, and the white-winged angel glared at his uncle.

“That was one time!” he said loftily. 

“Twice”, Zophiel said, coming into the room. “You never did look where you were going. Dino, did you remember the soundproofing runes?”

“Do you think I'm a complete idiot?” his brother scoffed.

Zophiel was saved from having to answer when there was a distinct moan from somewhere in the Bunker. That was to say, it started out as a moan, then rose at least an octave higher than any male human should normally achieved, tailing off into a contented and drawn out cry that, possibly (and hopefully) was one of happiness. It was hard to tell who made it, though the deepness of the rumble at the end suggested that it was Dean. 

Sam glared at his nephew. Diniel blushed.

“I did remember!” he pouted. “Just those two, their love-making can break through just about.....”

“And we are changing the subject!” Sam said firmly. “DIno, take Zoph and mark two more layers of runes around the first lot. Come to that, better make it three. And for Heaven's sake, one of you find the box with the ear-plugs in it!”

“Dean... Dean....Dean...Dean.... Dean....Dean....Dean....Dean....Deeeeeeeeeeean!”

The other four angels rushed to comply, almost falling over each other in their haste. It was going to be a long week.


	102. Fine And Dandy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... here we go again. Finally finished editing my mega-fic Elementary, so as promised here's the first of two transitory chapters for TSWI.

Since the number of recorded angel-human matings had only recently ticked over to one, the mechanics of what happens and what gets produced is a bit unclear, in the same sense that the Andromeda Galaxy is a bit far away. Not even God (or Crowley, for that matter) knew that the offspring of Dean and Cas' holy(ish) union would be pure angel, nor that like regular angels they would grow up in twelve months. And as to what would happen when they found partners of their own..... um.....

Dean's second clutch of eggs, five this time, hatched to produce six kids, with one set of twins. This time, there were four boys and two girls. The twins were called Sammiel (named for the angel of Tuesday and for his uncle) and Samandriel (also named for his uncle, and for Cas' lost angel friend). The other two boys were Cassiel (oh come on!) and Gibriel, named for his other uncle without whom Dean felt he could do very well. Gabriel was allowed to babysit his namesake on the understanding that Dean would stamp all over him at the first sign of trouble, if not sooner. The girls were Haniel and Anael, named after two female angels Cas had worked with. Unusually the twins had white-gold wings, whilst the other boys and the girls all had various shades of light gray.

It was just after the second birth that Dean found out that angels who mated with humans could bear the offspring themselves. Not unnaturally, he was a bit put out that Cas had 'forgotten' to mention this, but the angel told him that, having studied a whole load of ancient scripts, he had pieced together that the dreaded nephilim only occurred when the angel, and not their human mate, bore the eggs. After all, was it not said that it is better to give than to receive?

(Cas may or may not have made certain errors in his translation. But he celebrated by taking his mate for a super-high quality pizza in Italy. Which led to a minor panic in the city of Naples when seismologists reported a notable ground tremor in the vicinity of Mount Vesuvius).

Dean had his third clutch – another batch of six - the following August; three girls and three boys. The girls were Miniel (named for the angel of the invocation of love), Omael (named for the angel of chemistry, not the test-tube variety) and Rahmiel (named for the angel of mercy, the last egg out whose delivery was particularly difficult, leading to the rest of the family having to evacuate the Bunker to preserve their own eardrums. Rahmiel had black wings, and her sisters dark gray ones. The boys were Baradiel (angel of hail; it had been hailing when Dean became pregnant, not that he'd really noticed), Emmanuel (Cas' name when human, as well as that of an angel) and Thoriel (one of the few angels to speak out in support of Cas' relationship with Dean). Each had unusual wing colors; pale grey with white flashes, tan brown (or trench-coat brown, as Dean called it) and orange-brown respectively.

Eighteen kids in, Dean was kept quite busy, even with them all growing up so fast. But his life was pretty sweet; he had Cas, Sam helped with the kids despite having (somehow) found himself a girlfriend not far from the Bunker – oh, and he had his pie. Yup, everything was pretty fine and dandy.

You just know, don't you......


	103. Supply and Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And...... here we go again!

August 19th, almost a year after the third hatching

Dean stood at the end of the long table and glowered at everyone sat there. Over a dozen sets of eyes, some of them his own green ones, returned the glare with interest.

“We're not that bad!” Dean protested. “Come on, guys! A reinforced solid steel door and six layers of runes?”

“I can hear you when I'm in the garage!” Zophiel grumbled, going to join his siblings at the table only for his sister Mariel to intercept him and look pointedly at his hands. The gray-winged angel sighed in a put-upon manner and blinked his hands clean. 

“The two of you are pretty loud”, Sam confirmed, glaring at Zophiel for being too lazy to wash his hands the normal way. “I'm glad I can spend time at Sarah's place now, and all that screaming is someone else's problem.”

The co-ordinated angelic glare promptly switched around like a crowd at a tennis match and focused on the younger Winchester, who flinched. Annoying over a dozen angels, however young, might not be his smartest move. It might even be his last.

“I am as stealthy as a panther!” Dean scoffed, taking his place at the head of the table and pointedly ignoring the barely stifled snorts. He reached for a slice of toast.

“Hullo, Dean.”

The greatest hunter in the United States let out an unmanly squeak as his mate reached round him to purloin his toast. Castiel smiled at him with an innocence that Dean knew quite well was a fraud.

“Cas!” he whined (it was definitely a whine). He ignored the snickers, and whichever of his offspring it was who muttered the word 'whipped'.

“Dean may have a cooked breakfast today, Mar”, Cas told their eldest daughter. “He will need the energy.”

“Father!” Ariel exclaimed, horrified. Several of his brothers and sisters put their heads in their hands.

“Will I?” Dean asked hopefully. He had been planning to work on the Impala with Zoph, but sexy times with Cas trumped that any day. Especially as it grossed out Sammy and their kids, who any day now would be appearing on Oprah to say how traumatized they all were.

“You will”, Cas rumbled. “We are going on another journey....”

+~+~+

To Dean's intense annoyance, Cas refused to give him any details about the trip until he had eaten. He also insisted on every member of their family being at the table, even dragging a grumpy Emmanuel away from his yoga and Omael from her computer. 

Family conference, Dean thought. Uh oh. What have I done? Not done?

He was still mulling things over when everyone was ready. Normally Cas insisted on the washing-up being done the old-fashioned way, but today he blinked it away in an instant. Then he rose slowly to his feet, impressive despite being shorter than most of his kids and his mate. Dean smirked at the hickey clearly visible above the top of his hideous sweater, and the discomfort several of their kids showed when they saw it.

“This concerns all of you”, Cas said slowly. “As you have been told, angels and humans hardly ever mate, so the relationship between your papa and myself is, as the saying goes, breaking new ground. It was not even expected, for example, that you, the offspring, would be full-blood angels.”

He turned to look at Dean. The hunter had been starting a smirk at their kids being the subject of Cas' laser stare, but it stopped immediately when those blue eyes zoomed in on him.

“Huh?” he managed.

“A year to the day after the birthing of their third clutch”, Cas explained, “it falls on the dominant angel in the relationship to thoroughly prove that he is still worthy of his beloved's affections.”

“Oh believe me, you're worthy!” Dean said lasciviously. 

Cas looked at him pointedly. Dean stared back in confusion.

“I have to prove it very thoroughly”, the angel said slowly.

Dean's eyes widened. There were horrified gasps from around the table as realization struck home.

“Indeed”, Cas said smoothly. “It is something innate in all mated angels, to keep them committed to their partner, angel or human, and to keep the relationship alive. Bearing in mind that, ahem, you can be loud at the best of times Dean, I thought it best to spend the time touring the country again. Not the same places as last time, I might add, but still visiting every state. Definitely better than us staying here and...”

“Father!” Several horrified voices burst out in unison.

“A road-trip with nothing but sex”, Dean said, enjoying the look of absolute disgust that spread across his brother's face as he said it. “Hmm. I s'pose I could be persuaded.....”

“That is good”, Cas said firmly. “We can pack today, and be off tomorrow morning. I have also asked Gabriel to stop by and help out from time to time....”

“Cas!”

“And I told him what you would do if he, as you put it, 'messed up'”

“Oh”, Dean said, brightening. “That's good.”

“Besides”, Cas said eyeing his family balefully, “you all know that either Dean or I could be back here in an instant if the need arose. I am sure that I can rely on all of you to make sure it does not? An angel interrupted at such times tends to be more than a little annoyed.”

“Yes, Father!”

Dean smirked. So what if he was whipped? Their kids were too. And an angry Cas was even more......

Cas was smirking at him. Dean scowled. Damned mind-reading angel!

He sent back an image of Cas riding him on their memory foam mattress, and the angel licked his lips in response. Several of their kids were fighting each other to get through the doorway.

+~+~+

One of the great advantages to this trip as opposed to their last one was that Dean would be able to drive (or for that matter, even fit behind the wheel). He had asked Cas several times where they were going, but so far got little more than 'mostly different places form the last two times' and, rather worryingly, 'I intend to make this trip an educational one'. Dean only hoped he had been talking about sex. Not that the greatest hunter needed any lessons in that department.

It worried him that, the moment he thought that, Cas fixed him with a long cool look over their bags that said quite clearly 'oh yeah?'. Then he did that thing with his grace, gently teasing his husband's balls, and not for the first time, Dean had to change his pants in the middle of the day. 

Hot damn!

+~+~+

Annoyingly there was no sex that night because, Cas said, Dean would need all his energy for what was to come. Him, mostly. So the hunter would have to make do with that thing where they held each other in a way that was most definitely nothing even remotely resembling cuddling.

He ignored the snigger from the angel wrapped tightly around him.


	104. Day 1: Lawrence KS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Home' is what you make it.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the smugness of being the first person to get it goes to the reader who can work out the connection between our dynamic duo's ports of call.  
> Happy Birthday, Misha!

August 20th

“So you gonna tell me where we're going?” Dean asked eagerly, trying not to sound like an over-eager puppy whose master was finally taking him on that long-promised walk.

God, he was so whipped! Cas smiled, clearly knowing his thoughts, but mercifully did not tease him on them.

“Our first stop will be your home town of Lawrence”, he said with a smile. “That's one of the four things I have to tell you before we set off.”

“Four?” Dean asked, surprised.

Cas nodded.

“Second, each town we will be visiting in each state has something in common. Third, once we have reached our final destination, I will become rather more demanding sexually, though I am sure that you can 'cope'.”

Dean grinned at that. His dick gave a definitive twitch at the mention of the word 'cope'.

“And fourth?” he prompted.

“I've brought my entire Celine Dion tape collection.”

Dean's stomach hit the floor. At least until he saw the mischievous twinkle in his mate's blue eyes, and opted instead for a mighty scowl.

“You're even cuter when you do that!” Cas grinned. 

It was at times like this that Dean really wished he had more willpower, and could punish Cas by not putting out. For more than a few seconds.

+~+~+

They had had a late breakfast and the journey was less than four hours, so they stopped at an independent diner in Junction City for lunch. The sun was shining, the Impala was running like a dream, and Dean could not have felt happier.

Cas was looking at him from across their shakes, and Dean sure he heard a distinct growl. He swallowed. All right, perhaps later he might be even happier when Cas started fucking him into a sex coma?

The angel smirked.

+~+~+

Since the fire, Dean didn't really have much connection to his home town any more, though he was still glad to be back there. Cas took them to a Quality Inn and a bored-looking receptionist handed them a room-card. Dean did not bounce after the angel on their way to their room, panting in anticipation of what was to come – him, he hoped, and repeatedly. It may have looked like it, but he did not.

Their room turned out to be a fair-sized one, with two double beds in it. There was also, rather oddly, a large brown box, about a yard along all sides. Dean's heart sank when he saw the four terrible letters on the outside.

“IKEA!” he muttered.

Cas smirked, and put down his bag before lying on one of the beds.

“Now, Dean”, he said, “this is the educational part. As a result of the Civil War, the town of Lawrence was razed to the ground, and had to be rebuilt. Inside that box is a child's play-house, ready to be assembled. All you have to do is to put it together, and then we may have sex.”

Dean's bottom lip quivered.

“Cas”, he whined, “you know how I hate IKEA!”

The angel smiled at him,

“It is also a test of my willpower”, he said, and for the first time Dean noticed that he was sweating slightly. “I have to wait too, remember. In fact, I feel rather hot in all these layers....”

And suddenly Cas was lying naked on the bed, his impressive erection rising to attention. Dean took an involuntary step towards him, only to bounce off an invisible wall. Fuck! He almost snarled, before turning around to tear into the offensive brown box.

+~+~+

“Perhaps you might have done better to read the instructions, Dean”, Cas said some two hours later. The contents of the box were by this points strewn around the room. They did not, by any stretch of the imagination, resemble a play-house. They did, perhaps, resemble a mess.

Dean turned to make a snarky remark, only to see that Cas was slowly stroking himself. The hunter let out a moan, and glared angrily at the box in the corner.

+~+~+

Another two hours, and even the arrival of a meat feast pizza with giant Dr. Peppers hadn't improved Dean's mood. If anything, the wooden wreckage on the floor was worse than when he had first set it out. He was sure some of the screws had rolled under the other bed, and Cas making little moans of pleasure and anticipation was Really Not Helping.

The angel chuckled.

“I think I've waited enough”, he said, rolling his shoulders as he placed the pizza box on the floor.

Dean perked up.

“You're gonna let me off?” he asked.

“Of course not”, Cas said.

The hunter's face fell.

“But I might remind you that you are an angel's mate, and have your own mojo now.”

Dean's bottom lip trembled.

“Are you telling me”, he growled, “that I have just wasted four hours on this.... fucking torture, and I could have put it together just like that?”

“Did you not remember?” Cas asked innocently.

Dean shot a vicious look at the mess in front of him, which instantly transformed into a play-house. An instant later, it was a pile of sawdust on the floor. The hunter turned and sprinted towards his mate, vanishing away all his clothes in an instant.

“Yahtzee!” he yelled, flying through the air and neatly impaling himself on Cas' still-ready cock. “Holy fuck!”

“As you wish, Dean”, Cas said primly, and did that thing with Dean's prostate that caused the hunter's few remaining brain cells to shut up shop for the night. Dean came violently, Cas holding him and following him over the edge just seconds later.

“And that concludes Lesson One”, Cas said starchily. “A short rest, and we will repeat, just to make sure you got it.”

Dean could only utter a garbled moan before passing out.

+~+~+

Next time, Dean takes up sport in a way the inventors of that sport almost certainly never intended.....


	105. Day 2: Lee's Summit MO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a baseball match. And some whittling......

August 21st

Annoyingly for the hunter, Cas would not tell him their destination when he woke up that morning, despite Dean offering him sexual favors if he did. It was frankly unfair; Cas knew he'd get the favors anyway! He did however tell the hunter that it was barely more than hour away, so it could not be that far beyond the state line, and that they would be making a stop on the way.

The stop turned out to be the baseball stadium in Kansas City, Cas having booked them tickets for an early afternoon game against the White Sox. Even better, private box tickets, which meant Dean not only got all the great things about a baseball match – popcorn, soda and all – he got to make out with Cas in a semi-public situation. It wasn't only the Royals' star player who hit one out of the field.

The Royals may have won, but Dean wasn't sure. Come to that, he didn't really care. Sunny weather, sex with Cas and baseball – and it was only Day Two! Though he was a bit apprehensive when Cas purchased a bat as a souvenir of the game, saying that it would come in useful that evening. The knowing smirk was, for Dean, rather worrisome.

Dean's dick twitched at the prospect, even though he didn't know what the prospect was. Fuck, he needed therapy!

+~+~+

Their destination turned out to be the town of Lee's Summit, part of the Kansas City sprawl in Missouri, and Dean pulled the Impala easily into a Super 8 on the main drag. He couldn't really see what was so educational about a suburban town with fancy-ass lamp-posts, but he trusted Cas. Though the baseball bat still made him a bit nervous. And excited.

He definitely needed therapy!

It was time for dinner, so they walked to the nearby Applebee's (Dean would have objected to not taking Baby, but after Sam's recent remarks about his weight and despite his comeback of 'more cushion for the pushin', he was feeling a bit uneasy about his appearance). Of course Dean wasn't really that nervous about the evening's activities, whatever they would be. Hey, he was Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to man, hunter supreme and totally unshockable.

All right, the giant-sized tub of lube on the bedside table when he got back was ever so slightly disconcerting.

“This town was founded by a Doctor Lea”, Cas said conversationally, running his hands up and down the baseball bat as he spoke. “He predicted that the railroad coming to Kansas City would have to come this way, and a town on the highest point would draw people in. But what made the town grow was the arrival of the lumber industry.”

“Lumber”, Dean echoed. Only his angel could give an educational lecture in a voice that made the hunter instantly hard. “Hey, I've got the plaid shirts for that!”

Cas smirked at him, still doing something with the bat.

“Many lumberjacks lived solitary lives”, the angel went on, “and often supplemented their incomes by whittling or carving pieces of wood, often creating small works of art. Of course, they also sometimes created.... other things.”

As he spoke, he pulled his hands away from the bat, and Dean nearly had a seizure. Cas had apparently been using his grace to turn the cheap souvenir into a giant dildo! Not only was it now curved, ending in a Cas-sized impressive cock-head at one end, but there were all sorts of... bits sticking out all the way along.

Dean was going to die!

+~+~+

“So the city has apparently doubled in size in the past fifteen years.”

“Bweah?”

Dean had tears in his eyes, as Cas continued to turn the 'thing' inside of him, his body shuddering with the sustained effort. He had come three times already, and bearing in mind Sam's frequent jokes about Dean's lower brain, Cas seemed determined to suck that brain clean out through Dean's dick. And his upper one along with it!

Another sudden turn, and Dean's cock twitched inside Cas' impossible mouth, as the angel did that thing with his tongue that Dean loved. The hunter let out a wild keening noise, and silently prayed that the angel had remembered to soundproof the room. And possibly the town.

“There is also a rather interesting museum here”, the angel said conversationally, apparently able to speak with the hunter's semi-hard dick in his mouth. “It is only five hours to our destination for tomorrow evening, so I think we shall spend the morning there.”

Dean was sure some of those protuberances were capable of moving in and out, because Cas chose that moment to do a complete half-turn that made the hunter let out a wail that crossed about three octaves as he came for a fourth time, his body finally slumping into the mattress.

“I think that is enough for now”, Cas said, sounding almost regretful. “Though I am definitely keeping this for later use, back at the Bunker.”

Dean just lay there as Cas somehow extracted the 'thing' without causing any further shocks, and replaced it with his own cock. After all that over-stimulation, it actually felt wonderful to just lie there with Cas inside of him, recovering his few remaining wits. And the angel had to be using his grace or something, because his Magical Healing Cock™ was even better than normal after rough sex, soothing Dean's insides and making him smile goofily, letting out a noise that would have attracted any passing elk. He wanted to tell the angel how much he loved him for doing stuff like that, but words were beyond him for now, so he just thought them at his mate.

“I love you too, Dean”, came back the soft reply.

After a brief thought as to whether he would survive the next seven weeks, Dean promptly passed out, not even caring that he was the little spoon. Though he would whack Cas' arse if the angel told anyone about it.

Damned angel'd probably enjoy it too much!

+~+~+

Next time, everything in the garden is lovely – well, almost everything.....


	106. Day 3: Springfield IL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romp in the flowers....

August 22nd

Cas had several ways of waking the hunter up in the morning, and Dean loved coming to to find himself being fucked hard and fast by an angel. But as he was still sore from the night before, he was more than thankful that, this particular morning, he woke to a slow, sensual bout of love-making as Cas' Magical Healing Cock™ did wonders for his sore if happy insides. He was half-sure that the angel must be using his grace as well – only half-sure, as he was barely awake, uttering a litany of groans that would have had a film producer giving him two thumbs up. When he finally came, he sank back into the pillows, wondering if he would ever have the energy to drive that day.

Of course, he had forgotten Cas' plan to drag him round that old-time museum, which meant walking. Which even with the powers of the Magical Healing Cock™ was still damned uncomfortable. And Cas' 'kind' offer to buy him a walking-stick from the souvenir shop was definitely not appreciated, even if he did consider saying yes!

+~+~+

They left the museum at just before eleven, and stopped for lunch at Odessa on I-70. Looking at his burger and fries, Dean wondered something.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“”Why can't I use my grace to eat what I want and never get fat?”

The angel smirked.

“I believe, as you said quite recently, that it leaves 'more cushion for the pushin', Dean!”

The waitress who happened to be passing their table let out a high-pitched squeal and scampered off to talk to her colleagues, all of whom were soon eyeing them. Dean uttered a silent prayer of thanks that they would almost certainly never come here again.

+~+~+

They passed the turn-off for St. Charles, their stop last time, and Dean followed Cas' instructions to also pass St. Louis and its arch, wondering just where they were going. A move to 55 took the north, and after a short time Cas indicated a turning. Dean grinned when he saw the sign.

“Springfield!” he laughed. “Hey, The Simpsons! That's educational.”

“How, pray?” Cas asked dryly.

“Well, it always starts with a blackboard!” Dean said defensively. “Remember that old-time kid's desk we found in the Bunker? Sam nearly pitched a shitfit when I told him how we broke it!”

The angel gave him a reproving look.

“I was thinking something rather more educational than that”, Cas said. “It is definitely not something anyone who knows you would associate with you, though.”

Dean pouted.

“And if you pout”, Cas said without even looking over to him, “the sex tonight will be particularly rough.”

Dean pouted again. Several times, just to make sure. Cas smiled.

+~+~+

When he saw the name of the motel Cas directed him to, Dean's eyebrows shot up.

“The Flowerhouse?” he said incredulously. “Cas!”

“Springfield calls itself the Flower City”, the angel explained as the Impala ground to a halt. “But doubtless you think flowers too unmanly for a hunter like yourself.”

“I am truly a manly man!” Dean said, puffing out his chest.

“Panties!” Cas coughed into his hand.

Dean's face fell. Fuck!

+~+~+

Dean thinks that they dined at the nearby Stake n' Shake that evening, he can't be quite sure. Because shortly after their return to the daftly-named motel, Cas had stripped him in short order and laid his out on the bed like a prize piece of meat, and Dean nearly came from that look alone. He shivered in excitement and anticipation – until from nowhere, Cas produced a large bouquet of flowers.

“For me?” Dean managed, quietly impressed that he could still manage those tricky things called words. “Cas, you shouldn't have!”

The look in the angel's eyes was positively feral. Dean gulped. Then Cas extracted a long-stemmed blue flower from the bouquet and gently rubbed the head up the length of Dean's cock.

The hunter fairly blew. Cas smirked.

“I should perhaps have also mentioned that I selected all the flowers in this bouquet for their aphrodisiac qualities”, he growled. “This, for example, reacts with chemicals in the human skin to create an increased sense of arousal.”

“Arousal!" Dean squeaked. It was not even a manly squeak.

“And when combined with this”, Cas went on, extracting a smaller yellow flower with strange black markings on it, “the intensity of the reaction is only increased.”

He rubbed the second flower first on one of the hunter's nipples and then the other, before making a painfully (for Dean) slow progress down to his cock, miraculously already hardening. The hunter could feel the tears in his eyes, especially when he saw how large the bouquet actually was. He was in for a long evening.

“You are, Dean”, Cas growled. “Because this is only the first bouquet.....”

+~+~+

(Sam Winchester would wonder, some months later, why Dean smirked at all the flowers he had chosen for his wedding to Sarah. Unfortunately he would make the mistake of asking why because Dean, being Dean, told him.)

+~+~+

Next time, Dean experiences some Victorian Values....


	107. Day 4: Waterloo IA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A horrible day yesterday. Whoever attacked Misha deserves their own special place in Hell!

August 23rd

The good thing about this trip, Dean told himself yet again, was that he got to do all or at least most of the driving. Cas had gone to hand their room-key in, and he was sat waiting for the angel so they could set off to wherever the hell they were going. Last time it had been the town of Waterloo in Iowa, but Dean didn't even know if they were heading to that state. Though he suspected he would enjoy whatever the angel had in mind for him that evening.

Cas slid into the other side of the car, and Dean smiled at him. Then his smile faded. Cas was wearing a damned buttonhole, a blue flower just like the one from last night.

“So, any hints as to tonight?” Dean asked hopefully. 

The damned angel fingered his flower before answering. 

“Young noblemen”, he said mysteriously.

Dean stared at him in confusion, but as it appeared that that was it, he started the engine.

+~+~+

When they turned off 55 and headed towards Peoria, Dean guessed that they were making for the Hawkeye State. They reached the border before he started feeling hungry, so they pulled off at Davenport to a Mickey Dee's where Cas had a burger that, as usual, he very visibly enjoyed, whilst Dean had to wait some time at the table for things to go down before he could go back to the Impala.

+~+~+

Cas was in no particular hurry, but Dean was surprised when their next port of call turned out to be Waterloo, again. He was directed around the back streets down a dead-end by a large old-time house, and after he turned off the engine he turned to his angel.

“I selected the towns and cities this time round because as I told you, they had something in common”, Cas explained, “and two of them just happened to be the same ones we visited last time. But your experience this time round, Dean, will be very different, and not just because you are not – currently - pregnant.”

Damned sex voice! How could Dean get out of the car when he was sporting such an impressive hard-on?

Cas smirked, and eased himself out of the car whilst Dean tried to adjust himself some way towards public decency. The road he emerged on (eventually) had clearly once continued on some distance, but the freeway through the town had cut it off. The old house was even more impressive at second glance.

“The Snowden House”, Cas explained. “One hundred and forty years old, and maintained as a museum. It is closed today, but it forms part of this evening's activities.”

“What activities?” Dean asked at once.

“There is a very good restaurant just over the road, the Briq House and Grill”, the angel said, very clearly ignoring his question. “I think an early dinner, and then we might consider turning in.”

It was barely four o'clock, but Dean had no objection to that. Hell, great burgers and prolonged sexy times with Cas? He should come here more often!

+~+~+

Back at the house, Cas mojo'ed their bags ahead, then told the hunter to follow him up the stairs in sixty seconds' time. It was one of the longest minutes in Dean's life, and he all but ran up the stairs when it was up, knocking at the door as Cas had said.

“Enter!”

Dean did so, noting that his clothes seemed to have been changed to a smart if cheap sort of suit. Cas was lounging in a chair, wearing a much better suit, including the blue waistcoat that Dean loved on him. Or off him.

“Tonight we are going to play master and valet”, Cas said commandingly. “The word valet comes from young nobleman, and denoted a minor lordling who would serve his more powerful master in any way the master wanted. Any way, Dean.”

The hunter actually felt light-headed as all the blood in his head turned sharply around and moved several feet southwards. He nodded dumbly. Cas stood up.

“First” he ordered, “you will undress me.”

This was a rare treat. Cas loved to undress Dean, slowly removing the hunter's clothes whilst growling possessively the whole time, keeping his mate on edge, but Dean rarely got to return the favor, as Cas usually just mojo'ed his clothes away (or tore them off if the mood took him), so they could have longer for sexy times. Dean found himself growling as he removed the clothing one item at a time, lingering on the waistcoat and carefully folding each item away before continuing. 

Fuck! Cas was wearing the Sexy White Boxers™, the ones that would surely be the death of Dean some day. The hunter whined, and Cas smiled down at him.

“Now you need to fulfill your duties”, he reminded his mate.

“Huh?”

“As the other servants are not here, it is your job to make the bed warm.”

Dean nodded.

“The old-fashioned way.”

“Huh?”

“By getting into it naked, and moving around”, Cas explained. “Make sure you fold your own clothes as neatly as mine, Dean.”

The hunter nodded, and stripped quickly and efficiently, not missing the possessive growling that was coming from the chair Cas had sat back down on. Dean slipped under the covers and shivered, but hid body heat soon made it feel warmer. He was so focused on his task that he took his eyes off of Cas......

Suddenly the sheets were raised, and Dean had six foot of hot angel poised above him, supported on those muscular angelic arms. 

“Remember, your job as valet is to serve me in any way I want.”

Dean swallowed.

“On your front!” Cas ordered.

The hunter quickly flipped over, his rapidly hardening cock rubbing against the rough sheets. Cas was rubbing his cock up and down Dean's crack, making the hunter whine in anticipation.

“Later”, Cas growled, “I want you to fuck me, Dean. I want you to meld your grace with mine. I want to be one with you. But for now.....”

Suddenly he thrust in, and he must have been using his grace to prepare Dean, because he went in smoothly and almost painlessly, hitting the hunter's prostate first go. Dean yelped, and Cas immediately began thrusting, as if Dean's prostate had mortally offended him or something. The yelp became a strangled wail, and Dean just had enough brain cells left to be thankful that the house stood alone before he was coming violently, the clenching of his walls around his mate's cock making Cas come too. 

The angel slipped out of him and mojo'ed both themselves and the bed clean. Then he inserted himself under the hunter, slotting their bodies together and kissing Dean on the lips.

“Rest now”, he ordered. “Then more sex later.”

Dean supposed he could cope with that.

+~+~+

Next time, Dean finds that his knowledge of strategic warfare is less than he thought.....


	108. Day 5: Fremont NE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best-laid plans of mice, men and Dean Winchester......

August 24th 

Only Cas, Dean decided, could make putting clothes on a sexual experience. True, the fact that he insisted his valet be naked whilst doing it, and used his grace to constantly keep Dean on the edge of coming without granting him release may have contributed to the hotness factor. And Cas finally jerking him off like he was manhandling an errant fire-hose may also have been a very marginal factor resulting in the hunter hobbling out of the Victorian bedroom with a smile on his face a mile wide. 

+~+~+

Dean was surprised when, having directed him across town, Cas took them down 63, a quiet single-lane freeway heading south. 

“Back to Nebraska?” he ventured.

“Yes, but a different stop this time”, Cas said. “This is one of several stops that will have a military link to your education.”

“Suits the ultimate warrior”, Dean said cockily.

“Well, we shall soon see.”

Okay, now that worried him.

+~+~+

A two-hour drive took them to Des Moines, where they pulled off at an independent diner that Cas had read good reviews about. Dean had to admit that, apart from the excessive amount of green items on the menu (Sammy would have loved the place!), the burgers looked wonderful. 

“Let me guess”, he said quickly before they started. “These are about to make you very happy?”

Cas looked pointedly at him.

“I already am very happy, Dean”, he said simply. “I have you.”

Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to walk manfully in a manly-like manner, did not get a tear in his eye at that. It was clearly something in the air.....

The angel coughed pointedly.

+~+~+

They crossed the state line at Omaha, and Dean wondered how far into Nebraska they would have to go. Not far was the answer; barely half an hour later they were pulling off the interstate and into the small town of Fremont.

“Damn!” Dean muttered.

“What is it?” Cas asked.

“I thought all the places we were visiting had an 'L' in them”, he muttered. “Is it they all have an 'E'?”

“Only the first seven stops”, Cas said. “Nice guess, though. You will need all your skills if you are going to get lucky tonight.”

Dean looked across the bench seat in alarm, but Cas had already mojo'ed himself away to Heaven only knew where. The hunter sighed.

+~+~+

Fortunately the angel was waiting for him at the motel reception desk, and after they had got their room card, he led the way up to their room. It was a standard one with two double beds and little else. Dean went to use the bathroom whilst his mate unpacked.

The hunter opened the bathroom door – and froze. Cas was lying naked on one of the beds, and a very thick red line had appeared on the carpet between it and the other bed, on which there was a laptop. Dean whimpered.

“We are in the town of Fremont”, Cas said, slowly jerking his fully-erect cock, “named after General John Charles Fremont. Not, sadly one of the country's better military leaders; his career is littered with poor performances and outright disasters.”

“Mwah?”

“Your task, Dean, is to do better.”

“Huh?”

Cas gestured to the laptop.

“On that is a simulation for the four major events in the general's life”, Cas said. “His time as a major in California, his attempt to become president, his Civil War years and his governorship of Arizona. Each has certain targets for success, and you only need to hit one of them to claim your reward.”

The angel arched his back and let out a small moan. Dean almost fell over his feet to get to the laptop.

+~+~+

“I don't fuckin' believe it!”

Cas smirked, and rolled over to look at his mate.

“What went wrong?” he asked.

“I've been court-martialed for insubordination!”

“Funny”, the angel said. “So was he. Still, three more tries.”

+~+~+

“Cas! They're tellin' lies about me!”

“Who?” the angel asked innocently. 

“Damned Democrats are saying if I get elected, there'll be a civil war. There's gonna be one anyway!”

“Yes, but in eighteen hundred and fifty-six they didn't know that”, Cas said patiently. 

“I'm already a senator”, Dean said sulkily. “Doesn't that count as success?”

Cas raised his legs and began to finger himself. Dean moaned.

“Nooooooo!” the angel moaned.

+~+~+

“Hell, no!”

Cas bit back another smile.

“What went wrong this time?” he asked.

“Fuckin' Lincoln just fired me because I freed the slaves. And he's about to do the fuckin' same thing!”

The angel smirked.

“I didn't even get any thanks for spotting Grant's promise, either”, Dean grumbled. “Did you fix this?”

“You are making the same mistakes he did”, Cas said. “Of course, if you fail in Arizona, then I get to claim a prize instead.”

Dean was suddenly unsure whether he wanted to win in the Copper State or lose.

+~+~+

“No! No way! Hell, no!”

Cas did grin this time.

“You failed in Arizona?” he asked.

“I went there to run it, but that bastard Hayes dismissed me because I was broke”, Dean moaned. “Hell, being a soldier is fuckin; tough.....”

He was lying down and very suddenly naked, with Cas knelt between his raised legs slowly fingering his entrance.

“Oh I don't know”, the angel said, his eyes dark with passion as he pushed a digit inside his mate. “There are some compensations.”

He pressed viciously on the hunter's prostate, and Dean shook as he came without warning, moaning loudly. Cas silenced him with a kiss, sliding in almost unnoticed.

“My perfect soldier”, he praised. “My precious, beautiful Dean.”

He knew Dean didn't like being called beautiful or pretty, but he guessed – correctly – that his mate was too far out of it to object. The hunter threw his arms back and panted, the look on his face one of sheer bliss, and Cas uttered a silent prayer of thanks for his finally finding the perfect mate after all his years of dull existence.

+~+~+

Next time, things get really corny for our favorite hunter.....


	109. Day 6: Mitchell SD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change from last time's visit to the South Dakota town brings an old friend and some grains.

August 25th

They left Fremont late the following morning, owing to Cas insisting on waking his mate up with a double blow-job, which left Dean unable to stand for some time. Not that he really minded; Cas had told him – with the hunter's cock in his mouth at the time – that their next stop was less than four hours away, although they had a call to make on the way there. At least Dean thought that was what he said; he was rather too busy with trying to prevent the angel sucking his brains out through his cock! Again!

They headed north on 77 until they reached Sioux City, and Dean perked up.

“Bobby?” he ventured. 

“I have scheduled us to meet him for lunch at a diner not far from his home”, Cas said. 

Dean looked longingly at his mate, who chuckled.

“Do you want to pull over?” he asked.

“Cas!”

“All right”, the angel smiled. “Yes, I did book a reservation at Grease Unlimited for us all.”

Dean just had the best mate ever!

+~+~+

Bobby had called in at the Bunker only a few months earlier to see them and their copious horde, and had particularly hit it off with Zophiel, bonding over their shared love of mechanics. Cas had even had to take meals out to the garage for the pair of them. The old grump was pleased to see them, although his comment about 'not up the duff yet?' was, Dean decided, not called for. Cas had explained that they would not even try for another clutch until a full year had passed since the last birth, because Dean found it really painful to push......

That was the moment when Bobby had proven that he was a surprisingly fast runner for a man of his age.

The old grump had grown fond of the angel, especially after Cas' decision to put a watch spell around his yard had paid off, and Dean had flown up to deal with four youths who thought it would be a joke to break in and wreck things. Dean smiled at the memory – what was the name of that Pacific island he had left them on again? He really should remember to pick them up some day.....

+~+~+

It was only a short drive from Sioux Falls to their destination, and Dean was surprised to see it was the same as last time, the town of Mitchell. Last time they had stayed at the Siesta, but this time Cas told him they were headed to the Corn Palace Motel which, by a stroke of luck or good planning, was close by a Pizza Hut. Dean''s only regret was that his new angelic powers didn't extend to him being able to eat pizza indefinitely; the one time he had tried, he had felt sick for nearly a week afterwards.

“But at least you got to see me in a nurse's uniform!” Cas muttered as they approached the Hut entrance. The hunter blushed fiercely, and slipped behind his mate to hide his sudden erection.

+~+~+

Dean stared at the building before him in fascinated horror. The Corn Palace was, Cas had told him, meant to be a homage to the grain industry that had helped make the city what it was. It looked like a Disney attempt at an Arabic palace of old, decidedly odd in the middle of downtown middle America.

“It is a conference and arts center”, Cas went on. “Rather gauche, really. But corn plays a major part in this evening's activities. And now you are nicely stuffed with pizza, it is time for you to stuff me.”

D|ean's eyes widened, but before he could say anything Cas had mojo'ed them to the edge of some corn field. Or mojo'ed Dean; the angel was nowhere to be seen, but a large piece of card taped to a nearby corn stem read 'Find me and claim your reward'. 

Dean grinned. He concentrated, but sensed nothing.

Not that easy, Dean, came a reproving voice inside his head. The hunter pouted. Fuck!

He thought for a moment, then concentrated again, this time trying to detect his mate's gorgeous scent. All that farm produce wasn't helping, but after a moment he could definitely detect something. He walked quickly off into the corn, pushing his way through and occasionally stopping to check his direction.

After a few moments he realized he was moving towards the edge of the field. He could see – and smell – the wheat in the adjoining field when he came across the ruins of a stone building, little more than a shed. And there, lying on several bales of hay, was a naked and clearly aroused angel.

“You took your time”, Cas said pointedly. “Perhaps we'd better just head back to town.....”

Dean almost snarled, and mojo'ed away all his clothes in an instant as he all but ran over to his mate. Folding Cas' legs right back over his head – thank God for angel flexibility – he thrust straight in in one swift movement, earning him a surprised grunt.

“Is that all you've got, Winchester?” Cas teased.

Dean roared, and began to pound his mate's prostate mercilessly, thrusting into the angel like his life depended on it. He would have liked to have gone on for ever, but even angelic powers were bound by the limits of what the human body could take, and in little more than a minute he was coming violently, letting out a satisfied snarl as he collapsed on top of his angel.

“Not bad”, Cas said thoughtfully. “Did you enjoy your history lesson?”

Dean had to take a moment to get his breath back.

“Cas”, he said at last, “Hell, if you'd been my history teacher at school, I'd have gotten an A!”

Without warning the angel flipped him over, and Dean felt his mate's cock probing his entrance.

“Better let me see just how far you'd have gone to get it”, he grinned.

Somewhere in a South Dakota cornfield, a hunter screamed loud enough to flatten the nearby wheat stalks......

+~+~+

Next time, Dean has always had trouble when it comes to following orders....


	110. Day 7: Sheridan WY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a stand.

August 26th

Cas must have mojo'ed them back to the hotel, because Dean was thankful to wake up in a bed rather than a cornfield. He looked the tiny distance across to the angel's sleeping form, burrito'ed as ever in a swathe of blankets, and smiled.

“Coffee!” Cas growled. Dean chuckled, and a steaming (and horrendously sweet) cup of joe appeared on the bedside table next to his mate. Cas sighed, and somehow contrived to pull Dean on top of him inside his wrappings.

“I love you”, the angel said, his blue eyes boring into Dean's green ones. 

“I love you too”, the hunter whispered back, still surprised how easy it was for him, the All-Star Champion of the Anti-Chick-Flick Moment, to say those words. He ground himself against his mate, who rumbled his approval.

+~+~+

Dean had to reheat the coffee.

+~+~+

“We have a longer drive today”, Cas said as he slipped into the Impala. “Over seven hours, though we gain an hour thanks to moving to Mountain Time. Start by taking 90 west to Deadwood.”

“Oh, the Deadwood Stage is a-comin' on over the range!” Dean sang. The angel looked at him as if he were slightly mad.

“Calamity Jane”, he chuckled. “Appropriate, given the circumstances.”

Dean stared at him in surprise, but clearly Cas would say no more. Damn!

+~+~+

They pulled off 90 to detour through Deadwood, which Dean wondered at until he saw the place they were eating. A genuine American steakhouse, with the sort of burgers which would give the proponents of healthy eating a heart-attack (no loss there, then), and probably anyone who ate one one as well. His mouth watered.

“They do salads as well”, Cas pointed out.

Dean gave him a dirty look. The angel smiled.

“I would not deprive you of your burgers, Dean”, he said. “Besides, you will need your energy for tonight.”

The hunter perked up.

“For what?” he asked at once.

“Another strategic challenge”, Cas said mysteriously.

The waitress arrived to take their order at that very moment, and he would say no more. No matter how much Dean pouted.

+~+~+

It was late afternoon when they reached what turned out to be their destination, the town of Sheridan. Cas checked them into a Super 8, happily just along from another Pizza Hut (to which Cas very unfairly insisted they walk). After some mindless TV and a couple of Supremes, Dean was ready for whatever the angel had lined up. 

“We are not far from the famous site of the Battle of Little Big Horn”, Cas told him, sitting cross-legged (and very unfairly naked!) on the other bed. “So your challenge tonight is to try to rewrite history and to make for better consequences of that terrible battle.”

“Sounds easy”, Dean said lightly. “What's my reward if I win?”

“A full grace-merge, wings and all”, Cas said. “But if you fail, I get to fold you over the way I like!”

The hunter winced. Even with his newly-acquired grace, he was nowhere near as flexible as the angel, and he always felt sore (if satisfied) after Cas took him that way. But there was no way he could make the same mistakes old Custer had.

+~+~+

“Hah! I accepted the extra troops from General Terry, and I remembered the Gatling Guns from the boat!” Dean said triumphantly. “Even if there are more Indians, I'll be okay now.”

“Really?” Cas asked with a knowing smile. Dean hated that look; it meant Cas knew something he didn't.

“Really!” he said firmly.

“We'll see.”

+~+~+

“They want me to split my troops and try to surround the Indians”, Dean scoffed. “No way! I can see there's way more than the reports said, and they'll be able to pick both halves of my army off one at a time.”

“What about your horses?” Cas asked.

“I've backed against a hill, and only a few soldiers watching them”, the hunter said. “I'm not repeating old George's mistake of having a quarter of his men holding the reins.”

“I see.”

Once again, Dean had a bad feeling that he was missing something.

+~+~+

The battle was a close-run thing, but Dean's clever deployment of his few Gatling guns proved decisive. The attacking Indians wee mown down in their dozens, and even though many did reach the lines, it was not quite enough to break through. Dean winced at all the casualty figures, but felt a surge of triumph as the last of the attackers retreated.

“Yes!” he said, punching his fist into the air. “I won!”

“Did you?” Cas asked, looking thoughtful.

Dean turned to look at him. That bad feeling was back again.

“Did I?” he said uncertainly.

Cas looked at him again, then reached over and pressed a button on Dean's laptop.

“Welcome to the future you just created”, he said softly. 

Dean looked at the Wikipedia page that had just come up, and his stomach plummeted. George Armstrong Custer 1839-1902. Twentieth president of the United States of America. Renowned for only narrowly surviving the Battle of Little Big Horn, his subsequent persecution and near-annihilation of the Indian peoples, particularly the tribes which had so nearly defeated him.....

“What did I do?” Dean said softly.

Cas smiled sadly.

“Too many people think that you can go back to history and make a 'quick fix' of events you don't like, and somehow nothing else will change as a result”, he said quietly. “There was a backlash against the Indians after the battle as it was; had Custer survived, he would have made sure it was a hundred times worse. You made him a hero, and he became president on the back of that, especially when his political rivals tried to discredit him. You cannot save everyone, my friend.”

Dean nodded dumbly, closed the laptop and crawled silently over to Cas' bed. The angel pulled him close and held him, and the hunter sighed happily. 

Cas still insisted on folding him over later, though. 

+~+~+

Next time, there is a hat......


	111. Day 8: Thornton CO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the hat.

August 27th

They were heading south again, back some of the way they had come the day before, except this time Cas directed the hunter off 90 and onto 25, continuing south into the empty center of the state. Dean had always thought Wyoming a betwixt and between state, neither MidWest or Western, but he had to admit that it had it own rugged beauty. Though nothing like as beautiful as the scruffy-haired sex god sat next to him who, he noticed, was smiling silently as he watched him. 

Freakin' mind-reading angel!

A summer storm and several sets of roadworks slowed their progress somewhat, and Dean decided to pull off the road and lunch at a Mickey Dee's whose golden arches he had seen rising above the lonely town of Douglas. He wondered if they were headed to Denver, as Cas had said their journey would be about six hours long, but he could see no link between that city and all the medium-sized places they had stopped at so far.

“Is it some saying made out of the first letters of each place?” he asked as Cas snaffled one of his fries. The angel grinned.

“Not so difficult as that”, he said. “You could work it out at any time. Would you like a clue?”

“Yeah.”

“Sex.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Here?” he ventured. They had never gotten thrown out of a Mickey Dee's before, though several diners in the vicinity of the Bunker had pointedly requested that they never return. One had even employed an additional security guard.

“That was the clue”, Cas explained.

Dean thought about it. And about sex.

+~+~+

One of the greatest things about the Impala, Dean thought as they left the car-park over an hour later, was those long bench seats.....

+~+~+

They passed Cheyenne and were over the border into Colorado when another rain shower hit them, slowing their pace. That and all the roadworks made Dean glad they were not pushed for time that day, even if he didn't know where they were going. Fortunately he had not long to wait, as they were soon rolling into the Denver area. Some miles short of the center Cas directed them off into a place called Thornton, and the horribly-named Valli-Hi Motel (really?). Dean really hoped it would not be as bad as its name suggested.

Fortunately it was not. And as there were no diners nearby, Cas ordered in pizza, which added to finding Doctor Sexy on the TV made for a great start to the evening. Dean waited until his show was over before speaking.

“So what educational thing you gonna do with me tonight, professor?”

Cas shot him a look. The next instant, Dean found himself naked and tied with his hands and feet to the headboard, his butt presented ready for his mate. His eyes widened in surprise.

“This is the City of Thornton”, Cas said, slowly removing his own clothes to the hunter's evident satisfaction. “Founded as a farming community, it was named for Senator Dan Thornton. And because there is something inherently 'cowboy' about you, Dean Winchester' this seems the perfect opportunity for me to save a horse, and ride a cowboy.”

The angel was suddenly kneeling next to Dean's ready butt, and Dean gulped. Cas had not only removed all his clothes, but was wearing a stetson. And the look in his eyes was positively feral.

Dean was in such shit!

Getting shafted by the angel was always an experience and a half, but tonight Cas seemed determined to put all those past experiences in the shade. He was somehow using his grace to slide in alongside his cock, which was pushing further and further into the hunter. Dean let out a series of incoherent growls and moans as Cas filled him up, snarling when he realized that the angel was deliberately missing his prostate. Now that was just mean!

Then Cas lifted his stetson with one hand yelled 'ride!” At the same time he changed his angle, and Dean finally got the relief he had been seeking. Or would have done, had not a steel cock-ring magically materialized around the base of his cock. The hunter wondered briefly if this was how a champagne bottle felt when someone shook it, before his brain just gave up the fight for coherent thought. His voice rose at least an octave above normal, and his wings flared out behind him without his even asking them. And the bastard angel promptly buried his hands in those wings and funneled his grace into them.

“Caaaaaaas!”

“Yee-hie!”

If he'd have had any brain cells left, Dean would probably have thought this was the worst Western porno ever. But there was no faking; he was seriously gonna die unless.....

His body suddenly realized that the ring had gone, and Dean came like never before, Cas massaging his cock and pumping him until there was nothing left. The hunter had tears in his eyes, but they were tears of joy, and although his cock now felt painfully sensitive, he could feel his mate using his grace to ease the discomfort.

“Wow!” he managed.

“Wow indeed”, Cas said, slipping down beside him. His own wings, which Dean had not even seen come out, slipped behind the hunter's, their feathers entwining. “That was quite something, Dean.”

“Yeah.”

“Nap, then Round Two later.”

Dean's eyes widened.

“Round Two?” he said weakly.

“Of course”, Cas said as if it were obvious. “And next time, you get to take me.”

“With the hat?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Definitely with the hat”, Cas said with a smile. “Rest now.”

Dean fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face.

+~+~+

Next time, first catch your angel.....


	112. Day 9: Farmington NM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space, the final frontier......

August 28th

The drives were getting longer as they hit the larger states of the south-west, and it would be over seven hours to wherever the Hell their next stop was. Dean guessed it might be in New Mexico if their past trip was anything to go by, but he couldn't be sure. And to add to his anticipation, Cas had got a bag containing something for their evening together, and wouldn't tell him what it was, no matter how much he pouted.

Dean's life was so hard!

“You will be”, Cas muttered from the passenger seat.

“What?” Dean asked, momentarily confused.

“So hard”, the angel grinned. Dean sighed in a put-upon manner.

+~+~+

Their journey seemed longer because, shortly after leaving the Denver area, Cas had directed the hunter onto 285, a single freeway that barreled through the dry and uninteresting Colorado countryside. The occasional town broke the boredom now and then, and of course Dean loved driving, but he preferred roads he could let Baby loose on. This one didn't seem to know where it was going, twisting and turning all over the goddamn place!

Lunch was at the oddly-named Boogie's Restaurant in Del Norte. They were onto dessert – Cas had chosen the place for its pie, apparently, which just made him even more of a best mate ever – when Dean saw a large sedan pull up outside. He noted that it had New York plates before a man and a woman got out. The man was fifty and balding, and clearly thought a great deal of himself by the way he carried himself into the diner, not even holding the door for his wife. Cas followed his gaze, and frowned.

“The Nortons”, he said. “An annual trip out West for them.”

Dean nodded, and noticed that Mr. Norton was looking disdainfully across at the two of them. When the waitress approached, he pointedly asked to be seated as far from them as possible, and continued to send sharp glances their way. 

Cas had that look on his face again.

“What'cha gonna do?” Dean whispered.

Mr. Norton got up and waddled over to the restrooms. Just seconds after he had gone in, another man arrived at the welcome desk. He was a biker, in his late forties but in good condition and wearing a plain leather jacket. The waitress took him towards a table, but on passing Mrs. Norton he stopped in surprise.

“Esme?” he exclaimed.

She looked up and reddened. 

“Patrick”, she said softly. “I never thought......”

He looked around furtively.

“Is Bill here?” he asked warily.

“The restrooms”, she said, looking equally nervous.

The two stared at each other for a moment, then she threw a few notes onto the table and they all but fled from the diner. Mr. Norton was emerging from the restrooms when there was the sound of a motorbike revving up outside, and a cloud of dust briefly obliterated the town's main street.

“Childhood sweethearts”, Cas explained. “She was forced to marry the starer by her family, because they both have money, but she was in love with the biker, who lived in her home town's next street. He just happened to be passing through here.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him. The angel blushed.

“I may have teleported him from Rhode Island and tampered with his memory just a little”, he admitted.

The hunter chuckled, enjoying the deepening frown on the face of the man across the diner.

+~+~+

They turned onto 500 just short of Durango, and crossed the state line into New Mexico, still heading south. Cas told his mate that the town of Farmington was their destination for that evening, directing Dean to the Journey Motel there. There was no diner nearby, he said, so they would have to get pizza delivered again. Dean supposed he was okay with that.

Their motel room was what Dean would have termed 'standard fugly', but tolerable enough. He was surprised when Cas did not order the pizza at once, and an hour or so later he was starving.

“This town is known for several things”, Cas said as he sat on the bed. “One in particular concerns the unusually high number of UFO sightings.”

“Aliens, huh?” Dean grinned.

“Indeed”, Cas said. “And I thought that should be our theme for tonight.”

Two things happened simultaneously. First, a large pizza materialized in the middle of the room, floating above the space between the two beds. And second, Dean realized that not only was he wearing Captain James Tiberius Kirk's gold command shirt, but also that Cas was wearing Spock's blue science one. He grinned and stood up to reach the pizza.

A moment later, he bounced off the ceiling with a surprised yelp.

“I may have forgot to mention”, Cas said airily. “I turned off the gravity.” He moved more slowly, and easily retrieved the pizza box, extracting a large slice for himself.

“Cas!”

Dean puzhed himself back down onto the bed a little too forcefully, and it was fortunate that the angel reacted quickly and prevented the pizza slice from being crushed between their bodies. Their bodies which, Dean belatedly realized, were naked apart from the command shirts and the black boots.

“Hell yeah!” he grinned. “Zero-gravity sex with an angel!”

Cas somehow slipped out from underneath him, taking his pizza slice to the other side of the room. 

“You have to catch me first”, he teased.

+~+~+

It turned out that zero-gravity orgasms were even more awesome than Dean remembered, especially when LARPing was added to the mix. The only downside was being torn between wanting pizza and wanting sex, but it turned out that it was possible to have both at the same time, and in mid-air. Even if the hunter did end up with pizza stains in some awkward places.....

+~+~+

Next time, the LARPing continues, for just a few dollars more.....


	113. Day 10: El Paso TX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spaghetti, anyone?

August 29th

Since they were in the north-western part of New Mexico, Dean had assumed that they would resume their old path and head west into Arizona. Instead Cas directed him out of Farmington on another single-lane freeway heading south, and he realized they were going to one of his favorite states, Texas.

An hour or so later, they turned onto 25 just shy of Albuquerque. Dean grinned when he saw the city sign.

“I knew we should have taken that left turn at Al-bu-quer-que!” he grinned. Cas looked at him in confusion.

“But left would take us back to Colorado, Dean”, he objected. “Unless you specifically wished to visit the town of Santa Fe for some reason?”

“No, Cas”, Dean said with a heavy sigh. “Bugs Bunny?”

The angel squinted at him.

“I do not understand that reference”, he said loftily. Dean sighed again.

“It's from the old cartoons”, he tried to explain. “Bugs ends up in all sorts of odd places – Merrie England one time – then digs a map out of his burrow and says he should have taken that left turn at Al-bu-quer-que!”

“But how would a rabbit burrow all the way from the United States to England?” Cas objected. “And how would he travel through time as well?”

Dean rolled his eyes, and was about to try to explain when he caught the faintest quirk in the lips of his mate. 

“You punked me!” he almost shrieked.

The angel full-on smiled. Right, that was it! No putting out tonight!

And Cas didn't need to snigger like that, either!

+~+~+

They ended up stopping for lunch at a small diner in Truth or Consequences, their stop the last two times in the state, before continuing south again. It was growing steadily hotter, and although of course Dean had the ability to regulate his temperature with his grace, there was something delightful about aircon in the Impala whilst knowing the air was baking outside. 

It was early afternoon when they reached El Paso, and Cas directed the hunter to America's Best Value Inn, which proved to be not as bad as the name had suggested. Even better, Cas found a Denny's not far away, and Dean persuaded him that yes, he could take their food more than once a week. Several times, if he'd had his way.

It was still hot when they got back to the motel some time later, and Dean was grateful that the room's aircon seemed to be working. He quickly stripped off to just his boxers, and sank back on the bed, wondering what the enagel had lined up for him that night.

“Dean?”

The hunter looked up – and nearly had a fit! Cas was standing at the end of the bed, wearing a sombrero, a gun holster, and the same poncho that the great Clint had worn in that western – Dean knew the name, but for some reason the supply of blood to his brain seemed to have temporarily dried up, and he couldn't recall it.

“Mwah?”

The poncho hung down across Cas' lithe body, the corner just covering his cock. And that corner was most definitely being pushed upwards, along with Dean's already rapid heartbeat. He was sure that Cas was gonna have to bring him back from the dead again one day, having killed him through sex, but at that moment he just didn't care.

“I always heard there were three kinds of suns in Kansas”, the angel drawled, and oh my God, the sex voice was back. “Sunshine, sunflowers and sons of bitches. You, man, 'aint no sunshine, and you 'aint no sunflower. So I guess that means you're my bitch, huh?”

Dean could only nod frantically. The angel prowled to the end of Dean's bed, and slowly eased forward to between the hunter's legs. Then he ripped Dean's boxers off in a single movement, eyeing the hunter's rapidly hardening cock hungrily.

“Well, well”, he smirked. “Do ya feel lucky?”

“Yeah?”

Suddenly Cas had pulled the hunter towards him, and Dean's legs were draped over the angel's shoulders, hid body hanging totally at the angel's (complete lack of) mercy. The hunter's brain had presumably jumped the Rio Grande and was heading deep into Mexico, because he had nothing left – until he felt Cas' tongue at his entrance, and he came violently and without warning, his come splattering across his face and the pillow. 

Cas chuckled darkly.

“Hell, you already made my day, Dean”, the angel smirked. “But let's see if you can make it again.”

In what was left of his brain, Dean was dimly aware that he was being lowered back onto the bed, before Cas was pushing into him. That damned poncho brushed Dean's sensitive nipples as the angel began to thrust, deliberately targeting Dean's prostate as if he had a vendetta against it. Coming a second time was almost painful as Dean had little left, and he was grateful that Cas used his grace to ease the pain in his cock. 

“Wow!” he managed at last.

“So what do you think of tonight's lesson?” Cas asked calmly, as if he had not just fucked Dean six ways from Thursday.

The hunter made the mistake of moving, and his ass muscles reminded him that no, not a good idea.

“Very..... thorough”, he ground out. “Though I think I could do with another lesson later. After I've got over the first one.”

Cas grinned, and pulled the hunter into his embrace. The poncho was wrapped over them, and even the feel of the leather holster didn't distract the hunter from snuggling closer to his angel. Though he hoped Cas would never tell Sam about the snuggling.

“I wouldn't”, the angel muttered. “You're all mine!”

He was, Dean thought. And boy, was he one lucky son of a bitch because of it!

+~+~+

Next time, the western theme continues, and Dean has to face an endurance test.....


	114. Day 11: Scottsdale AZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Dean going to get what he (thinks he) deserves?

August 30th

The worst thing about the south-west, Dean had long decided, was the heat. Not the humid heat of the Old South, or the on-off heat of states like Kansas, but the full-blown fires of hell heat that made him eternally grateful for the Impala and its air-conditioning. Just getting out whenever they had to was like walking right back into Hell!

Cas had told him that their destination was just over six hours away, but that they would also be adding another hour to take in somewhere off their route, though he would not say what or where. Though he did give the hunter one humongous blow-job when he whined, which of course made Dean whine again, hoping for a repeat. Which he duly got.

His driving may have been a little erratic as they made their way out of town. And he definitely needed to buy new cushion for the Impala.

+~+~+

As he had expected, it was back up 85 before turning west on 10, which meant that their destination would indeed be in Arizona. Dean had run through the list of places they had been so far last night, but could still not piece together any link between them. He had asked the angel if farming had something to do with it, but Cas had shook his head. And Dean still didn't see where his clue about sex fitted in.

Cas sent him a mental image of where he thought sex fitted in, and Dean nearly drove into the ditch!

+~+~+

They reached the town of Benson before Cas directed Dean off the interstate and down a road that had definitely seen better days, if not years. It seemed interminable, until a town sign loomed ahead that had the hunter squinting at it.

“Tombstone?” he queried. The angel nodded.

“Gunfights at the OK Corral, every hour, on the hour”, he said primly. “I thought a good place to stop for lunch, at the OK Diner.”

Dean looked at him.

“You're kidding”, he said.

+~+~+

Cas wasn't, but the diner was surprisingly good, if all the tourist tat that was threatening to swamp the place could be ignored. And thankfully the aircon was working, preventing the heat – they were only a few miles from the border again – from spoiling everything.

Undoubtedly the best part, however, was that the place did pie to go, which earned it an immediate five stars in the Dean Winchester Good Food Guide™. It was marred only when the angel insisted on taking the huge box and then refusing to let the hunter have any, for the totally flimsy reason that he had already had two slices in the diner. Rats!

+~+~+

They spent a pleasant couple of hours taking in the town (and a gunfight, naturally) before the heat proved too much, and they returned to the blessed cool of the Impala. Dean didn't even mind when the angel told him they were still about two hours from their destination; he had his car, his angel and the promise of pie. Life was sweet.

In retrospect, he should have known there would be a catch.

+~+~+

Their destination turned out to be Scottsdale, another city that was part of a large metropolitan area around a nearby larger one, in this case Phoenix. Cas had booked them a room at the Three Palms, a totally fugly motel on the outside but much better (not that that was hard!) on the inside. It overlooked a park and a lake, and thankfully it was early evening, so the heat was slowly beginning to subside. 

“I sent a rain shower through half an hour before we arrived”, Cas said, “so you could feel more comfortable. There is a great pizza place the other side of the lake, and I thought we could eat our food by the waterside.”

PDA be damned, Dean turned and hugged the surprised angel, earning himself a scandalized look from a young man in the car park and an envious one from an older woman.

“I love you, man!” he whispered.

“We'll see”, Cas said mysteriously.

+~+~+

Dean took it all back. He hated Cas!

After a delicious pizza by the lake, they had walked around the park a little before Cas told him he had a surprise for Dean's next 'lesson'. And before the hunter could object, he found himself in what looked like an old-style bunkhouse. He was dressed as a cowboy, whilst Cas, who was retrieving the apple-pie from earlier from the oven – Lord, it was steaming! - was dressed as a cook. Or at least partly dressed; he was wearing an apron and nothing else. The blood rushed south from Dean's brain so fast, it left him momentarily light-headed.

“Scottsdale describes itself as 'the West's most Western town'”, Cas said airily. “So in honor of that, I have a small test for you. If I get the first slice of pie and you let me eat it in piece, you can have the whole rest of it to yourself. But if you fail, the whole pie is mine.”

Dean huffed a laugh.

“Easy!” he snorted.

Cas gave him a look, and Dean's confidence wavered. Cas cut himself a small slice of the steaming pie and placed it gently into an earthenware bowl, then looked around the table.

“Forgot the custard”, he said.

He went over to the fridge and pulled open the door, leaning in to get the custard. His apron rode up, and it wasn't the only thing. Dean gasped at that perfect butt, which the bastard angel left sticking in the air for far too long. The hunter whined, and Cas looked inquiringly at him.

“Eat your pie, goddamn it!” Dean hissed.

Cas smirked, and poured the custard slowly over the pie, before (of course) returning to place the jug in the fridge. Even though he knew what was going to happen, Dean's heart rate still shot up. The angel returned and picked up his bowl, the cut off a piece of pie and slowly placed it in his mouth, sucking off the contents before placing the spoon back into the bowl.

“So good”, he praised. “Ambrosia, every mouthful. It really is deli.....”

He got no further because his mouth was being molested by the hunter's determined to taste the goddamn pie even if he had lost the rest of it. To which, it seemed, the angel had no objection. Finally Dean pulled away, looking sheepish.

“Guess you win”, he muttered, pouting. “But that was mean!”

“Well, as the winner, I was going to ask you if you would let me feed you pie”, Cas said. “But if you'd rather not.....”

The last thought in Dean's head, as sat there slavering like an over-eager puppy, was a silent prayer of thanks that his brother – and for that matter his kids – would never see him like this. Then Cas fed him a piece of custard-covered pie, and Dean thought no more.

+~+~+

He would have mild indigestion the following morning. But it was definitely worth it.

+~+~+

Next time, Dean's fear of flying comes into play......


	115. Day 12: Sandy UT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was gonna diiiiiiiiiiiiiie......

August 31st

It wasn't just the indigestion that made Dean wake up early that morning. Cas had said their next stop was over ten hours away by road, although of course he hadn't said where. Dean woke his mate with an enthusiastic morning blow-job in the hopes of extracting more information (among other things) from him, but all the angel would say was that they would be taking a short-cut somewhere along the way. Though he politely thanked Dean for the wake-up call.

“Not flying, I hope”, Dean pouted.

“I promise you we are not going to an airport”, Cas said reassuringly.

Dean smiled in relief. He didn't notice that his mate had not really answered his question.....

+~+~+

Northern Arizona was blissfully cooler, and at Flagstaff Cas asked if he could drive for a bit. Dean was surprised when the angel took them off 89 and along the road leading to the Grand Canyon. Surely such a detour would make their journey too long for a single day?

They followed the twisty road before Cas turned again, along a single-lane up to what was presumably a lookout point above the canyon. 

“Do you remember that movie you said I 'had to watch, to complete my cultural education'?” the angel asked.

Dean frowned.

“Star Wars?” he ventured. Cas shook his head.

“The other week”, he prompted. “The one called Thelma and Louise.”

“Oh year”, Dean said. “The one where they drive off the edge of a.....”

Too late, an alarm bell sounded in Dean's head. The Impala was actually accelerating towards the car park ahead, and there was definitely a gap in the trees.

“Holy fuuuuuuuuuuuck!”

They crested the edge, and to Dean's eternal gratitude the Impala kept level as Cas turned them up the canyon, only very slowly losing altitude to 'drive' down closer to the cooler river below. Dean tried to get his heart rate back to normal, and glared at the angel.

“What?” Cas asked innocently. “I said there would be a short-cut, and we would not be using any airports.”

“You!” Dean ground out. “You...... are impossible!”

“Funny you should mention that”, the angel grinned. “Especially as regards tonight.”

Dean short him a dirty look, but Cas just laughed.

+~+~+

The Impala had to be doing at least a couple of hundred miles an hour, Dean thought, and it was kinda cool to watch the walls of the canyon fly by as they soared along the Colorado Valley. Though he could have done without the victory roll that Cas did as they passed one of the helicopters which, the hunter prayed, didn't see them.

They reached the small town of Moab before Cas decided to turn the Impala back into a road vehicle again, slowing gently and then executing a neat half-turn to resume the tarmac. Dean was so grateful to feel solid tarmac beneath Baby's tires once more. He still hated flying in planes, but he had found that provided he had Cas, he was fine on his own wings. He knew the angel would never let him fall.

The Sunset Grill in the Utah town did great burgers, and the views from outside were magnificent. Though not as great as the view of the grub across the table, who had somehow yet again got banana milkshake on his upper lip. Dean chuckled and reached over to wipe him off, earning himself an adoring gaze in the process. Life was good now that they were, physically, back on the road again.

+~+~+

It looked as if they were headed to Salt Lake City, but Cas directed Dean, who was driving again, off just short of it, into a town called Sandy. The hunter quirked an eyebrow at the hotel the angel had chosen; the Hyatt looked at least a couple of grades above Winchester Standard. Then again, he had Cas, and his beloved angel deserved the best.

They dined that evening at the nearby Crown Burgers joint, which again was a winner as far as Dean was concerned (no salad on the menu, but five choices of pie; he could almost hear Sammy complaining!). It was a happy and full Dean who led the way back into their room, only to stop dead.

Someone – presumably Cas – had set up a steel bar like the ones gymnasts used, this one being some four foot wide and nearly six foot off the ground, and looking very solid. Gymnastic sex?

“This town was built largely because of the nearby silver mines”, Cas said in his ear, causing the hunter to shudder in anticipation. “It is solid silver, not steel. You can be holding it whilst I groom your wings.”

Dean mojo'ed his clothes away in an instant, and still managed to nearly fall over his feet as he stumbled over to grab the bar, stretching out his huge tan wings behind him. He heard the growl of appreciation, and just had it in him to grab the bar with both hands before the angels' own hands were on him, running through his wings and... oh fuck, he was using his grace as well!

The hunter growled as he felt the cold metal of a cock-ring around the base of his already hard cock, and then whimpered as he felt Cas' naked body rutting against his own, whilst the angel's wings folded into his. His last coherent thought was to pray that his horny mate had remembered to soundproof their room, because a moment later he let out a snarl as Cas nuzzled his entrance. He tried to push back, but the angel's superior strength held him in place.

“Cas!”

“My precious”, Cas whispered. “My beautiful, beautiful mate. My beloved. My Dean.”

Dean was going to explode. He gripped the bar even tighter, then roared again as the angel's wings meshed into his own.

“Silver is a beautiful element”, Cas whispered in his ear, “but it is not that strong. Come, Dean.”

And the hunter did, breaking through the silver cock-ring and gripping the bar so tight as he came that he could feel the metal giving way before him. His body spasmed as his mate eased him through one almighty orgasm, muttering words of praise and encouragement until it was over. Then he carefully helped Dean across to the bed and pulled the hunter down on top of him, folding their wings around them both to create the perfect cocoon. Dean could only smile down at him in wonder, before he fell into a blissful sleep.

+~+~+

Next time, Dean takes a bath.....


	116. Day 13: Carson City NV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not Davy Crockett, but still king of the wild frontier?

September 1st

Dean awoke from a decidedly odd dream where the Impala was flying up the Colorado Valley at over two hundred miles an hour, raising a trail of water in its wake.....

Oh yeah. That had actually happened. And the silver bar, if a bit bent from last night, was still in place.

The hunter grinned. Today was going to be a good day.

+~+~+

After Dean had groomed Cas' wings – the angel actually broke the bar into three pieces, which at least made it easier to carry as a souvenir – they rested for half an hour before heading out to nearby Johanna's Kitchen for breakfast. When Cas told him their travels that day would be lasting around eight hours (though they would gain an hour as they entered the Pacific Time Zone), Dean immediately asked if they were headed to Carson City. The angel smiled at him.

“What makes you think that?” he asked.

(Here Dean told Cas the connection between all the places they had visited thus far, but as the intelligent reader will of course have worked this out a long time ago, the author sees no need to repeat it here.)

“Well done”, the angel praised, heaving his bag out of the door. “You're not just a pretty face.”

Dean was smiling at that before he realized.

“Hey!”

+~+~+

It was easy driving that day, with 80 going all the way to Reno, just short of their destination. Dean took the wheel, whilst Cas was doing some research on his laptop. At least that was what Dean assumed, until a familiar failure noise came across the bench seat.

“You playing Pac-Man?” Dean asked incredulously. “I thought you were researching some arcane spell or other.”

We can change over after lunch, and you can have a go as well”, the angel said with a smile. “Though I think you'll have trouble beating my highest score.”

Dean smirked.

“Without using your mojo”, Cas added knowingly. 

Dean pouted. 

“And I love it when you pout”, the angel said, and hell, his voice had dropped at least a whole octave. “Makes me want to ravish you right here and now.”

Dean gulped. They had only just passed the lake itself, and the white plains stretched out as far as the eye could see, offering less than zero cover. Mercifully he saw a turning indicated to some place called Burmester, and as he drew nearer (with a horny angel growling impatiently besides him), he could see that there was a road heading south away from the town as well. Swerving off and back round, he pulled to the side of the road under the interstate and switched off the engine. Then he placed his hands behind his head and smirked.

“Have at it!” he said.

+~+~+

Cas had to take over driving, whilst the hunter had a nap on the back seat to recover. He silently thanked his mate for having had the foresight to keep several cushions in the rear footrests, so as to spare his poor butt.

+~+~+

Dean was recovered by the time they reached Elko, and the sight of a Denny's board just off the interstate perked him up even more. Even when, once inside, he had to be careful sitting down, and Cas' smirk was just asking for trouble. Though somehow, Dean was certain he'd be the one getting it that evening!

He supposed he would just have to grin and bear it. Well, he would certainly be grinning, anyway!

+~+~+

The Frontier Motel in Carson City was pretty ordinary, in Dean's opinion, and unusually Cas mojo'ed their bags to their room before driving Dean down to the road to a charming little place called Heidi's. The prices made the hunter raise his eyebrows, but fortunately it wasn't one of those ghastly places that charged three times the price for one-third the food. Dean hoped that, sometime, one of Cas' history lessons would be on the subject of burgers, because he left the place feeling almost as stuffed (although in a different way) than he had been earlier.

There was a surprise waiting for the hunter in their room – a bath. An old-style tin one, full of steaming water and placed in the middle of a surprisingly decent-sized room. Cas placed a finger on his lips and moved round to start unbuttoning his plaid shirt.

“The city is named for the frontiersman Kit Carson”, he explained, “and few things speak more of those times that having to take a bath in one of these. I know you feel uneasy when I do it, Dean, so this evening I am going to cherish you.”

Dean's eyes widened.

“Cas....” 

The angel undid the last button and eased the shirt off the hunter's torso, then removed his undershirt, as his mate fell silent. He gently rubbed Dean's nipples, eliciting a pleasured moan.

“You are beautiful, my gorgeous mate”, the angel said slowly. “Tonight I am going to take care of you, washing every inch of your gorgeous body. I am going to worship you as my true mate, and make you feel as wonderful as you truly are.”

Dean could only groan as Cas' hands moved down to unbutton his jeans, sliding them and his underpants down to his feet before taking his shoes and socks off. Dean stepped hesitatingly out of his clothes, then Cas guided him into the bath, making him stand as he used a tin jug to pour water over the hunter's body before applying the soap. Dean was painfully hard by now, and Cas hadn't even done anything. Much.

The angel suddenly slipped a hand round from behind and gave Dean's cock a quick jerk, and the hunter came with a shout, his come splattering across his chest. Cas frowned.

“Oh dear”, he said in mock disappointment. “Now I'm going to have to start all over again.”

Dean'e eyes widened. Fuck!

+~+~+

Two hours later, a thoroughly cleaned (and thoroughly drained; Cas had made him come four times, goddamn it!) was helped into bed where, unsurprisingly, he had no effort to make even a token objection to being the little spoon. And if he quite liked it, well, no-one was to know. So there!

+~+~+

Next time, Dean finds for once that he can let the train take the strain.....


	117. Day 14: Sacramento CA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a dining experience to remember in California.

September 2nd

Their next port of call was less than three hours away so Dean saw no need to hurry. And if the hunter decided that he should return the favor from the night before by giving his own mate an old-time bath, well, Cas very clearly enjoyed it. Then they showered afterwards so Dean could get clean too, which left the hunter so wrecked that he had to let Cas drive for a while.

They took the back-road via Lake Tahoe, stopping for a late breakfast at an IHOP in the woods near the lake once Dean had recovered. Despite it still being summer, the roads were thankfully quiet, possibly because it was the Wednesday of the first week back for the schools, which meant parents across the United States were resigning themselves to the holidays being over (and definitely not punching the air in relief!). 

The weather was overcast but still warm, so they took their food outside. It always amused Dean to watch his angel eat pancakes, as Cas always cut them up with such precision as if he was making sure he got exactly the same-sized bite each time. And Dean remembered this time not to stand between the angel and the plate laden with crispy bacon; he did not want a repeat of the angry sex that had ensued the last time he had done that.

Well, not when he was still sore from the shower, at least. Maybe later....

+~+~+

Refreshed by his rest and his food, Dean felt well enough to take over the driving again, albeit with the help of a cushion, and he took them all the way to California's state capital, following Cas' directions to the Vagabond Inn in the center of town. They arrived just after half-past two, which seemed uncommonly early, but Cas explained that he wanted to see the nearby railroad museum later on. Meanwhile they could watch some mindless TV, which suited Dean just fine. Catching up on Doctor Sexy with six foot of hot naked angel draped over him was a great way to spend an afternoon.

+~+~+

The stop at Lake Tahoe had been a sort of brunch affair, and even Dean didn't start feeling hungry until around six. He suggested phoning out for pizza, but Cas apparently had Plans, and insisted on the two of them walking over to the railroad museum – nearly two hundred yards, damn it! As Dean said so often; if God had meant man to walk, he'd never have let him invent the car!

The museum was officially shut, but of course that didn't stop Cas. He mojo'ed the two of them inside, and Dean found himself standing next to a large silver car, which shone brightly in the low lights of the museum. The angel easily stepped up into the car, and turned to grin at his mate.

“Dinner is served!” he said, disappearing into the darkness.

Dean scrambled to follow him, but entered the long car to find it apparently empty. One table had been set with two place settings, and seeing the selection of sauces which were not on any other table, Dean headed for it and sat himself down.

“Good evening, sir.”

Cas materialized next to him, holding a large pizza and wearing a blue bow-tie.

And nothing else. Absolutely. Nothing. Else! Dean was gonna die!

“The railways were vitally important for places like Sacramento”, Cas said casually, as if he was not giving Dean palpitations by leaning naked over the table to set down the pizza. “It brought all sorts of people in, from those who could pay for the finest dining to those who were risking all searching for gold. Is the meal satisfactory, sir?”

“Yeah”, Dean ground out, impressed that he could manage such a long word. “Fine.”

Ad then that damned angel went and sat down, and took a slice of pizza which he proceeded to inhale, groaning lasciviously. Dean growled, and mojo'ed his own clothes away, earning himself an eager growl as the angel took in his mate's naked form.

“I thought a small test later”, Cas said airily, “to see if you have been paying attention to all these lessons I have been giving you. The reward will be apple-pie.”

Dean moaned.

“Cas”, he said exasperatedly, “my mind's been kinda on other things most of the time. Come on!”

He was not whining. He was not!

“Don't whine, Dean”, Cas said firmly. “I am, however, open to other forms of persuasion. There is an alternative test if you fail the first one.”

Dean perked up. That was more like it!

+~+~+

Half an hour later, Dean was sure Cas was trying to kill him! The 'alternative test' – of course he had failed the question and answer session - was that the pie was placed on the table, and all Dean had to do was not come whilst letting it cool for five minutes.

Whilst Cas sucked him off, the bastard!

Dean was sure that he had never wanted to come so badly as he did right now, but he was determined to have that pie. Even if Cas did that thing with his tongue and his grace at the same time......aaargghh!!!!

Dean bunched up his fists – damned angel had forbidden him to touch himself, although right now he felt one touch anywhere on his body and he'd erupt like Mount St. Helens! Cas popped off of him, and grinned up from the darkness under the table.

“Is it time yet?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Almost”, the angel said. “Has it stopped steaming yet?”

And that was where Dean made his mistake, taking his eyes off of his mate for a few seconds. Cas immediately ran his hand the length of Dean's cock, tickling him all the way to the head, and Dean fairly blew, screaming his frustration. The come-covered angel eased out from under the table, looking insufferably smug,

“I win, I think”, he smiled. “My pie.”

“Share with your gorgeous mate?” Dean asked hopefully.

“I might let you lick the plate after I'm done”, Cas said airily.

Dean pouted.

+~+~+

Dean won back a share of the pie by returning the favor to his mate, though he was half-sure Cas had just let him win. But then, it was sex and pie. There were no losers.

+~+~+

Next time, Cas wears a manly skirt, and there is an element of murder.....


	118. Day 15: Waipahu HI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic duo head even further west.....

September 3rd

Dean was confused. Cas had told him that their drive that day would be around four hours, which he was fairly sure wasn't enough to reach even the border with Oregon, the obvious next state, let alone the town in it they should have been headed to. Unless the angel intended to make the Impala fly again, a la Harry Potter.

“Not exactly”, Cas muttered from about three feet further down. “And your mind really should be on other things, Dean.”

Less than thirty seconds later, Dean Winchester did not have much of a mind left. And he frankly didn't care!

+~+~+

Now he came to think of it – after some (a lot of) recovery time and a decent breakfast at a Denny's – the angel had never actually said they would only be making one stop in each state. They did head north for a bit, but Cas then directed the hunter towards the west and Clear Lake, continuing on until they hit the coast near Fort Bragg. Dean was further surprised when he was then directed a little way south.

“The murder capital of America!” Cas grinned. 

Dean stared at him in confusion.

“Mendocino, California”, Cas said. “Better known as Cabot Cove, Maine. Home of that great sleuth Jessica Fletcher, from one of your favorite TV shows?”

“It's on sometimes after Doctor Sexy”, Dean pouted. “I'm just too lazy to change channels.”

“And not yelling whodunit at the screen at all.”

“Hey!”

“And usually getting it wrong.”

Dean pouted.

+~+~+

They had lunch at the unoriginally named yet rather good Mendocino Cafe, but Cas insisted that Dean not overdo it. Afterwards they drove up to the Hill House Inn, so Dean supposed that they were indeed to make two stops in Cali. He wondered why.

“I sent our bags ahead to our rooms”, Cas grinned as they got out of the car.

Dean frowned. 

“Why?” he asked. “We could just carry them in?”

“It's rather a long way”, Cas explained. “I arranged for the Impala to be kept here safely for a couple of days. Our rooms are somewhere else.”

“Oh”, Dean said. “Where?”

Cas shot out his huge black wings, and grinned mischievously.

“Hawaii!” he said, before shooting upwards into the sky.

What? The? Fuck?

+~+~+

Cas was headed south-west as the hunter chased him, over the town and out into the blue waters of the wide Pacific Ocean. The angel smirked when he saw Dean struggling to keep up – the hunter always had difficulties flying at speed, although he had taken to sex on the wing well enough – so Cas tipped his wings and soared downwards to the waves, flying low enough to create a wide bow-wave which, he knew, would obscure him form his pursuer.

“No fair!” he heard inside his head. He chuckled, and sped on.

+~+~+

The sheer beauty of the angel soaring away from him at somewhere beyond the speed of sound, plus his own efforts to keep in touch with him, distracted Dean to the point that he was surprised, a couple of hours later, to see the islands ahead in the distance. Cas slowed as he approached them, and was barely doing sixty when he soared in over a large bay and into the forested hills. Dean was alongside him as he crested the hills and soared over the town of Waipahu before continuing to a hotel on an island in the bay.

“The town does not have any hotels of its own”, Cas explained, “because of the tourist effect of Honolulu not far away. So I thought we'd come here instead. Tomorrow we shall pay our respects to the brave men and women who died here all those years ago, but tonight.....”

Dean was not quivering in anticipation like some heroine from a cheap novel. He was just cold from all that flying. And the angel didn't need to smirk like that, either!

“Tonight”, Cas said, “you're all mine!”

Dean gulped.

+~+~+

After a great meal of steaks and fries, Dean decided to take a shower to get rid of all the dust and dirt from flying. Though as they were on Hawaii, he supposed Cas would also want to take in Alaska, which would mean two more days of it. He sighed as he dried himself off and pulled on a dressing-gown before re-entering the room.

“Cas, I..... holy fuck!”

The angel was dressed as a Hawaiian warrior, although 'dressed' was pushing it – he had on a grass skirt and war-paint, and... well, nothing else. He strode quickly over to the stunned hunter and all but ripped off his dressing-gown, carrying him easily over to the bed before dropping him onto it.

“The ancient warriors had many ways of proving their masculinity”, he growled, and Dean opened his legs without even thinking about it. “Especially when it came to their mates, who had to be left in no doubt as to their place in society.”

“Their place?” It was a manly squeak, though only by an extremely elastic definition of the word 'manly'. 

Cas' eyes were dark.

“Their place”, Cas echoed. “And your place, Dean Winchester, is on the end of my cock!”

Dean just had time to utter a prayer of thanks for instant angel lubrication before Cas was sliding in hard and fast, and fuck, he was going straight for the prostate. That and the rubbing of the skirt against Dean's body made the hunter yelp as his own cock became painfully hard way too fast, only for that tease of an angel to grab it by the base and prevent him from coming.

Dean roared. And Cas not only let go of his grip, but actually tickled him! Right along his length! The hunter let out one strangled scream before he came violently, Cas milking him through it before Dean finally subsided.

Except twelve inches of angelic cock was still pushing his prostate, and tears filled Dean's eyes as his cock started to swell again. It was going to be a long night....

+~+~+

In later years, Sam Winchester would wonder at the smile on his brother's face when they watched Magnum P.I. Most unfortunately, he would make the mistake of asking why...... 

+~+~+

Next time, Dean's complaining has some unexpected results.....


	119. Day 16: College AK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brrrrrr!

September 4th

The wreath they laid at the USS Missouri memorial that morning was a simple one of white roses. Folded inside were two feathers, one black and one golden.

+~+~+

Cas insisted on a light breakfast, as they had several thousand miles of ocean to cross, as well as losing an hour as they moved east. Dean wanted to just mojo them both to their destination, but the angel insisted that they actually travel there normally. Just how 'normal', Dean was about to find out. 

They returned to the hotel, and Dean was about to get his wings out when Cas stopped him.

“Today”, he said, “I think it is time you learned about phased flight.”

Dean was immediately nervous. Of course he would have Cas, but flying was bad enough as it was, even though he trusted his mate with his life. Would this make being airborne even worse?

“Oh, I think you'll like this”, the angel promised with a grin. He stepped behind Dean, and moved in close, his cock rubbing against the hunter's crack. “Wings, Dean.”

“What? Oh, yeah, right.”

With the angel so close, Dean's own wings were mostly wrapped around his body. He felt Cas' huge black wings appear, and somehow his mate moved even closer before grabbing Dean and soaring up into the sky. The hunter felt himself melting into his mate....

With a jolt, Dean realized that that was exactly what he was doing. It wasn't just Cas' arms around him; the angel's grace was wrapping itself around and inside of him, whilst his own wings hung limp and useless, almost a barrier between them. He didn't even notice the island disappearing behind them as they sped into the wide empty expanse of the deep blue sea.

+~+~+

When consciousness returned, there was the familiar if garish sign of a Super 8 Motel nearby. Cas was sat next to him on the bench, watching him carefully.

“That was.... wow!” the hunter muttered incoherently.

“The flight was about three hours, averaging at over three times the speed of sound”, the angel said, blushing slightly. “It humbles me that you, manly Dean Winchester, trusted me enough to let me do something like that.”

Dean smiled.

“Hey, you learn something new every day”, he said lightly.

“Indeed”, Cas said. “And bearing in mind our destination, that is quite appropriate!”

+~+~+

They were staying in Fairbanks, Cas had explained, because there was only one motel in their destination town of College, which was of poor quality. The town itself was named for the University of Alaska, which dominated it. There were several diners next to their motel, including a Pizza Hut which Dean favored. He was happily full by that evening, wondering what Cas had lined up.

Cas said he had to go out for a bit, but he left behind a short book on the history of Fairbanks, and asked Dean to read through it, saying he might test him later. Dean picked it up once he had gone, but decided that the motel TV was more interesting (hell, staring at the fugly wallpaper was more interesting!), so put it back down again.

“Dean!”

The hunter jumped, and looked up at the returned angel. And all the blood in his body did an about-turn and headed straight for Little Dean. Cas was wearing a mortar-board and a black cape. And nothing else.

Horny Professor Fantasy #27! Hot damn!

“Dean”, Cas said warningly, “did you read the book like I asked?”

The hunter shook his head. 

“No, Cas?” he squeaked. The angel frowned.

“For that there will have to be Consequences”, he said gravely, walking over to pull out one of the wooden chairs around the small table. “Come here.”

Dean quivered, but did as he was told.

“Pull down your pants!”

The hunter tried a piteous look. It had never worked before, but.....

“Dean!”

Apparently it wasn't going to start working now, worse luck. Dean nodded and positioned himself over Cas' lap, his growing erection rubbing against the angel's own.

The first blow of the paddle came as a shock, and he yelped in surprise. 

“Bad boy!” Cas said sharply. “You need to be disciplined. You will get six of the best for your disobedience, and I will start counting from one again each time you complain.”

Dean's eyes watered. In what was left of his mind he felt Cas reminding him he could safe-word out of this any time he wanted, but he was already growing harder. He bit his lip and concentrated.

+~+~+

After three blows Dean was fully hard. He should probably have felt ashamed at having this reaction to being beaten, but he hadn't done what his mate had asked, and besides, he was on the point of...

“Do not come!” Cas warned. “You will not be allowed release until I have finished. That is part of your punishment.”

Dean's body quivered, but somehow he managed to prevent the inevitable by sheer force of will, rather than resorting to his mojo. He could feel how proud his mate was of him for that, and he almost managed a smile.

Then the fourth blow fell, and he yelped in shock.

+~+~+

In the end it took seventeen blows for Cas to reach six uninterrupted, after which he helped Dean up and led him quietly to the bed. Before letting him lie down, he gently applied some cream to the welts, and he must have been using some of his grace as well, because Dean could feel the pain fading away. Then the angel lay down and pulled the hunter on top of him, kissing him and telling him how proud he was of him. Dean's few tears were replaced with ones of happiness as he finally succumbed to sleep, safe in the arms of his own personal angel.

+~+~+

Next time, all that water to cross once more, and Dean goes swimming....


	120. Day 17: Beaverton OR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about priorities, really.

September 5th

It was cold.

That was Dean's first thought when he woke that morning, and realized that even summers in Alaska were chilly for a Kansas boy. On the upside, he had six foot of angelic heat spooning him, and Cas instinctively wrapped his arms around the hunter, pulling him even closer.

“It'll be cold flying back to Cali and Baby”, Dean said, increasingly reluctant to leave the haven of the bed. “You gonna carry me home, gorgeous?”

Cas chuckled.

“No”, he said. “Remember what I once said about trust being a two-way thing?”

Dean nodded.

“You're going to carry me this time.”

The hunter's eyes widened in shock. 

“What?”

+~+~+

They had breakfasted at the nearby Denny's, and Cas had insisted on spending an hour watching mindless TV back at the motel rather than flying on a full stomach. Even so, Dean was still nervous when they came out into the car park. Cas gestured for him to stand behind him, and extended his dark wings to hang limply between them.

“I trust you, Dean”, he said firmly. “I know you won't let me fall.”

The hunter would have objected, but somehow his body knew what to do and was doing it. His body melded into his mate's, their graces fusing together, and he extended his own golden wings and gripped the angel tightly before raising him from the Super 8. Cas' own wings hung uselessly between them both, and Dean began to feel his confidence rising.

Among other things.....

+~+~+

Hiram Aloysious Bell, the local drunk, went cold turkey that same day and stayed sober for the rest of his life. If anyone asked, he would shake his head and tell them that he knew for sure that too much drink made you see some really weird stuff....

+~+~+

Dean set a straight line south by south-east towards Mendocino and Baby, and flew faster and faster, not even noticing when he left Alaska behind and started crossing the Pacific, edging slowly away from the coast. He found that by making tips at the ends of his wings he could go even faster and make up for the hour they were losing as they returned to the Pacific Time Zone, and was enjoying himself so much that he barely noticed how fast he was going, until he felt a slight mental nudge from his passenger.

“We're approaching the coast again, Dean”, the angel said warningly. “And you're doing over two and a half thousand miles an hour.”

Dean blinked at that, and gradually slowed his pace. He changed course slightly to keep clear of the slowly approaching coastline for a while, and as they neared their destination, swung out to sea slightly so he could see the famous helicopter shot at the start of Murder, She Wrote that he just might have occasionally watched. Once or twice.

“If you so much as snigger, I'm dropping you in the bay!” Dean threatened.

He could still hear the smile, though.

+~+~+

It was still mid-morning when they reached Baby, which was good as Cas told him it was nearly ten hours to their next stop. Dean supposed Cas (or he) could have transported Baby there as he had passed not that far from it, but he loved driving, and the angel usually let him choose the music. He gave his mate a loving kiss before swinging into the driver's seat and starting the engine, heading north to the beat of AC/DC.

They made good progress that day, and took a late lunch mid-afternoon in the town of Grant's Pass just over the state line, where the Black Bear Diner served an amazing seven different types of pie. Dean didn't even have to ask; Cas purchased one of each to go, and Dean had two slices of one of the best apple pies he had ever tasted.

Their destination was the town of Beaverton, where Cas directed the hunter to the Peppertree Inn. Dean was starting to feel hungry again, and was wondering which of the pies he would get to try first.

Of course, he was Dean Wnchester, so things were not to be as easy as that. 

+~+~+

A couple of hours later and Dean was seriously hungry. Cas had said he had to go and set something up, but Dean could join him at eight. The bastard had taken the pies with him, worse luck!

Dean watched the second hand of the clock tick round, and when it reached the 12 he immediately mojo'ed himself to wherever the hell his mate was. He arrived at the side of a river running down into a lake, which he could sense was not far from the town. Cas was swimming in the river.

Naked. For a moment, Dean clean forgot about the pies.

“The town of Beaverton”, Cas said in his teacher voice, “is of course named after the native beavers, and the dams they build. You will see that one has been constructed across the narrow link between this river and the lake. Your task, if you want those pies, is to swim from the lake into the river, getting over the dam.”

“Hell, yeah!” Dean said, mojo'ing himself naked and wading into the lake, before yelping in pain and running out again.

“Lake water can be cold”, Cas grinned. “But think of the reward!”

Dean glared at him, but braced himself and pushed back into the lake. The dam was quite impressive, and he hoped Cas hadn't used his mojo to make it uncrossable. His mate wouldn't have been that mean though – would he?

He hadn't, but Dean quickly found that he couldn't cheat and use his mojo to ease his way over the slippery construct. He struggled valiantly, but it was no use.

“I suppose I shall just have to start on the pies myself”, Cas sighed dramatically from just a few feet away. “The cherry one looks particularly appealing....”

“Hell no!”

Dean stopped and thought for a moment, then grinned. Instead of trying to raise his body over the dam, he concentrated on pulling it apart, smirking as the angel watched him with interest. Sure enough, he soon had it weakened to where one final pull would cause a breach. So he pulled.

That was, as it happened, the precise moment that Dean Winchester learned an important lesson about water pressure, and what happens when thousands of gallons of water suddenly gets the chance to push through a small gap. The force of the outpouring swept him backwards into the lake, until Cas took pity on him and wedged his own body into the gap to stop the deluge. Dean was able to swim up to him and rub their naked bodies together.

“So which pie do you want?” Cas asked, as if he were not rutting against his mate.

“Fuck the pie!” Dean ground out. “I have what I want right here!”

The angel grinned.

+~+~+

Dean did have two of the pies later. Much later, though. After two rounds of sex, a shower and a nap. It was all about priorities, after all.

+~+~+

Next time, the liquid form continues to cause Dean problems.....


	121. Day 18: Kent WA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hops are involved.

September 6th

Cas had told him (in between trying to suck his brains out through his dick, so it was frankly amazing that Dean could remember!) that they were going to be just over five hours on the road that day, to their nest stop in Washington State. It was a cold and gusty day for late summer, the Sunday before Labor Day, and the angel directed his mate west out of Beaverton back towards the coast. 

They passed Seaside, their stop the first two times, and Dean remembered the encounter in the jacuzzi (good) and his pregnancy craving for burgers which his body proved unable to hold on to for any length of time (not so good). They continued north and crossed the mouth of the Columbia River, then turned again to enter the small town of Long Beach, where Cas asked the hunter to stop. 

“I thought we could have a half-day at the beach”, he said with a smile. “Our room for tonight is booked, so there is no hurry.”

“In this weather?” Dean said dubiously, looking at the slowly falling rain outside.

Cas blinked, and the rain quickly stopped. Dean stared at him incredulously.

“I have only moved the rain inland”, the angel explained, “and they need the water there anyway. We should have the place almost all to ourselves for our time there.”

God, Dean loved his angel so much. And he spent half an hour before leaving the Impala showing him just how much!

+~+~+

They had a wonderful morning at the beach, topped off when Cas mojo'ed up a burger and fries meal from a nearby diner. Though the Angel of the Lord still somehow managed to get banana shake froth all over his upper lip, which meant that Dean had to clean it off for him. With his tongue.

Sometimes the hunter wondered if Cas did that sort of thing deliberately. He sure hoped so!

Dean also decided that Cas in swimming trunks was something that was the second worst torture known to man, and wearing those goddam shades was just asking for him to be ravished. And Dean always tried to do what was right, especially as he knew that the angel would make sure no-one saw them.

(The worst thing known to man came later, and was Cas emerging from the sea with wet trunks and a very clearly outlined hard-on, which of course meant that Dean had to ravish him again. Just because!).

+~+~+

They left the beach in late afternoon, as it was starting to fill up, and headed north along the coast before turning east towards their destination, which Dean had guessed – correctly – was the town of Kent, near Seattle. They reached the Days Inn there just after six, and the hunter wondered if Cas had chosen it because of the Denny's just across the road. Dean perked up when he saw that.

“I did”, the angel grinned. “You will need a full stomach for tonight.”

Dean perked up even more.

+~+~+

Two hours later, Dean was nestling naked in bed with his angel, wondering idly what the sneaky bastard had had lined up for him, but comfortably full and rather sleepy. Cas gently eased him down to his chest, and Dean grinned when he saw that the angel's nipples were erect. Yay! Milk bar time!

“The town is named after the county of Kent in England”, Cas explained ruffling the hunter's short hair, “because both are in hops-growing areas. And hops, of course, are the major component of beer.”

“Beer”, Deam echoed drowsily, his tongue teasing his mate's nipple.

“It is a little known fact”, the angel said (and Dean felt a thrill of pleasure at the quaver in his voice because of the hunter's ministrations), “that angels can actually produce three types of liquid from their breasts. Firstly, of course, there is breast milk for their offspring, and secondly there is the milk that binds their mate to them. And there is a third liquid, a partly alcoholic beverage that they can only make when they have been mated for some time.”

Dean sucked at Cas' nipple, and elicited what was certainly the best beer he had ever tasted in his entire life. He grinned up happily at his mate.

“And what does 'angel beer' do......”

His eyes widened, and then darkened. He let out a guttural snarl, and flipped the angel onto his front, pushing into him on one slick move, then arched his back and let out a roar of satisfaction that, had Cas not remembered to soundproof the room, would probably have been heard in Canada. 

“It does that”, the angel muttered into the pillow.

Dean was too busy coming his brains out to respond.

+~+~+

Apparently 'angel beer' also had wonderful recharging properties, Dean learned that night, because it was the first time he had actually managed to come seven times in a row before his shattered body finally gave up the ghost and he fell inelegantly on top of his mate. Cas somehow managed to turn himself around and eased them both onto their sides, holding each other gently.

“So did you enjoy your lesson?” the angel asked lightly.

If Dean had been able to move his face muscles, he would have pouted. As it was, even the effort of thinking about doing that hurt.

“Cheer up”, Cas reassured him. “A good night's rest, and you'll be as good as new. And besides.....”

He hesitated. Dean just had enough time to start to get a bad feeling.

“Besides”, the angel went on, “angel mates can themselves produce this during later pregnancies, so once we get back, I'll have to get busy. Goodnight, beloved.”

In what little remained of Dean's brain, there was a hearty 'oh fuck!'.

+~+~+

Next time, Dean has pizza delivered.....


	122. Day 19: Caldwell ID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does not need a babysitter!

September 7th (Labor Day)

They were done with the west coast, so now it was the long haul across the entire country, starting with Idaho. Dean had enjoyed their day on the beach, but he was also looking forwards to some serious driving with Baby. Though he graciously consented to let his angel suck him off before they left that morning.

Twice.

+~+~+

It was eight hours to the town of Caldwell, just over the state line, and Dean drove Baby swiftly past the sprawl of Seattle and east onto 90, before turning briefly south to 82. After a few hours he was feeling hungry, and Cas directed him off the road at Yakuma for a late lunch at Gasperetto's Gourmet Restaurant, where Dean swallowed his irritation at the high prices along with a shit ton of seafood. Served them right for doing an all you can eat special!

Cas very generously took over the driving as they continued south-east on 84, whilst Dean slept off his food coma on the back seat, wrapped in a blanket smelling gloriously of hot, hunky angel. The hunter had only meant to nap for half an hour at most, but he didn't wake up until he felt Baby come to a halt. Drowsily pulling himself upright, he could see that they were in the parking lot of a Sleep Inn, close to the freeway. He sighed happily.

“This town was founded partly because of the railway, and partly because of the California Gold Rush”, Cas explained as he looked fondly at his gorgeous mate. “And tonight's lesson will reflect that.”

Dean perked up.

“And dinner?” he asked.

The angel laughed.

“Are you not still full? You ate just a few hours ago?” he teased.

“Hey, I'm a growing boy!” Dean objected.

Cas reached over and poked Dean's belly, which was perhaps not quite as tight as the hunter would have liked.

“Look's like you've already grown!” he chuckled. “Come on, let's check in.”

Dean huffed.

+~+~+

The beds in the cheap motel were surprisingly comfortable, and Dean decided on another nap before watching some mindless TV. Cas said he had to pop up to Heaven to sort something out, but would be back with food – and Dean's next lesson! - later. The hunter fell asleep happily, still wondering how his luck had so changed to land his six foot of hunky angel mate.

He was feeling hungry again when he woke at six, and an hour of TV made him even more so. He was considering sending a message to Cas to ask where he was when there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly feeling his paunch – Dean knew that even angel mojo could not keep him as slim as he would have liked – he went to answer it.

And his jaw dropped. Cas was stood outside holding two pizza boxes, dressed in a set of biker leathers with 'Angel Pizza' emblazoned on his chest. Very tight biker leathers. 

Dean was dimly aware that he was drooling, but he didn't really care. 

“Pizza man!” Cas said cheerily, strolling past a temporarily inert hunter “Gosh, it is hot in here, isn't it?”

He placed the pizza boxes on the cheap IKEA table, then to Dean's utter stupefaction began to remove his leathers. He stopped with his jacket half off.

“Dean?” he said.

“Mwah?”

“You will know, of course, that most people who made it big out here did so not through gold, but through providing services to the miners”, he said, placing the jacket over the back of the chair and quickly removing his undershirt. “Like food delivery.”

“Mwah?”

Cas easily removed his leather pants and – oh fuck! He was wearing the blue G-string that Dean loved, and which did such a piss-poor job of containing Little (or Not-So-Little) Cas. The angel sank into the chair and opened one of the pizza boxes, before eyeing the hunter lasciviously. 

“Hmm, a meat feast”, he teased, taking a slice and very clearly (and loudly) enjoying a bite. “Do you want some, Dean?”

His voice might have decamped to pastures unknown, but Dean's legs somehow managed to get him from the door over to the chair, where he sank gracelessly down at his mate's feet. Cas frowned.

“Dean....” he began.

“Feed me!” the hunter begged.

Cas smiled, and handed a second slice of the meat feast pizza down to the hunter, who nestled against the angel's bare legs as he ate it, taking in his mate's glorious scent. Sod the babysitter; he was definitely making sure Cas saw more porn movies if this was the outcome!

+~+~+

They finished both pizzas, by which time Dean had persuaded Cas to move to the couch so he could get closer to that G-string. Which, he knew (because he had been the one to buy all seven of them) had a simple stud clip which could be undone very easily. Though not before he has tongued the cheeky angel all over his cock from outside the shred of clothing, causing Cas' cock to all but push its way out anyway. 

Finally Dean undid the clip, letting the G-string work loose and enabling him to get his hand inside and rub it up the length of his mate's cock. That caused Dean to take back his ideas of more movies for Cas; the noises the angel was making as Dean slowly jerked him to a conclusion were way better than any porn Dean had ever watched. And the writhing of Cas' body as he tried not to come, only to spasm violently as he lost the battle to Dean's ministrations – well, that was way beyond glorious. 

Dean cleaned them both up, then eased onto the thankfully long couch to embrace his mate, who snuggled closer to him. And if Dean snuggled back – well, there was no-one there to see it, and no proof of it either. So there!

+~+~+

Next time, Dean has a Chinese meal to remember....


	123. Day 20: Helena MT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the pronunciation, really!

September 8th

The West meant long days of glorious driving on mostly empty roads, Baby purring beneath him and Cas on the bench-seat beside him, sending the odd lascivious thought Dean's way (and having to stop the car swerving off the road as a result more than once!). The sun shone, the skies, were blue, and everything was wonderful.

Dean had a nagging feeling that there would be a catch somewhere, but his luck seemed to definitely be better of late, so he hoped for the best. They skirted the southern end of the Rockies on first 84 and then 86, stopping so Cas could buy tourist tat in American Falls. Dean would have ribbed the angel but when he returned to the car with another set of cheap shades on, it somehow made him look even sexier.

Cas gave him a knowing look, and Dean willed his sudden boner back down. Not before lunch, dammit!

+~+~+

For lunch, Cas directed Dean to a wonderful place called Dixie's Diner in Idaho Falls. It was just like stepping back into the fifties, Deam though, and oh boy, the burgers were magnificent. Though it also meant he had to endure Cas sexily eating a burger from just inches away, an experience that, in his opinion, would have easily made it onto Casa Erotica. The hunter tried not to snarl when the waitress eyed the angel hungrily, but he did send her a mild glare.

“I do love a thick piece of meat”, Cas remarked from across the table. Dean promptly spluttered into his Dr. Pepper. His mate smirked.

Later, Dean, a familiar growl echoed inside the hunter's head. 

Once more, Dean had to wait some time before his boner had subsided. Damned sexy angel!

+~+~+

They continued north up 15, the day having turned a little cooler but still pleasant. Cas wanted some of that weird 'elevator music' (as Dean called it) and of course got his way, and the hunter found he didn't really mind it that much after a while. Though if Cas insisted on wearing those damned shades like he did, they were going to have to pull over and deal with things!

They reached their destination safely, and Cas directed Dean into the car park of a Super 8. There were no diners nearby, Dean noted, so it looked as if it would be takeout again.

“Actually I have ordered from the local Chinese for delivery this evening”, Cas told him. “I thought that I would incorporate the meal into today's lesson.”

Dean perked up. 

“Sure, professor”, he said cheekily. “So what do I have to learn tonight?”

Cas gave him a hot look.

“Pronunciation”, he growled.

Dean stared at him in confusion. Huh?

+~+~+

“Choosing a name for this town took some time”, Cas explained, as he set out their delivery on the table some hours later. “It was not long after the Civil War, and there was a strong Confederate presence that objected to the new name. When they lost that battle, it all came down to the pronunciation.”

Dean whimpered. Cas was totally naked except for those cheap shades, whilst the hunter was tied arms and legs to the cheap bed. He knew he could break the bonds without effort, but he also knew Cas was testing him. He wanted to control himself for his mate – but those shades were making it hard.

Very, very hard!

“The pronunciation depended on which other town it was named after”, Cas explained, finishing setting out the various boxes and running a teasing finger up Dean's chest, eliciting a shudder in response. “The Northerners wanted Helena, with equal stress on all three syllables, but the Southerners wanted Helena, with the middle syllable pure and stressed more than the other two. Which do you think is better, Dean?”

“Mwah?”

Cas picked up a fork and spooned some of the contents of one of the boxes. Dean could not even focus on what it was, but leaned forward instinctively to get it.

“How would you pronounce it, Dean?” Cas asked, deliberately (and maliciously, in Dean's opinion) holding the fork just out of reach. “He-le-na, or He-lee-na? The latter is more common nowadays, but some people will argue over anything.”

Sex with the shades on, Dean thought, but tried to focus his mind on the matter in hand.

“He-lee-na”, he said firmly. “Food?”

Cas chuckled, but did not move the fork any nearer.

“Please?” Dean begged.

The fork was placed gently inside his open mouth, and it was good. So good that Dean almost didn't notice the angel tonguing his left nipple, until he realized that he was just about to....

Dean came violently, snapping the bonds as if they hadn't even been there. Cas had moved to between his legs, and the damned angel was rutting his own cock against Dean's still spasming one, prolonging the orgasm until Dean finally collapsed, exhausted. The angel grinned.

“It looks like they are right”, he observed.

“Mwah?”

“Chinese food is good for you”, Cas smiled. “I can't wait to see what happens when you get to the main course.”

Dean growled, and pulled the angel down on top of him. Cas went willingly.

“I'm having you for the main course”, Dean said firmly.

“As you wish, Dean.”

+~+~+

He was sure Cas had rigged it so that his fortune cookie read 'we hope you had a meal to remember'. 

+~+~+

Next time, Dean gets fracked! (sic)


	124. Day 21: Williston ND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, the science teacher......

September 9th

There was something gloriously wonderful about waking up with six foot of hunky angel in the bed with him, even if Cas was not always at his best B.C. (Before Caffeine). Indeed, if he woke in a bad mood and Dean did not immediately mojo him up a steaming cup of joe, Cas would forcibly drive his annoyance home to his mate until he got the message, and the coffee appeared.

Dean was sometimes a slow learner. Quite often, in fact.

+~+~+

The continued north up 15, and Dean might have wondered if they were going (back) to Canada, but as he had guessed they turned onto 87 in Great Falls, striking north-east.

“Williston?” Dean asked.

“Of course”, Cas said. “Don't be a show-off, though. Just because you got the hint about sex.”

“I don't need hints about sex”, Dean boasted.

Thankfully the angel had the foresight to grab the wheel just then, as Dean was without warning coming in his pants. Apparently Cas could apply his grace directly onto Dean's prostate, which was an interesting if possibly alarming discovery. The angel eased the Impala onto the side of the road, and grinned at the stunned hunter.

“You were saying?” he asked dryly.

“Damn horny angels!” Dean half-protested, though he had a smile on his face as he mojo'ed himself clean. “Making me come like that.”

“Consider it a foretaste of what will happen tonight”, Cas muttered darkly.

+~+~+

Ever the obliging mate, Cas made sure that Dean's sudden hard-on was not wasted. They pulled back onto the road twenty minutes later, Cas driving and Dean with a soppy smile on his face.

+~+~+

They changed to Route 2 on the edge of Havre, and Cas drove to Char's Family Dining, a small building on the dusty main street through the small town. It was surprisingly busy, Dean thought, but when he got his burger he realized why. It was heavenly!

“Only the best for my beloved”, Cas said softly.

A buxom blonde waitress came to refill their drinks, and the hunter could sense the angel tensing up. Fortunately Dean did nothing more than smile at her, before turning back to stare happily at his mate. She smirked at his complete disinterest, and sashayed back behind the bar to discuss him with her colleagues, all of whom looked as dewy-eyed as... as....

As Dean was with Cas, he thought. And so what? He probably didn't deserve his angel, but after all the crap he'd been through in life, maybe for once good things were happening to one Dean Winchester.

+~+~+

The road followed the Milk River valley for the couple of hours after leaving town, before that river folded into the mighty Missouri. Despite being in or on the edge of a major valley, the lands were mostly flat, and Dean made good progress as they sped east towards their destination. Cas had consented to fold his shades into his top, on the grounds that his wearing them would likely make for the hunter repeatedly losing control of Baby!

Dean was directed into a Holiday Inn once they reached the town, though not without noticing the large sign outside the diner nearby. He quirked an eyebrow at his mate.

“Big Willy's?” he smirked.

“Again, appropriate for tonight”, the angel said. 

And again, the bastard refused to elaborate. If he'd been able, Dean would have stopped putting out for him! For at least ten minutes!

+~+~+

“This town was founded mainly on oil”, Cas explained back in their room, after a great meal at the oddly-named diner. “So in the light of current controversies, I thought we would discuss fracking.”

Dean would have said something, but he was totally distracted by the strange device that Cas was fingering, whilst the angel sat naked between Dean's equally naked legs. The object looked like a dildo, except that it had three different colored pipes running up its inside, each protruding at a different point along its foot-long length. Cas did that thing that opened Dean up in just seconds, causing the hunter's eyes to momentarily water, before he inserted the device.

“Fracking is the injection of liquid, mostly water, into the ground to create passages through which oil and gas may later be extracted”, he said calmly, as if he was not just shoving a nearly-foot-long dildo up his mate's backside. “Some people think such things create earthquakes, but there is no real evidence to support this.”

“Huh”, Dean managed. “Poor old Earth just has to sit back and take it.”

Cas eyed him with a smirk.

“Like you”, he said casually.

He did something with the device, and and suddenly a jet of freezing cold water struck Dean's prostate full-on. The hunter screamed in agony, and would certainly have come like there was no tomorrow had Cas not simultaneously applied a cock-ring. Even so, Dean could feel the metal straining under his swelling cock.

“The product is only extracted once sufficient pressure is reached”, Cas said coolly. “Otherwise there is no point. Usually more than one application is required.....”

Dean's poor prostate was subject to a second freezing blast, which possibly because of the shock shook him less than the first one. However, Cas followed this up with another cold blast, this time directed straight at Dean's balls, which trembled. The metal of the cock-ring groaned, but held.

“One more”, Cas said cheerfully.

Dean's prostate and balls each received a further shock, and Cas added to the torture by releasing an ice-cold spurt of water right inside of him. That did it; the cock-ring broke as Dean came violently, his come actually reaching the high-hanging light-fitting as his cock jerked around like an errant fire-hose. Cas gently removed the device, and he must have used his grace to ease Dean's cock back to normality, because there was no tenderness.

“I believe that that, in the West, is what they call a gusher”, Cas said calmly. “Now later, we might try it with ice-cold water.....”

Dean mojo'ed himself on top of his mate, pinning him to the bed. Cas grinned cheekily up at him, and the hunter decided that he would most definitely wipe the smile off that beautiful face.

+~+~+

He didn't succeed. But he had fun trying!

+~+~+

Next time, it's Dean, Cas and a barn.....


	125. Day 22: Brooklyn Park MN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay, man!

September 10th

They faced another long drive today, nearly ten hours to the far side of Minnesota. After a short trip north, they followed Route 2 again eastwards, making good progress on flat and empty roads. It was cooler today, but the sun was still shining and Dean felt good.

They soon reached Minot, and switched to 52 to head south-east to Jamestown, before rejoining the interstate and taking 94 east to Fargo. Dean was hungry by this time (surprise!), but Cas insisted that the town ahead had a great diner that was worth waiting for. When the hunter pouted that he was finding it hard to focus on driving whilst his stomach was growling, Cas directed him off the road temporarily and provided a suitable distraction.

The angel had to drive them the rest of the way to Fargo, as Dean was well out of it on the back seat, a familiar yet goofy smile on his face. At least it had successfully taken what was left of his mind off being hungry!

+~+~+

Dean woke up to find that Baby had stopped moving, and reluctantly shucked aside his Cas-scented blanket and pillow. They were outside one of those soulless modern shopping malls, redeemed only partially (in Dean's opinion) by the fact that the nearest diner was a Pizza Ranch. The hunter's stomach let out a loud rumble to remind him of his dire need for food, and he eased slowly out of the car, only for Cas to grab him and press him against it, kissing the life out of him. The half-asleep hunter could only hang on for the ride, blinking in shock as the angel pulled away. A lazy smile creased his features.

“Awake now?” Cas teased. “They have dozens of different pizzas for you to try in there, Dean. I doubt even you will be able to manage them all.”

Dean grinned.

“That sounds like a challenge!” he retorted, pulling himself together and striding boldly towards the diner.

+~+~+

Cas had to drive them again afterwards, as Dean spent the remainder of the journey sleeping off a food coma on the back seat, muttering about over much pizza and sexy muss-haired angels at one and the same time being a lot for one human/part-angel to cope with. His driver may or may not have smirked just a bit.

+~+~+

When Dean finally came to again, he realized that the car had once more stopped moving, and their bags were gone. Sitting up, he discovered that he was alone in Baby, but that there was a note taped to the seat in front of him:

'I have checked our bags into Room 211 of the La Quinta Motel. We have stopped at the Eiden Homestead, a historic farm in Brooklyn Park, close to Minneapolis. Come to the gray barn that can be seen on the passenger side of Baby.'

Dean eased himself out of the car, and sure enough, there was a well-preserved barn nearby. The car park was deserted, so by the late hour he presumed that the place was closed to the public, not that that would stop his angel. He walked slowly over to the barn door and peeked inside.

Nothing. He hesitated before heading inside, his natural wariness kicking in. The place looked clean if deserted, but he was taking no chances. In fact, it looked a bit like......

There was a roll of thunder from outside, and the building suddenly shook. Dean immediately reached for his gun, only to find it had gone. He fumbled around for a brief moment before the barn door blew open, and a familiar figure walked in, wearing a trench-coat.

And nothing else. Dean's eyes widened.

“Farming was a stressful job for pioneer Americans”, Cas told him as he strode towards him, his coat flapping open to reveal – well, just about everything. Dean could not have moved to save his life. “Farmers needed stress relief even more than modern executives, and they got it in whatever way was..... to hand.”

He reached the hunter and sent him reeling backwards with a simple push, Dean falling back onto a large pile of hay. Cas quickly followed him, reaching to one side for a rope hanging down from the distant roof. He wound it easily around the hunter's calves then pulled, and Dean found himself being pulled efficiently if somewhat inelegantly skywards. He let out an unmanly squawk.

Cas continued to pull on the rope until an upside-down Dean was hanging in front of him, then took Dean's rapidly hardening cock in his mouth and began to suck on it like his life depended on it. The hunter was vaguely aware that Cas' own cock must be opposite his own mouth, but the angel seemed determined to suck Dean's brains out of his body, and Dean could barely see, let alone think coherently. He writhed in his bonds, but Cas only increased his attentions, until Dean came violently in his mate's mouth. He may or may not have screamed; he was too out of it to be sure.

When he did come to, it was to find his predicament had take on a new dimension. Cas had hooked his wrists to the same rope, with the result that Dean was now trussed up like a Thanksgiving chicken, his butt hanging down directly over a now seated Cas. Seated, naked, and with an erection that was clearly only going to end up in one place. Dean's eyes watered. 

Cas smirked, and gently eased the hunter back down until the angel's cock was positioned right at Dean's entrance. The hunter braced for impact, but it seemed that his mate had other ideas. Tortuously, Cas eased himself inside of Dean, but then raised the hunter until he had popped out, only to lower him back down again. 

“Cas!” Dean whined. 

It took seven (maybe more; Dean lost count somewhere along the line) surges before Cas was even halfway in, and Dean was moaning and begging like a cheap whore at the end – until Cas suddenly let him drop the last few inches, and he thrust straight into Dean's waiting prostate. The hunter let out a yell that fairly shook the walls of the barn – if Cas hadn't warded the place first, then they probably heard that back in the Bunker – and came violently, Cas jerking him off repeatedly until Dean's body gave up and he passed out.

+~+~+

When he came to, he was cleaned up and wrapped in the angel's arms in their hotel bed. He wasn't even sore; Cas had taken care of everything. He snuggled closer and sighed happily.

“You are all right?” the angel asked, concerned.

“Never better”, Dean grinned. “Although I wouldn't say no to more food.”

The angel laughed.

“Dean Winchester, you ate incorrigible!” he scolded.

“And I'm all yours!” Dean bit back, snuggling even closer. God, he was one lucky son of a bitch!

And when the extra food turned out to be pie, Dean rewarded his angel as only he knew how.

+~+~+

Next time, Cas teaches Dean another important history lesson.


	126. Day 23: Appleton WI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more somber day.

September 11th

Since they were already right up against the state line, it was only four and a half hours to their destination today, the growing town of Appleton, Wisconsin. Bearing in mind what day it was, Dean was torn between wanting more sexy times – come on now, he was Dean Winchester! – and respecting the day for the memories it brought all Americans. But there was no contest really; Dean was an honest-to-God American first and a sex slut (a close) second.

They took 94 to just past the town of Eau Claire, then switched to continue eastwards cross-country via Route 10. They returned briefly to the interstate system to take 39 southwards for a few miles to Stevens Point, where Cas had decided to stop for lunch at Al's Diner and Speciality Meats, which Dean loved. Though he noted that the angel looked even more thoughtful than usual. Cas had wondered aloud, on more than one occasion, why his father had allowed the atrocities committed on that fateful day not so long ago to take place, and Dean knew that it troubled him.

+~+~+

They rejoined 10 all the way to Appleton, where Cas directed the hunter to yet another Super 8 (a chain Dean liked, even if its buildings seemed to vie with each other for the Fugliest Architecture Award), and they checked into a clean if spartan room not long after three. 

“Dean?”

The hunter looked expectantly at his angel.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I think I would like to just hold you during today's lesson, if you don't mind.”

The angel actually looked as if he thought his mate might refuse such an out of the ordinary request. As if! Dean stripped down to his boxers; he sensed that that was as far as Cas wanted to go, and he was proved right when the angel did the same, slipping into one of the beds in silence. Dean said nothing as he followed him, and snuggled up to the angel's broad chest.

“I chose this town for obvious reasons”, Cas began, “but fittingly enough the main university here is called Lawrence University. And bearing in mind what day it is, this evening is all about history.”

“Battles and wars and such”, Dean observed. To his surprise the angel shook his head.

“It is not clear who first wrote or said it”, he said, “but it was once remarked that whilst God cannot alter the past, historians can.”

“Huh?” The hunger looked up at his angel, confused.

“Let us start with today's terrible anniversary”, Cas said somberly. “There are still some people who believe – with the sort of passion usually kept for the more extreme religious sects – that the events in New York were planned by the then government, and the planes were a diversion. It is no good telling these people the facts because they will always ignore you.”

“Ignoramuses”, Dean muttered. “Ignorami?”

Cas fondly played with a lock of the hunter's hair.

“Dean, suppose someone pointed out all the faults inherent in the type of car called a 1967 Chevrolet Impala”, Cas suggested. “The bench seats, the terrible fuel consumption, the difficulties in parking such a large vehicle, the....”

“Hey!”

The angel smiled. 

“You love your car so much that even though you know all these things are true on a subconscious level, you are prepared to overlook them”, Cas explained. “Some people are just as committed to a certain view of history; they know what happened, and if anyone says different, then they must be lying. Facts are immaterial.”

“Yeah, well, they're stupid!” Dean muttered. “Besides, we have the internet now. The truth always gets out there somehow.”

“Really?” Cas asked. “Remember the time that one of your scientists, a Mr. Tyson, was caught out in a bare-faced lie? His supporters refused to allow his Wikipedia page to be edited to include it, and tried to get the page on the magazine that found him out removed instead. It is no good the truth being out there for a few thousand if several million are reading only the lies, even if they be lies by omission. Is it not a human saying that a lie can be halfway round the world before the truth has gotten its boots on?””

“Humans lie”, Dean said, a little defensively. “It's in our nature.”

“Your species is certainly adept at putting a spin on most things”, Cas admitted. “I quite like the works of Shakespeare, even though much of what he wrote was – how do you say it? - complete hogwash. The hatchet jobs he did on the characters of Macbeth and Richard the Third are still widely believed as truth by the majority of people on your planet.”

“Macbeth was real?” Dean asked. “My schoolteacher never told me that.”

“Some teachers treat history rather like a witch or wizard treats a book of spells, not to be revealed to the unwashed masses. If it is made to seem boring, then people will not want to know more.”

“They don't have a sexy angel as their teacher”, Dean grinned, snuggling closer. 

“The point that I am making is that history is not just battles and wars”, Cas said, breaking off to lightly kiss the hunter's nose, something he knew Dean loved. “It is not so much what happened, as what people can be made to think happened. For example, King John of England did not actually murder his nephew Prince Arthur, but his character was so foul that people believed he did, and reacted accordingly. As an indirect result of which we got Magna Carta.”

“Trial by jury”, Dean said. “See, I was awake for some of the time at school!”

There was a prolonged silence. Dean lasted seventeen point five seconds before he broke.

“All right!” he grumbled. “I had to look it up as part of a hunt once. Satisfied?”

“With you?” Cas said. “Always.”

Dean blushed, and slid up to kiss Cas on the lips.

“Enough, professor”, he said softly. “I get the picture. Now let's just lie here with each other and relax, eh?”

“As you wish, Dean.”

+~+~+

Next time, Dean takes to the boards.....


	127. Day 24: Ann Arbor MI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that kind of sore.....

September 12th

“I thought after the gravity of yesterday”, Cas said as he sat in the edge of the bed that morning, “that we might make today's journey a little different.”

As Dean was just recovering from a double blow-job which had actually left his balls feeling totally drained and his vocal chords temporarily out of commission, he may have been more than a little justified in his response to that, which was a semi-coherent grunt and rolling over in bed, followed by a yelp when the blankets brushed his still sensitive cock. The angel chuckled, and kissed his way slowly up the hunter's broad back.

“Not that sort of different”, he promised. “Though I have to say, the idea of Dean Winchester not being ready for sex....”

“'M'ready”, Dean grunted from beneath the sheets. “Just now right now, you sex maniac.”

He let out a high-pitched shriek as the angel teased his balls with his grace, and glared out from his dark refuge. Cas smirked, and sauntered to the bathroom. And Dean did not leap out from his shelter and run after his husband.

It was just a fast walk.

+~+~+

Dean was surprised when Cas had bagels for breakfast when they eventually emerged from the shower, but the angel explained that they were having a big lunch that day. Once back in Baby – at least this time Dean didn't need the 'special cushion' he kept in the back - the angel directed him south towards Milwaukee. It was the tail-end of the rush-hour, and Dean was surprised when the angel took him right into the center of town, and onto the quayside.

“We could drive round the south of lake Michigan”, the angel explained, “but it takes only an hour more to take the ferry across, and we have two and half hours on the crossing where you can rest.”

“Do they have cabins?” Dean asked hopefully. 

“It won't be that sort of rough crossing”, Cas smirked. “The lake is calm today, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it.”

Somehow Dean just knew he was not going to say any more.

+~+~+

The ferry left just after midday, though with the 'lost' hour as they moved from Central to Eastern time, they would not be in Muskegon until four, from where it was another two and a half hours to their destination. Cas had taken the precaution of booking a room at a motel there already, and Dean wondered what lesson he had lined up for today.

The busy restaurant on the ferry served mostly light meals, and was manned by one of the most ferocious looking females Dean had seen in a long time. She scowled as the two of them walked past hand in hand, and he could feel his mate wishing to smite her.

“I also chose this to avoid Chicago”, he told Dean as they sat down. “I had to track down a demon there some years back, and he was disguised as a corrupt politician. It was like trying to find a specific blade of hay in a barn full of haystacks!”

Two large Waffle House meals appeared on the table between them, and Dean grinned. He was just about to tuck in when he saw the ogress lurching out from behind the bar and making her way towards them. 

Cas smirked.

The woman's feet suddenly went from beneath her, and she executed a perfect ninety degrees flip to land squarely on her butt. Dean was sure he felt the floor shake, and the other staff rallied around her, slowly helping her to her feet. She was led away, covered in some sticky substance that Dean was pretty sure hadn't been on the floor just a few moments before. He looked suspiciously at the angel.

“Accidents do happen”, Cas shrugged.

Dean decided to enjoy his meal. After all, good food, good company, and a smooth crossing. Everything was great.

+~+~+

They were one of the first vehicles off the ferry in Muskegon (which was odd considering they had been in the middle when boarding), and made good progress on the roads of Michigan, eventually pulling into a Comfort Inn just along from a Red Lobster (yes, Dean was getting hungry again, despite his huge lunch) in Ann Arbor. Cas chuckled.

“Lesson first”, he said, as he pushed open the door to their room. “In fact, it really is rather necessary.”

Dean was about to ask why when he noticed that their room lacked a certain something. A bed. Or at least a complete one; there was a partially built one and a mattress up next to it, plus a workbench and some tools, as well as several plans of wood.

“Sawmills were one of the driving forces behind the growth of this town”, Cas explained, “so you are going to have to saw some wood and nail it into place to complete our bed.”

“Easy!” Dean scoffed.

“Without using your mojo”, Cas added quickly, earning himself an immediate pout. “Oh, and there is only just enough wood, so unless you cut it exactly right, you won't be able to finish the bed.”

“What's my reward?” Dean asked. 

“You get to test the bed with me”, Cas said simply.

Dean almost fell over his feet in his hurry to reach the work area.

+~+~+

Just over an hour later, the bed was finished and made. Dean had had some close shaves with getting all the wood he needed from the few boards out for him, but it was most definitely one awesome bed. Cas came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to test your workmanship?” he asked.

“First-class!” Dean said, grabbing the angel and twisting them both round to fall onto the bed.

Which promptly collapsed onto the floor in a cloud of dust.

Dena stared up at his angel in shock, who was giving him that 'oh Dean!' look again. Then he caught it; the merest flicker of a smile at the corner of his mate's mouth.

“You tricked me!” he almost shouted. “You made it collapse!”

“We could go to Red Lobster anyway?” Cas suggested with a grin.

Dean flipped his angel beneath him, and glared down at him. Then he mojo'ed the bed back into one piece.

“You're going nowhere!” he said darkly.

+~+~+

They had to order in pizza some hours later, because they were both too tired to walk the short distance to the diner. But it was, in Dean's opinion, definitely worth it!

+~+~+

Next time, Dean is a bad, bad boy.....


	128. Day 25: Fishers IN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switcheroo!

September 13th

They were slightly doubling back on themselves today, heading back south-west for a few hours into Indiana before resuming their drive east. Toledo was predictably awful; the highway authorities seemed to be trying to squeeze as many roadworks into a small space as possible, but at last they were clear and heading towards their destination. Dean wondered if the name was a hint, and if he might be going fishing later on.

He was partly right.

+~+~+

The stopped at Fort Wayne and found a cute little diner called Cindy's, where Dean was intrigued to find something called 'Garbage' on the menu. It proved to be delicious, and he gave the sort of moan that he normally reserved for... well, other activities.

The angel smirked from across the table, and Dean pouted. It was frankly unfair that Cas, with his superior mojo, could read the hunter's mind whilst not letting Dean read his unless he wanted to. Then his mate grinned, and Dean suddenly knew exactly what he was thinking.

He nearly choked on his food!

+~+~+

Shortly after leaving the diner, Cas said he had to pop back to Heaven for an hour or so, but would join Dean before they reached their destination. The hunter kissed him and let him go, then resumed his journey. He noticed that Baby was low on gas – he could of course have mojo'ed the tank full, but he knew his mate disapproved of that, and besides, he was now able to extract payment on his fake card directly from the accounts of any local criminal – so pulled into a gas station in town to fill up.

There was another vintage Chevvy parked in the garage part of the place, and a huge man bent over it and working on it. As the hunter returned to his own car, the guy stood up, and hell, he was even taller than Sammy, and built to boot. He eyed Dean lasciviously, and quirked an eyebrow at him. For the briefest of moments the hunter was tempted, but then he just chuckled and got back into Baby. He may or may not have eyed the guy's butt as he bent back over his work, but hey, he could still window shop even if he wasn't buying.

+~+~+

Mercifully Cas warned him before materializing back in the car this time; Dean had nearly crashed on more than one occasion due to sudden angelic reappearances. The angel looked cross for some reason, so Dean guessed his trip skywards had not gone well. He did not ask, because he knew such conversations always ended up with him calling the other angels dicks, and Cas feeling compelled to defend his brothers and sisters, despite all they had done to both of them. Fortunately the angel seemed to have calmed down by the time they reached their destination, the town of Fishers just north-east of Indianapolis. 

Dean was surprised when Cas directed him to the Hilton Garden Inn in town, which looked a cut above their normal residence. The amount of money that the angel handed over was well into three figures, and the hunter wondered why. Though he had noted – because he was Dean Winchester, of course – that there was a Cracker Barrel almost opposite, so perhaps the angel was giving him a treat.

A couple of hours of mindless TV later, they crossed to the diner and enjoyed a great meal, though Dean noted that the angel still seemed a little perturbed from his trip upstairs. Once they had returned to their room – with its gorgeous luxury beds – he resolved to ask why.

As it turned out however, he didn't have to. No sooner was he through the door that he found himself lying naked and face down on the luxury bed, his wrists and ankles chained very firmly to it. He blinked in surprise.

“Dean”, Cas growled, “you were looking at another man earlier.”

For a moment the hunter was confused, before he remembered the guy at the garage. 

“Just lookin'”, he said defensively. “Hell, Cas, you know me!”

“Yes”, the angel said. “And you picked a bad day to do it on.”

Dean started to have a very bad feeling about this.

“Why?” he ventured.

He heard the swish of what sounded like a cane, and he suddenly had a horrible (and quite accurate) image of what was coming next.”

“This city used to be called Fisher's Switch”, the angel growled, “and was only recently named one of the safest places to live in the nation. But for a mate who would even look at another man, no place is truly safe.”

There was a swish, and the switch connected with Dean's butt. The hunter screamed in agony.

“Six of the best”, Cas said firmly. “It is for your own good.”

Dean screamed again at the second blow, and tears filled his eyes. Hell, he had only looked at the other guy. And not for that long.

“”Twenty-seven seconds”, the angel growled, striking him again. “Mine!”

Dean let out a guttural moan, but Cas continued with the remaining blows, and by the time head finished Dean was a wreck. Even in his stunned state, he noted that the angel did not for once heal or even put ointment on his abused backside, but did at least release his bonds and slipped underneath him.

“I do not share!” Cas growled. “You are mine, Dean, and I will not tolerate you looking at other humans. Do I make myself clear?”

The hunter gulped. That fierce possessiveness was kind of hot, at least judging from his own painful erection that the beating had elicited. The angel chuckled.

“I do not think you are in any state for sex tonight”, he smiled, “but tomorrow I will heal your wounds. Just remember, Dean. Mine!”

“Yours!” Dean promised, making a mental note to slap himself if he ever did something as dumb as that again. “Only yours, Cas.”

He kissed his mate, and Cas deepened the kiss even more. Dean was shattered though, and fell asleep still lying on his beautiful if maniacally possessive mate.

+~+~+

Next time, that old fear of flying keeps coming back like a friggin' boomerang!


	129. Day 26: Dayton OH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minute he saw the town sign, Dean's heart sank.

September 14th

The hunter was, when he thought about it, deeply ashamed of his behavior the day before, so that morning he asked Cas to only partly heal his butt, leaving him a painful reminder of his old ways. The loving look he got was more that enough reward, and Cas laid out the silk panties to reduce the rubbing.

They were getting further east now, which meant generally shorter road trips. Today's was a little over two hours; Cas had explained that they could do it in less, but he would rather backtrack a little over their route from the day before rather than face the roadwork-infested roads around nearby Indianapolis. Dean would have agreed, but Cas insisted on 'persuading' him quite thoroughly. Apparently getting your still sore butt fucked made Dean come even harder than usual, and when he put the panties on, Cas immediately made him take them off again so that he could repeat the experience!

Cas had to drive that day. Dean spent the first half of the journey snoozing on the back seat (face down), a dopey smile creasing his features. Once he had gotten his voice back that morning, he and Cas had discussed having a fourth clutch, although the angel had pointed out that they would have to visit all fifty stops on their road trip before that could happen, so he could prove just how much he loved Dean. As if the hunter didn't know that!

+~+~+

Even with their delayed departure, it was still before noon when they stopped for lunch at the Main Street Diner in Richmond, one of the smallest diners Dean had ever seen. Though the food certainly made up for it, and he felt bloated when he staggered out some time later. 

“I am stuffed!” he exclaimed, slipping into his back seat nest without even thinking about it.

“No”, the angel said, “but you soon will be!”

Dean pouted, then smiled. He certainly hoped so!

+~+~+

The hunter must have fallen fast asleep, because when he awoke, Baby had stopped moving. Groaning at having to move, he pulled himself upright and kissed the back of his mate's neck. He could feel the angel smile as he did so.

“Where are we?” he muttered. 

“A small reservoir just outside of Richmond”, Cas explained. “You dozed off almost immediately on leaving the diner, so I thought you could do with some rest. All that food at your age seems to have knocked you out!”

“Hey, I am a man in my prime!” Dean snorted, easing himself out of the back and settling onto the bench seat beside his mate. “And no talking of age from the billion-year-old angel!”

“A billion years of emptiness, until I met you”, Cas said simply, extracting a picnic basket from the back seat.

The hunter was sure that his blush could have been spotted from Canada!

+~+~+

Dean really should have known. His day was going so well, there just had to have been a catch.

They had just turned into town when he saw the city sign, next to a large blue flag with something on it – an airplane? Then he saw what was written on the sign:

'Dayton – Birthplace of Aviation'

Aviation. That meant planes. Metal tubes that fell out of the sky.

Dean was suddenly glad that his last meal had been fully digested, otherwise it might well have chosen that moment to make an unannounced reappearance.

“Cas!” he whined.

“Our motel is next to a Waffle House”, his angel said cheerily.

“You can't always distract me with food, you know.”

Cas quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Not every time”, Dean muttered defensively.

+~+~+

The good thing about their Days Inn room was that it did not have a bed waiting to be assembled.

The bad thing was that it did not have a bed. Or anything really, except for a TV on the wall and a remote. Dean stared in confusion. Even sated as he was with Cas' picnic, this struck him as weird.

“You don't need a bed tonight, Dean.”

Oh Lord, it was the Sex Voice. Dean shuddered in anticipation, and possibly also because the angel had just mojo'ed away all his clothes to Heaven only knew where. Then he stepped forward to just behind the hunter, and Dean realized very quickly that Cas was naked too.

Dean was turned slowly and carefully around, to find that Cas had his wings out. Slowly those huge black appendages wrapped themselves fully around the hunter, covering him almost from top to toe, before Dean felt the two of them lifting slowly off of the ground. He was already growing hard as Cas turned them so Dean was resting on top of him, the two of them floating in the middle of the room.

“Aviation”, Cas whispered. “The act of flight. Why restrict sex to a bed and the two of us lying flat, when we can do it at any angle we please?”

Dean felt himself tipping backwards, which only seemed to increase the flow of blood to his cock. Damn, it was going to be a busy night!

+~+~+

Apparently it was possible to have sex upside-down, and the resulting orgasm was even more intense. Though Dean nearly passed out when he forgot about regulating his blood flow afterwards. And having sex whilst executing a slow roll was also intense, especially when Cas used a cock-ring to delay what turned out to be one of the Greatest Dean Winchester Orgasms™ ever. It was the spinning, when Cas turned Dean like some fairground attraction on his cock, that finally did for the hunter, and he passed out with a noise that most sound effects departments would not even have considered as listing in the human section. Then again, the cause of said noise was not human, so there.

+~+~+

Next time, there is a deer hunter.....


	130. Day 27: Weirton WV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a scarring experience.

September 15th

Nearly four hours to their next stop, and Cas was definitely up to something. He seemed preoccupied for some reason, not unlike he had been four days back, and Dean wondered what was up.

No, apart from that!

After a hearty breakfast at a Waffle House on the edge of town, they headed east along 70, and made good progress until they reached the town of Cambridge. Here Cas directed Dean into the town center and the lot of the Trail Family Diner.

“They serve excellent salads here”, the angel teased. On seeing his mate's pout, he waited before adding, “and their ice-creams are renowned throughout the area.”

Dean mentally upgraded the place from E to D. They went inside, and were soon seated at a window table.

Their food had not yet arrived when, a few minutes later, a young man limped into the diner. The busty waitress was immediately all over him, taking him to a small table and, Dean noted with some displeasure, having his order in front of him before they got theirs.

“With good reason”, Cas whispered across the table.

“Huh?”

“James Weston, honorably discharged from the United States Army after having half a leg blow off in Iraq”, Cas whispered. “The local hero.”

“Oh.” Dean felt rather foolish.

Any further thoughts were interrupted when a second young man entered the restaurant, saw the ex-soldier, and sneaked up behind him, cuffing him on the side of the head. Dean's hackles rose.

“His brother in arms, Peter Wells”, Cas told him. “Ninety per cent blind, though he is currently having treatment that should restore most of his lost vision.”

“Will it work?” Dean wondered. 

Cas smiled.

“It will now”, he said.

Dean noticed that the two were holding hands across the table, and that the busty waitress was looking at them as if they were the cutest thing ever. Suddenly he felt really proud of his country. He felt Cas' leg brush against his own underneath the table, and smiled at his angel. 

+~+~+

They reached their destination of Weirton a couple of hours later, and checked into a Comfort Inn. Dean wondered just what the angel had in store for him that evening. There was a generic diner called Dee Jay's nearby, but even some of the best ribs Dean had enjoyed for a long time could only distract him for a bit. By the time he returned to their hotel room, he was almost bouncing.

“I want you naked”, Cas whispered from right behind him. 

Ye Gods, they were still in the open doorway! Dean all but fell into the room in his eagerness, and was soon lying naked on the bed, waiting for the fun times to begin. 

Cas had changed into his favorite blue dressing-gown, the one Dean thought brought out his eyes even more. He pointedly locked the door and walked over to the naked hunter, who was already fully hard. Dean began to feel just a little self-conscious; he knew he was attractive, but his body also had any number of scars and marks which, although he could have got rid of them in an instant, he had kept as a sign of his job. Now they just made him feel embarrassed.

“This town has a certain movie connection”, Cas said, running a hand lightly over his mate's chest, causing the hunter to shudder in anticipation. “I believe you have seen the film 'The Deer Hunter'?”

“Course”, Dean said. “War film.”

“It is rather more than that”, Cas said thoughtfully. “It examines the human side of war, and the effects it has on your frail species, especially for soldiers on the front line. At the time the film was made, few if any understood things like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder; indeed, barely two generations earlier sufferers were still being shot for cowardice.”

Cas ran his hand up Dean's longest scar, running from his hip down his left thigh. The hunter let out a small moan.

“I know that you keep these as a sign of all the good that you do, Dean”, Cas said. “And that the rewards for all the good you do are few and far between.”

“Hey, I landed me one hot angel”, Dean quipped. “Had a family with him. Loads of hot, steamy sex. I didn't do too bad.”

Cas smiled.

“Tonight, I wish to worship those marks”, he said. “I promise I will not remove any of them; like you, I know how important they are. To both of us, they show the extent to which you lay your life on the line every time you go into battle. Let me show you just how much you are truly appreciated.”

Dean was about to reply when Cas ran his finger back down the long scar. He must have applied his grace through it, because Dean orgasmed immediately, coming like there was no tomorrow. His back arched off the bed with the effort, until he fell back, shattered. The angel smiled and cleaned him up.

“Interesting”, he said. “If we set the lower limit to one quarter-inch, there are forty-seven other scars and marks on your body, Dean. And I intend to work through every single one of them!”

Dean's eyes watered, and even after an orgasm to end all orgasms, he felt Little Dean perking up again already. Hot damn!

+~+~+

Cas had to repair the bedside light when Dean unintentionally lashed out in response to the small mark on his index finger. And the half-inch long mark on his ankle had him screaming out so loud that the angel had to ask if he was all right, to which Dean said hell yes, and I'll kill you if you don't bloody do that again right now! 

Dean was so glad he'd kept all his scars!

+~+~+

Next time, Cas gets down and dirty!


	131. Day 28: Scranton PA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine, all mine!

September 16th

Cas had mojo'ed breakfast in from a Waffle House somewhere, so his mate could enjoy lying in bed and watching some mindless morning TV. Hell, life didn't get much better than this.

The Cas came out of the bathroom, and casually dropped his towel onto the floor.

His angel had to mojo up a second breakfast an hour or so later. But it was definitely worth it, in Dean's humble opinion!

+~+~+

They had a rare longer trip today as their destination lay on the far side of Pennsylvania, even though they were just a few miles from the state line to start with. Five and half hours, Cas had said, which meant that they did not have to start until the morning rush hour had passed, so getting past Pittsburgh would not be a problem. Dean had reluctantly agreed to delay their departure, but the fallen towel had made him think that maybe it was not so bad after all. When he could think, that was!

It was nearly ten before they finally got going, and Dean let Cas drive for the first part of the journey, as he was still a bit sore. They made good progress, and it was not long past lunchtime before Cas turned off the interstate and into the town of State College. Dean could see why it had been so named; Penn State dominated the place, and the roads seemed a labyrinth of one-way systems. Of course his angel easily navigated them, and they soon pulled up outside a retro-looking diner.

“Baby's Burgers And Shakes”, Cas said with a smile. “They even have a soda fountain.”

“I love you!” Dean blurted out.

“Because of the soda fountain?” Cas asked, smiling.

“No”, Dean said, taking his mate's hand. “I love you, Cas. I love you so much, it scares me. I couldn't go on without you....”

“That”, the angel said firmly, “is a theory that I guarantee will never be put to the test. Now, I hope you have room in there.”

He patted Dean's ever so slightly less than six-pack, and the hunter pouted. He couldn't help it if he liked feeling stuffed.

Or with food, for that matter!

+~+~+

The diner proved as good as it looked, and Dean decided to let Cas drive the rest of the way to their destination so he could sleep off yet another food coma. He would have felt guilty about pigging out like this, but since Cas looked so happy when he knew the hunter was well fed, then who was Dean to deny him that happiness?

He chose to ignore the barely suppressed snigger from the front seat, and snuggled further into his angel-scented blankets.

+~+~+

Cas checked them into the Moosic Motor Inn (honestly?) in Scranton a few hours later, and woke the hunter to tell him that he had a small errand to run, but would join him in their room in less than ten minutes. And Dean should be ready.

It was damnably hard to hold his bag in front of a sudden erection, damn it! The blonde receptionist looked as if she was about to flirt with him, but Dean very pointedly placed his hand with Cas' ring on the counter as he signed in, and she thankfully backed off. And the hunter did not run to the room. It was just a fast walk. Though not fast enough, for Cas had apparently beaten him there, and was standing in the middle of the room. 

Dressed as a miner. A very dirty miner. Though probably not as dirty as Dean's thoughts.

“This town was founded mainly on the strength of the local mines”, Cas explained as Dean almost fell over his feet in his haste to get himself naked. “And one of the hardest parts of being a miner is that dirt gets everywhere.”

“Everywhere?” It was not even a manly squeak. 

“Everywhere”, Cas said firmly. “Fortunately many miners would come home to their beloved, who would help them wash it all off.”

He quirked an eyebrow at Dean, who promptly fell over whilst trying to get his pants off. Leaving his boxers on, the hunter strode over to his angel, and started by removing the safety helmet, running his hands through the gorgeous thick dark hair. Cas growled his approval.

Dean then had the intense pleasure of stripping Cas out of his protective overalls – except that underneath said protective overalls, there was, well, nothing except one very aroused and dirty angel. 

“You need to get me clean before we can have sexy times, beloved.”

Dean nodded frantically, and did actually run into the bathroom. 

“Bath, not shower”, Cas called after him.

Dean snarled. The bath seemed to fill at a snail's pace, so he mojo'ed a whole bathful of water from a nearby reservoir, heated it to the right temperature and added some of his angel's favorite body salts.

“I see you couldn't wait.”

The hunter nearly fell into the bath. Damned sneaky angel had materialized right next to him! Dean quickly guided him into the bath, first making him lie down and then stand up, before applying some luxury soap he'd mojo'ed from a nearby store (knowing his angel, he remembered to leave payment in one of the tills). Running the bar all over his mate's body was heavenly – and Cas' gentle moans made it even heavenlier!

Dean worked particularly hard around Cas' cock, working it to full mast before switching his attentions elsewhere, then returning once it had subsided. Only on the third time did he feel a spark of angelic annoyance, and duly followed through, jerking his mate off until he came violently, his body almost collapsing back into the water. That he, Dean Winchester, could sexually wreck an angel – well, they should give our Oscars for it. Maybe call them Deans?

The water was filthy by this time, and Dean mojo'ed the dirt away before reheating it slightly and shucking his boxers. Then he slid in behind his mate, wondering if Cas had enlarged the bath so they could both fit in it.

“Someone had to plan ahead”, the angel muttered. “Rest, now.”

Dean folded his arms around his angel and smiled. God, he was one lucky son of a bitch!

+~+~+

The following morning, there was a small golden statue of himself standing on the bedside table. The inscription read 'Best Performance In A Bathtub'. Dean laughed, and looked forward to grossing his little brother out by showing it to him when they got back to the Bunker.

+~+~+

Next time, it's not so much men in tights as a man in a skirt.....


	132. Day 29: Albany NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't just Loch Ness that has a monster.....

September 17th

Apart from the statuette and the fact that the bed smelled of the bath salts from the night before, Dean's main thought when he woke that morning was not, for once, about sex. 

Well, at least not directly.

“Yes it was”, the angel muttered into his pillow. 

Dean frowned. All right, it sorta had been. Tomorrow was Cas' birthday, or at least the anniversary of the day that the angel had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. Dean's hand moved instinctively to the mark on his shoulder, a mark he could have healed in an instant but had decided he would wear with pride for the rest of his life. 

The great thing about Instant Angel Kids was that, last year at this time, even though it had been less than a month after Dean had had his third clutch – he winced at the memory – Sam and his twelve grown kids had rallied round, enabling Cas to whisk him off to some island in the South Atlantic where, Dean could quite safely say, it was the first time he had ever done it whilst being watched by penguins. Seeing Cas, the dork, playing with the weird creatures had made Dean feel the sort of happiness he had once thought would never be his. And tomorrow, the day of Cas' birthday, they would be headed back to Vermont. Possibly to a bed and breakfast?

Dean knew that Cas knew, of course, because Cas knew everything about him, but ever since he had made that throwaway remark about opening a place in the north-eastern state, a small seed of hope had been steadily growing that, maybe, just maybe, one day he might get the whole thing. Cas, a house, a white picket fence, even a cat (though apparently his damned mojo didn't work on his allergies, he'd been annoyed to discover). And he wanted it, wanted it so badly for him and his angel.

Still. Lots of sex to get through before that. And Dean always put his duties first. He was just good like that.

He chose to ignore the snigger muffled into the pillow right next to him.

+~+~+

They had a shorter run again today, just under three hours on good interstate road. They headed east on 84 , following the signs for New York and the Hudson Valley, reaching the latter just south of Poughkeepsie. After a short trip north Cas directed Dean off to the town of New Pfalz and the Plaza Diner, which of course was great. Then again, Cas had chosen it.

Comfortably full rather than bloated – Cas had very cruelly denied his mate a third slice of pie - Dean drove them north up the valley until they reached their destination, the state capital. The angel directed them to a Scottish Inn, and their room had the most hideous tartan wallpaper Dean had ever seen (which, considering the places he'd stayed in during his life on the road, was some achievement!). The hunter looked around, gobsmacked.

“They actually make this?” he said, fingering the truly awful decor.

“It is appropriate.”

Dean's warning senses kicked in before he turned round, which was probably just as well, because Cas was now dressed as a Highland warrior. With a kilt. And a silken white shirt that was open at the chest. Dean let out a strangled moan.

“The town's name comes from Alba, the original name for the state which later formed part of modern Scotland”, Cas said calmly, as if he was not trying to give Dean a heart-attack whilst wearing what was basically a skirt. “Albany was one of the royal dukedoms, and the title is still sometimes held by members of what is now the British Monarchy.”

A man in a skirt was standing in front of him, and Dean was getting hard! The hunter strove for those tricky things... what were they again? Oh yeah. Words.

“I read that real Scotsmen don't wear nothing under their kilts”, he managed, quite proud of a coherent sentence whilst most of his blood was being triaged off to Little Dean. Cas smirked and pushed Dean easily onto the bed, floating up to tower over him.

“Jimmy Novak's great-great-grandfather, Jacob, married a Danish woman called Ingrid Coppe”, he growled. “Her mother was from the Orkney Islands, just off the Scottish north coast. Do you think that qualifies me as Scottish, Dean?”

He had moved up the bed whilst he had been talking, and Dean could now see right up Cas' kilt – yup! Apparently Cas considered himself Scottish, and that was good enough for Dean. He reached up....

+~+~+

The temporary power outage across the whole of upstate New York was later put down to an Act of God. Which was probably closer to the truth that those who so called it could ever know. The weird thing was that, when the power came back on half an hour later, there was no damage to any of the network.

+~+~+

Dean was dimly aware that Cas took him out for a meal later that same evening, though he could not have said what he had eaten if his life had depended on it. He spent the whole meal staring across the table at his kilted mate, who was looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth whilst doing things to Dean's legs under the table that were almost certainly illegal in the majority of states. To the owners of the restaurant – it was posh, Dean thinks, because they accepted two men wearing kilts, presumably thinking them either refugees from a wedding or just mad – they were just two men sat at a table. But the things Cas did with his grace, let alone his legs – well, Dean certainly understood the application of a reinforced cock-ring. He just hoped that it would prove to be enough. 

It was. Although the Impala stayed for some time in the car park afterwards, and the restaurant lights briefly went out as the building experienced a second power outage that evening.

+~+~+

Next time, someone gets exactly what they want for their birthday....


	133. Day 30: Winooski VT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their own little hideaway in Vermont – for now.....

September 18th

It was another three hour drive today, as they edged ever nearer the east coast. And a certain angel's his absent father alone knew how many years old birthday.

“Put it this way”, Cas said, snuggling closer to him. “If there was a cake with candles, it would probably trigger every smoke alarm in this motel.”

“I don't care how old you are, Cas”, Dean said, turning round. “You're mine!”

Cas smirked.

“We'll see”, he promised.

That was the first hint of trouble.

+~+~+

The second hint was that Cas had done something to Baby. The bench seat had been split, and the driver's side was now considerably lower. Dean stared at it in confusion.

“How am I gonna drive like that?” he asked.

Cas slid into the driver's seat, and suddenly he was naked, with a very prominent erection. Dean's eyes watered.

“Ready for the ride?” the angel asked cheekily. “You did say I could have anything I wanted or my birthday!”

“Hell, yeah!”

+~+~+

More than one highway patrolman noticed the large black car driving somewhat erratically along the freeway, but oddly none felt inclined to follow it to find out why, all being distracted by sudden emergency calls that came in at precisely the wrong moment. Inside said vehicle, what was left of Dean Winchester was basically a puppet whose strings had been cut. As well as periodically striking his prostate and making him come – twice before they'd even left Albany, goddamnit! - Cas was now driving through him. 

In every sense. And Dean was determined not to wait another twelve months before doing it again. In fact, it was his birthday in barely four months' time. Then there was Thanksgiving, Halloween, Christmas, New Year, Boxing Day, Christmas Eve, the national day in Turkmenistan, the.....

+~+~+

Cas 'drove' them off the freeway at the town of Lake George, and into the lot of the Prospect Diner. He put Baby in park, and made Dean come for.... well, it was somewhere in the twenties, the hunter thought hazily. Possibly even the thirties.

“I love you so much”, the angel whispered, his hands gently rubbing Dean all over. “That you would do this for me without even thinking about it – it means so much to me.”

“Thinkin's about all I'm good for”, Dean muttered, as Cas eased out of him and he a little feeling returning to his body. “I don't think I can even walk to the door!”

“A pity”, Cas said, “because this place does some great pies, and.....”

Dean turned from halfway to the diner door and stared at him.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” he demanded.

The angel chuckled.

+~+~+

Dean knew, of course, that even with his own mojo, Cas could do whatever he wanted with him regardless. Yet the way the angel always respected him, and did everything he could to make him happy – Dean would do anything for him in return. 

Even if Cas had to carry him from the car to their room for the night, after the orgasm count ended somewhere around fifty. It was in a small wooden shack right by Lake Champlain, the town of Winooski snoozing in the late summer sun nearby.

It was gorgeous, Dean thought as Cas carefully carried him through the door. Even if he was like a bride being carried over the threshold on his wedding night. Though definitely not a virgin one.

“Rather an appropriate analogy, as it happens”, Cas said. “What do you think of the place?”

Dean looked around, and was more than impressed. The main room connected with a huge open-plan kitchen, almost as big as the one back at the Bunker, whilst the furniture was leather and chunky, just how Dean liked it. Though the place was small, he could see the door to the master bedroom open, and the huge bed inside it looked like....

“Memory foam”, Cas confirmed. “Your favorite.”

“How on earth did you find this place, Cas?” Dean asked.

“I created it.”

“Huh?”

Cas turned to him. There were tears in his eyes.

“Cas!”

“This town is famed for onion production, so I must be having a reaction”, the angel smiled. “But....”

He stopped.

“This is my birthday present to myself, Dean”, he said, looking almost embarrassed as he said it. “But I am happiest when you are happy, so I created this for us. After we leave here tomorrow, I am transporting the whole thing back to the lake behind the Bunker. It will be our house, Dean, complete with its own white picket fence.”

“And a cat?” Dean asked.

“You're allergic”, Cas pointed out.

“But you want one, so I'll cope”, Dean said firmly. “I do think there's one thing missing, though.”

“What's that?” the angel asked, his face falling. Dean kissed him before answering.

“We haven't christened it yet!” he smirked.

Cas shot out his wings and wrapped them around the hunter, before carrying him easily through to the master bedroom.

+~+~+

They duly christened their new house. More than once.

+~+~+

Next time, is it all over when the fat lady sings?


	134. Day 31: Rochester NH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Opera, Dean? (sorry!).

September 19th

Still in New England, and nearly four hours of travel lay before them today. Though Dean still found the events of the day before hard to grasp.

He and Cas were standing outside the Impala at the end of a short road, the nearby town still slumbering under a pale red sky. There was no sign of the cabin, Cas having just mojo'ed it all the way back to Kansas. The angel yawned as he tried to straighten himself up a bit, and Dean thought, not for the first time, that he was downright adorable when he was ruffled. Or what was the word Charlie used? Oh yeah, adorkable. 

“Not a dork”, Cas muttered, yawning again as he slipped into the car beside the hunter.

“But definitely adorable”, Dean grinned, ruffling the angel's already impossible hair as he leaned over to kiss him. The look of lazy satisfaction on that cute face – hell, Dean was so lucky!

+~+~+

They dined at the Peal Street Diner in the town, where the French toast was absolutely gorgeous, before heading east on 89. Summer was virtually over now, and the roads were quiet as the country reluctantly headed back to its 9 to 5 routine. Except for one lucky hunter, who was driving along the back roads of New England with the man he loved. 

Dean pulled over by a small lake on 118 and looked at his dozing angel, thinking for the umpteenth time just how lucky he was. Things could surely not get much better than this.

“Sex in the back seat?” Cas muttered, not even opening his eyes.

Okay, so Dean could be wrong about some things. Though he was too busy scrambling into posiiton to care.

+~+~+

For once, the Valley Reporter had something to report, even if it was 'Mysterious Tidal Wave In Baker Pond'.

+~+~+

They stopped for lunch in the town of Meredith, where the weirdly-named Pa's & Sunshine proved to have exceptionally good food. 

“Don't worry”, Cas said conversationally over the table. “I am sure that I can find a way for you to burn off those extra pounds sooner rather than later.”

Dean duly choked on his pancake.

+~+~+

From the town, it was only a short ride to their destination, the city of Rochester, where Cas directed him to the Anchorage Inn on the edge of town. Dean was still feeling stuffed after dinner, so they spent a pleasant few hours watching mindless afternoon TV, including an episode of Doctor Sexy that Dean had only ever seen three times. Pratically new.

After a few hours, Dean was beginning to feel hungry. Cas, of course, insisted on having the day's lesson before feeding his mate, no matter how much Dean pouted. 

“It's a surprise!” the angel grinned, a grin that made Dean both worry and start getting hard at one and the same time, both of which (of course) Cas knew. “I've put some co-ordinates in your mind; come there in five minutes, all right?”

“All right”, Dean agreed. “Do I need to wear anything special?”

“Not exactly”, Cas grinned, and disappeared before Dean could ask any more. The hunter pouted.

“I saw that!”

Goddamnit!

+~+~+

Exactly five minutes and zero point zero seconds later, Dean mojo'ed himself to where Cas had directed. The first thing he felt on arrival was a decidedly cool breeze around his cock, which was....

“What the fuck?”

He was wearing a dress! Not a normal woman's dress, but he was dressed like one of those – what were they called – oh yeah, Valkyries. Right down to the huge breastplate with room for his chest. And he was standing on some sort of stage.

“Welcome to the Rochester Opera House.”

Dean looked up, and there was Cas – a bare-chested Cas dressed like some sort of old-time warrior, a huge sword hanging down next to his battle-skirt. And it wasn't the only thing hanging down; that skirt was seriously short! Dean found himself growing even harder, despite his weird attire.

“This is one of the oldest buildings in the city”, Cas explained, “so I thought it a good setting. Especially considering what you do when you shower.”

“Eh?”

Cas smirked

“They do say it isn't over until the fat lady sings!”

“Hell, I am not singing, Cas!” Dean said firmly, silently thankful that the angel had not added an audience for his further humiliation. “No way!”

“We'll see”, the angel grinned.

Dean suddenly felt something around his ankles, and realized that the angel was fondling him with his grace. His eyes widened.

“Cas?” he said warningly, his voice shaking. “No.”

The grin widened, and Dean felt his mate's grace begin a slow progress up each leg, winding a leisurely way upwards, His eyes watered.

“Caaaas!”

“I think the opera will soon be over”, Cas grinned. “It 'comes' to an end when the fat lady sings, Dean. Every time.”

The grace was past his knees by this time, and Dean felt his dress rustle as the left tendril made for his entrance, whilst the right one teased his balls. He moaned.

“Not really singing”, Cas said disapprovingly. “You liked that cartoon, 'What's Opera, Doc?', remember.”

Dean was painfully hard now, as Cas' grace was assaulting his balls and entrance at one and the same time. Then the angel suddenly shifted his attack; one tendril reached inside and all but gave an electric shock to Dean's prostate, whilst the other one ran the length of Dean's cock then teased the head with a feather-light touch.

The hunter burst into song.

“Returrrrrn, my love, I want you always beside me....”

“As you wish”, Cas muttered as his mate came violently, his back arching with the effort. “As you wish.”

+~+~+

His family would wonder, in later years, why Dean's normally limited music collection suddenly came to include a Wagnerian opera. Fortunately, in this instance his contented smirk meant that all of them had the good sense not to ask why.

+~+~+

Next time, Dean sees the light.


	135. Day 32: Biddeford ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of their journey eastwards is marked by a beginning.

September 20th

Dean awoke to a really weird dream in which he was standing on a stage, wearing a dress and singing his heart out whilst Cas made him orgasm just with his grace....

Oh yeah. That had happened. He winced at the pain in his butt as he shifted, and the growl from his bed partner, never the best person in the mornings. Today's trip, Cas had told him, was one of their shortest the whole trip; it could be done in less than an hour if they had wanted, but with Baby, good weather, clear roads and an angel by his side, Dean saw no reason to hurry. The whole trip was half over as it was, although now he had that gorgeous log cabin to look forward to when the finally made it back to Kansas.

“Coffee!” came an angry growl from behind him.

“What d'ya want me to go, turn my milk bar into an espresso one?” Dean quipped.

There was a terrible silence from behind him, and it slowly sank into his morning brain that, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, he might have just said something incredibly dumb. Then Cas was turning him round and moving down to his nipples....

Turned out that a) an angel's mate could express any liquid their mate required if enough mojo was used, and b) hot coffee, at the consistency Cas wanted, was not only painful but gave Dean a instant erection, which when Cas jerked him off made the coffee come even faster, which.....

The shortness of that day's journey proved a blessing, as they didn't make it out of the motel until just after midday. And Dean had to be bodily carried out.

+~+~+

Cas drove them a little way south to the Cross Roads Diner just off 16 for lunch – Dean needed to rest as Cas had sucked him dry on all fronts – and the angel stayed at the wheel, taking them across to meet the Atlantic near Wells, before following the meandering coastal road through Kennebunkport, where he stopped to do some shopping for tourist tat whilst his mate may or may not have snoozed in the back seat. 

Dean only woke when he realized that Baby had stopped again, and they were presumably at their destination. Yawning, he pulled himself up and saw they were outside the Old Colonial Motel, right on the coast.

“Expensive?” he wondered. Coastal places often were.

“A little”, Cas admitted, “but I needed a place by the sea for tonight's lesson, rather than in Biddeford itself. Let's go and check in.”

“What lesson?” Dean asked, but the angel was gone.

+~+~+

Cas ordered pizza for dinner rather than driving into town, which meant Dean had even more time to think about what sort of lesson Cas had planned for that evening. The angel would tell him nothing, except to say that they could not have the lesson until well after it was dark, which would allow Dean plenty of time to have his pizza.

A supreme, meat feast and a few hours of mindless TV later, it was finally dark enough outside to satisfy the angel. Dean was on edge as Cas led him out, and down to the waters' edge.

“We have to fly a short distance to our destination”, Cas explained, putting out his huge black wings. “Come!”

Dean shot out his tan-golden wings and followed obediently. Cas had been right; they flew for only a few minutes to an island out in the bay, on which there was a small lighthouse. Cas flew gracefully in over it, taking care to land whilst the light was pointing out to sea, and Dean waited another turn to follow him.

“This”, the angel said, “is the Wood Island Light. The town of Biddeford actually predates the famous Plymouth Colony by some four years, but it has been abandoned more than once, so there has not been continuous settlement, otherwise it would be much more well-known.”

The light swept round past them, making the angel's black wings somehow glow with a strange blue light. Dean was so busy watching them that he missed the smirk on his mate's face.

“Most humans have what I believe is called a 'bucket list'”, he said, “things they wish to do before, as you say, they kick the bucket. Yours, of course, drawn up before you met me, included all the places you wanted to have sex.”

Dean suddenly knew where this was going, and all the sea-spray from the nearby Atlantic could not stop him suddenly going very hard. Cas led him round to the sea side of the light, and Dean grabbed the railings and dropped his wings without even thinking about it. The angel chuckled darkly. 

“Mine!” he growled. “But let us not put out the light.”

He mojo'ed all their clothes away and began to rub his cock against Dean's crack, eliciting a happy whine from the hunter. Slowly the great back wings rose and arched over him, but as they came into view Dean saw that they had changed. They were now virtually transparent, the intermittent light from the lamp just a few yards behind them filtering through them and briefly being split into all the colors of the rainbow before somehow reassembling and shining out to sea. Then Dean felt the angel breach him, and the railings actually bent under his grip.

“Steady!” Cas warned. “Control yourself.”

“That's easy for you to say!” Dean bit back. “You're not the one getting a history lesson right up his aaaaaaa.....”

Cas cut him off by not only pushing home, but nailing Dean's prostate on the first try, and jerking his mate off at one and the same time. His grace was in there somewhere Dean thought, but his few remaining brain cells were trying to cope with surviving, let alone processing this terrible spousal abuse that he prayed would keep on keeping on.

He saw the wave coming straight towards them off the sea, and braced, but Cas' wings somehow stretched forward even further, briefly cocooning his mate and protecting him from the water. The effort seemed to drive Cas even harder, and Dean came violently, his come splattering all over both the enclosing wings until his body sagged with the effort. Cas kissed him on the back of his neck, and held him until he could stand again.

+~+~+

The proprietor of the Wood Island Lighthouse could never understand how the protective railings around their light had acquired two large grip marks, from someone who could bend reinforced and treated steel. Almost as strange as the fact that, when a local workman went up to assess the damage, the marks had disappeared....

+~+~+

Next time, Dean gets run into by big trouble......


	136. Day 33: New Bedford MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a whale of a time.

September 21st

So they'd been west, north and east, and now they were headed south, although the journeys were still relatively short as they continued through New England. Cas had said that, whilst they could have done today's journey in less than three hours, he preferred to swing inland and avoid the mess that was Boston. Though Dean would still see the sea throughout the day, and their destination was of course a harbor city.

Since they didn't have to hurry, Cas took Dean down to an almost deserted beach, where they spent a pleasant morning enjoying the late summer sun. It was a Monday, which meant that few people were there except for a few locals, and Dean enjoyed walking along the shore holding his mate's hand. At least he did until Cas pulled him into the sea, whereon he let out an unmanly squeal, which quickly became a shriek when Cas splashed him with water. It was nearly eleven before they returned to the motel and set out on their way south, but Dean considered it a morning well spent. Even if there hadn't been sex.

“Later!” Cas growled.

Dammit, didn't the angel know how difficult it was to drive with a hard-on?

+~+~+

They drove down Route 1 rather than the parallel interstate, keeping off it into New Hampshire and only rejoining when they had to make the road to avoid Boston. Dean was already hungry by the time they reached the Massachusetts border, though he groaned when he saw the diner Cas directed them to for lunch.

“'The Grill Next Door?'” he asked. “Really?”

“Fortunately the food makes up for the appalling choice of name”, Cas said. “You'll see. Only the best for my mate.”

If Dean had a warm fuzzy feeling inside when he strode up to the diner, well, it was something he was used to. Because he was Cas'.

+~+~+

A huge meal and several beers later, Dean was all but leaning on his angel as he staggered back to the car. He didn't even question when Cas got into the driver's seat, though he did smile when he found that the angel had re-scented the blanket and pillows in the back seat. His angel remained silent when Dean let out a satisfied burp before drifting off, but the hunter knew his mate was smiling. And he didn't care.

+~+~+

When he came to, he initially thought he was dreaming. The house next to Baby was shaped like an octagon. Cas was nowhere to be seen, but there was a note taped to the back of the chair, which told Dean that he had gone inside to their rooms, and was letting him sleep off his latest food coma. Dean risked a small pout at that, and slowly dragged himself to his feet – tiredness, not food coma – and got out of the car. By the position of the sun it was late, probably around six.

He went to the reception desk, and the lady there handed him a brochure and directed him to Room 1, at the top of the house. Huh. So this was the house of a guy called Herman Melville, who had written 'Moby Dick'. One of the books Dean had been made to suffer through in his time at school. Something about a whale being hunted?

Dean opened the door and entered, to find Cas sat naked on the far side of the room. That was good. So was the fact that the door closed and locked behind him, because Dean was currenltly ever so slightly surprised by Cas' cock. It was at least two inches across, but it was the length that got him. That monster was over two foot long!

Two foot long! Twenty-four freakin' inches! Dean was gonna die!

“As the leaflet told you”, Cas said, “New Bedford is the home of Herman Melville, writer of a fictional story about whales. The blue whale, the largest creature on earth, has a penis that is up to fourteen inches in circumference, and can extend to up to fifteen feet in length.”

For the first time since they had been mated, Dean was afraid. Scratch that, he was downright terrified!

“We are in Massachusetts”, Cas smirked, “and this mass is only going in one place, Dean. On the bed, please.”

“Cas!”

The hunter was suddenly face down on the double bed, his hands and feet tied to each of the four corners. He whimpered.

“You always wondered what it would be like to have a truly giant cock inside of you”, Cas said quietly. “Remember, Dean, it is not in my power to ever harm you.”

“You're about to stick something over two foot long long inside of me”, Dean pointed out. 

Cas said nothing, but floated up until he was standing on the bed over his mate. Dean tensed as the tip of that Thing pushed his entrance open, and then it was in, edging ever slowly further inside him. He tried to remember what little he knew about the internal organs of his own species....

That was the point that Dean Winchester learned a little-known fact about cetacean penises. Not only are they very long, but they can be controlled by their owner far more thoroughly than any other species can control theirs. The hunter had however very few seconds to appreciate this discovery, as having his entire insides teased by a giant rotating cock proved too much for him. The last thing he remembered was coming violently, before he passed out from the experience.

+~+~+

Humans were fragile things, Zachariah had once sneered to Castiel, but as he watched his mate achieve one of the greatest orgasms ever, the angel grinned knowledgeably. By keeping his part-angel mate in a state bordering on consciousness, he was able to repeatedly fuck him with his giant cock, make him pass out, bring him part of the way back and then repeat. And judging from the contented smirk on the hunter's face, he was a-okay with being used as an angel's sex-toy. Although after Cas had made him orgasm for the seventh time, he decided to stop and wait for Dean's heart-rate to return to nearer normal levels. 

+~+~+

Dean came to about two hours after the final orgasm, and after checking various body parts to see if they were still a) attached and b) functional, he stared in amazement at his mate. Cas offered him a slice of meatfeast pizza, but Dean didn't even have the strength to reach out for it. The angel chuckled, and fed it to him by hand.

“Bet you wish you'd paid attention when Miss Scott covered this book in class, eh?” he smirked.

Dean would have glared at him, but he didn't have the effort.

+~+~+

Next time, after such a solid experience in Massachusetts, Rhode Island is somewhere between liquid and gaseous.....


	137. Day 34: Woonsockett RI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex with an angel continues to be full of surprises!

September 22nd

Dean was sort of relieved to wake up that morning and find his body intact; hell, after the sort of experience Cas had put him through with that Thing, he'd been lucky to survive. Having a two-foot long dong inside of him – well, if that hadn't killed him, he doubted anything would!

He wondered how long he should wait before asking his mate if they could do it again.....

“Insatiable!” muttered a graveled voice next to him. “But don't worry, Dean. Tonight's experience is also something not to be missed.”

At least that was what Dean thought he said, though as his voice was muffled into the pillow, he wasn't sure. And he would later find out that he had ever so slightly misheard.....

+~+~+

In an odd way it was kind of nice to start the day off with just regular sex, followed by a breakfast at the Whaling City Diner, which of course reminded Dean of the night before. So they had to go back to their rooms and have more regular sex in order for Dean to take his mind off it. Okay, that was his excuse and he was sticking to it!

“More like me sticking it to you!” Cas said from close behind him, making the hunter jump and let out a girly squeak. But Cas kissed the pout off his face, so at least there was that.

What with one thing and another it was nearly lunch by the time they finally left, which was all right as their journey that day could be done in under an hour if needed. Cas drove them to Providence, pulling off to reach the Wayland Square Diner, by which time Dean was of course hungry again. 

And for food as well.

“Still insatiable!” the angel whispered as they walked towards the diner. “But tonight I'm gonna try!”

His mate promptly fell over his own feet.

+~+~+

Dean felt like the friggin' Pilsbury doughboy by the time they left the diner, having stuffed himself whilst his mate looked on, clearly amused. Of course now that he was all 'angeled up' as Sammy said, he didn't actually need to eat, but Dean had looked at his brother in horror when Sammy suggested giving up food. Hell, he might as well give up sex!

He was thinking of the fat white character when they reached their destination of Woonsockett, and when he saw their place for the night, he eyed his mate sharply.

“I promise, just a coincidence”, Cas said, looking up at the Pillsbury House Bed and Breakfast. “Besides, the way you fill your face on a daily basis.....”

“Hey!” Dean objected. “You saying I's fat?”

Cas prodded Dean's slightly-less-than-six-pack.

“As you say, more cushion for the pushin'!” he smirked, slipping quickly out of the car. 

Dean owed his brother for teaching Cas sayings like that. And if he subconsciously felt around his midriff before joining his mate, well, no-one was to know.

+~+~+

The first sign of trouble came when Dean asked where they were dining that evening, and was told he was not getting any food, as he would not need it. He was immediately torn between indignation, hunger and anticipation.

Just as he was starting to get really hungry, Cas mojo'ed them both to a forest which, the hunter saw, was just outside of town and, like the town, bordered the state line with Massachusetts. It was still light, although the place looked deserted - which was good, as Cas' first instruction was for his mate to take off all his clothes. Feeling a little self-conscious Dean did so.

“Don't look round”, Cas said from behind him. “Fold everything neatly on that tree-stump, then stand with your legs apart and your arms outstretched.

Dean hoped there was no-one out for a late night walk with their dog, otherwise they'd be getting a right eyeful. He braced his feet apart and stretched out his arms, then waited.

He senses that Cas was no longer standing behind him, yet he could still detect the angel's presence. He frowned and was about to turn round, when he felt it. The lightest touch, as if he had walked into a thick fog.

“Cas?” he said warily. At least as warily as he could whilst standing naked in a Rhode Island forest.

Looking down, he saw that the mist, or whatever it was, was folding itself around his ankles and working its way up his legs, caressing them as it did so. Even such a faint contact was getting him hard, but he managed to resist grabbing his cock. Then the mist reached higher, caressing his buttocks and running teasingly up his fully erect cock. Dean whined.

“Cas!”

The mist continued to enfold him, working up his back and chest at the same time, the front swirl splitting to send a cold snap through both his nipples simultaneously that made him give a full body shudder. The back swirl also split in two, and worked slowly down both arms, whilst the front one reunited at his neck, pressing painfully into the hickey Cas kept there and making Dean's eyes water. Then with a sudden surge it ran back down his chest and hit his cock, wrapping itself round in a thicker band that, Dean realized, was stronger than any cock-ring.

The hunter let out a pained noise that ended in a sexual moan. Because as well as holding him back, the mist was now teasing at his balls, and at the same time pushing into his entrance and reaching for his prostate.....

Suddenly the mist seemed to thicken for a brief moment, then all but fell inside Dean, disappearing into his body all over. And Dean came with a shout that, unless Cas had remembered to ward the area, was probably heard in freakin' Greenland! His body shook, yet he could feel the mist controlling him from inside as he came all over the ground, until finally he could come no more. The last thing he remembered was the mist being all that held him up, mojo'ing his shattered body back to the B&B.

+~+~+

“I told you that you wouldn't need food tonight.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at his mate. It took an effort.

“Bossy angel”, he muttered. “Just because you gave me great sex doesn't mean you can tell me what to do all the time.”

Cas looked hard at him. Dean pouted.

“All right, it probably does”, he admitted. “Satisfied?”

“Not yet”, Cas said. “After all, we still have over two weeks to go, remember?”

Dean moaned, but smiled. Road trips with an angel were awesome!

Even though the experience had stopped any feelings of hunger in their tracks, he wondered if he could slip out and fine a shop selling pie.....

“Dean!”

+~+~+

Next time, Cas is not looking for pearls.....


	138. Day 35: Norwalk CT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds a new opening..... no, not that way, and get your mind out of the gutter right this minute!

September 23rd

The hunter woke up to a wonderful dream that Cas had fetched him a Waffle House Supreme breakfast with all the trimmings....

He hadn't. At least, not when Dean had started thinking that. And the hunter could even overlook the fact that there were four plates of crispy bacon, all on his mate's side of the small table.

“You know this is called a Bed & Breakfast for a reason, Cas”, he muttered. “Though I am famished!

The angel smiled.

“Merging like we did last night only suspends the appetite”, he explained. “I knew you would be hungry when you woke up. And I always take care of my beloved.”

Dean blushed.

“Gonna have to go some to beat being impaled by a whale-sized dick and then raining inside me”, he said, swinging himself upright and crossing to his meal.

Cas smirked.

“Oh, I intend to!” he said.

Dean's eyes widened. Oh fuck!

+~+~+

Their destination today lay about two and half hours on, so again there was no hurry. Cas had arranged a late (second) breakfast at the house, and once more Dean was stuffed when he returned to his room. He hoped that the angel would be prepared to drive, so he could get some rest. 

He went to zip up his case, and found himself suddenly very naked. What on earth....?

“Our destination tonight, Dean”, and incredibly, it was the sex voice, “is famed for the farming of oysters. Which, as you know, have to be levered open to get at the occasional pearl inside them. So I thought our journey there could mark this fact.”

Dean found the angel was across the bed from him, holding something in his hand. He thought at first it might be a set of anal beads, which was not one of his favorite toys, but a second look showed that each bead had different-shaped bits sticking out of it. Some quite large. His eyes watered.

“Of course you cannot drive today”, Cas said calmly, “as it will be hard enough for you wearing both this and the reinforced cock-ring.”

Dean glanced down, and sure enough, there was a very thick ring of gray steel around his rapidly hardening cock. Cas walked round behind him, and began fingering him open.

“Remember, Dean I will stop any time you ask”, he reminded the hunter. “If you think this is beyond you, just say.”

Hell, Dean Winchester was a manly man. He could cope with a few beads in his butt. It was just for a couple of hours.

+~+~+

Cas had to explain to the couple who owned the B&B that Dean was on medication, which was why his face was tending towards the purple as he said goodbye. Dean would have objected, but speech was temporarily beyond him. And movement was pretty damned difficult as well! Damned stairs!

The angel drove them south, and Dean was at least relieved that he took 295 to avoid Providence, sparing him any traffic jams. At least he was relieved until they passed Warwick, and Cas turned onto the old coastal road, saying how much he liked driving by the sea. Dean would have nodded, but when he had done that earlier, the movement had proved enough to jolt one of the beads right up against his prostate, and he had let out the sort of noise normally only heard in walrus mating colonies or bad porn movies.

The drive round past the Atlantic seemed to take forever, and all the effort of trying to keep body and soul together was taking its toll on the hunter. They reached New London, their stopover on the first two times round, just after lunch, and Cas turned into the town to find Monica's State Street Diner. Dean could think of nothing worse than having to go into a diner with Cas alone knew how many beads up his butt, and his eyes watering under the strain. 

After a meal that may or may not have been great – frankly Dean could have eaten cardboard and not even noticed, though the satisfied noises coming from a certain blue-eyed mate across the table had not helped his predicament – Cas decided he wanted to do some tourist shopping. And no, Dean was not allowed to stay in Baby, though when the angel whispered how proud he was of him, Dean felt a moment of happiness. Then one of the beads shifted, and he felt something else.

The cock-ring groaned under the strain, but it held.

+~+~+

Cas must have taken some pity on him – belatedly! - because he switched to the interstate on leaving the town, and they made good progress past New Haven, eventually reaching their destination of Norwalk just before five. Cas drove into the Star Inn Motel, which looked about as unglamorous as any Winchester stopover, but for now Dean just didn't care. He moaned as he walked gingerly over to the reception desk, earning himself a suspicious look from the blond guy behind it, though he was past caring at this point.

“We have room 404”, Cas told him. “On the fourth floor.”

Dean's bottom lip trembled.

“Please tell me they have a lift”, he begged.

“Um, they do”, Cas said hesitatingly, “but not just at this moment....”

He was gonna cry. The greatest hunter in the continental United States was gonna cry. Then Cas smiled at him.

“All right, I got 113 on this floor”, he said. “Come on.”

He strode quickly away, and Dean hobbled after him.

+~+~+

“It is really quite an accurate analogy”, Cas said calmly as he opened his mate up. “Getting pearls out of oysters requires care when opening them up, lest the contents be damaged.”

“I'm gonna be the one to get damaged here!” Dean moaned. “Cas!”

“You really are magnificent like this, you know.”

Dean froze in mid-moan.

“Huh?”

“I know you find it hard when someone tells you how beautiful you are”, Cas said calmly, slowly widening the hunter's entrance. “Probably even harder than what you went through today. But when you put yourself through something like this for me, Dean, it makes me love you even more. And that is something I would not have thought possible.”

Dean felt humbled, and smiled at him. Then Cas used his grace to do something to all the balls, and at the same time removed the cock-ring, slamming his mouth over Dean's cock as he came like a volcano, before blacking out.

+~+~+

State police conducted an extensive investigation, but were never able to find what made every single speed camera in the state of Connecticut blow up at one and the same time.

+~+~+

Next time, life's a bitch!


	139. Day 36: Woodbridge NJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean enjoys/endures some LARPing.

September 24th

Less than two hours to their next destination, though as that included getting past the Big Apple, Dean had allowed for more. Especially when Cas said that he wanted to try a diner in the city, some little way off the main road. Dean would have objected, but Cas could be very persuasive.

Very, very persuasive. And hot sex followed up with a breakfast trip to a fifties diner, the Post Road, was always going to win Dean round, even if his insides were still buzzing happily after yesterday's adventure. He was after all a man of simple tastes.

“Including LARPing”, Cas said, in between munching on his French toast.

“Eh?”

Your preference for dressing up as other characters”, Cas said with a smile. “Though of course I personally prefer to see you in as little as possible.”

Dean reddened, especially as the waitress seemed to have overheard that remark.

“Not now!” he hissed. “Bad angel!”

Cas smirked, finished his toast and coffee, then threw some money on the tabe and stood up.

“See you in the car”, he said with grin. “Five minutes tops.”

Dean hurried through his pancakes, and added his own money before getting up. The waitress sauntered over and started cleaning up the table.

“Better be getting on, hon”, she grinned. “Don't wanna keep Tall, Dark And Handsome waiting, eh?”

Dean was sure that his blush could probably be seen from the International Space Station. Thankfully he didn't give a toss.

+~+~+

Some time later they left the diner, Cas driving whilst the hunter sat on the bench seat beside him, drinking in his mate's beauty. They drove for over an hour before Dean suddenly spoke.

“I love you!” he blurted out.

Cas smiled.

“I love you too, Dean”, he said. 

“I want more kids!”

The Impala swerved slightly.

“I did tell you that we would have to wait.....”

“No”, Dean said. “But once this awesome trip is over, I want a fourth clutch, then a fifth, then a sixth. I want you.”

Cas did not reply immediately, and Dean's heart sank. What if his mate didn't want to make their family any bigger? What if his mate stopped wanting him? What if....?

“You are overthinking things again”, Cas said patiently. “I was thinking about our existing family.”

“What about 'em?” Dean asked.

“Just because they mature quickly on a physical level, it will take a little longer before they seriously consider finding future partners”, the angel said. “Most likely a couple of years years if they follow tradition, which would mean that we would soon be facing the issue of Mar and her brothers finding mates.”

Dean looked at him curiously.

“Some will want human partners, Dean”, he explained. “And that means more and more people knowing about the supernatural, and that what they call 'things that go bump in the night' are real. The human race tends not to cope well with strange new things. But we shall cross that bridge when we come to it. Like this one.”

Dean looked up, and saw that they were crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, and entering the city. His stomach duly rumbled its approval, and Cas chuckled at him.

“Shut up!” Dean pouted. “Don't love you any more.”

“Then I'd better set about fixing that.”

Dean's eyebrows rose.

+~+~+

The Pearl Diner was singularly unimpressive from the outside, its half-lit sign missing the 'D' and the 'I', but the food more than made up for it. And afterwards they walked over to look at the Freedom Tower; Dean had always thought it looked like a giant finger to the maniacal terrorists who had killed so many thousands of people all those years ago. Which was too right, in his opinion.

+~+~+

They left the city and entered New Jersey, continuing south for just under an hour until they reached their destination of Woodbridge, where Cas pulled into the Loop Inn car park. It had been a hot day for late September, and Dean felt he could do with a shower. He mentioned it to his angel, who smiled knowingly. The hunter looked at him.....

And suddenly Dean was standing in what was most definitely a communal shower. He was also wearing pale yellow prison scrubs. He blinked.

“This town is home to East Jersey State Prison”, growled a familiar voice from nearby. “You wanted a shower, Winchester. So shower.”

Dean turned, and there was Cas, naked and sporting a full erection, which he was lazily handling. The hunter shuddered, but scrambled to get out of his scrubs, and walked quickly over to one of the showers, turning it on. A cascade of fairly warm water came down, and he reached for the soap – which wasn't there.

Then he felt Cas standing behind him, applying the soap to his back, whilst running one hand around to tweak Dean's nipples. The hunter yelped.

“Prison bitches know when to keep their mouths shut”, Cas said harshly. “Clearly you need more teaching, Winchester.”

He quickly soaped Dean's back, then the rest of him, before pushing him down onto his knees. He worked quickly on his own erection, guiding it to between Dean's lips, and the hunter shook before taking his mate inside, tonguing and licking as best he could beneath the continuing cascade. Though the angel seemed to stand impassively above him, Dean could sense he was close, and increased his efforts, being rewarded when Cas finally came with a shout. Dean barely had time to process this before the angel was pulling him to his feet, and kissing his own spend out of his mouth, before shoving Dean against the white tile wall and rubbing his still hard cock between Dean's butt cheeks.

It was going to be a long, long evening. At least Dean hoped so.

+~+~+

Next time, there's a fire that needs putting out.....


	140. Day 37: Milford DE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True to say, Dean would never view firefighters in quite the same light again.

September 25th

It was raining heavily when Dean poked his head out of the motel door, and Woodbridge was managing to look even less attractive than the night before, which was some achievement on its part. On the upside, there was something attractive burrito'ed under all the blankets, and since they could do their trip in less than three hours today, Dean saw no reason to hurry. He closed the door, shucked his boxers and slipped back under the covers, eliciting a warning growl from the as yet uncaffeinated angel. Despite that, the hunter still snuggled his way into the heap of blankets, and Cas rewarded him by wrapping himself bodily around the taller man and nibbling his neck as they drowsed on.

The angel was obviously feeling lazy, because unusually he mojo'ed them both up a McDonald's breakfast from (presumably) a nearby diner, and they ate in companionable silence. Dean was thinking that two weeks from now, they would be leaving their last stop and heading back to the Bunker - and cabin - and their family, who were probably driving Sammy round the bend. He certainly hoped so.

+~+~+

After breakfast they spent a couple of hours watching some mindless TV, with Cas lying between Dean's legs on the bed. This was one of the (many) things Dean loved about his angel, that they could just spend time like this enjoying each other's company, like an old married couple.

All right, so he quite liked the sex parts too! So sue him!

It was just past eleven when they finally left and headed south along 295. The upside of the continuing rain was that there seemed less traffic on the road than Dean had expected or feared, so they made good time until Cas directed the hunter off the interstate and through a few side roads back to the river they had just crossed, to find an Italian diner that looked rather pricier than standard Winchester fare.

“Carlucci's”, Cas explained as they pulled to a halt. “They are doing a twenty-inch pizza for twenty dollars today, with up to eight different toppings of requested. Naturally I thought of you.”

“Not a glutton”, Dean said defensively, although the way his eyes had lit up at the first part of his mate's statement may have undermined that claim. As did the way he almost ran to the diner door.

+~+~+

Not for the first time – and certainly not for the last – Cas had to drive after lunch whilst Dean slept off a food coma on the back seat. Though the fact that the angel had told him how much he loved him before he dozed off made Dean smile as he slumbered, wrapped tightly in his angel-scented blankets.

+~+~+

Dean woke to find the car had stopped, and pulling himself slowly upright, he looked first at his watch – out for nearly three hours, damn – and then at his surroundings. They were in the car park of some motel or other, and a note taped to the back of the front seat told him that Cas had booked and gone into Room 108, to the right of where Baby was parked. Dean yawned and stretched, then scrambled slowly out of the car to follow.

The Traveler's Inn in Milford, Delaware, looked very much standard Winchester fare, and although the room was professionally cleaned, Dean knew that was due to Cas, who always put the grot back when they left these sort of places. The angel was watching Jeopardy! which Dean found amusing, because of course Cas would know all the answers anyway.

“I find the strategies of the players interesting”, he said. “And the presenters of these shows are most definitely characters.”

(There had been an unfortunate incident some months back when Cas had caught Dean watching a TV show with scantily clad female presenters and making lewd comments. The hunter had been forced to apologize profusely for that lapse, although the make-up sex had been awesome. Dean hadn't been able to walk for 24 hours.)

“We need to go somewhere else for tonight's lesson”, Cas said mysteriously. “But I think, bearing in mind that a certain degree of physicality is involved, that we had better wait a couple of hours for your lunch to settle.”

“I could eat again now, Cas”, Dean said. The angel reached out and prodded Dean's slightly less than a six-pack.

“I can see that!”

Dean pouted.

+~+~+

Cas told Dean to mojo himself to a set of co-ordinates in five minutes' time, and change his clothes for the apparel he would find waiting for him, before disappearing. Three hundred seconds had never seemed so long, but eventually time was up, and Dean teleported himself to what looked to be a firehouse. He was in the sleeping area, and on the bed was a skimpy top with 'Milford Fire Department' on it. Nothing else. 

That, apparently, was his 'outfit' for the evening. Dean grinned and pulled it on; it was a tight fit and exposed his midriff, though with no underwear or anything, his midriff was the least of his concerns. He was still adjusting it when the fire-bell went off, and he ran over to the pole; he'd always wanted to slide down one of these, and now he could.

Then he made the mistake of looking down. Cas was positioned around the bottom of the pole, his own pole sticking up in anticipation. Which meant that when Dean slid down, he would go right onto.....

He was half-tempted to shout 'Geronimo!' as gravity did its thing, and he could feel Cas controlling his descent. Even so, the suddenness with which he impaled himself on that angelic foot-long monster was enough to make him scream, in a mixture of pleasure and shock. He threw back his head and came long and loud, his come splattering the pole and his body as Cas leaned back just enough to change his angel so Dean's prostate got hit full-on.

“Not bad, rookie”, Cas said with a smirk, easing Dean off of him. “But really, your descent was rather erratic. I am afraid that I am going to have to insist that you try again.”

Hell, yeah!

+~+~+

It took Dean nine goes before Cas was satisfied that he was doing things right. And to anyone who suggested that he was getting it wrong deliberately, Dean would just have pointed out that a) there was no proof of that, and b) hell, anyone with a pulse would have done the same!

+~+~+

Next time, jus in bello.....


	141. Day 38: Hagerstown MD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gives Dean yet another history lesson.

September 26th

It was windy as they headed out of Milford, even the heavy Impala feeling the force of the gusts as they drove west. Dean suspected that it would take longer than the three hours or so to their next stop, and besides, he had a question.

“We seem to be doubling back on ourselves”, he ventured.

The angel hesitated before answering.

“Had we gone the more direct route”, Cas said at last, “we would have been held up by a major accident on the freeway. “Its location would have meant that, by the time we had reached it, all alternative routes would have been blocked as well. It was just easier to take the long way round.”

“Oh”, Dean said. “Um, how bad an accident?”

“The driver of a ten-wheeler lost control and died when his vehicle turned sideways and fell over on the approach to a bridge”, the angel said.

“You knew it was gonna happen?” Dean said cautiously.

“Yes. And to answer your next question, yes, I could have prevented it from happening, but I try to only interfere in the timeline in exceptional circumstances. Besides, this man would later go on to found a powerful civil rights movement.”

“Would've thought you'd be all for that”, Dean said. To his surprise, Cas shook his head.

“It would all have gone horribly wrong, and his group would have become a powerful force for persecuting those it disagreed with”, he said sadly. “Few of your species are more discriminatory than those who are past victims of discrimination themselves.”

Dean thought about that one for some time.

+~+~+

They crossed the wide estuary of the Chesapeake into Maryland and turned north towards Baltimore, since Dean knew they would be in (or near) D.C. the next day. Cas directed him off the road just past the city to a Double T Diner, which served what he often termed comfort food. The hunter was still thoughtful as they sat down.

“Pandora's Box”, Cas said, after the waitress had taken their orders.

“Huh?”

“You are wondering whether your own powers would enable you to foresee the future, and thereby change it”, Cas said crisply, showing his usual (and sometimes irritating) ability to read his mate like a book. “Remember the story of Pandora's Box. Once she opened it, it could not be closed until all the sufferings of mankind had been let loose.”

“You saying I should just let it be?” Dean asked.

“Yes”, Cas said simply. 

Well, that was blunt.

+~+~+

They continued west on 70, which took them all the way to their destination, Hagerstown, where Cas directed Dean to a Sleep Inn that, he noticed with pleasure, was hard by a Waffle House.

“You can't dine there all the way through the South”, Cas pointed out.

“I can try!” Dean said defensively.

The angel laughed.

+~+~+

The motel TV was showing a Doctor Sexy marathon, and only later did Dean work out that Cas had probably arranged that. After just three episodes however he was getting hungry, and suggested a trip to the Waffle House. Cas smiled.

“Actually, I thought we could have your lesson for today first”, he said.

“Hell, yeah!”

The angel smiled at his eagerness. The next moment, he was wearing a full doctor's get-up, although Dean noted with disappointment that this time there were clothes under the white coat. Still, maybe later.....

“This town is hard by the border with Pennsylvania”, Cas began, “and the battle of Antietam was fought not far south of it. Loyalties were divided here, but the townsfolk showed the better side of human nature in insiting on treating wounded soldiers from both sides, regardless. In such a dark time, that small light of human decency shone even brighter.”

Dean thought back to those terrible years. A soldier himself, the idea of a country at war with itself was in some way even worse than dealing with the various supernatural nasties he had faced in his time. Then again, the supernatural had brought him Cas, so there was that.

The angel produced one of those wheeled tables that Dean knew hospitals had for patients to eat their meals, and slid it over the bed. No sexy times then, but the upside was that a large Waffle House meal promptly appeared on said table. And if there was an additional plate piled high with so much bacon that it was nearly falling off the edges, well, Cas deserved it for being such a good mate. 

That was the precise moment when Dean realized that he couldn't move his hands. Cas ate a piece of bacon and smiled at him.

“Does the patient require assistance?” he asked dryly.

“Cas!” 

The angel chuckled, but poured the maple syrup over the steaming pancakes – blueberry, hot damn! - and forked a piece towards the hunter.

“Here comes the choo-choo train!” he teased. Dean gave him an unimpressed look, but opened his mouth, and groaned at the sugary goodness.

“Oh, your chart says that you are on a diet”, Cas said in mock surprise, picking up a hospital chart from somewhere. “I had better eat the rest of this all myself, then.”

“Cas!” Dean shrieked.

The angel smiled, and cut him another piece of pancake. Dean wished that his school history lessons had been this good.

+~+~+

Next time, Dean gains a whole new respect for being a humble secretary.....


	142. Day 39: Alexandria VA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panties and dinosaurs are involved (bet not many fics can claim that!). And Dean learns the 'hard' way not to objectify.

September 27th

One of their last short runs today, only a hour and a half to their destination just over the border in Virginia, though that would allow them to spend most of the day sightseeing in D.C. Dean sometimes wondered why Cas, a angel who had been around for millions of years, could get so excited over tourist tat and things that were at most a couple of centuries old, but if it made his mate happy, he would go along with it. Hell, to see that cute little face light up with a smile, he would do anything.

Thankfully it was a Saturday, so the roads were thankfully clear of rush-hour traffic, and they made good time to the nation's capital. As a Kansan, Dean had always had mixed feelings about the city and its politicians, usually ranging from distrust to loathing, but the way Cas positively glowed when they entered the Museum of Natural History made him more than willing to put aside those thoughts. Hell, Cas had probably known some of these critters when they were alive!

“The Victorians who developed evolution thought of humanity as being at the top of the Tree of Life”, Cas explained, looking at some dinosaur or other. “But in reality it was just luck that your ancestors survived and their rivals did not.”

“Dinosaurs could've ruled the world”, Dean said, impressed despite himself at the size of the critter's skeleton in front of them.

“They did”, Cas said. 

“Weren't they all wiped out by some asteroid thing?” Dean asked.

To his surprise Cas blushed, and hurried onto the next exhibit. Huh?

+~+~+

Dean was distracted from asking his mate about what had just happened by the next exhibit, which was something else ending in '-saurus' that Cas assured him was not actually a dinosaur. The hunter's attention was more drawn to the girl standing the other side of it, and the skirt she was barely wearing. It would probably have been labeled indecent even in California. 

“I promise I'm just thinking she shouldn't be wearing something that short”, Dean said hurriedly. Their first road trip had equipped him with a sort of radar that, apart from his slip-up back at the garage in Indiana, could usually detect when he was about to do something dumb that would annoy his all-powerful mate. “Kinda slutty, really.”

Cas said nothing, but Dean's internal alarm was now sounding off at full volume. Uh oh.

+~+~+

They dined at Pete's Diner just behind the capital, where the burgers were more than decent, Dean thought.

“So tell me about the dinosaurs”, he asked quietly. 

Cas blushed again.

“The plan was not to destroy all of them, just the largest ones, and then allow the smaller more intelligent ones to come through”, he said, looking decidedly awkward. “Unfortunately someone misread the instructions, and instead of sending an eight yards wide rock down, picked one that was eight miles wide. The results were... unfortunate.”

“Bet that poor guy got more than a rap on the knuckles!” Dean scoffed.

“I did.”

Dean promptly choked on his shake.

+~+~+

Cas had taken the precaution of booking their room ahead for the night, so they could spend most of the day in the capital. Dean quirked an eyebrow when he saw how much their room at a Hilton cost for a single night, but the angel explained that it was because they were just over the border from the capital, and all the cheaper motels in the area were unsuitable. Besides, he went on, they needed a plush room for that evening's lesson.

Getting another hard-on at a reception desk. Not cool!

+~+~+

Cas wanted to go ahead to their room to 'set things up', telling the hunter to follow in five minutes. Dean had to stand outside the door and stare at the second-hand on his watch do five tortuously slow laps before knocking.

“Come in, Dean.”

He felt the blow of cold air the moment he was through the door. Quite probably because he was now wearing a skimpy halter-top, a pair of short shorts which would have made even those of that girl earlier on seem decent and.... yup, that soft rub down there meant he had the panties on. The black lace-rimmed pair with the gaps at the side, by the feel of them.

Cas was sat in a large office chair by the desk in the room, gently rubbing one mightily impressive erection. Dean may or may not have whimpered.

“Ah Dean”, Cas said with a smile. “I need you to take something down.”

Dean nodded, dumbstruck, and grabbed a notepad and pencil that were on the side-table.

“Your shorts, please”, Cas said with a leer.

The hunter grinned, replacing the notepad and slowly easing himself out of the tight shorts. Then picked up the notepad again and sauntered over to his mate, enjoying the widened eyes and appreciate growl that he elicited.

“Take a seat!” Cas commanded. 

Dean slowly straddled the chair, and eased his panties aside before lowering himself slowly onto that monster. Even with his own mojo to prep himself and Cas using his grace, he was being properly stuffed, and he let out a moan of pleasure. 

“Take a letter”, Cas smirked. “Dear Sir.....”

It had to be the most surreal piece of dictation ever, Cas teasing his prostate whilst reciting something that Dean may or may not have got down. He wasn't sure whether to be glad or sorry when Cas reached the 'Yours Faithfully', though when the angel suddenly grabbed his hips and hit his prostate full-on, he didn't really care. He came violently, screaming his pleasure whilst Cas continued to pound into him.

+~+~+

It turned out that Dean's note-taking skills were severely lacking, and Cas insisted on relaying the letter to him a second time so he could take it down more accurately. And then a third time. The fourth finally did for the hunter, who passed out and had to nap for at least a couple of hours before Cas woke him for pizza.

And a fifth time.

+~+~+

Next time, voulez-vouz couchez avec moi, ce soir?


	143. Day 40: Fayetteville NC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, l'amour......

September 28th

It was probably all in his imagination, but Dean could feel the change in the air as they left D.C. behind them and headed south, south, south. Nearly six hours of driving today, after which just ten more days would see them back at the Bunker.

The hunter glanced to the side to see the damned angel was knitting again. Cas had taken the hobby up before their first road-trip, and had produced several items of clothing, including the socks that Dean was currently wearing. Socks that, with the shorts he had donned that day, were highly visible in each displaying a cute kitten with a ball of wool. Thankfully Dean was enough of a manly man to wear such things – well, that and he loved the man who had made them for him.

Cas smiled as he clicked away, and for the umpteenth time Dean wondered how the Hell someone with his track record had ended up getting so lucky.

The Impala momentarily swerved out of lane as Cas sent him a mental image of just how lucky he might be getting later on.

+~+~+

They had started mid-morning after a lazy lie-in and a couple of rounds of slow, sensual sex, so it was after midday when Cas directed Dean off the freeway some way south of Richmond and to the Dixie Restaurant in Petersburg, a small place that had a great atmosphere and, it turned out, even better burgers. And if Cas did that weird thing in dousing his fries with hot sauce, well, Dean loved him even more for it, even if it did prevent the hunter from snaffling any of them. 

Come to think of that....

The angel smirked.

+~+~+

They crossed the state line into North Carolina not long after and made good time to Fayetteville, where Cas pulled into a Super 8.

“I thought some mindless TV, then we could drive across town to a Cracker Barrel”, Cas offered.

Dean looked wistfully at the Waffle House across the road. The angel chuckled.

“I'm saving that for breakfast tomorrow morning”, he promised. “I take good care of my man.”

“Thanks, honey!” Dean teased back.

“Thank me later”, Cas said, grabbing his bag and sauntering off towards reception. The hunter stared after him, confused.

+~+~+

Their motel room was pretty standard Super 8, at least one cut above what Dean was used to, but then that was the advantage of having two beings who could both make sure their fake cards drew only on the accounts of local criminals. It meant Dean felt that little bit less guilty when staying at anything other than the cheapest places on offer.

Cracker Barrel was its usual flawless self – it and Waffle House were the only chains Dean had never really had a bad experience with – and he returned to their room feeling very comfortably full. At least, he thought it was their room, as the door was the same, but behind that door....

“Holy fuck!”

The room he was now in was a homage to romance, dominated as it was by a huge heart-shaped bed. Wallpaper with red hearts, plush red furniture – what the hell had he walked into?

“This town was named for Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette”, Cas growled from right by his ear. “A Frenchman who became a leading figure in the Revolutionary War, and without whose efforts your country may have turned out very different. And of course, the French are fabled for being the best lovers in the world.”

Dean found himself being guided to the bed, and the angel proceeded to slowly remove each item of his clothing, stopping every now and then to kiss the newly-exposed skin. The hunter tried to stop his racing heart, but it was not easy when he was the subject of that familiar laser-like focus.

“I cherish you”, Dean”, Cas said simply, once he had the hunter naked and sitting on the side of the ridiculously huge bed. “I worship you.” He continued talking as he started on his own clothes; of course he could have simply mojo'ed both sets away in less than a second, but Dean knew (and was more than okay with the fact) that Cas liked the slow reveal. And from the way most of Dean's blood was currently supporting Little Dean, he liked it too. “I protect you.”

Dean may or may not have whimpered at this point in the proceedings.

“To cherish, worship and protect”, Cas said, reminding his mate of their wedding vows when Pastor Jim had come to the Bunker and belatedly hitched them (of course Charlie's hacking skills had made it all official and put the correct dates on everything). “I cherish you; every day I thank my Father that it was I who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. That it was I who left my mark on you, as you left your mark on me, bonding us as soul mates even before we were ready to acknowledge that fact.”

Dean blushed at that. God, he'd been such a dick to Cas on so many occasions, and yet the angel had always come back. Even during their first road trip, he'd behaved like a brat on so many occasions.

“To worship”, the angel continued, slipping off his white boxers to reveal an erection to match the hunter's. “Angels are supposed to solely worship our Father, but when I saw you, I knew that I would be yours first, last and forever. That no matter what you asked of me, no matter what rules you asked me to break, I would do so without hesitation.”

Cas pushed Dean back onto the huge bed, sliding over him until their erections were pressed between them. Dean moaned in ecstasy.

“To protect”, Cas said. “I have failed sometimes when it comes to protecting you, Dean. Every scar that I was unable to prevent being inflicted on you is a scar on me, a mark of my failure.” 

Dean would have tried to deny that, but words were difficult just now, and the angel pressed on. And down.

“But now you are mine, mon cherie amour”, he growled. “And I shall protect you forever. On earth as it shall be in heaven. That I do swear!”

And just when Dean thought it couldn't get any more intense, the bed started shaking. Friggin' Magic Fingers? Holy fuck! The hunter came with a roar that must have tested even Cas' soundproof wards, his body shuddering uselessly as Cas managed to somehow milk him through one of the best orgasms ever whilst coming himself. Dean's head was spinning when it finally stopped, but Cas instantly mojo'ed them both clean, then moved Dean's head down to his nipple, where the hunter sucked contentedly. 

Maybe the French were not so bad after all, was Dean Winchester's last coherent thought before he passed into a happy oblivion.

+~+~+

Next time, Dean takes a shower outdoors.....


	144. Day 41: Greenville SC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain hunter and his angel go naked in public.....

September 29th

Their progress south was to be interrupted today by a shift westwards, to their stop some four hours away across the border in South Carolina. Which meant that they didn't need to start particularly early. Which meant Dean got to play secretary again.

Which explained why he was in the backseat (again), nursing his abused butt and smiling happily as he wrapped himself in his Cas-scented blankets. This was the life!

+~+~+

The hunter only woke up when they stopped for lunch, and he felt the Impala rumble to a halt on the car park of – hell yeah, a Waffle House! 

“We can't stop at Waffle Houses all the way across the south”, Cas reminded him from the front seat, unbuckling the seat-belt that he had insisted on installing, much to his mate's displeasure. Dean pouted.

“Why not?” he demanded.

“Because otherwise you are going to have to start buying larger shirts!” the angel teased, getting out of the car.

Dean pouted again, but instinctively felt his small and definitely not growing pudge. 

“More cushion for the pushin'”, he muttered, as he followed his mate inside.

+~+~+

The waiter seemed distracted as she took their order, though the service was as good as ever. Dean noticed his mate eying their waiter, who was clearly at the end of his shift from the way he had taken his apron off.

“Something wrong?” he asked. The guy was in his mid-twenties, and reminded him vaguely of Garth in his gangly appearance, though he was dark instead of fair.

Cas smiled slightly and gestured to the door, where a new arrival was walking slowly into the diner. This man was probably in his mid- to late forties though well-presented, clearly military from his standing, and equally clearly injured by his limp. Dean noted that their waiter visibly perked up when the newcomer came over to the counter, and that two of the other staff giggled and nudged each other whilst watching him. Fortunately some alarm went off out the back, and distracted them.

Possibly not that fortunately, judging by Cas' smirk. 

“The guy's old enough to be his father!” Dean muttered, as Cas started on his third plate of extra bacon.

“Says the man who will be having exotic sex with a millions-years-old angel in a few hours tonight”, Cas quipped. Dean perked up.

“How exotic?” he whispered, whilst trying to will down his sudden boner.

“Wet and exotic”, Cas said mysteriously.

Dean would have to wait some time after his meal was done before he could safely stand up. He ate slowly, smiling at the contented looks on the faces of both customer and server at the counter.

+~+~+

They continued (eventually) on their way to Greenville, reaching the city about four in the afternoon and settling for a Red Roof Inn which Cas said was the best value for money in the area. Dean's mind, of course, was more bent on the promise of that exotic sex, and even two episodes of Doctor Sexy and a meat feat pizza could not distract him.

Well, not for long.

+~+~+

Cas explained that they would not be having that evening's lesson until quite late on, and it was eleven and long dark before the angel finally roused himself, taking Dean's hand and mojo'ing them to the nearby Falls Park.

Minus their clothes. And directly under one of the waterfalls. Dean shrieked like a girl; he knew Cas liked cold showers, but that goddam angel knew full well that his mate hated them!

“This is the area around which this city was founded”, Cas explained calmly, whilst his mate wondered briefly if freezing-cold water could indeed cause one's extremities to drop off. “It was renovated some years back, and is now a popular tourist attraction.”

“Sex in public?” Dean managed between chattering teeth. “Awesome!”

Cas moved closer, and suddenly Dean had the full force of a six-foot long angelic heater rubbing up against him. It was weird, his back freezing whilst his front was warming up so fast that he was sure he was getting goosebumps.

“Clearly I need to warm you inside as well as out”, Cas said, slowly shuffling the hunter back against the rock wall, whilst water continued to cascade down on top of and around them both. “Up!”

He lifted his mate effortlessly into the air, and slid inside him on one smooth motion. Dean let out a moan that ran through more octaves that he had thought he possessed, and clung on for dear life, whilst he felt Cas' grace funneling into him. It was the strangest sensation, ice-cold water freezing his back whilst his front and insides grew steadily warmer.

Cas must have done something to the river, because Dean felt the temperature of the water hitting him slowly start to rise, until it was at least lukewarm. He was actually beginning to feel sort of comfortable – until Cas finally began his thrusts, and went straight for Dean's prostate, making the hunter yelp in surprise. And just when he thought he was done for, Cas did that thing where he used a tendril of grace to tickle the base of Dean's balls as well.

Dean exploded, coming wih a roar that probably exceeded the noise of the waterfall, his come hitting both their chins as Cas continued to pump him before finally coming himself with a satisfied grunt. Then he continued to hold Dean against the rock, whilst they both recovered their breaths.

“Awesome!” Dean panted. “Though I dunno, Cas. I'm thinking maybe I didn't quite get that lesson. P'raps you could try it again, eh?”

The angel smirked.

+~+~+

It took Dean three goes to 'grasp' this particular lesson, and Cas insisted on washing them both off afterwards. To which Dean had precisely zero objections!

+~+~+

Next time, it's all Greek to Dean!


	145. Day 42: Athens GA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course theirs is something of a master-pupil relationship.....

September 30th

Cas had warned him that today was the last short run for a couple of days, because the next two days would take them almost to the very tip of Florida and back. Dean did not look forward to either the heat or the generally surly level of 'service' he had encountered from Floridians in the past, but on the upside Cas had promised another history lesson tonight, so maybe Dean would end up being so wrecked that the angel would have to drive.

It said something about Dean Winchester's life right now that a long drive in Baby came a very distant second to his anticipation about an educational experience.

+~+~+

A few hours of mindless TV was polished off with a late checkout and a later breakfast at a nearby Waffle House (Dean was determined to cram in as many as possible, just to prove Cas wrong), before the hunter drove them off down 85 towards Atlanta. After less than an hour, Cas directed him off onto a side-road, and to Dean's surprise past a 'Road Closed' sign before the road ended on the shores of Lake Hartwell.

“I thought we might stop for a picnic”, the angel explained. “The road was closed for repairs, and the workmen have yet to come back and remove the sign. So we should have the area to ourselves.”

“Sounds good”, Dean agreed.

“And after eating, we can have sex in the back seat again”, Cas said placidly.

How the hell was Dean supposed to concentrate on food when he had that image in his horny mind?

+~+~+

Of course Dean concentrated quite well. Though if asked later that day what they had eaten, he would have had to admit, if he was honest, that what happened afterwards had rather put it out of his memory....

+~+~+

They resumed 85 for some way before again turning off, this time taking a minor freeway south which eventually became 29. After some little time they reached Athens in the early afternoon, where Cas opted for a Holiday Inn right next to the University.

“We shall be making use of their facilities tonight”, Cas said. “And I shall require you to wear a certain item of clothing.”

“Panties?” Dean asked hopefully. The angel smiled but shook his head.

“Something that covers rather more of your delicious body”, he said, and eyed the hunter lasciviously, making him shudder. “Though hopefully not for long.”

Damn, if even a look from his angel got him hard, Dean needed serious therapy!

+~+~+

Dean stood outside the lecture hall, and knocked at the door.

“Enter!” came a familiar voice.

As he stepped through, the hunter's clothing changed for what seemed like some sort of toga, held in place by a large purple badge by his shoulder, which Dean noted, bore an Impala. Then he caught sight of the room and its single occupant.

“Oh fuck!”

“Athens is, of course, named after the capital of Greece”, Cas said calmly. He too was wearing a toga, though as he was reclined on some sort of couch, it hung loose, revealing his gorgeous calves. “And despite later attempts by some historians to rewrite it, the Ancient Greeks believed firmly in the practice of erastes and eromenos.”

“Huh?” 

“Eromenos meant boy, but not in the modern sense”, Cas explained, reaching for a grape from a platter of fruit. “Usually they were in their twenties, or late teens at most. Erastes meant lover, as in an older man who was sponsor, protector and lover to the 'boy'. It was customary for older men to be allowed to maintain a young lover in public, provided the age difference was not too great.”

Dean frowned, and was about to say something when Cas continued.

“Naturally where there was power, there were people who would abuse it”, he said. “But taking as a lover a boy who was too young to grant consent was deeply frowned upon. The eromenos was someone whom his patron would cherish and support, setting him up for his life in Athenian society and eventually – sometimes reluctantly – letting him go with a parting gift.”

Dean found that somehow his legs had taken him over to the angel without his asking them. Cas reached up and ran a hand over the shoulder with the hand-print on it, and Dean shuddered.

“Of course there are some differences today”, Cas agreed. “For one, I am many millions of years older than you, although my vessel is only three or so years older. The other difference is, however, rather more important.”

Cas did something with the brooch holding Dean's toga in place, and it fell to the floor, swiftly followed by the toga itself. Dean stood there totally naked, shuddering as Cas ran a hand down his chest.

“I will never let you go!” the angel growled.

Dean tensed as his mate stopped just short of his cock, and whimpered. Cas smirked.

“But first, dinner”, he smiled. “I am sure you are quite hungry, Dean, and would rather.....”

The rest of that sentence was lost as a horny eromenos pushed him back onto the couch and began rutting furiously against him, whilst trying to kiss him at one and the same time. Cas flipped them neatly over, and continued the rut until they both came at the same time with loud shouts. Dean sighed happily as his angel collapsed untidily on top of him.

“Awesome lesson, Cas”, he managed eventually. “Um, you said there might be pizza?”

The angel chuckled, and a meat feast and a supreme both appeared on the table next to the fruit plate. Dean mojo'ed them both clean before grabbing himself a slice, and promptly getting it all over his bare chest.

“Oops”, he said casually. “Is my erastes going to clean me up?”

“Dirty eromenos!” Cas muttered, moving swiftly downwards.

+~+~+

Next time, the odds are even.....


	146. Day 43: Hialeah FL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just gotta go along for the ride!

October 1st

Golden October, they called it. Hah! Six in the morning and it was still pretty dark, as well as cold and rainy. And Cas had warned him that it was ten hours driving at least today, not including stops for food and gas.

“You can have your Waffle House Supreme before we go”, Cas promised, materializing beside the hunter at the open door and looking as befuddled and scruffy as ever. “Even if it does go straight to your pudge!”

“Hey!” Dean protested. “I work out to keep in shape, you know.”

The angel moved beside him, and Dean felt a very erect cock nuzzling between his buttocks.

“Fancy another workout?” the angel rumbled.

“Hell, yeah!”

+~+~+

What with two rounds of sex and a hearty breakfast (marred only by the gray-haired waitress in her sixties who had thought the angel so cute that she had given him extra bacon for free), Dean was more than happy for Cas to drive the first leg of their trip south, whilst he snoozed in the back seat. The angel had promised not to use his mojo to zap the Impala ahead on the road, although he did cause several hundred people to decide to avoid his road through the rush hour, for reasons that none of them ever knew or even questioned. Thus they made good progress, Dean retaking the helm when they stopped for gas south of Macon. 

Just after midday, Cas turbed off the road into Valdosta, and Dean remembered the bigots at the diner here, and the subsequent meteorite strike which had done for their business. He recognized the site because of the RV place nearby, but Cas continued down the same road a little further before pulling into a small diner.

“'Grannies' Den'”, Dean read. “Sounds classy.”

“Remember the two ladies who worked here and had to find employment elsewhere?” Cas reminded him. “I arranged for a moderate-sized lottery win for them both, and they started this business with the proceeds. They sell traditional diner food – oh, and six different types of pie!”

Dean, predictably, managed to duly entangle himself in the seat-belt, and extricated himself only to find the door was locked. He turned to his mate with such a quiver to his lower lip that the angel was hard put not to laugh.

“Pie, Cas!” Dean said, as if that explained everything.

“Remember your pudge”, Cas pointed out. “In fact I was thinking; as we are starting a new month, this would be an excellent time to start a new diet.”

Dean stared at him in abject horror. Cas managed to hold his expression for approximately seventeen point six seconds before he fell about laughing, and unlocked the doors, the hunter flouncing out and storming off in a huff.

+~+~+

Cas would only allow Dean one slice of pie for dessert, pecan, though he asked for one each of the other five to be boxed up for later, telling Dean they would form part of his lesson for that evening. The hunter blushed and tried to think down a sudden hard-on, to the evident amusement of the diner owners, giggling with each other like a pair of schoolgirls behind the counter. Honestly, senior citizens these days! They should have been better behaved at their age!

+~+~+

The continued on down 75, passing Orlando just before the start of the evening rush-hour. From Yeehaw Junction Cas took them across country to avoid the now busier roads, passing Lake Okeechobee before continuing every southwards. They were well into the sprawl that was Miami before they reached their destination, the Crossway Motel in Hialeah. It was after six o'clock, so of course Dean was already starting to get hungry.

“Do I get my pie for dinner, Cas?” the hunter asked, thinking as he spoke that he was like a little kid asking his parents for a treat. Then again.....

“If you earn it”, Cas said mysteriously, handing him a slip of paper. “I have to go and prepare your lesson. Transport yourself to these co-ordinates in exactly half an hour's time – no peeking beforehand, or else there will be no pie!”

“I promise”, Dean managed before the angel vanished.

+~+~+

Exactly thirty minutes later, Dean did as he had been told and.....

“What the fuck!”

He was naked, except for his shoes. And blindfolded. No, wait, not a blindfold, more like a set of blinkers, as he could see down to the ground. And he was in some sort of enclosed metal area or other.

“Hullo, Dean.”

“Cas?”

“This is the famous racetrack at Hialeah”, the angel said, “and this evening there is a running of the Pie-Man's Special, one mile and two furlongs.”

Dean realized belatedly that he was in a horse stall. Then he felt Cas moving behind him, and the angel positioned himself for a piggy-back ride, Dean's arms automatically moving to hold him. 

“Each of the pies is two furlongs, or four hundred and forty yards, along the track”, Cas said, making himself comfortable by nestling his cock against Dean's back, making the hunter tremble. “All you have to do is to reach each one without either dropping your rider – me – or coming. Giddyup!”

There was the distinctive sound of metal moving, and Cas slapped Dean on the butt, making the hunter yelp before jogging off. The hunter quickly realized that he could sense the first pie – strawberry rhubarb – far too far ahead, but he was determined to get there. Despite Cas' cock rubbing up and down his back. And despite the angel deliberately using his grip round Dean's chest to tweak his nipples. At least he didn't have a whip.

When Dean came just past a hundred yards, he discovered that Cas did not indeed have a whip. But a slap of grace across his butt was even more painful, and he jogged on much faster, determined to get at least one pie.”

“By the way”, Cas said gradually, “each time you come, I move you back fifty yards. The first time. The second time it's a hundred, then a hundred and fifty, then.... you get the picture.”

Dean's eyes watered.

+~+~+

He may have had to do rather more than a mile and a quarter, but Dean won all five pies. And there was even a tilting massage table in the jockeys' room so Cas could ease away most of his discomfort whilst Dean ate.

Watching horse-racing became another thing that made Dean smile in later years.

+~+~+

Next time, is Dean really bewitched?


	147. Day 44: Hoover AL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, honey, I'm home!

October 2nd

Their longest drive of the whole trip today (in Baby, at least), eleven and a half hours all the way back up through Florida, then cutting across Georgia to reach their destination in northern Alabama. And Dean was never so grateful for the padded cushion that he kept on Baby's back seat, though he smiled in memory at the time Sammy had made the mistake of asking what it was for when he had sat in the back. Hearing the moose give a horrified squeak and then seeing those L'Oreal locks flying out of the car had been hilarious!

Cas insisted on pushing north from their painfully early start to reach Fort Pierce, so they could have breakfast at a Waffle House there and then cut cross-country to avoid the worst of the rush-hour traffic. It worked, and they were barely slowed when they passed Orlando and charged north back up 75, making good progress. The sun shone, the roads were good, and Dean has his angel at his side. As he crossed back into Georgia, he really felt that nothing could be better.

Then Cas directed him off the main road to their lunch destination, and Dean realized that they were wrong. It was a certain diner in Valdosta that sold pies.....

God, he loved that angel!

+~+~+

Some little time later, a totally stuffed Dean Winchester was sleeping off yet another food coma on the back seat of Baby whilst Cas drove them north a little way before turning west towards Montgomery, smiling at the gentle snoring that was coming from behind him. That was good. Dean would need all his energy for later.....

+~+~+

Dean yawned and woke up, only slowly realizing that he wasn't in Baby any more. He was lying on a very comfortable and very large bed, and.....

There was a faint 'ting' from the other side of the door, and only then did Dean realize that this wasn't a hotel room. It looked more like a regular bedroom; the decor was dated, but it was clean and well-kept. Dean got up – and that was the moment when he realized that he was wearing only his favorite blue panties.

Cosplay! Great!

The hunter sauntered out into a large open plan lounge-cum-kitchen, and went over to the oven. Sure enough, one of the pies from the shop in Valdosta was warming inside it. Grabbing an oven glove, he carefully extracted the pie and took it to the table, placing it carefully on the rack in the center. He had barely let go of it when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

“Hi honey, I'm home!”

He spun round quickly, and there was Cas, dressed in his familiar trench-coat but with his wings hanging behind him. He was giving Dean that Look that told the hunter that Sexy Times lay in the definitely not too distant future. 

Fifties sitcom cosplay! Even better! Dean wiggled his hips seductively and smirked.

“This is a very modern town”, Cas said, walking over and running a finger around the lace top of Dean's panties. “Incorporated less than half a century ago, it has grown as a residential suburb of nearby Birmingham. Which means lots of happy suburban families, Dean.”

The hunter grinned.

“Providing Endora doesn't appear floating in mid-air, I can deal”, he said. 

“I rather think that pie needs to cool for a little while”, Cas said, slipping his hand inside the panties and gently fondling his mate's cock. “I wonder if there is anything on TV tonight?”

Dean let out a moan as Cas guided him back to the bedroom, for once mojo'ing all his own clothes away and falling back naked on the bed, his huge black wings stretched out either side of him. His cock was already hard, sticking up into the cool air of the room, and Dean licked his lips. 

“After my ride yesterday, I rather think I want you to do the work today”, Cas said lazily. “Unless you would rather have a slice of pie instead?”

Hell, no! Dean sashayed his way over to the bed and lifted himself up to tower over the angel, whose feathers ticked his feet as he positioned himself above that inviting cock. Then he pushed the panties to one side and slowly lowered himself down, thanking God (or whoever) for the mojo that enabled him to do this. He was barely even aware that his own wings had come out, arching protectively above his mate, but once he realized, he grinned. 

The hunter had learned a thing or two about wings in his time as an angel's mate, and he knew that whilst the tips of his own longest feathers were blunt, they were also ideal for scratching Cas on his sensitive feathers close to the bone that supported those giant black wings. And Dean had become rather good at managing to do this on both his mate's wings, as was witnessed when Cas' eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a mighty roar before coming inside Dean so hard, the hunter was nearly pushed right off. He continued to massage the tender areas though, and Cas continued to come until he finally let out a satisfied sigh and stopped.

“Good?” Dean asked.

“You're definitely a great housewife”, Cas teased. “And those panties are so..... tempting.”

Dean was already hard, but the sudden feel of Cas' grace wrapping itself not only around his cock but massaging him in that sensitive spot right under his balls was..... fuck! He let out a roar that nearly matched the one his mate had just emitted, and came like an errant fire-hose before collapsing onto his mate, totally spent. Cas mojo'ed them both clean, pulled out and then meshed their wings together, creating a lust-filled cocoon that Dean never wanted to leave.

“I love you”, the hunter whispered. “But one day you're gonna kill me with all this sex.”

“Do you wish me to stop?” Cas asked dryly. “I could always.....”

Dean managed to somehow summon the strength to reach down and grab his mate's cock in a vice-like grip.

“Don't. You. Dare!”

Cas smirked.

+~+~+

Next time, Cas and Dean, sitting in a tree......


	148. Day 45: Murfreesboro TN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .........K.I.S.S.I.N.G!

October 3rd

Waking up in a cocoon of black and gold feathers was one of the greatest experiences ever, Dean thought happily as consciousness returned slowly that morning. Then again, there was usually room for improvement. He rubbed his cock against his mate's, and elicited a warning growl before he suddenly found that he was pinned to the bed, his legs pushed behind his head as a suddenly awakened Cas pushed into him with his full length. 

Yup, definitely better than an alarm clock!

+~+~+

Breakfast in a suburban home was even better when the man of the house decided to cook it for his beloved, Dean thought happily as he sat at the breakfast bar. Though Cas' decision to wear Dean's panties from the night before definitely made concentrating on the tantalizing aromas quite hard. And Dean's cock quite hard, too.

Cas chuckled.

“We can have more of this back at the Bunker in the cabin”, he reminded Dean, “once we have made sure of all the wards. I know there are few dangers out there any more, and after what you did to Heaven, no angel is going to risk being shredded again.”

“They deserved it”, Dean said shortly. “No-one threatens my delicious mate.”

Cas paused in sliding sausages onto Dean's plate.

“Delicious?” he questioned with a smile.

“Shaddup!” Dean said. “Besides, we've only got a shortish trip today, so I fancy a lie-in.”

Cas returned to the stove to retrieve the pan of bacon, and Dean hesitated over the sausages as his eyes were apparently glued to that delicious butt. He thought it blatantly unfair that, no sooner had his mate got him a plate full of food, he went round behind him and draped both arms over his shoulders, kissing and nibbling Dean's neck. 

Breakfast took a long, long time.

+~+~+

They headed away from the small bungalow – Cas assured him that the elderly couple who owned it and were away for a long weekend which they had 'won' in a competition would find nothing amiss when they returned – and skirted Birmingham before heading north up 65, crossing the Tennessee River and passing Decatur before Dean, inevitably, felt hungry again. This despite a hearty breakfast and suckling on Cas during their three rounds of lazy Saturday morning sex. The angel smirked when he mentioned it, but duly turned off into the small town of Athens just short of the border, and into the car park of the Washington Street Diner, which had to have been one of the smallest places Dean had ever eaten at. Though fortunately the place seemed determined to make up for their limited floor space with huge portions, an approach of which the elder Winchester highly approved. 

They resumed the freeway and continued north across the state line into Tennessee, getting closer and closer to Nashville, only to turn off onto the ring road and head east for a short while to their actual destination, the town of Murfreesboro. Cas had chosen another Red Roof Inn as their destination, though he had mentioned, bewilderingly, that the day's lesson would be held outside and after dark. He would not say any more, despite Dean's pleading pout.

+~+~+

A few hours of mindless TV was neatly polished off with a couple of pizzas – Cas managed to get a bacon special from somewhere, which caused his little eyes to light up and gladdened Dean's heart – and after what seemed like an age the sun had finally gone down. A short drive later, and they were pulling up on a dead-end road in front of something out of The Waltons.

“Huh?” Dean said.

“This is Cannonsburgh Village”, Cas explained, walking through the locked metal gate as if it wasn't there. “A set of buildings that show the town's originals as a pioneer settlement. I thought that this would be a good idea to test one of your brother's favorite sayings.”

“Huh?” (The hunter was a master conversationalist tonight). Cas pointed upwards at a huge tree.

“'Dean and Cas, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'”, he quoted. “Except rather than just sitting in the tree, I decided we could be lumberjacks.”

Dean's eyes widened. That meant heights. That meant a long drop. That meant.....

“Naked lumberjacks”, Cas clarified.

It is not understating matters that, for once in his life, Dean Winchester fairly flew up a tree!

+~+~+

One thing was for sure; Sammy would never do that irritating sing-song of his again. Or at least not after Dean had told him what it meant. Because he had come twice already, and he was only a little way down the damned tree.

“Ready!” Cas called up from a few feet below. He was supported in one of those cloth wrap things that held him against the tree, which Dean supposed was fairly ludicrous for an angel. Though his attention was rather more fixed on the erect and waiting cock, on which he had impaled himself from his own support twice already. He braced himself and started to lower again. 

First came that bulbous head, and he could feel Cas' grace working carefully at his entrance to allow him to get back inside. And all too soon he was totally seated, the bastard of an angel reaching round to tweak his nipples yet again whilst dragging his cock teasingly across Dean's prostate. He must have been replacing the sperm inside, for Dean had come loud and long twice already, yet he could feel a familiar pressure building inside, as his body readied itself for yet another orgasm. Then Cas gave him the lightest kiss on the back of his neck and Dean erupted, his come flying up to splatter onto the trunk and join that of his earlier explosions. The hunter sighed contentedly, then groaned as Cas began to slide further down and pull out of him.

It took over an hour and a half for Dean to work most of his way down to the ground. He was still a little way from it when Cas decided that his mate had had enough, and reluctant though he was to stop, Dean had to agree. No amount of grace could stop his cock from feeling as if it was about to drop off from overuse, so he sank back into his angel's firm grip and, not for the first time that evening, passed out. Cas let him rest there for a time, then mojo'ed them both back to the hotel, holding his mate tight as he lay down onto the bed and wrapping them both in his great black wings.

He had also won his bet with Gabriel, having been spot on with twelve orgasms before Dean had begged for a rest.

+~+~+

Next time, a short trip ushers in the first of two days when the theme is all about changes.....


	149. Day 46: Hopkinsville KY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all things are black and white......

October 4th

Less than two hours to their next stop, which meant another lazy morning in for Dean. He was disappointed when Cas refused to take him out tree-climbing again, but a couple of swell blow-jobs, the second of which had Dean wondering again if it was indeed possible to have your brains sucked out through your dick, just about made it up for him.

And then some.

+~+~+

Their lazy day continued as they drove into Nashville and had lunch at the Country Cafe, whose motto above the door – 'Good Home Cooking' – Dean considered well justified by the thick burger he got with his order. He almost didn't notice Cas do that weird thing that meant he was getting a message from upstairs, but the angel's frown caught his attention.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

Cas gave him a Look that said quite clearly he should not be talking with his mouthful, and finished chomping on his slice of crispy bacon (Dean hadn't even spotted that on the menu) before answering.

“A demon has been located in Clarksville”, he said, “and they wondered if I might take a look.”

Dean sighed. The ring had sealed off all but Chuck- or Crowley-approved travel to Earth, but of course some demons and angels had been down here when it had come into effect, and much of the remaining hunter business in the past few years had been 'mopping up' these leftovers. Many had stayed undercover for some time, so although the initial flow had become a mere trickle, there was still the occasional troublemaker to deal with. 

“It's only just off our route”, Dean said thoughtfully. “Any immediate danger?”

“I do not think so”, Cas said. “He was only detected by a chance scan, so he must believe he is still safe. We can finish our lunch. With mouths shut, Dean.”

The elderly waitress may have sniggered at how whipped he was, but Dean didn't care. Well, much. And he could always make Cas pay later.

+~+~+

Exorcizing this particular demon was to prove rather harder than either of them had foreseen, and both were blooded before Cas had to reluctantly shred both the demon and its vessel, that of a postal manager who had willingly agreed to a tighter than usual binding so he could inflict more suffering on his colleagues at work. Cas drove them the short distance onward in silence, pulling into a Holiday Inn on the south side of Hopkinsville. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the higher than Winchester-standard price, but Cas said nothing. At least until they were in their room.

Then he grabbed the hunter forcibly by the shoulders, mojo'ed all their clothes away and threw him bodily onto the bed. Dean blinked in surprise; usually there was at least some warning before Cas broke out the Angry Sex.

“This has got to stop”, his mate said firmly.

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“This part where you do not forgive yourself for being able to save someone”, Cas said, sounding almost angry. “Barry Robertson was a vile man, and he made that deal with the demon in the full knowledge that he would be tied to him forever. He wanted to hurt his fellow workers that badly, and he did – until we stopped him.”

“But Cas.....”

“But Cas nothing”, the angel said firmly. “Do you know what is special about this town, Dean?”

Not much, was Dean's first thought. He would have shrugged his shoulders, but Cas was still firmly pinning him down. 

“Hopkinsville changed ownership several times during the Civil War”, Cas explained. “The people here had to learn to cut their cloth to whoever was in the ascendancy at a given time, whatever their personal beliefs; there were plenty of examples of towns which declined to submit, and got all but destroyed. Even your president at the time was far from perfect.”

“No dissing on Abe”, Dean muttered. 

“He once said that he would do whatever it took, even keeping slaves as slaves, if that was what it took to win the war”, Cas said. “Yet the country needed someone as single-minded as him to pull it through those dark days, just as the country needs men like you today to deal with other types of evil. As I believe I once told you, you cannot save everyone, my friend.”

“Wanna try”, Dean objected, trying not to sound petulant.

“You always do your best”, Cas agreed. “That is one of the many things that I love about you.”

Dean perked up.

“Many things?” he asked.

He suddenly became aware that he had taken his eyes off of Cas' hand, which was now in a rather interesting place.

“Many, many things!” the angel rumbled.

Hell, Dean was probably going to be unable to sit down again the following day. The sacrifices he had to make.....

Then he felt Cas raising his legs and pushing into him, and all coherent thought promptly packed its bag and decamped to Mexico.

+~+~+

It took three orgasms, a prolonged shower, a fourth orgasm resulting from, Cas drying Dean off and worshiping his body as he did so, and a fifth orgasm resulting from that before Dean passed out, exhausted. Even in his sleep however, he could feel the angel watching over him, his grace like his huge black wings wrapped possessively around his mate's taller frame. And if a certain amount of close bodily contact which some people may have described with a word that rhymed with huddling and started with the third letter of the alphabet took place – well, no-one was there to see. Besides, Dean's manliness would always take second place to his beloved angel.

The hunter smiled as he felt Cas' hand tweak his nipple, then his eyes widened as it started to move south.

“Just checking your manliness”, Cas muttered.

Dean sighed in happy anticipation of what was to come. Him, with any luck.

+~+~+

Yup, him.

+~+~+

Next time, change is not always easy to manage......


	150. Day 47: Meridian MS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a sign!

October 5th

Only four more stops, Dean thought somewhat mournfully when he woke that morning. Cas had told him that today's journey would take a minimum of six hours and twenty-nine minutes, as new major roadworks on the road they had come up meant they would have to go cross-country to avoid them. Dean had not asked as to how many seconds as he was sure the angel would have punished him, though now he came to think of it, that had been a missed opportunity.....

“Impossible!” came a sexy rumble from within their cocoon of black wings. “No wonder so many of my brothers and sisters believe that your species is only interested in one thing!”

“You say that like it's a bad thing”, Dean quipped, rubbing his cock against his mate's. “Anyone would think that angels only ever take vessels so they can experience it for themselves.”

There was a pointed silence from above him. Dean frowned, but decided not to push the matter. Instead he concentrated on rubbing his mate to an early morning orgasm that they could both enjoy. Which they did.

+~+~+

Their road was actually shorter than the quickest route, although only a single freeway instead of an interstate, but Dean enjoyed blowing through small town after small town. Just after they crossed back into Tennessee they passed a state trooper at the side of the road with a speed camera. Dean was sure they were only doing a few over the limit, but the guy immediately scrambled into his car and started his lights. The hunter prepared to pull over, but the trooper's car did not move.

“He had wired the camera to give false readings, so I made a few minor changes to his car”, Cas explained. 

“Such as?” Dean asked.

“I removed the engine.”

The Impala sweved, and Dean had to correct himself sharply.

“And I may have left some evidence of his affair with the local station's secretary for his wife to find out”, Cas said airily. “I do not approve of people who abuse positions of authority.”

“Serves him right”, Dean agreed. “'S'not always easy to follow the law, though, especially these days.”

“Indeed”, Cas said with a knowing smile.

Dean's dick twitched in response, and he suddenly had a feeling that tonight might just be rather interesting.

+~+~+

Cas mojo'ed them up pizzas from his Father alone knew where when they stopped on the Tennessee-Mississippi border for lunch, which was good as Dean was hungry by this time. The angel eyed him knowingly.

“Eat well”, he said with a smirk. “You will need all your strength for tonight.”

Apparently it was possible to be both turned on and scared shitless at one and the same time. Who knew?

+~+~+

Dean Winchester would have admitted, if pushed, that self-control was not one of his long suits. Which was, as things turned out, somewhat unfortunate.

They arrived in their destination, the town of Meridian, just after five o'clock, and Dean silently cheered to see that there was a China Buffet close by their lodgings in a Sleep Inn. He was starrting to get hungry again.

“We can go over later”, Cas said, “after today's lesson.”

Sex or food? Honestly, Dean thought, his life was so difficult!

It was about to be.

+~+~+

“This town was originally called Sowashee”, Cas explained about an hour and a half later. “Some wanted to change the name to Meridian, whilst others liked the old name. Of course there could be no compromise – or so it seemed.”

Dean said nothing, intrigued by the fact that there seemed to be a small lamp-post in their room – except that instead of a lamp, it had an old-fashioned station name-board hanging down from the top rail.

“The railway company tried to appease both sides by having a flip sign”, Cas explained. “Every day, it would change from the old name to the new or vice versa. Of course eventually one name stuck, but viewing in mind your concerns about certain expanding parts of your anatomy and a lack of self-control when it comes to food, it gave me an idea.”

Dean may or may not have trembled at that point in the proceedings. It probably helped that his mate chose that particular moment to mojo all his clothes away and push him onto the bed. Cas scooted in between Dean's legs, and the sign-post appeared right next to the bed. Except the town name had been replaced by something else.

“When the sign changes to 'Come', you can come”, Cas explained, gently teasing his mate's balls and making him shudder. “When, as now, it says 'Do Not Come', you must restrain yourself. No cock-rings or anything like that, just your self-control.”

Dean's eyes widened in horror. Then Cas slowly licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, and he gritted his teeth. He could do this.

+~+~+

If that goddam angel didn't stop tweaking his nipples, there was gonna be whole lot of spanking later on, Dean swore to himself. The sign had only flipped to green twice so far, and each time Dean had managed to hit the ceiling with his eruption. Normally his cock would be incredibly sensitive after such a performance, but Cas must have been using his grace to remove the pain, because he was getting Dean hard again in a matter of seconds.....

The sign flipped back to green and Dean wasn't fully hard yet, but he grunted and reached down to work himself quickly to orgasm. Not quickly enough; just as he felt that familiar tingle in his balls, it flipped back to red. The hunter let out a snarl but somehow managed to stop himself going over the edge. Just.

+~+~+

On the fifth orgasm, Dean actually managed to get the fugly painting of a matador on the wall some three yards away.

On the seventh, his come spattered onto his own lips, only for the angel to eagerly lick it off.

On the tenth – and, mercifully, last – Dean kept going for nearly a full thirty seconds, and the saints (and Cas) be praised, the sign stayed green.

+~+~+

Cas had to mojo in the buffet food from the restaurant, as Dean was in no shape to wak the short distance there. Or walk. Or hold a plate. He could just about manage a dopey grin as his mate fed him.

+~+~+

Next time, it's not as if you're going to find money just lying around.......


	151. Day 48: Lake Charles LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackpot!

October 6th

Five and a half hours' drive today, Dean thought as he woke to the sound of rain banging against the window. Down to the Gulf of Mexico, then crossing the mighty Mississippi and going most of the way across Louisiana to reach their destination. Only three more nights of 'learning' to go. No wonder so many people enthused about the importance of education.

“Though probably not for the reasons you are thinking”, Cas rumbled, pulling the hunter closer to him in the warm bed. 

Dean sighed and relaxed against his mate's chest, wondering if the milk bar would be open yet.

“For you, always.”

“Cut the mind-reading, will ya?” Dean muttered and he slid downwards. The next moment he was spluttering in disgust and coughing violently.

“Jalapeno-flavored milk”, Cas said smugly. “Specially created for an angel's sassy mate.”

Dean was too busy running into the bathroom to wash his mouth out with cold water to say anything back.

+~+~+

After breakfast at a nearby Waffle House – yes, Dean could put up with eating his way there right through the South – they set off south along 59, hitting the coast a couple of hours later at Slidell. Dean of course was already starting to get hungry again, but Cas insisted that they press on to their destination before eating, as there was an urgent matter there that needed attending to.

“More urgent that my well-being?” Dean pouted as he steered onto 12 and headed towards Baton Rouge.

“I do not quite think that you are going to die of hunger any time soon”, Cas smiled. Then he reached across to poke Dean's paunch and added, “especially with all that in reserve!”

Dean risked a pout.

“What's so urgent anyway?” he asked.

“Someone is about to be unfairly dismissed”, Cas explained. “I wish to be there to even things out, so to speak.”

“That's my angel”, Dean said proudly, “always championing the underdog.”

He tensed as he felt Cas' hand brush along his thigh.

“Oh believe me”, came that familiar sexy rumble, “you will be the one who is 'under' tonight, Dean!”

The hunter shuddered.

+~+~+

It took all the way to Hammond for Dean's boner to subside, not helped by a certain angel's knowing smirk. That and his growing hunger led Dean to press on, and they made Lake Charles shortly before two, checking into a Super 8 just off the by-pass.

“We have made better progress than I expected”, Cas said, “so we can have lunch first. There is a place further on that does rather nice salads.”

Dean gave him a look as if he had just announced he intended to go forth and murder a kitten.

“Sammy food?” he said incredulously. “Ew!”

“Well, the only other place is a Waffle House on the far side of town”, Cas said dryly, “and I do not suppose you will want to go all the way round....”

He was speaking to an empty room, as the door banged behind his mate. The angel chuckled, and followed him out.

+~+~+

Their destination (after Dean had gorged himself on pancakes at the House) was one of a number of river-boat casinos that were moored in Westlake, the town facing Lake Charles across the Calcasieu River. Dean stared in bewilderment at all these people chunking money into those infernal machines, until Cas gestured over to where a thin young man in the official uniform was talking to (or rather being talked at by) a man who was clearly the owner, a fat bald guy who looked far too pleased with himself in Dean's opinion. The young man's shoulders slouched, and he trudged off towards the exit.

“What gives?” Dean asked.

“The young man is Brian Little”, Cas said, “for the next few minutes an employee of this establishment.”

“Huh?”

“His boss, Mr. Clancy De La Rue, has just told him he has been sacked because he is no longer needed”, Cas explained. “In truth, he has been disposed of because Mr. De La Rue's son wishes to work here. Or at least turn up and pretend to work.”

The young man slouched towards the exit, and Dean saw Cas' eyes flash for a moment. He looked back to see the man bend down to retrieve a stray quarter which was apparently fallen on the floor and, with a despairing sigh, chunked it into the nearest unoccupied machine and pulled the handle.

Eight seconds later, all hell broke loose, as the lights above the machine suddenly flashed different colors, and the machine itself started gushing out coins like there was no tomorrow. A burly security guard appeared as if by magic and moved to stand next to the stunned young man, who stared at the machine incredulously. 

Dean was sure that the angel's smirk must have been visible from outer space.

+~+~+

Later that evening, as Cas thrust lazily into him, Dean groaned happily and ran his hands up the angel's muscular arms.

“You did a good thing today”, he said.

“Rather better than you noticed”, Cas observed. He changed his angle, and it was some time and a prolonged orgasm later before Dean could speak again.

“Wha?”

“Five other deserving causes all won their jackpots at exactly the same moment, half an hour after Mr. Little”, Cas grinned. “But in a way I feel sorry for them.”

“Why?” 

“Because they only get the jackpot once”, Cas grinned. “I get it every night!”

Then he changed his angel of attack again, and Dead rediscovered the fact that yes, it was possible to get fucked speechless.

+~+~+

Next time it's the penultimate stop, and the name is not Desire......


	152. Day 49: North Little Rock AR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end of the line for Cas and Dean?

October 7th

More or less north all day for over six hours, which meant six hours of driving through what seemed like a prolonged tropical rainstorm. And Cas had forbidden the hunter from trying to stop the downpour, as huge waves of it were sweeping across the South, and someone might get suspicious that these kept missing one particular spot. Dean supposed that he had a point, although from what little he knew of scientists, they tended to be amazingly good at ignoring the bleeding obvious!

As it was a Tuesday, Cas preferred the back roads to avoid the traffic, though he let Dean persuade him that they could breakfast at the same Waffle House as yesterday. Though how the angel always managed to persuade waiters and waitresses in these places to give him extra bacon for free still puzzled Dean; he knew mojo wasn't involved, as he could have detected that. Presumably they felt sorry for the little guy, who always looked so careworn. Pity they didn't know that he had just done fucking the man with him to within an inch of his life less than an hour ago!

They continued their journey across country on 171, passing DeRidder and Leesville before rejoining 74 and the interstate system just outside Natchitoches, having successfully dodged the worst of the rush-hour traffic. From there it was an easy drive up through Shreveport and across the border into Arkansas, before turning away from Texas at Texarkana and heading north-east up 30, which would take them most of the way to their destination. And because Cas was such a perfect mate, he directed Dean off the road a little further on at Prescott and to the car park of Mama Max's Diner, before Dean had even said he was hungry!

+~+~+

A very filling meal later – Dean had drawn more than a little attention with his ecstatic moan over the custard-entombed apple-pie, which was seriously out of this world – Cas took over driving whilst Dean relaxed beside him, enjoying the Arkansas countryside. It seemed very little time before they were crossing the Arkansas River, and Cas navigated them through a maze of roads to outside what looked like a Victorian house.

“Baker House”, Cas explained, “a bed and breakfast place. I know that deprives you of a Waffle House breakfast, Dean, but it is well-located for today's lesson.”

Dean was going to have to start buying looser pants if his dick got hard every time Cas said the word 'lesson'.

“What's the theme for tonight?” he asked eagerly, managing (just) not to drool in anticipation. The angel looked at him oddly.

“Clang, clang, clang”, he said.

Huh?

+~+~+

The house was wonderful, Dean thought, even if they were in a weird octagonal room on the third floor. Then again, that bed looked mighty tempting.....

“Later!” Cas growled.

Dean whimpered, but followed his mate out. Hell, Cas might as well use the collar and leash they had left behind at the Bunker, he was so whipped.....

Oh fuck. The angel could read his thoughts, which probably explained the smile Dean could see on those handsome features.

They spent a pleasant couple of hours exploring North Little Rock, which was a decent enough place Dean thought, except that the bright yellow streetcars were hideous. He expressed that opinion to his mate, but Cas was more intent on finding a restaurant that overlooked the river, and when Dean saw the huge steak placed in front of him, he could understand why. This was several notches above standard Winchester dining, but Cas had said that Dean would need his energy that evening, so the hunter could probably work off the extra pounds through sex. Well, he hoped so!

They took one of the hideous yellow streetcars back up North Main Street and got off at the junction with 5th. Dean had to admit that inside, the old vehicles were pretty neat, obviusly having been well cared for. Once off, he started back to the B&B, only for the angel to place a restraining hand on his shoulder.

“Lesson time”, he growled, pointing up the road.

Dean looked ahead after the retreating streetcar, which was turning the corner onto what was presumably 7th Street. About halfway to the turn there was a three-way junction leading to a small siding on the other side of the road, the tracks running into the trolley sheds. Cas was already walking towards them, and the hunter scurried to follow.

The angel entered the sheds through a side-door, and Dean almost ran after him, stopping as Cas halted at the steps of a stopped yellow trolley. 

“Sex on a streetcar?” the hunter grinned. “Kinky!”

“The trolleys were an important factor in the growth of this town, both on its own and as a suburb of the capital”, Cas said. “Besides, what else would I do with such a strapped young man as yourself.”

“I think you kinda meant strapping, Cas”, Dean corrected.

Cas grinned.

+~+~+

Nope, he had definitely meant strapped. Because Dean was currently naked, his hands firmly tied in two of the leather straps hanging down for standing passengers. And Cas was doing that rubbing thing of his, rousing Dean's cock to full mast before backing off and letting things subside, before starting again. It was torture!

Dean desperately hoped he'd keep doing it!

Cas was also using his mojo to simulate the movement of the trolley, so Dean had the added 'bonus' of being jerked around from below whilst Cas rubbed himself all over the hunter and sent him surging up towards orgasm, only to pull back at the last minute.

“Cas!” Dean whined.

“And it was grand, just to stand, with his hand holding mine”, Cas sing-songed, “till the end of the line'.”

“It'll be the end of me if I don't come soon”, Dean moaned.

“As you wish”, Cas said.

In one fluid movement the angel slipped round behind the hunter and pushed inside him, nailing his mate's unsuspecting prostate first time. Dean yelled, and finally came, roarng his approval such that the windows fairly shook, despite Cas' wards. The hunter was grateful for the leather bindings, otherwise he might well have just collapsed to the floor.

“Very good”, Cas praised. “And now we have the journey back.”

Dean's eyes widened.

+~+~+

Next time it's the final stop, and Cas is cross.


	153. Day 50: Edmond OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion on the frailties of humanity proves quite timely.

October 8th

West, west, west – well after going north for half an hour or so. The Sooner State was their fiftieth and last stop, after which they would head home.

Home. Of course Dean loved his family – Sammy and the kids – but sometimes he just wanted to be alone with Cas, which even in somewhere the size of the Bunker was impossible with nineteen other people around. Except that now he had the cabin, waiting for them by the lake round the back, where anyone who ignored the large 'Do Not Disturb' sign Dean was planning to put on the door would deserve everything they got.

A single road, 40, would take them ninety-five per cent of the way to their destination today, and Dean's last 'lesson'. Yet despite the pressures and travails of raising a young and fast-growing – in every sense! - family, Dean wouldn't have swapped his life for anything. Maybe he'd been wrong, and sometimes good things did happen without any catches waiting to trip him up.

It was a nice thought.

+~+~+

Even though he knew that their final destination had a Waffle House handy, Dean still insisted on a Supreme breakfast, and his angel complied with a smile. There was a minor problem when the waitress had to rush out the back, the elastic in her knickers having snapped loudly less than one second after she'd given Cas an appraising look. The angel looked sharply at his mate, who tried and failed to look innocent. But the replacement waiter (who did not leer at Cas, thankfully for his own sake) still brought the angel extra bacon, so that was all right.

The road ran up the river valley for much of its length, and Dean pulled off at Van Buren some distance before they parted, saying he needed a rest. That he had to have this rest in a Waffle House car park just before lunch may have earned him an incredulous look, but eventually Cas gave a martyred sigh and led the way inside, Dean bouncing like a happy puppy beside him.

Sammy was right; he was totally whipped. So?

+~+~+

About half an hour further on road and river finally parted, and Dean followed the road west towards Oklahoma City. They were almost in the city's outskirts when Cas detected an accident ahead, and diverted them down a side-road to cut across to 44 which led to their destination, the town of Edmond. The angel had been unusually thoughtful that day, Dean noted, and he wondered why.

Cas navigated them round a spaghettified mess of a junction to reach a Comfort Inn, which Dean was delighted to note was directly opposite a Cracker Barrel. It might deny him a triple of Waffle Houses, but no-one could east their food all the time.

“You certainly try!” Cas quipped, making the hunter nearly fall over his feet as he was stretching next to Baby. 

“You've been quiet today”, Dean said carefully. “Is something wrong, or is it just because the fun's nearly done?”

The town sign here used to have a Christian cross on it”, Cas explained. “But objectors managed to have it removed about twenty years ago, and now there's just a gap, as they can't decide what to replace it with.”

“Oh”, Dean said. “I didn't think angels worried too much about different religions?”

“We worry about religion as a whole”, Cas explained. “It is innate in human nature to seek guidance, and it is also, regrettably, innate in some of those who seek to guide to abuse their powers. Cutting themselves loose in this manner, and their subsequent failure to agree on a replacement fo the cross, leaves the people here rudderless. And a rudderless vessel is a danger to all shipping.”

“Maybe they just need an angel to guide them?” Dean suggested. 

Cas shook his head, and wiped his forehead.

“You're sweating”, Dean observed. It was a normal October day, and he himself wasn't that hot, although that was partly because both of them used their mojos to maintain a comfortable temperature inside Baby. “Are you okay?”

The angel's eyes widened.

“Oh”, he said dully.

“Oh?” Dean questioned.

“Dean?” The voice had dropped an octave, and that could only mean one thing.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I think my rut is coming on again.”

Okay, maybe one of two things.

Dean made it to the room, but the instant he was inside Cas mojo'ed all his clothes away, and the hunter found himself lying naked and presented on all fours on the bed. Okaaaaay.......

+~+~+

In the next seven days, Dean is in for a rough time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story resumes, with what's left of Dean Winchester, on October 15


	154. A Real Happy Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, everything in the garden is lovely!  
> Um......

October 15th

It was seven days later, and they were still at the Comfort Inn in Edmond, Oklahoma. With the possibly exception of Dean's body, which was somewhere or other that his brain could not locate.

His memories of the past week were hazy, although he would certainly never be able to see a helicopter again without thinking – well, sex on the wing was hot enough, but being fucked and then repeatedly spun round and round – hot damn! Dean had been unable to get out of the room even to get food, as Cas wanted sex constantly, even sleeping with his cock inside of his mate, and waking him periodically through the night by fucking him senseless before dropping back into angelic sleep mode. Of course Dean had wanted more kids, and was prepared to lie back and think of America.

He just hadn't thought there was this much sex in the whole damned United States!

Mercifully the rut had finally worn off around sunset the day before, and the hunter's wrecked body was just beginning to recover. He wondered if, given another couple of hours, he might make it to Cracker Barrel, provided the angel supported him. 

Cas came out of the bathroom and Dean smiled at him. Then his smile faded; Cas looked..... horny? Hell no!

“Ever heard of the Double Rut, Dean?” he growled.

A piteous whimper escaped Dean's mouth, glad to be out of his body. The hunter would have shook, but he didn't have the energy. He looked pitifully at his angel.....

.... who smirked!

“You bastard! Dean growled. “You were having me on!”

“I can't wait to tell Sam about that!” Cas smiled.

Dean was torn, not wanting his brother to know about his being pranked, but knowing that any talk of what he and Cas did behind closed doors freaked Sammy out. Whilst he was thinking, Cas crossed the room and gently helped him sit up in the bed, before giving him a glass of milk.

“I just expressed it”, he said. “It should give you enough strength to make it to Cracker Barrel, provided I drive us there.”

“Hell, yeah!” the hunter agreed.

“And perhaps before we leave, we could return here and have more sex?”

“Hell, no!”

The angel chuckled darkly.

+~+~+

Dean ran a hand comfortingly over his stomach. No sign of the new lives he knew was in there, but somehow he could feel them anyway. He looked across at his mate, who hesitated before restarting the Impala.

“Home?” Cas said.

“Home!” Dean said fervently. Cas had thoroughly scented each and every item of his clothing as well as his skin, and that morning he had lovingly inserted the butt-plug with his own grace and found a silken collar which, unlike the leather one, did not rub against the Pluto-sized hickey on the hunter's neck. Dean Winchester had never been more owned in his entire life, and God help him, he loved it!

+~+~+

North up 35 to the state line, and they were back in Kansas once more. Traffic around Wichita was surprisingly heavy, but they made it safely through and onto 135, taking them past Newton and MacPherson before Dean started feeling hungry. For food this time, which made a nice change. 

Cas turned off at Salina, and pulled up outside a cute-looking joint called The Cosy Inn. He was round and opening the door for the hunter before Dean could reach the handle, and the hunter smiled at his consideration. Though when he saw the small size of the burgers on another customer's plate, the smile disappeared somewhat.

“I guess that just means that you'll have to eat more of them”, Cas growled from behind him. 

Dean was sure that the bastard did something with the butt-plug at that moment, because a shiver ran right through him, and his eyes watered.

+~+~+

It was a sunny day, so they ate on one of the red benches outside, whilst the town's light traffic rumbled by. Dean felt sad that their great road trip was almost done with, but at least he could look forward to the next forty days of cravings, sex, mood swings, more sex, home-made burgers and fries, more sex.....

“Impossible!” Cas muttered fondly, nibbling at his own burger. Dean smiled at him.

+~+~+

North on 81 to the lonely junction with Highway 24, then west on the road to Beloit, where they were joined by Highway 9. Still further west past Waconda Lake, then a final turn north at Downs onto 181, which would take them virtually all the way home. And finally they were pulling up outside the Bunker, Cas turning the key that made Baby's engine fall silent. The angel frowned.

“What's up?” Dean asked anxiously. 

“Someone else is in the Bunker”, the angel said. 

“A demon?” Dean asked. His mate shook his head.

“Human”, he said. “Male, and about twenty years of age. Why would your brother allow a stranger into our base of operations, Dean?”

“Let's go find out”, Dean said worriedly.

+~+~+

Most of their family was notable by their very pointed absences, Dean thought, with the exception of Sam and Mariel. And their 'guest', a reedy blond teenager who looked somewhere between terrified and petrified.

“This is Cletus Smith”, Sam said, gesturing to the kid. “Mary's boyfriend.”

“What?” Dean snarled. He flashed his wings out aggressively and started towards the boy, who flushed even paler, only for Cas to put a restraining hand on his mate's shoulder.

“Dean!”

“May!” the kid stuttered. “What the hell is going on?”

“Pops”, Mariel said, moving to stand between Dean and the kid, “Cletus and I are dating.”

“You're what?”

“And I caught the Banner brothers beating up on him at the garage”, she said. “Of course I put a stop to it.”

“By flying them over to the reservoir and dropping them in it”, Sam pointed out, earning himself a glare from his niece.

“I did use the shallower end”, Mariel said defensively. “And they didn't see my face, so they don't know. But Clete... well, he did.”

“Plenty of room out back to bury another body”, Dean muttered, arching his wings and enjoying the way the boy blanched even more at that. At least until his daughter hit him.

“Hey!”

Cas slipped by his mate and stood next to the newcomer.

“Welcome to the family, Cletus”, he said quietly. “Dean is not going to harm you, I promise that. But there are probably one or two little things you need to know about us here......”

His own huge black wings suddenly came out, almost filling the room. Cletus promptly fainted.

“Dad!” Mariel snapped.

“Better than your papa dealing out grievous bodily harm”, Cas said airily. “Oh, and you had better get the family in, as we have an announcement to make. Once your boyfriend has recovered, of course.

“Boyfriend”, Dean said darkly.

“What announcement?” Sam asked. “And come to that, why are you a week late back? You didn't say in your call.”

Both men smirked. Sam looked between the two of them, and his face dropped.

“Not again!” he moaned. “Honestly, we'll need to build an extension here if this goes on!”

“Dean and I will be spending much of our time in the new cabin by the lake”, Cas told him. “And I will be giving him my own extension as often as.....”

Sam yelped and ran from the room, his fingers in his ears. The angel held his hand up, and Dean gave him a high five, then sat down and waited for the idiotic young scamp who had dared to date his eldest daughter to come round. He had a few things planned for.....

“Dean!”

The hunter pouted. Dammit, he was not allowed any fun!

You will later, he heard Cas think inside his head. Especially when I replace that plug with our longest dildo. The one with the knobs on.

Mariel Winchester may have wondered at her papa's satisfied smile, but unlike her uncle, she knew full well not to ask. Ignorance was most definitely bliss where those two love-birds were concerned!


	155. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty-one years later.... yup, they're still at it!

Of course it had not been easy. Scientists had long talked about the culture shock that humanity would experience when they finally discovered alien life, though the blow was somewhat softened by the fact that said life could take human form and, of course, could mate with humans (Dean always thought that that had been the factor that had really swung things). Well, that and some clever management by Cas, who rather than release angels upon the world had made it clear that the more powerful species was very private, and preferred to keep themselves to themselves. That of course made people curious; there are few things more intriguing than to be told very little about something, and rather than react badly to the angels, people generally just wanted to know more.  
   
(Generally. There were of course some humans who thought to entrap and take advantage of all those angelic powers. Said people tended to very quickly find themselves on an extremely high mountain. On Venus.)  
   
After just a few years, the combination of Dean’s determination to push out a new clutch at the first opportunity and his expanding grown family’s desire for mates led to a rapid rise in the population of angels in Kansas, so much so that Lebanon became a steadily growing town. Much of this was people coming into town looking to bag themselves an angelic mate, and quite a few had the same experience as the hunter’s first son-in-law Cletus, who upon regaining consciousness that day in the Bunker had discovered that thirty thousand feet was a bloody long way up at which to be told what would happen if you did anything to upset any of Dean Winchester’s offspring!

Now, with Dean’s and Cas’ descendants well into triple figures, angels could be found everywhere across the United States – well, almost everywhere. Dean had been surprised that the more conservative South had taken particularly well to the new race, whilst the south-west and west coast had not. Larger cities were also resistant, as angels tended to take a dim view of politicians who ran things for their own benefit – except possibly for one city, which was why Dean and Cas had come into town today.

+~+~+  
   
Bunting was up everywhere, in the two-tone gray colors of the Dual Party. And strung across Main Street was the name ‘Senator Hamon Winchester’, Dean’s grandson through the erratic Ariel, who had found an absolutely huge human mate called Ross, nearly seven foot tall (even Dean had though twice before giving him the Talk at altitude, but the two had bonded after Ross had pushed out his first clutch). Hamon had in turn married a local girl called Penelope, and last year had been persuaded by the Dualists to stand for the Senate. Naturally some people complained when he was elected, suggesting that the angels had meddled with the election process somehow, whereas in fact one of the few things the angels had asked for (and got) from the government was a much fairer voting process, finally getting rid of unreliable machines and insisting on free-to-obtain voter ID's. The Dualists had only won five Senate seats, but it did give them the balance of power between the two main parties, the other four senators being an angel in Tennessee and three humans in Missouri, Virginia and Vermont.  
   
Hamon had spent the time since his election touring the state with his wife prior to his departure today, so he had not seen his grandparents for several weeks. When he did, he stared in astonishment.  
   
“Not again!” he said incredulously. “No wonder some humans think we’re trying to take over the planet just by popping out more of our species!”  
   
Dean grinned, and rubbed his hand over his distended stomach.  
   
“What can I say?” he beamed. “I’m irresistible!”  
   
“More like insatiable!” Cas muttered. “He’s actually taken to counting down the exact period of twelve months since his last birth with a stopwatch, then coming to me and demanding….”  
   
The rest of that sentence was lost beneath a hand placed very firmly across his mouth. Cas glared at him, and swatted the hand away.  
   
“This is our grandson's day”, he said firmly. “You must be so proud, both of you. I know how hard you worked for this.”  
   
They had, and with no real help from Cas, except when a local ‘journalist’ had planned to print some false accusations about Penelope just before election day. Cas may have caused the article to appear a week early, so that it was not only totally debunked, but the journalist’s links to the campaign of Hamon’s nearest rival had come out too.  
   
“A ticker-tape parade”, Dean grinned. “I hope there’s a buffet afterwards.”  
   
“Yes, grandpapa, and yes, I remembered your pie”, Hamon said dutifully.  
   
“That’s my boy! And less of the grandpapa!”  
   
+~+~+  
   
All that parading raised a lot of dust, which was obviously why Dean had tears in his eyes once his grandson had left for the airport. Cas, of course, found him.  
   
“This is a good day”, he reminded his mate. “Hamon and his friends can do a lot of good in helping angels and humans work better together, even if they have to put up with life in D.C. whilst doing it.”  
   
“I just feel old”, Dean muttered, looking down at the remains of his pie. “Mr. Winchester goes to Washington, whilst his grandfather just stays at home.”  
   
Cas was suddenly right next to him.  
   
I bought a new pair of panties for you to try”, he whispered right in Dean’s ear, making his mate shudder. “Of course, if you do not feel up to it….”  
   
“Race you back to the cabin!” Dean said with a renewed light in his eyes, before vanishing. Cas chuckled, but followed him to their home. To their very own happily ever after.

THE END  
 


End file.
